Up to Speed
by ericastwilight
Summary: Race car driver Edward Cullen has wrecked his car again. In desperate need of sponsors his team take on a brilliant engineer, Bella Swan. Besides trying to win the Sprint Cup, Edward finds himself racing for Bella's heart. Editing in process.
1. Crash

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter One – Crash**

* * *

**Edward **

"Okay, Edward, you're still in the lead," Jasper said, into my earpiece. "But Newton is closing in on you fast. I'm watching your back. One more lap to go."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, pushing the car more. I wanted to go faster. The readouts indicated one hundred and ninety-eight miles per hour. I listened to my baby purr as I gunned it more. The smell of the engine, the sound of the wind that whipped through my car added to my adrenaline high.

"He's right behind you, and riding your ass. Adjust when I tell you." I gripped the steering wheel harder, awaiting instructions. "Right, left, right and left. Speed up! He's going for the wall." I adjusted – I wasn't going to let him through. "Damn it, Edward, he almost got you," Jasper growled into my ear.

I heard the crunch of metal against metal; next thing I knew my back end fishtailed. Everything around me blurred as a wall sped toward me.

~oOo~

I heard an infernal beeping sound nearby. Fighting the heaviness of my eyelids, I tried to open them, but I failed miserably. There was no way in hell I was drunk. If I was, I should at least remember having a drink or two.

The noise! I reached with my right hand to try and turn off my alarm but felt nothing. I started to hear voices nearby, but they were still distant. I wanted them gone so I could get some more sleep.

"Carlisle, dear, he's starting to wake up," my mother's voice came from somewhere on my left.

_Mom?_

A warm hand touched my face. My eyes fluttered open to a blinding white light overhead. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings. Oh fuck, I was in the hospital again.

All the events that had occurred earlier replayed in my head. Damn! I'd wrecked my car again. I'd been so close to the finish line. Jasper was going to kill me. I groaned. I was going to lose my sponsors.

_I needed something to ensure that wouldn't happen. I needed a miracle._

**Bella**

I watched the last few laps of the race with anticipation. The speeds were mind blowing. I was itching to get behind the wheel again. I knew that with some of the ideas in my head I could get one of those cars to hit two hundred plus miles easily. Edward Cullen was in the lead; that cocky prick was going to win.

He wasn't about to let that slime ball Mike Newton take the glory. "Oh no, he over-corrected," I said out loud and flinched as Cullen's car hit the wall.

I watched the news for hours that day looking for anything about Cullen's condition. Nothing major – he only had a concussion and a few bruises. He was going to lose most of his sponsors for wrecking another car. As it was they couldn't afford to fix the car.

I could fix the car.

A smile started to play on my lips. I could use the accident to my advantage – rebuild and upgrade his car for Edward Cullen. All I had to do was convince him to let me.

What I needed was a plan_._

* * *

**AN: A warning, this story needs a lot of editing, considering this is one of my first fics. I haven't had time to start/finish such a task. At least not yet. Thanks**


	2. Driver

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 for all your help going through my old chapters.**

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter 2 – Driver**

**~Edward**

"Edward, it has been three weeks since your accident. We need to get someone to help with the rebuilding and modifying the car," Jasper said, as I tried to get ready. "Also, Pennzoil and Fham both dropped you earlier today. So, we also need money," he explained, as I looked around for my wallet and a belt. I was trying to get dressed for a meeting with a potential car designer and engineer.

"What?! We lost them too?" I threw up my hands up in the air in frustration. "That was sixty percent of my funding!"

"Actually, with all the others that have already pulled out, we're down to twenty-five funding," Jasper stated. "I don't think the rest will be around much longer either. We need something to make them want to come to us. That's why this meeting is so important. I need you to make sure we get Ms. Swan to agree to help us." Jasper sighed and continued.

"Everyone – and I mean everyone – wants what's in her head. Did you know she was the one that shaved 8.38 seconds from Mike's best lap time? If we sign her, the sponsors will be lining up at the door to give us the money we need and more."

Jasper's insights weren't comforting me at all. "If she's so good, then why would she come to work for us?" I asked. "Someone with that much potential would make much more money with some Fortune 500 company."

"It's not about the money for her. She likes fast cars. Besides, that woman owns a ton of patents and is well off. Trust me," Jasper answered, like it was obvious.

"Fine. Why are we meeting at the track, anyway?" I asked Jasper as I grabbed my black leather jacket and keys and headed out the door of my apartment.

"Ms. Swan wanted to prove that she can help us," Jasper answered with a big smirk on face. "Isabella had Rosalie and Emmett work on the car for the past three days. She had them do some modifications, and now she wants to demonstrate to us the improvements."

"Why didn't you tell me that they were fixing up my car?" I asked, my temper flaring. "You let a complete stranger mess with my car?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, and she said that this was a freebie." Jasper shrugged as we both climbed into my Volvo. "Isabella charged Mike and his team one hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the eight-second shave. They gladly paid it. It was what got him in the preliminaries."

We headed to the local race track in southern California where I usually practiced. It was a slightly cloudy day – not too bright or hot. It was the perfect weather to be behind a wheel, hitting that two hundred mph mark. I was itching to get behind the wheel again after my two week hiatus.

When we got to the track, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and my sister Alice were waiting for us. Jasper scooped up Alice, his wife, in his arms, twirling her around. Alice started giggling and hit his shoulder playfully.

I shook my head and turned my attention to Rosalie, my head mechanic, but she was kissing my brother. Normally, I wouldn't put up with these public acts of affection, but they were family and made up most of my team. Jasper was team captain, Alice was my assistant, and Rosalie and Emmett were my mechanics. I cleared my throat.

"Where's my car?" I asked Rosalie. She pointed her slender finger to just behind me. My car was on the track running. Alice started to bounce up and down with a clipboard and a stopwatch in her hand.

"Who's driving my car?" I asked with a touch of venom behind my words. They knew I didn't like it when anyone drove my car.

"Relax, Edward, it's a professional," Rosalie answered, matching my tone. Alice was watching the driver, who gave us thumbs up. Rosalie nodded with another stopwatch in her hand, and the driver took off at a blinding speed.

Whoever was driving was good – really good. He had no problem handling the curves of the track. Emmett was tracking the MPH on a computer laptop. I glanced over, and he had just hit two hundred twenty-three miles per hour. The driver completed a lap, when Alice said "time." She started to bounce up and down again. The driver started to slow down and completed another lap before coming to a stop in beside us.

"Damn," Rosalie started. "She just beat your record lap by ten point eight seconds, Edward," Rosalie said while she nudged me in the arm.

"Great," I scoffed. "Wait, she? Who is driving my car, Rose?"

"She is," Rosalie said, pointing to the person coming out of my car. The driver that came out was definitely a woman. Her frame was small and slight.

She was wearing a form-fitting, dark blue racing suit with a sleek black helmet. Her suit emphasized all her curves. She had her back to us as she removed her helmet, releasing beautiful mahogany hair that fell to the middle of her back. My heart started to race quickly in anticipation of seeing her face. She started to flip her hair as she turned to face us. She was beautiful. She had full lips, a heart-shape face, and creamy skin with deep brown eyes.

She put the helmet on top of the car and started to approach us. She started fanning herself with her hand while she took her other hand and zipped her suit down to her chest, exposing just enough cleavage to make me want to see more. She pulled off her gloves and bit down on her lower lip, making her look sexy and nervous at the same time.

"So how did I do, Rosalie?" the mystery woman asked nervously. She approached Rosalie and Emmett and looked at the numbers on the laptop.

"You did great!" Emmett said while he placed a large hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You beat Edward's best lap record by 10.8 seconds," Rosalie answered as she passed the laptop to the driver. She pressed a few buttons and looked at the screen with concentration. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan." She handed the laptop back to Emmett and extended her hand. I took it and noticed that her hand was especially warm as an electric tingle flowed from her hand to mine.

"Edward Cullen," I responded, "but you may call me Edward." I was slightly confused from what I'd just felt. I let go of her hand. She looked at me for a few moments before returning her attention to Jasper.

"So, should we take this inside to discuss my proposal?" she asked Jasper.

"Yes, let's go inside." He offered his arm to her, which she took. Alice went to her other side as they started to talk in quiet whispers. I shook my head and followed them inside.

We all waited in the conference room for Ms. Swan to return from getting cleaned up. A few minutes later, she walked in with Alice smiling by her side. Ms. Swan looked incredible. She was wearing a short gray pleated skirt and a fitted dark blue v-neck shirt that looked great against her creamy skin. She sat at the head of the conference table and waited for the rest of us to take our seats. I took the seat across from her.

Ms. Swan cleared her throat. "I'm going to get right to the point. I want to design a new type of race car. I'm sure most of you have heard of the new race in France about this time next year. They only want fuel-efficient, eco-friendly cars. I want to show the world that you can have a fast, sleek, sexy car that's also earth friendly. With that being said, it will take time. But, I think I can pull it off in about nine months. That will give us only two months before the race to get the bugs out. So far, we would be the only Americans in the race. There are already rumors of this type of race here in the States in the next couple of years. This race is the wave of the future, and I want to ride the forefront. I need you to get me there. In exchange, I will get your car up to speed. I have plenty of ideas that will make your car run better and more efficiently so you have to fuel up less during a race, a new seat design that will make the driver more comfortable, and a new transmission design. In all, I can increase your car's performance by thirty-eight percent," she finished with a smile as she let it sink in.

"Thirty-eight percent?" Rosalie asked. "That would increase the top speed by like, sixty miles per hour."

"Actually, about sixty miles per hour," Ms. Swan said. "That's the reason for the new seat design. It will help with the g-forces the driver endures."

"You want to make costly improvements on our car and build a new one?" Jasper asked with a look of worry on his face. "That would cost millions. We don't have that kind of money, Ms. Swan."

"Don't worry about money. Fham wants my new design for an oil filter for a piece of the patent," Ms. Swan explained to Jasper. "Your team will be sponsored by them for years, possibly life. GM has been on my back for me to work for them, but I've refused. They want my ideas for the car for the race in France. They're willing to fully fund that project, but they have a few conditions." Ms. Swan explained to Jasper.

"What are their conditions, Ms. Swan?" I finally decided to enter the conversation.

"You can all call me Isabella, please. Their condition is you, Edward."

"What do you mean 'Edward?' What about him?" Alice asked before I could say anything.

"They don't like his public image. The partying, the playboy attitude and the public intoxication rants that have been on ET, TMZ and E!" she answered, looking straight at me. Her eyes seemed to bore into my own.

"Okay, we can work on that," Jasper answered for me. I rolled my eyes. I knew I had been a jerk lately. That was why I'd slowed down a bit. I hadn't been to a party or club in months.

"Isabella, why our team? Emmett asked another good question. "You were working for Newton."

"Ugh…Mike's a creep. I worked with his team for a week and was groped like five times by him. I put my foot down...on _his_ foot. Then billed him." Isabella shrugged. I felt my blood boil at the thought of his hands on her. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Why did you choose our team? You could've gone to anybody, and they would've snapped you up in a second," Emmett asked again.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I thought Edward was cute," she stated matter-of-factly. Everyone at the table busted up laughing, while I blushed deeply.

_Hmm…she thinks I'm cute. _That pleased me.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked, like she hadn't said anything. Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"If you can get GM and Fham to fund us, then you have a deal, Isabella."

"Great," Isabella said, smiling at me before looking around the table. "Fham signed about an hour ago. GM's CEO wants us all to attend a black tie event at his home later tonight. If he likes what he hears, we'll have a deal signed by Monday morning. Gentleman, I assume you all have a tux?"

"Tonight – a party!" Alice smiled.

"Ladies, would you like to go shopping with me?" Isabella asked Rosalie and Alice. "I don't have a dress for this kind of party."

"We'd love to go shopping with you," Rosalie answered her while Alice looked like she was vibrating with excitement. "We can go get ready at Alice's house and all meet there." Isabella got up from her seat, and everyone followed suit.

"Then I'll arrange for a limo to pick us up at Alice and Jasper's house at seven o' clock." Isabella looked at Emmett, Jasper, and me. "Gentlemen, don't be late. Remember, black tie event, and everyone needs to be on their best behavior. Edward, I will be your date for the evening."

**AN: Please review.**


	3. Time To Go

**AN: Another cleaned up chapter thanks to the lovely lisa89.**

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter 3 - Time to Go**

**~Bella**

"Edward, I will be your date for the evening."

I walked swiftly to the exit of the conference room. I felt Rosalie and Alice close behind me. As soon as I was far enough away, I exhaled. Slightly dizzy, I took a look at Alice and Rosalie. They both had a smug looks on their beautiful faces.

When I'd first met these two incredible women a few days ago, they'd both taken me by surprise. Alice was an energetic, tiny, fairy-like person with pale skin and black hair that was messy but in stylish disarray on top of her 4'10"frame. Her organizational and time management skills would put Martha Stewart to shame. When I'd first met Rosalie, I hadn't been able to help feeling self-conscious. She was gorgeous, tall with pale skin; her hair, like golden silk, fell to the small of her back. I was in awe that she was the head mechanic for Edward's team.

"Why do have that look on your faces?" I chuckled.

"No one has ever left Edward speechless. It's nice to know someone out there is capable of that," Rosalie said, as she winked at me.

"That's right." Alice glanced between Rosalie and me. "Did you see the look on his face the whole time you were talking, Isabella? It was between frustration and fascination. He didn't say too much. Not that you gave him much of a chance."

"Oh, should I be worried about later tonight?" I asked with fascination. "I mean about the date and all." All of a sudden, I was anxious about being Edward's date; I found him incredibly handsome.

"I think you can handle it," Rosalie stated. "If you carry yourself like the way you did in that meeting, you'll be fine. I can't believe he has to clean up his image though. For the sponsors."

"Well, actually, it's more my request. They just don't want him to drink so much. I didn't want to worry about him causing scandals while driving one of my cars." I shrugged.

"Well, we aren't going to tell Edward. That pretty boy needs to grow up anyway." Rosalie smirked over at me.

"Whatever. So which one of you ladies want to ride with me?" I walked up to my baby, the sleek silver Aston Martin DBS. I noticed Rosalie ogling my car.

"This is your car? Wow! It's beautiful. Alice, can you please take your car this time? On the way back to your place, you can ride with Isabella." There was a pleading look in Rosalie's eyes.

"Fine." Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie. "Let's go shopping! Follow me, Isabella." Alice bounced away, and I shook my head. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**~Edward**

"Edward, I will be your date for the evening." I gaped at Isabella as she swiftly left the room, Rosalie and Alice right behind her. I waited a few moments until I was sure they were out of hearing range.

"Urgh! That is the most infuriating, stubborn, know-it-all woman I've ever met!" I yelled in frustration. "To think that I have to put up with that kind of attitude for God knows how long. It's not worth it. No way, Jasper! I'm not going to do this."

"You have no other choice," Jasper countered. "I'm chief, and what I say goes. We will lose all our sponsors if we let her walk away. You _are_ going to put up with her, whether you like it or not. She's not that bad, anyway. You're just not used to someone like her."

"Plus she's hot," Emmett stated.

"What?!" I growled.

"Don't act like you didn't notice, Edward. Since the moment she stepped out of your car you haven't taken your eyes off her," Emmett said, shrugging.

"Whatever. I need to get out of here. Will you guys take care of my car?" Jasper nodded in response.

I walked out of the conference room, trying to wrap my head around the events that had just occurred this morning. I walked to the parking lot, and pulling out of a spot was a sleek and sexy Aston Martin DBS. The driver turned around, gave me a wink and waved.

I couldn't help but stare as Isabella peeled away, sending shivers through my core.

_My dream girl is in my dream car_. _What? Where did that come from?_ Now I needed a cold shower.

I drove to Jasper and Alice's two-story townhouse. In the garage, Isabella's car sent a shiver down my spine again. I couldn't believe this woman had this kind of effect on me. I'd never met someone that was so forward, so demanding, and so damn sexy at the same time. This was going to be a long night.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few moments later, Jasper answered the door. He looked at me, shook his head, and let me in. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. Emmett was sitting on the living room couch, looking intently at us.

"Man, you're going to be in trouble," Jasper whispered, leaning in a bit.

"Why?" I whispered back mockingly, not understanding what he meant.

"She looks amazing, that's why." Jasper shot quietly back with a glare. "You'd better keep your hands to yourself, or we risk losing her."

"Relax, Jasper," I said in an uninterested tone. "I told you I found her irritating. She's not my type anyway."

"Yeah, right. If I wasn't married, she'd be the first one I'd ask out. Don't do anything to piss her off. We need her," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes. Someone cleared their throat near the stairs.

Alice bounced off the stairs in an elegant, short emerald-colored dress. She was followed by Rosalie in a stunning red ankle-length dress. She walked over to Emmett, who was ogling her openly.

"Isabella, everyone is here. Come on down!" Alice called out. Everyone turned their attention to the stairs, where Isabella came around the corner and stood at top on the landing. I think I stopped breathing for few moments.

_She is a goddess, _I thought as she descended the stairs. Her hair was pulled up, exposing her slender neck despite some curls that were cascading a little to frame her face. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline that settled just above her tiny waist. The dress was fitted to her waist where it flared out a little. The fabric shimmered slightly with the lightest of movements. On the right side of her dress, there was a slit that ran all the way up mid-thigh. I caught a glimpse of her creamy leg and shuddered a little. This was definitely going to be a long night. I must have been staring, because Jasper cleared his throat and elbowed me.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be my driver." Isabella walked over from the foot of the stairs to the door and greeted a young man dressed in black. He took Isabella's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," he said with a smile.

"Good evening to you, Tyler. I will be taking my car tonight," she told the driver, who nodded in response. "You will escort four of my friends tonight to The Blake Estate tonight around eight this evening and anywhere else they may want to go. Thank you."

I was confused; she'd said only four of us were taking the limo. I turned to the others, and they all looked a little confused, too.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, this is Tyler." Isabella was looking at the four of them. "He will be your driver for the evening. They have your names already at the party. Edward and I will be taking my car to the party, and we will meet you there shortly." Jasper just shrugged and extended his hand to Alice as they walked out the door. Emmett and Rosalie followed quickly behind them.

After the others closed the door, I turned my attention on Isabella, only to have her speak first. "Alright, Edward, you'll be driving my car tonight. There are three reasons for that. First, you need to make a good impression on Mr. Blake and second, you have to look responsible. That being said, you can't drink at the party, because you'll be driving home."

"The third reason for taking your car?" I asked, still a little stunned.

"We need to get to know each other a little better, Edward," Isabella said. "We need to make it look like we're dating, so they think that you're not up to your old ways again, of course."

So, she wanted to pretend that we were dating? I was still stunned, but of course, I liked _that_ idea.

_Huh, I guess she was my type after all._

Isabella grabbed a small purse on the coffee table nearby and a set of keys. I walked towards her as she held up the keys and let them drop. I caught them quickly. "Lightning quick reflexes. Good, you'll need them. Do you know how to get to the Blake estate?" I nodded.

We walked outside, locking the door behind us. I guided her to the passenger side by putting my hand on the small of her back. I opened her door, and she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just practicing to look like we're dating." I smirked as she slid in her seat. When she sat down, I could see just about the entire length of her right leg through the slit of her dress. I bit my lower lip to suppress a groan. I closed the door, quickly walked around the car, and slid into the driver's seat. After a few seat adjustments, I backed out slowly.

After putting it in drive, I looked over to Isabella. I took a deep breath; she was staring at me and didn't bother to look away when I caught her. I have to admit, it was a little bit of turn on. She was so confident. I couldn't break my gaze, even if I wanted to. I saw her right hand raise a little. She cupped the left side of my face for a moment, before turning it so that I could look forward.

"I think you need to look at the road to drive, Edward," Isabella responded, laughing softly. I laughed too and slightly shook my head in embarrassment. "Now, I know Mr. Blake well enough to know that he probably has done some research on you. He'll most likely ask us both questions about each other. Let's start with parents first."

"Well, my father Carlisle Cullen is a doctor in pediatrics in Chicago at St. John's Hospital. He has been the head of his department for about five years now. My mother Esme Cullen is an interior designer – she's done some work for Oprah. They have been married for twenty-five years." I smiled, taking a quick look at her.

"My parents divorced when I was really young. Charlie remarried about three years back to Sue. He's the police chief in Forks, Washington. I lived with my mother Renee since the divorce in Malibu, California until I attended college. She remarried last year to Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player. They currently live in Florida. School?" she asked.

"I graduated early from high school at sixteen, attended Stanford, and received my Masters in English Literature. And you?"

"I graduated early from high school too, but at fourteen. I attended MIT and have about six masters and one doctorate, working on another currently," Bella countered. I glared; she was showing off and she knew it.

"What got you into cars, Isabella?" I asked, wanting to have some control of the questioning.

"Since I was little, I spent my summers with my father. In Forks, there isn't much to do. A good friend of mine Jacob Black and I would hang out in his garage. He showed and explained to me how everything worked. I needed something to do, so I started looking into design specs, mechanics, and design. So, I got hooked, and I haven't looked back since." I noticed that she slightly pouted when she spoke of this Jacob Black person. "I know how you got started in racing. I did my research."

"Yeah, I know, I was a little stupid. I started out street racing and got into a lot of trouble while in college. I met Jasper at a race, and he asked if I would like to race a real car on a track. He thought I was a natural, and I haven't looked back since then." I shrugged.

We spent the next thirty minutes asking each other questions, mostly likes and dislikes. I was pleasantly surprised; we read the same type of books, and we had our favorite foods, colors, and movies almost completely in common. We finally made it to the estate and pulled up to the valet. I handed him the key, opening Isabella's door. I extended my hand as she slid out I leaned down and kissed her palm lightly. I placed my hand at the small of back, leading her to the front of the house. Standing waiting for us was my friends and family.

"Okay, everyone, remember that Edward and I are dating and have been since he stopped being a playboy about three months ago. Also, Mr. Blake has a son named Daniel that is about our age, and we should try talking to him. Jasper, when I text you, you approach Edward and me. We will most likely be talking with Mr. Blake, and I would like to introduce you to him. Now, from what I heard about the party, there's a list of two hundred guests, and there are going to be a lot of important and famous people here. Please, don't drink too much. It would make a bad impression on Mr. Blake." Isabella gave her instructions like she was talking to team players, giving them a briefing on an important mission. It felt like we should have finished with our hands in circle, yelling "Break!"

Instead, Isabella looked around and wove her arm through mine. "Good, let's get this party started."

**AN: Please review.**


	4. Party

**AN: Beta'd by the amazing lisa89, thank you.**

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Four – Party**

**~Edward**

"Good, let's get this party started." We walked to the front entrance of the large estate. There, at the doorstep, was a tall dark man looking intently in Isabella's direction. This bothered me for reasons I couldn't fathom. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. Isabella, following my intentions, wrapped one of her arms around my waist.

"Edward, waiting at the door is Daniel Blake," Isabella pleaded quietly in my ear. "He's a complete jerk. Just keep calm and stay close to me. Please." I felt her warm breath on my neck, and it sent shivers through my body. I leaned in a little closer and kissed her on her cheek. She didn't flinch. We both watched Daniel's body tense slightly as we approached.

He stepped forward with his hand extended towards Isabella. "Isabella, what a pleasure to see you. And might I add, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Isabella extended her hand, and he lifted it to his lips to kiss it lightly. His eyes lingered on her chest.

Isabella gently pulled her hand away and gestured towards the others and me. "Daniel, these are the members of Team one eighty-six: Jasper Whitlock, Alice Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and the driver, Edward Cullen. Everyone, this is Daniel Blake. He is Mr. Blake's son and also the head of the Concept Car Division at GM."

Daniel shook hands with everyone before taking my hand. His grip was firm. "The infamous Edward Cullen. Tell me, how did you manage to ensnare the heart of a beautiful creature like Isabella?" I tightened my grip on his hand before he let go and glared.

"You have it wrong," I simply stated. "It was she that ensnared my heart and my _body,_ Mr. Blake." I gasped slightly, because I felt Isabella give me a hard pinch on the skin near my hip. Daniel's eyes narrowed at my response.

"Edward, behave, _darling_." Isabella blushed. I wondered for a moment if it was because of embarrassment or because she was acting.

"Well, Ms. Swan, my father has a table set up for you and your guests," Daniel said. "Dinner will be served shortly. I will see all of you later." He turned swiftly and walked away.

An older gentleman in a gray butler-type suit gestured for us to follow him inside. We stepped inside to find a grand foyer. There were two winding staircases that led to the east and west sections of the house. Directly in between the staircases was a large set of French doors that led to a lighted garden. The gentleman led us out to a garden set with twinkling lights, flowers, and about fifty round white cloth-covered tables. We were showed to our table, and I pulled out Isabella's chair. She whispered a "Thank you" before taking her seat. I took the seat right beside her.

"My name is Richard, and I'll be your server tonight. There are three choices on the menu tonight: a New York Steak, Chicken Parmesan, and Shrimp Scampi Pasta. All of them quite delicious, so what will it be?" Richard looked over to Emmett.

"I'll have the steak, medium," Emmett indicated. Everyone placed their orders. Richard nodded and left. Isabella turned in her seat and glared at me.

"Do you think that was cute?" she asked in a firm tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"I ensnare your heart and _body."_ She continued to glare.

"You're the one that told me that we had to act like we are dating," I retorted. "Besides, the way Daniel was looking at you, I wouldn't be surprised he was thinking of leading you to his bedroom."

"Isabella, I think he's right," Alice chimed in. "Daniel would've been all over you if Edward hadn't have been there."

"Oh, trust me, I know. The last two encounters I've had with Daniel have been revolting. He is a very 'hands-on' kind of guy." Isabella rolled her eyes. I clenched my jaw; the idea of his hands on her made my blood boil. "He's the main reason I chose not to work directly with GM. That, and I was afraid he'd take all the credit."

"In all the excitement from shopping this afternoon, I forgot to ask. Why the party?" Rosalie asked Isabella, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Mr. Blake's sixtieth birthday," Isabella explained in an excited tone. "Don't worry, the gift I had sent here was from all of us."

"What did we get him?" Alice asked, looking over at a table overflowing with gifts.

"I had a friend make a 1:18 scale metal die cast of a concept car I designed. I had it painted professionally by a friend in classic red. I know he loves it." Bella smiled – it was breathtaking.

"Wow," Emmett said excitedly. "That sounds really cool. I would love to see that."

"I'm sure you will get to," Isabella said smiling smugly. "Mr. Blake said that he was going to show it off beside his birthday cake. We'll check it out after dinner." She looked so cute with her eyes so full of excitement.

_What the hell am I thinking? _ I had to get a hold of myself.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Mr. Derek Blake," Isabella whispered to us. A tall man with dark hair and chiseled features walked toward our table and stopped in front of Isabella.

She started to rise from her seat, but Mr. Blake held up his hand. He had that presence that immediately asked for attention. "Isabella, please. Everyone, stay seated. I just wanted to come and greet you and your guests before dinner started."

"Thank you, Derek. This is Alice Whitlock." Bella gestured towards Alice.

"Ah, the organizational queen, from what I hear," he said as he shook Alice's hand.

"Jasper Whitlock." Isabella gestured towards him.

"Jasper, husband to Alice and Chief of Team one eighty-six."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Ah, the beautiful Chief Mechanic."

"Emmett Cullen."

"You are a lucky man, Mr. Cullen. Engineer and also a mechanic."

"And Edward Cullen." Bella gestured toward me.

"Ah, I have heard many things about you, Mr. Cullen. My son refuses to back me up with my decision to work with your team. The things he dug up on you are not very pleasant." I clenched my jaw as I shook hands with Mr. Blake. I took a deep breath.

"I assure you that my partying days are over, Mr. Blake."

"Yes, because of the lovely Isabella here. You know my son has been after her for over a year. I told him to stay away. I was afraid he'd scare her off, but she handled herself, um…very well and told him to take a hike." He laughed genuinely.

"I don't think I was that nice, Derek." Isabella laughed, and it tugged at my heart. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Well, it looks like dinner is about to be served. Edward, Isabella, please come to see me later this evening. Everyone, enjoy yourselves, please," Mr. Blake said pleasantly and left to go to another table.

Richard, our server, soon came along with a large rolling cart. He placed baskets of bread and three bottles of wine on the table. He placed our plates in front of each of us. Everything looked delicious. I had just realized I hadn't eaten anything today and was suddenly starving. After Richard left, everyone started digging in.

"Isabella, what did you mean that you weren't very nice to Daniel?" Alice asked sheepishly.

Isabella laughed and threw her head back. "Well, I was working on a clay model alone in my temporary office. I was bent over it, deep in concentration, and all of sudden, I felt a pair of hands on my hips." She shuddered slightly. I clenched my jaw, the blood boiling to the surface again. "I turned around, knowing it was him, and then I grabbed him by the testicles and told him if he touched me again that I would make sure he would walk funny for the rest of his life. In fact, he walked funny for about three days afterward." Everyone started laughing.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Isabella," Emmett said, slightly taken aback.

"You can all call me Bella. Isabella is too formal, and I prefer Bella." She smiled at me brightly, meeting her beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay, Bella. Mr. Blake seems to take the fact that you turned down his son very well?" Alice stated like a question.

"I've known Mr. Blake since I was fourteen. He paid for my education and even took me into his home. He sees me more like the daughter he never had. He wasn't joking when he made it clear for Daniel to stay away from me. When he heard about what Daniel did, he was so angry."

"Bella, how old were you when you started college?" Rosalie questioned.

"I started at MIT when I was fourteen," Bella explained. "I would've started earlier, but my parents insisted I slow down. I had to live with Derek's family in Cambridge for two years before I could get a dorm. I was too young."

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't know 'genius smart.'" Emmett said in complete awe. "Wow."

She shrugged, blushing beautifully and quickly changed the subject. We finished dinner in quiet conversations about our college years. Apparently, Bella went to her first – and last – frat party at age sixteen and didn't like it. During all the different conversations, I noticed I was getting closer and closer to Bella. I watched her as she scooted her chair toward mine every occasionally.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing Bella?" I noticed that she shivered slightly. I internally smiled.

"Look around us," she whispered. "Most couples are sitting much closer to each other. I was just trying to play the part." She blushed, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

A smile played at my lips. "If you want for us to look like we're dating, you're going to have to play along to whatever I'm doing and look like you're enjoying it. Alright?" I took in the scent of her neck while I was whispering. It was sweet, floral, and natural – mouth watering.

Bella nodded, holding my gaze. I angled my chair toward her. I slowly placed my hands on either side of her seat and pulled her closer to me. She let out a little gasp as my smile deepened. I draped my arm around her and started to play with a curl of her hair. She leaned in closer to my ear.

"You're very good, Edward." Bella chuckled, smiling. I smiled back. We watched as a band setup on a large stage in front of a wooden floor area. Daniel rose from his seat beside his Mr. Blake with a microphone and gave a toast in honor of his father.

"Edward, you can have one glass for the toast, but that's it, please." We raised our glasses, but I noticed that Bella brought the glass to her plump lips but didn't drink.

"Is there a reason you're not drinking, Bella?" I whispered in her ear. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, Edward," she murmured. "I can't drink. Please drop it." I couldn't understand why she _couldn't _drink. The subject seemed to bother her. Shortly after Daniel's toast, there was an announcement that they were going to sing so Mr. Blake could cut his birthday cake. Everyone started to gather around the table with the cake and Mr. Blake.

Bella rose from her chair. "Come on, let's go sing 'Happy Birthday,' and Emmett can take a look at the present." Everyone from the table rose and walked over. I had my arm around Bella's waist, tucked against my side. Daniel was starting to approach us.

"Don't look now, Bella, but Daniel is coming this way," I whispered in her ear. Then, she did something I did not expect. She faced me, stood on her tiptoes, and placed one of her hands on my face. Then she kissed me full on the lips.

_Oh my God._ The softness and taste of her lips was incredible. I closed my eyes, placed my hand on the small of her back, and pulled her closer.

"Hmm…is he gone?" she whispered against my lips, trembling slightly. I opened my eyes, and Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. She was biting her bottom lip. She moved her hand that was still placed on my cheek and slowly wiped my lips. My breath hitched, and she laughed softly. She had to know the effect she had on me.

"Come on, let's go watch sixty candles get blown out, and hope a fire extinguisher isn't needed." Bella placed her small, warm hand in my large one and pulled me to follow.

Everyone was already halfway through the song as Mr. Blake and a beautiful older brunette stood right behind a large cake that looked like it was on fire. Bella joined in quietly and I smiled. Her voice was like bells, lovely. We watched as Mr. Blake blew out his candles and thanked everyone, making a short speech. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came over to join us as others were starting to go back to their tables.

Bella approached the cake. Sitting beside the table was a model car. It was…cool. I stood there admiring it, amazed that something that imaginative could even be thought up by someone. Bella smiled as Emmett cocked his head to the side in admiration. The woman that had stood by Mr. Blake earlier approached Bella.

"Hello, Bella, dear. You look absolutely stunning tonight." She hugged Bella and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Hello, Margaret. Thank you. Let me introduce you to the team I'm working with."

"Everyone this is Margaret Blake, Mr. Blake's wife. Margaret, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." Bella gestured to each one of us as she said our names. We heard the band starting to play. Mrs. Blake looked over to the dance floor where Mr. Blake signaled her to come over.

"Sorry, I have to go," Mrs. Blake said. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. Please go enjoy your dessert at your table and dance the night away." She pulled Bella in closer, whispering in her ear. Bella laughed and nodded her head, seemingly in agreement.

"Let's go have some chocolate cake." Bella took my hand again, and we walked toward our table.

"What was so funny?" I asked as we made our way threw the small pockets of people.

Bella chuckled, giving a small smile. "Margaret said you're gorgeous, and I nodded in agreement." I smug smile pulled on my lips. "Oh, don't let that go to your head," she said, playfully hitting my shoulder with her free hand. "It's a step up from cute. But not quite splendiferous." I pursed my lips into a thin line. She chuckled again. God, I laughed her laugh, it was gentle and sweet. It suited her perfectly.

We returned to our table with a new place setting. The table had acquired plates of chocolate cake and bottles of champagne. I pulled out Bella's seat again, brushing my hands over her shoulders. I was enjoying finding new ways to touch her.

We ate our cake, talking amongst ourselves. Every once in a while, someone would introduce themselves, including the President of Mac Tools Damon Wright, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Bob Vila, and Jay Leno. Alice and Jasper decided to take to the dance floor, while Rosalie and Emmett were having a discussion with Mr. Wright and his wife.

I asked Bella to dance, to which she graciously accepted. She offered her hand, and I surprised her when I pulled her close, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

For all the effort, I was awarded with that adorable blush on her cheeks. I smiled and led her to the dance floor, hand-in-hand. Once on the dance floor I swiftly pulled Bella into a waltz, once again surprising her by my closeness. She didn't seem to mind though, because she since she had yet to pull away.

"You're a mighty fine dancer, Isabella," I said softly, watching her eyes dance across my face.

"I've been to a few of these events, Edward," she said and _led _me into the next turn. I laughed and let her guide for a few more moments.

"Hmm," I mused. "I have as well, but I must admit I've never been with more pleasant company."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "I'm sure you said that to all your dates, Edward."

I sighed, I knew my past indiscretions would come back to haunt me. "I've never attended a party with a date. I never felt the need to."

Bella sighed as her teeth chewed on her bottom lip. I caressed her face gently with my hand, my thumb traced her lower lip. She smiled, blushing again. "I kind of forced you into attending with me. I felt I had no choice. I was worried."

I cocked an eyebrow. "About whom I'd bring." She nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed a bit. "This is still a date." Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Cullen."

We danced a few songs and spoke of mostly music, before we returned to our table. Though I would've wanted to dance the night away, Bella appeared to tire easily.

Daniel approached Bella while we were still sitting at our table. I was playing with a strand of her hair, admiring the softness of it.

"Isabella, can I please have this dance?" Daniel extended his hand for Bella to take.

Bella leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Please come save me in a few minutes." I nodded, glaring at Daniel. She kissed my neck, raising all the tiny hairs there. Bella took Daniel's hand, and he led her to the dance floor with his hand on the small of her back. I clenched my jaw, trying to ignore the irrational emotions coursing through me.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said as he took his seat. "She can take care of herself."

"I don't know what you mean by that, Jasper."

"It obvious to all of us, Edward. You're jealous," Alice chirped.

"No, I'm not," I snapped. "I told you before, she's not my type."

"Yeah. Who are you trying to convince?" Emmett asked. I clenched my fists in frustration. I took a few deep breaths and realized that they were right. I didn't like to see other men ogling or touching Bella.

_I am jealous._ I'd never really felt this emotion before, so I hadn't recognized it. I sat there playing with my leftover cake for a few minutes, while coming to terms with my new emotion. Even though I had feelings for Bella, it was something between her and me. It wasn't my friends business until I was ready for it to be.

"Edward, snap out of it. You need to save Bella. Look what Daniel is doing." Alice pointed to the dance floor.

Daniel's hand that was on her waist was moving lower down her back. I noticed Bella grab his hand and raise it back up again. What the hell? I got up and started to approach them, while he tried it again. This time, his hand went to her thigh that was exposed by the slit in her dress. Bella stopped and pushed Daniel away.

"Bella, is everything all right?" I asked Bella as I approached with my hands still clenched in fists.

"Everything is fine, Ed," Daniel said, reaching for Bella again. "Isabella and I were just dancing." She took a step back, shaking her head.

"First, I asked Isabella, not you, and she obviously doesn't want to dance with you." I grabbed Bella by the waist, pulling her behind me. "Come on, let's go get a drink, love." Daniel was just about to lunge at me, but his father put a hand on his shoulder. Daniel relaxed immediately.

"Edward. Isabella. I will see you at my office first thing Monday morning for a meeting," Mr. Blake said, and we nodded in response.

Neither Bella nor I waited around to see what Mr. Blake would do. However, personally I'd loved to hear Daniel get chewed out by his father.

I walked back to the table with Bella, who looked a little pale. She insisted was fine after I tried to get her to come and take a seat, but instead excused herself to go to the ladies room.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Alice asked, looking concerned at the retreating figure of Bella as she approached the house.

"I think so, but she looks a little green," I answered still looking at Bella.

"Take her to her hotel," Alice said. "She's staying at the Four Seasons." I watched Bella as she clutched to the doorframe before going inside. She looked like she was going to collapse, so I rushed to her side.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her tiny waist.

"No," she whispered. "Can you please take me to my hotel?" I noticed a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, though the night was cool.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong?" We walked slowly towards the front entrance.

"I'm just a little faint and dizzy." I didn't push any further, hurrying to get her off her feet.

I gave the valet the ticket given to me earlier. While we waited for the car, I noticed Bella leaning on me more heavily. She looked much paler, and her breathing was erratic. The car pulled up; I gently took her in my arms and placed her in the passenger seat. I buckled her in and closed the door. I slid into driver's seat.

"Bella, you don't look so well. Maybe I should take you to the hospital?" I asked as I looked at her. She shook her head no. She opened a compartment and removed a bottle of water and pills. She was trembling as she took one pill and a drink of water.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" I couldn't keep the sound of desperation and fear in my voice.

Something was wrong. With two little words uttered from her lips, my world threatened to crumble.

"I'm dying."


	5. Heart

**AN: Beta'd by the best, lisa89. Thanks sweets.**

* * *

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Five - Heart**

* * *

**~Edward**

_I'm dying_.

Bella's whispered words repeated in my head like an echo, while she gazed out the window. The words cut through me, while my heart started to beat frantically in my chest. She returned her gaze to me, worry in her eyes. She took my right hand and put it right over her heart, her heart rate was erratic. She looked into my eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears, as my own mind tried to process what she had just told me.

_Too attached, Edward. You're getting too attached. _

"It's my heart, I have a disease. It's currently inoperable. The doctors say I have anywhere from eighteen to twenty-four months to live." She released my hand, and I clenched it on the steering wheel.

"Can't you just get a new one?" I asked, breathing deeply. My mind was still lost in a haze, wondering if I was dreaming. No, this wouldn't be a dream. It was a nightmare.

"I have a rare blood type, and there hasn't been a match yet. Only one in a two hundred fifty could be a match," Bella murmured. "Edward, I'm fine for now, and I just need to rest. I haven't really slept in a few nights, but I'll be all right if I get some rest. Can you please just help me up to my suite? I don't think I'll be able handle getting up there on my own."

"Of course I'll help you," I said softly, afraid to raise it further. God, she looked so small and fragile as if a light breeze could knock her down.

"Edward, can you please not tell your family?"

"Why?"

"I don't think that I can stand _that_ look that's in your eyes in theirs too." I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned her gaze out the window again. It was quiet for several minutes, as tension filled the space around us. I didn't know what to say. My head was reeling. She didn't have much of a childhood, and her college years she spent with her nose in a book. She hadn't even begun to really live, and then to have it taken away so quickly. I sighed. Life was unfair.

The Blake estate was closer to the Four Seasons than it was to Jasper's house, so the drive wasn't as long, for which I was grateful. We pulled in, and the valet took the keys. I went to Bella's door and opened it. She was barely able to keep her eyes open now. I took her right wrist gently and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating more normally. I lifted her up in my arms.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck. The doorman noticed us and rushed over. "Ms. Swan?" he said urgently.

"I'm fine, David. I'm just really tired. Can you please get my key out of my purse?" Bella handed David her small purse. David opened it quickly and found the key card; immediately he whistled for one of the bellhops.

"This is Ms. Swan's key card. Help this nice gentleman get her up to her room. She's in the penthouse suite." David handed Bella her purse. "Feel better, Ms. Swan." She smiled weakly.

The bellhop walked into the lobby, and I followed. There were just a few people in the lobby, so I'd hope this would stay out of the media. I couldn't even comprehend the mess a picture of me carrying a sick Bella would do to her reputation. It would make keeping her secret that much harder. The bellhop walked into the elevator and held the door open as Bella and I entered. After the short ride up, the doors opened, and John the bellhop, rushed to the door, used the key card and flung it open. I swiftly entered through the door and laid Bella on the sofa.

"Sir, is Ms. Swan all right," John asked, slowly backing out the door. "She is so kind, I'd hate to think something is wrong." I didn't doubt his sincerity, it rang in every word.

"She'll be fine, she's just tired. Thank you." I offered him a tip, but he shook his head 'no,' handed me the key card, and left.

I returned my attention to Bella. She had her eyes closed, and one of her hands clutching her chest. I knelt beside her. "Bella, do you need me get you anything? Water or tea?" She touched my cheek with her hand, her warm eyes searching mine. I was sure she could see the panic in them.

"No, Edward, I'm fine," she responded in a hoarse whisper. Fine – I really hated that word, because everything was far from _fine. _"I'm just going to change and get some sleep. Thank you for all your help tonight." She shifted on the sofa and sat up, reaching to take off her heels. I stopped her hand by laying my hand over hers. I avoided her saddened gaze and removed her shoes, desperately wishing I could do more for her. She looked at me for a few moments, opened her mouth once but shook her head. She got up slowly as did the same. Our bodies were pressed together, soft against hard. I couldn't help the sudden twinge of desire, a soft gasp tumbled from her lips. "Thank you. I'll see you Monday, Edward."

She walked towards a set of double doors and then wobbled. I rushed to her side, scared that she'd fall. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the doors. I opened them to a large room with a bed in rich earth tones. I helped her onto the bed, and then I sat down beside her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just take you to the hospital?" I needed to do something for her. I felt fucking useless.

"There's nothing they can do for me, Edward." Her eyes were filled with sadness. Bella got up slowly and walked to a dresser, pulling out some clothes. She came back to the bed, and pulled me up with her hand. She turned her back to me, taking her hair in one hand to expose her neck. "Can you help me, please?" My breath hitched and my heart jumped, I pulled her zipper down from her dress. Every cell in my body ached to touch the soft skin underneath the fabric, but I refrained. "Turn around, please." I complied. I heard the rustle of clothes moving. "Okay."

Though I wanted her much more than I should, it wasn't for sex only. I sought to comfort her, hold her and in doing so reassuring myself that she was still here. For now.

When I turned to face her, her lovely skin almost glowed in the long black nightgown. She took my hand as she got into bed. She patted the edge of the bed for me to sit, shifting under the covers to get more comfortable. She smiled and then took a deep breath. "Edward, before you leave, I need you to understand why."

"What do you mean, 'why?'" I asked, trying to find something in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why I am pushing so hard for my car to be built?" she stated. "You're right, I could be doing just about anything. I could be working for NASA or some Fortune 500 company. With those companies and programs, I would be building something _they_ wanted me to build. Not something _I _want to build. I need to leave something of mine behind. A legacy. My new engine and transmission design will be that for me, my mark on the world." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you understand that?"

"Yes. I do," I said my voice thick with emotion. "But you also need to live your life. You can't spend the next two years just locked up in an office or under the hood of a car. I'll make you a deal. I won't tell my family that you're sick if we do something fun together at least three days a week. Please?" I pouted, anything to get her to agree.

"That is so unfair, Edward. It's like you're not giving me a choice." She paused, considering my offer. "I'll take the deal…if you let me drive your car on the track when I need to get a feel for the work being done. I know you didn't like that I drove it this morning." She extended her hand, I took it, and we shook on it.

"You're not going to make jump out of a plane are you?" She looked at me, and her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe." I smirked.

She shrugged, looking a picture of innocence. "Great, I've always wanted to try that. I've just never found someone willing to go with me."

I shook my head. "Bella, you take me by surprise every time you open your mouth." I laughed, and she joined me.

"Sorry, that's just the way I am. I'd rather forget the bad things going on." Bella looked over to the night stand with the clock; it was after one o'clock in the morning. "It's late, Edward. Why don't you take the other bedroom instead of catching a cab this late at night? You're welcome to anything in the fridge." She stifled a yawn. "I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm meeting with my real estate agent."

"Alright, I'll use the room. Just get some sleep, Bella." I got up but she took my hand, making me sit down again.

"Wait. Can I try something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Close your eyes and stay still." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She pouted, playing dirty. Rolling my eyes, I complied, because I just couldn't resist this woman. I felt her move on her bed, and then I felt her cheek resting on my chest, listening to my heart. I wanted to wrap my arms around her. Instead, I kissed the top of her hair, the scent of it was intoxicating.

"So that's what it supposed to sound like. It beats faster than I thought."

"That's because a beautiful woman is listening to my heart." She pulled away and looked into my eyes, seemingly searching for something, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." I lifted her hand and kissed it lightly.

It took everything in me to retreat from her room. How is it possible to meet the one person I was destined to love forever and have her taken away so quickly? After closing her door behind me, I took several steps into the living area and fell to my knees. The emotional roller coaster I had endured throughout the day had taken its toll.

Tears that I'd held back before now were running down my face. I pounded my fists into the floor and silently screamed.


	6. Neighbor

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Six - ****Neighbor**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

After a quick shower in the other bathroom, I decided to try to sleep. However, sleep would not come easy, because my head was reeling with all the events of the past twenty-four hours. I laid there and wondered if I should pursue Bella. I knew I wanted to, but I just felt that she wouldn't let me.

I finally drifted into a fitful sleep. All too soon, I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Edward? Wake up." Her voice was so familiar to me now.

I opened my eyes, ran my fingers through my hair and sat up. I was not a morning person and I grumbled when I saw the time. I heard a soft chuckle.

"Your hair is funny." Bella chuckled again from where she was sitting at the edge of the bed. I turned to her, smiled, and finished running my hand through my hair. Then I remembered I had no shirt on as I put my hand on my chest.

"What? Now you're going to be shy?" She raised an amused eyebrow. "It's still early, but I have to go already. I'm meeting my agent to look at the apartment I chose."

"Okay. I'll be out of here in a few minutes," I murmured. I was still feeling a little staggered over yesterday's events and to see her...

"Is something wrong, Edward?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. I couldn't tell her what I wanted to tell her.

_I want to be with her. _

"I was just thinking about what we should do for our first little adventure," I fibbed.

"I was wondering that, too. I wouldn't mind going to Disneyland, since I've never been there."

"You've never been to Disneyland? That's a shame. Wait, can you even ride the rides with your, um, condition?"

"Yes. The only reason that happened last night is because I forgot to take my medication. But I won't anymore. I've set three alarms on my cell phone to remind me." She lifted her cell phone and waved it.

"Good, I want to make sure you enjoy yourself. So, when do you want to go?" I grabbed her cell phone from her small hand. I gave her a quick smirk before I added my phone numbers to her directory. She grinned back at me. She noticed my cell phone on the bedside table and put in some numbers.

"I don't know. Alice sent me the time for the meeting with Mr. Blake. It's at seven am and only for thirty minutes. He's pretty busy. I guess we can go after that, if you want." She shrugged.

"Okay, after the meeting," I stated. "I suggest you to take a change of clothes and shoes if we're going to spend the rest of the day on our feet."

"Sounds good," she said sweetly. "Oh, it's getting late. I have to run. I want to see if everything is in order so that I can move in already. Help yourself to anything you want. I left a half a pot of coffee in the living area. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early."

Bella got off the bed and started to walk away, but she stopped, turned back and kissed me on the lips – one soft, chaste kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, and then she was gone.

_Damn, she never lets me get in a word. _

I got up from the bed and started to head into the bathroom. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Oh, sorry." Bella blushed when she noticed I was only in my boxers. She tossed me a set of keys. "Since you don't have a car," she said brightly, "I trust you to bring my car back to me tomorrow in one piece. Meet me at the track around six-thirty. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Hurry before you're late." I chuckled as she gave me a little wave and closed the door.

I went back to my apartment after a cup of coffee from Bella's hotel room. I pulled Bella's car into my spot in the parking complex, and I silently prayed it wouldn't get a scratch on it. I headed to the elevator and pressed the "twenty-seven" button. I wanted to get in the shower and just relax, but thoughts of Bella clouded my vision. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to play with her hair, feel her warm hand in my own. I wanted to feel her petal soft lips on mine.

I walked into the hallway. There were only two apartments on this floor because they were two large two-bedroom apartments. The other apartment had been unoccupied for the past few months, but some construction had been completed a few weeks ago. So, I guessed someone was moving in soon. I noticed the door to the other apartment was slightly open, and there were a couple of muffled voices escaping. I shrugged my shoulders, wondering when I'd meet the new neighbor.

I finally got into my apartment and decided to take a shower. After getting cleaned up, I noticed I had a few missed calls. I was a little disappointed that they were all from Alice.

I called her back.

"Hello, Alice."

"Edward, why didn't you call me last night? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Relax, sis. Everything is fine."

"What happened last night?"

"I took Bella to her hotel room. She wasn't feeling too well. It was pretty late, so I spent the night in the second bedroom. I just got home."

"You spent the night, but in a different room. Good, because Jasper will kill you if you did something you're not supposed to do."

"I know. Tomorrow, Bella and I have a meeting with Mr. Blake. She wants me to meet her at the track. What are you guys up to?"

"Bella has Rosalie and Emmett installing a new oil pump system in your car. Jasper and I have to go see some people about a new back fender. You have a free day after the meeting tomorrow for a change."

"Great. Well, I'd better go, I have another phone call to make."

"And who are you calling?"

"Alice, mind your own business. I'll see you soon. Bye." I slid the phone off before she could respond.

I heard voices in the hallway one of them sounded familiar. I didn't want to look like a nosy neighbor, so I just looked through the peep hole. Sure enough, the door to the other apartment was wide open. I opened my door a crack and heard _her_ voice.

_It couldn't be her, could it?_ I grabbed my cell phone and found Bella's number. It rang once. Damn I couldn't hear it. It rang again, and his time she picked it up.

"Edward?" I heard it coming from both the tiny speaker in my phone and across the hall. A smile spread on my face. She was the new owner.

"Bella, I called to remind you that you need to take your pill soon."

"Oh, it's almost noon. Thanks for reminding me, Edward."

"You're welcome. What are you doing?"

"I just got my new place, and I can start moving in today. It's perfect, but I'm a little stressed. There's a lot for me to do."

"Bella, can you promise to do something for me?"

"Of course, Edward. What is it?"

"Scream."

"What?"

"I want you to scream. You said you're a little stressed, and a scream will let some of that out. So, scream."

"Edward, I'm with other people," she whispered.

"You promised."

"Fine… AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard her scream from the apartment across the hall. I hung up.

I walked over and stood at the opened front door of her new apartment. Bella was still on the phone, looking a little flushed. She mouthed "sorry" to the woman standing beside her. She was staring at Bella wide-eyed.

"Edward? Edward?" She looked at the screen on the phone.

"Hello, beautiful." I smirked at the look on her face, chuckling.

"You – a – what are you doing here?" She took a few steps toward me.

"I live across the hall." I said as I pointed behind my shoulder, into the hall.

"You live there and now – I live here." A smile played on her lips as she walked closer to me. Matching her smile, I nodded.

"Well then…can I borrow a cup of sugar?" She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. The woman standing near us appeared to be confused as she looked Bella and I.

Neighbors – wow.

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks to lisa89 for all your help with cleaning this up.


	7. Rides

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Seven - Rides**

* * *

After Bella explained to her real estate agent that we knew each other, she smiled at us. Bella excused herself and asked me to join her in the hall.

"This is unexpected. What are the chances?" Bella asked with a look of confusion.

"I'm not sure. What do you think it means?" I asked cautiously. She sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, I really li –" she was interrupted by her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry. I have to take this." I nodded. She walked farther down the hall to take the call in privacy, but couldn't help but overhear.

"I know, I just found that out too. I know. Okay. Yeah. That sounds great. I'll meet you there. Thanks, Alice." Bella was talking to my sister. She walked back inside and over to me.

"Sorry about that," Bella stated. "I called Alice to help me pick out furnishing for my new place. I have to go. I need to finish up with my agent and then go meet Alice at Allen's." Bella stated.

"No, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow at the track, bright and early." I was disappointed that she'd been interrupted before she finished her thought, and I didn't know how to bring it up again.

"Sounds good. Don't forget my car and there better not be a scratch on it." Bella smiled and opened the door to her new apartment and closed it behind her.

I returned to my apartment and sat on my brown leather sofa. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her. It didn't matter if her life might end soon. I just needed to be with her for whatever amount of time we had. I just had to find a way to tell her.

I arrived at the track the next morning in Bella's Aston, and she was waiting outside in the parking lot. She looked stunning in a black one-button jacket suit with matching pants that draped and contoured her slender figure perfectly. I came to a stop beside her, and she climbed in with a black bag and attaché case – after circling the car with a keen eye.

I laughed and she gave me a wink.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good morning. Is something wrong?" I became concerned.

"Not really. It's just that your sister is a lot to handle." She chuckled.

"Oh no, what did she do?" I asked, curious.

"I never thought I would actually know what it feels like to shop until you drop, but shopping with Alice proved that it is possible. I got back to my hotel exhausted." She rolled her eyes.

"That's Alice. She has this unlimited amount of energy. I don't know where she gets it from." I shrugged.

"I know what you mean. Although, I will be able to spend my first night in my new place tonight, thanks to Alice."

"Really, so soon?"

"Yes, Alice and Jasper are waiting for the furnishing at my place right now. Oh, and she's taking your Volvo back home. Then, I have to take them home when we get back from the park."

"Did you tell Alice we're going to Disneyland together?"

"No. I figured if I did, it would lead to questions I'm not ready to answer." She gazed out the window, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"So…are you looking forward to Disneyland?" I asked, hoping that the subject change would cheer her up.

"Yes. I did some research on the parks last night and looked at all they have to offer. It looks like a lot of fun," Bella said, putting a smile on her plump lips. We chatted comfortably about the park. I admitted to her that I hadn't been there in over six years. I also told her that I hadn't been to the new park and some of the newer rides.

Bella and I arrived to GM Inc. a few minutes before the meeting. We were led into Mr. Blake's office and asked to wait.

Bella and I spotted that one wall was lined with mahogany shelves filled with various awards, and I walked over to examine them. Mingled with the awards were frames with photos of Mr. Blake with a variety of people. Some of the photos were of political people, famous people, and family.

I stopped at a photo of a young girl – maybe thirteen years old – with her arms wrapped around the neck of a much younger Mr. Blake, and Mrs. Blake was kissing her cheek. The girl had beautiful brown eyes, and her smile was infectious. I instantly knew it was Bella. She chuckled beside me as she took the frame from the shelf.

"He still has this picture. This is when they told me I was getting a full ride to MIT. I was so happy." She looked at me and smiled, no doubt it matched the one on my face.

"Of course I still have that picture," Mr. Blake said softly as he entered his office. "You know how much you mean to Margaret and me." He walked over to Bella and gave her a one-armed hug as he took the frame from her. Mr. Blake looked at the picture and smiled before placing back on the shelf.

"You know Edward...I have more pictures of her and her nineties looks." Mr. Blake chuckled.

"Oh no you don't, Derek. He does not need to see any of those." Bella looked at Mr. Blake with mock horror on her face.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." I playfully smirked. She shook her head no and gave me a little glare.

"Let's get down to business," Bella said, interrupting our jokes. "We all have a busy day ahead of us, and we don't need to spend it seeing how much I blush." I couldn't help laughing, and neither could Mr. Blake.

"You're right, Bella. Come, you two, have a seat." Mr. Blake gestured towards two slim, comfy-looking leather chairs. He walked around to a black leather office chair that sat behind a large mahogany desk.

"Bella, the main the reason I asked about this meeting is because I know of your medical condition," he said with a guarded look, but with a touch of sadness in his eyes. I hadn't been expecting this, and by the look on Bella's face, she had.

"Of course," Bella replied. "I had a feeling that our personal relationship would be affected by this project."

"Regardless, you know I have to protect myself with this project. I have to put my personal feelings for you aside to protect this company," Mr. Blake explained while his composure became more stiff and business-like.

"I know. Let me guess." Bella leaned forward and knowingly responded, "You're going to want some kind of insurance."

"Yes." Mr. Blake nodded.

"What are you asking from me?" she asked coolly.

"In case you are unable to finish the new car, all the designs, specs, and formulas for the car become property of my company."

"I have no problem with doing that, Derek. It's logical. However, if you want that in writing, I also want to protect my team and myself. If something happens to me, you'll get what you want, as long as the car is finished and allowed to race. The deal will stand that one percent of all profits for the life of the technology and designs is donated to various charities and the college grant fund I want set up," Bella stated in a business-like tone. I was deeply impressed about how much she thought this through.

"I can agree to that. I'll have my lawyers send the papers to yours first thing tomorrow. Now that business is finished, let's talk about what is going on with you two." Mr. Blake's composure relaxed and warmed as the conversation turned more personal.

"I'd like to apologize to the both of you for my son's despicable behavior at the party the other night." He smiled at Bella and me.

"It's alright, you shouldn't have to apologize for him. I'm fine." Bella shrugged it off.

"It's okay, Mr. Blake. I can't have someone disrespect Bella that way again," I stated as a future warning toward his son. He nodded, looking at me with what seemed to be respect. There was a soft buzz from somewhere on Mr. Blake's desk. He smiled and pressed a button on a small panel embedded on the surface of the desk.

A soft female voice filled the room. "Mr. Blake, your seven-thirty is here."

"Send him in," he simply acknowledged. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan are leaving." He rose from his seat, while Bella and I did the same. Walking us toward his office door, he extended his hand to me and I took it with a smile. He reached and gave Bella an embrace while whispering something in her ear. When he pulled away, Bella eyes were glistening with tears, but she smiled.

"I'll see you two again soon. You, Mr. Cullen, make sure you take of her. There is no one else like her." I nodded in agreement. He smiled at me as his office door was opened by a timid-looking female. Bella and I walked out and headed out of the building.

"So, I take it that the meeting went well," I murmured, still surprised by Bella's business tactics.

"Yes, better than I'd expected. Everything is fine now and everyone is happy. Now, let's go get some coffee and head to the park," she demanded teasingly.

We left the offices and then grabbed some coffee through a Java Hut drive-thru. After, we dropped her car off at the track, changed our clothing, and took a cab to the "happiest place on earth."

We chatted about which park to go to first and decided on going to Disney California, since neither of us had been there. The cab dropped us off near the front entrance of both parks. Bella's eyes were wide as she took her first look at the park. She turned to me and gave me a smile that had my heart beating fast and left me happy to see her so excited.

Bella tugged at my hand to hurry toward the Guest Relations booth. "Hello. Bella Swan, they should have my passes ready," she informed the woman behind the counter, still with a big smile on her face. The woman started to type something on a computer screen.

"Bella, what do you mean they should have them ready? Did you already buy them?" I glared at her.

"Yes, I bought them online yesterday. Don't look at me that way, Edward. This might have been your idea, but we're doing this because of me. So, I'm paying for our little adventures. I will not take no for an answer. So zip it," she snapped at me while moving her fingers across my lips as if she was zipping them up.

I laughed; I couldn't help it. How could someone that was smiling still manage to snap at you? She grinned.

"Here you are, Ms. Swan. Two premium annual passes for both parks," the woman said. "You will need to take your photos for the pass by the end of the day. Here." The woman behind the counter pulled out a map and indicated the spot to Bella where we would need to go. She gave Bella another map and our passes.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and turned back to me. "Let's go." She took my hand, and we walked to the Disney California Park entrance and entered the park after showing our tickets. Bella placed the maps and passes in a simple waterproof blue handbag and pulled out a camera. She pulled me to a big letter L.

"Stand here so I can take a picture of you." She let go of my hand and stepped back about ten paces. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the big L. Folding across my chest, watching as Bella fiddled with the camera lens.

"So, what does the L stand for?" I asked as I smiled for her to take a picture. The camera flashed twice.

"Lame" she teased and giggled. I glared at her. Bella came toward me and handed me the camera. She sat on the L and crossed her legs; I couldn't help but stare at her for a little too long. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts with a blue tank top. She was breathtaking.

"So, what does the L mean now?" she asked as I walked further back to take her picture. I answered with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Lovely." Her smile and her blush increased as I snapped the picture.

"Thank you." She stood up and took the camera. She started to take pictures of each of the letters and then proceeded to a large replica of the Golden Gate Bridge overhead.

"What does the C mean?" I asked, curious of what else she thought of me.

"Cute," she answered, still snapping pictures. "The A is for Arrogant. The I is for Irresponsible. The F is for funny. The O –" she paused and had a mischievous grin on her face. She closed the distance between us and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

"Oh! Edward," she purred, sending shivers throughout my body. She looked at my face and burst in a fit of giggles. I must have looked beyond a little surprised, because it took a few moments for her to collect herself.

She snapped another picture. "The look on your face is priceless," she said, still laughing.

"I don't think I want to know what the other letters mean." I glared at her before my own smile broke through, and she laughed again.

_This woman is definitely one of a kind_. She returned her camera to her purse and pulled out a map.

"Now, the four biggest rides here are The Tower of Terror, California Screaming, Soarin', and the Grizzly River Run. Since they'll most likely have the longest wait time, we should start with those. So, which ride first?" Bella showed me the locations on the map.

"Since California Screaming is at the back of the park, why don't we head there first, and then head to Paradise Pier, and then back down to the Golden State area to the river run, then to Soarin', and finally hit the Hollywood Backlot where Tower of Terror is." I traced the map with a finger in Bella's hand, looking over her shoulder. She looked at the route I laid out and nodded.

"That sounds perfect. However, I really don't think that we will be able to do both parks in one day," she grumbled.

"You're right," I said with a smile. I'd get to spend more time with her off the track. "Whatever we can't get to today, we'll return some other time to finish." She smiled, took my hand, and pulled me along the path I indicated on the map. She returned the map to her purse.

The park was not full; in fact, it was almost empty. There were just a dozen people or so in the Sunshine Plaza area. Bella looked everywhere she could. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I loved watching all of her facial expressions as we passed the wolf-shaped mountain. We walked further down to a small manmade lake across from the giant Ferris wheel with a funny-looking sun. Directly behind it was a giant white roller coaster with the shape of Mickey's head as a loop. Bella whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My first roller coaster in over fifteen years and I'm going on that!" She looked concerned.

"_We're_ going on it together. You'll be fine," I assured her. "I'm sure if you can handle that one, you handle the rest of them easily." This time, I started to pull her past the giant orange ride and another one called the Mailboomer. Bella eyed that one and shook her head. We finally arrived at the entrance of the Screamer, and the man let us on a car immediately. The rest of the car was already filled with eager riders.

A male attendant made sure we were secured in our seats. His eyes lingered on Bella's legs a little too long, and I glared at him. Bella was too busy to notice; she was trying to secure her purse across her body, resting it between her right hip and the seat. The car moved slowly into position. After a few moments, there was a recorder that started counting down.

"Edward, why are they counting down?" Bella said, her face streaked with concern.

"I don't know. I haven't been on this ride before." She nodded and grabbed my hand. 4...3...2...1 and then we were launched from the starting point at an incredible rate. It was not what I'd expected; neither had Bella. She gripped my hand harder, closed her eyes and placed one hand over her heart. We zoomed past an area and started to climb to one of the highest points of the coaster.

"Open your eyes, Bella." She shook her head, her eyes clenched tight. "Open them, please." She sighed and opened her eyes one at a time just as we started to descend. She screamed and laughed at the same time. Her eyes widened as we approached a loop and she screamed her head off and closed her eyes again, but only for a moment. We zipped through the rest of the ride in laughter and when we got off, she was still laughing.

"That was so much fun! I didn't expect that launch though." She laughed and took my hand again.

"I didn't either. You scared me for a bit when you put your hand over your chest," I said more seriously.

"I'm fine, Edward. It was just a shock. I took my pill this morning," she said, looking into my eyes. "So, the Ferris wheel is next?" I nodded, and she pulled me toward the ride. I kept pace with Bella and noticed that she didn't let go of my hand.

We got to the entrance and were able to get in quickly. As soon as we were secured, we started to go upwards. Bella took out her camera and started taking pictures in every direction.

"Why are you taking so many pictures, Bella?" I asked, feeling the warmth of her body pressed beside me.

"Well, this is my first time here…and it may be my last, too," she stated. My breath hitched.

_She talks about her death like it's no big deal. _

"Edward, why are you doing this?" She broke me from my thoughts and looked at me, questioning me with her eyes. She took a close up picture of me.

"Because I think you should live before…" I sighed, not able to continue.

"…before I die. You can say it, Edward. Things always work out in the end." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to look at me. "But there has to be more. Why would you want to waste your time with me?"

"It's not a waste of time, Bella. I like being with you." I looked away from her observant eyes.

"Edward, all this pretending crap is starting to get too confusing. Sometimes I feel like you're not acting. Do you want to be actually dating?"

"Once again, straight to the point." I moved my eyes back to hers. "But yes, I do." I searched her eyes for some semblance of what I felt. She smiled, and I returned it with my famous crooked smile. She sighed.

"Good...I was getting sick and tired of pretending." Then she leaned up and kissed me gently on my lips. Her lips were so soft and tender. She pulled away after a few moments and looked at me.

"So was I," I said as she smiled.

**

* * *

**

AN: beta'd by the wonderful lisa89.


	8. Fireworks

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Eight - Fireworks**

* * *

"_So was I," I said as she smiled._

She leaned closer to me, her head on my shoulder and aimed the camera back toward us.

"Smile for me." I obliged as Bella kissed my cheek, and the camera flashed. She shifted in the seat and put the camera back in her purse. By now, we had reached the top height of the Ferris wheel, and Bella was looking out but seemed lost in thought.

"Bella, please tell what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that maybe this isn't a good idea. I'm thinking that I should just walk away. I'm thinking that I shouldn't feel this way. I'm thinking that if I fall for you and you fall for me, the pain that will occur when I …" She stopped talking, struggling to say the words.

"Bella, it's too late." It _was _too late. I would never let her walk away now.

"Don't say that, Edward. I don't want to hurt you, but at the same time, I don't think I can leave. I want this too much."

"Good, let's just live day by day...together." I smiled, trying to get Bella out of the frame of mind that she was currently in. We came to stop at the bottom of the ride and got off. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles gently. She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go get wet." Bella smirked when she must've seen the look on my face.

"The _river ride,_ Edward," she said firmly and rolled her eyes. I just nodded, still incapable of words, and let her lead the way. We passed a giant-orange-peel-looking thing, and she looked at it with no interest. We passed a few booths here and there, would stop at each of them to look, and Bella bought a few things for souvenirs.

We passed a giant wooden jungle gym that included rope bridges and log slides. Bella turned to give me a mischievous grin and let go of my hand. "Catch me if you can," She took off running into, according to the sign, the Redwood Creek Challenge. I shook my head and tried to keep her in my line of sight.

Wow.

She could move pretty quickly. I lost sight of her, and there were two options: down a log-shaped slide or across a rope bridge. I looked in both directions, but I couldn't see her. I decided on the rope bridge and was midway across when I felt it moving more than it should. I looked behind me, and Bella had both her hands on the ropes, causing the bridge to sway slightly. I raised an eyebrow and tried to close the gap between us. With a wink, she turned quickly and headed down the log slide. I followed right behind her. I heard her laughing the whole way down. I made it to the bottom in time to see her dusting herself off – she must've fallen. I caught myself in time and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I've got you," I whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Now I'm never going to let you go." She shivered slightly, turned around and kissed me. I let the warmth of her lips consume me, and I tried to gain access into her mouth by licking her lip with my tongue. She started to part her mouth...

"Eww! Gross!" a little boy about seven years old exclaimed as he watched us coming off the slide. Bella pulled away with a laugh and took my hand leading us out of the jungle gym. She laughed more loudly when we exited. I loved the sound of her laugh.

_I have to find a way to make her laugh more_.

Bella pulled the map of the park out from her purse and looked at it for a few moments. "Let's see, the river ride is just around the corner. We'll ride that one and head back to Sunshine Plaza. There's a bakery where we can have a late brunch and then double back and head to Soarin.'" She put the map back in her purse, and looked up at me through incredibly long lashes. I couldn't quell the need to kiss her, so I did. Her lips were soft, warm and inviting. When she pulled away, I laid my forehead against hers, both of us sighed.

I took her hand and led us up to the waiting line for the river ride. There was a sign posted near the line entrance indicting a ten-minute wait time. As we stood in line, I wrapped my arms around her small waist, and we swayed slightly to the overhead music.

I felt Bella stiffen suddenly turning in my arms, laying her head on my chest. I could feel the heat of her cheeks, and I could clearly see she was blushing. I didn't understand her reaction.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?" She shook her head and pointed at some people in front of us quickly as if to avoid attention. I looked, but I couldn't find what it was about them that embarrassed her.

There was a group of about eight guys, most likely between the ages of eighteen to twenty-five years old. They all seemed to be wearing the same t-shirt, so I could only guess that they were some kind of group. One of them turned, and I saw what was on the back of their shirts; .com.

I couldn't help myself, and I started to laugh hysterically. I got a better look at the guys, and they were all geeks, with greasy hair, acne and glasses – everyone of them.

Bella punched my right arm and glared at me. "Please don't bring attention to me. Stop laughing, Edward."

"Sorry, _Isabella,_" I teased loudly as she glared at me. I looked at her face and heard the group talking amongst themselves, trying to determine if they were in fact looking at the real "Isabella Swan." She glared at me; if looks could kill, my heart would've stopped beating at that moment. Oops.

She stepped away from my embrace and composed herself. On her face was a dominant and powerful look of determination, the look she usually wore when talking business.

One of the guys in the group plucked up the courage to approach Bella and eyed me warily. I glared. I had no reason to be angry; I'd caused this to happen. Bella turned to him and smiled. He just stopped and ogled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, let me guess, David Miller, president." Bella extended her hand with a radiant smile. The male, about twenty-two years old with oily black hair, ears too big for his head, thick black-rimmed glasses and pale skin, just nodded. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts (boy was probably fantasizing about her – asshole) and took Bella's hand.

"I heard about this little fan club of yours. I'm flattered." She continued to smile while David just gawked. Idiot.

"How do you know about us?" David asked. He still hadn't let go of Bella's hand.

"Oh, I Googled myself and your fan club came up. At the time, it had one thousand eight hundred twenty-three members."

"Now, Ms. Swan, we are well above three thousand members worldwide. It's a pleasure to meet you." David turned her hand slightly and kissed it before finally letting go.

"Well, this is the first time I have met one my fans. Do you mind if I take a picture with you all?"

I rolled my eyes.

_Come on, this line needs to move now._

"I was just going to ask if it was okay if we took one with you." He smiled at Bella and called to the rest of the group that was still huddled together. "Hey, guys, we can take a picture with her." The group disbanded and walked towards Bella. David introduced each one of the members. Bella greeted each one with a smile and a handshake. She rummaged in her purse and pulled out her camera.

She swayed her hips as she walked back to me, earning more ogling from the group of boys watching her. "Edward, can you please take a picture of me and my fans?" I glared at her and took the camera. She walked toward the group and positioned herself in the middle the members. They closed in on her and a little too closely. Damn, that green monster of jealousy flared within me. I snapped a picture without a warning.

"Another one, Edward, please." She smiled sweetly. I complied. "Thank you."

"Thanks, guys. I'll upload a digital copy to the website tomorrow."

"That would be great. May I have your autograph?" David asked while holding out a pen and a small black book. Bella smiled, taking the book and pen and scribbling her autograph. Soon, she was signing something on paper for each one of the members.

"Guys, make sure you watch Team #186 this year for racing. I am working to approve engine performance and some of the engine specs on their car this year. I'm also working on a fuel efficient race car for the new race in France next year." Bella smiled and pointed behind the group. It was finally their turn to get on the ride.

The group waved and finally said their goodbyes. Thankfully, the giant floating wheel was full, so Bella and I would not have to ride with them.

"We're next, Edward." She turned back to me and extended her hand. I glared at her.

"It serves you right." She smiled innocently back at me. "I told you not to bring attention to me." She was right, because it was my fault. I took her hand, pulled her closer to me, and kissed her gently on her soft lips. Another wheel came to a stop in front of us, and we were guided to our seats where we buckled ourselves in.

Bella smiled at me with excitement written all over her face. Beside her sat a rather large man that rivaled Emmett's muscles, raking his eyes over her body and stopping at her legs. She kept squirming in her seat, rubbing her legs together in anticipation for the rest of the riders to load up. No wonder the man was staring at her. I put my hand on her thigh.

"Bella stop fidgeting," I said, and she relaxed under my touch. She grinned as the ride started moving. Taking my hand in hers and squeezing in anticipation.

We laughed through most of the ride and managed to stay relatively dry after we climbed out. Most of the other riders did not fare as well. We headed to the bakery in the Sunshine Plaza and grabbed some muffins and coffee. It was still early, so we decided that there was still plenty of time to catch the rest of the rides and a few shows, and then head to Disneyland for the fireworks show and parade. We would just have to go back again for some of the rides. I was happy that we already had made plans to do this again.

After brunch, Bella and I headed to Soarin' where there was no line. Bella was euphoric the entire ride. I loved watching her reactions to everything around her.

After a few other rides, we made our way to the entrance to The Tower of Terror. Bella took out her camera and took more pictures of the building inside and of us together. A sign indicated that the wait was only ten minutes. I secretly hoped that we wouldn't bump into her other friends again. I had my hands on her hips, guiding her in front of me as the line moved.

I heard a familiar jingle within her purse. Bella took out her phone and glanced at the caller ID… Alice.

"Good afternoon, Alice." I listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes. That's sounds great. You're a lifesaver."

"I don't know why Edward would have his phone off." Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He hasn't been home all morning. I see. You brought his car back."

"Is it important? Rosalie wants him to go to the track to try out the car."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but Edward won't be able to come down to the track today."

"Yes, I know where he is." Bella seemed to sigh in defeat.

"No. He's with me. We're at Disneyland."

"Fine. You can talk to him." Bella handed me her phone and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice," I said icily.

"Edward, what are you doing with Bella?"

"She's never been here before, so I offered to bring her." I told a half truth.

"Jasper is going to kill you when he hears about this. You should be at the track assisting Rosalie and Emmett."

"Alice, I know what I'm doing. I –" Bella held out her hand for her phone. I handed it back before I finished with Alice.

"Alice, it's Bella again. Edward and I will be at the track first thing tomorrow morning. Tell the others I want to have a meeting around nine am. We have some matters to discuss. Thank you for your help with my new place, but now it's mine and Edward's turn to get on a ride. We'll see you and talk to you tomorrow."

Bella snapped the phone shut and turned it off. She smiled at me.

"Come on, it's our turn." We were guided to long benches with several lap belts. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder. I had heard about this ride and knew she would most likely be lifted from her seat. This would scare the crap out of her.

She seemed to be vibrating with anticipation again. I had to admit, the ride took us both by surprise. She clung to my shirt viciously after the first fast lift and didn't bother looking outside when the doors opened, revealing a high view over the park. She was still clinging to me when we got out.

"Bella, you drive a car at blinding speeds around a race track, and you're scared of a little ride?" I suppressed my laughter, barely.

"If I didn't build it, I don't trust it." She looked at me and smiled timidly.

"Come on, let's grab lunch." She nodded in agreement. We headed to a food court area with different types of food available. We both wanted burgers and fries. After we got our food, we headed to a sitting area outdoors with large umbrellas. We found an empty table and sat down. We confirmed our plans for the rest of the day in Disney California.

We were going to catch one more show at Bugs Land and then head to Disneyland.

Bella remembered to take her pill with a sip of her water. Sometimes it seemed too easy to forget just how fragile she really was.

We headed after lunch to watch kids on the smaller rides in an area filled with towering leaves and flora. We headed to a little theater where we sat in a dark room on benches to watch an animated movie about bugs. We both laughed at our reactions to being stung by the fake "animated bugs" and the fake "roaches" crawling under our seats. Bella literally jumped out of her seat both times.

It was just after three in the afternoon, and we decided to head to Disneyland. We headed to Guest Relations near the entrance to take our photos for our annual passes. Bella was entranced by all the little shops that made up Main Street.

We arrived there just in time to watch one of the parades. Bella's face was filled with awe and fascination. She must've taken at least sixty pictures of the parade. After the parade passed us, we headed to the large statue of Walt Disney and Mickey. Then we headed to Sleeping Beauty's Castle and took several more pictures.

We rode some small rides that included a boat ride about a frog, a floating boat with Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. We headed to some shops in the same area, where she insisted to let her buy me a hat.

"Please, Edward. It will look cute with your hair." Bella was making that cute look where she pouted her lips and her eyes widened and glistened. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't deny her anything. She saw my defeat and placed a hideous vomit-inducing green Goofy hat with long floppy ears on my head. She grinned, grabbed two pairs of Mickey ears, and then had the shop stitch our names on our "ears." She grabbed several other items, went to the cashier, and paid a ridiculous amount of money for the items.

Bella snapped several pictures of my hat and me. After several minutes of staring and giggles from strangers, Bella let me take the hat off. However, she made me wear the Mickey ears, which she did too. After riding all the small rides in Fantasy Land, we decided to head to the Matterhorn Bobsleds.

At the Matterhorn, there was a long wait, so we spent the time talking about our childhoods. I asked Bella about pets. She said that she'd given up on pets after killing three goldfish in a row.

She said her hometown of Forks, Washington was usually very cold and wet, even in the summer. That explained how she was able to wear shorts and a tank top in the middle of March. It was just over sixty-three degrees now, which would mean that it must feel warm for her.

It was our turn to get on the ride, and I gulped. The way that the ride was situated, Bella had to sit in between my legs in our own personal car.

I wasn't so sure about having her so close to that certain part of my body.

I swallowed nervously as I took my seat, and Bella blushed when she took hers in front of me. We secured ourselves with lap belts, her hands a little too close, brushing over my waist and thighs.

My breathing hitched as I felt the warmth of her body press against me. Once settled, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. With her so close, I couldn't help the need to breathe in the scent of her neck, laying a small kiss there. Her reaction was a soft sigh.

The ride started, and I laughed at Bella as she screamed as we whipped through the mountain. We exited a couple of minutes later, laughing and feeling carefree.

By now, it was after seven in the evening, and Bella was starting to show signs of exhaustion. She was walking slower and leaning on me more as we made our way around Tomorrowland. We weren't very hungry, but we grabbed some drinks and a snack, where Bella took another pill.

After a few rides in Tomorrowland, we headed to the castle to look for a seat to watch the parade and the fireworks show. The park was not too full at this point, but there were no free benches. We managed to stand near the castle without people standing in front of us. It was already dark, and Bella was starting to yawn.

"Bella, there's still a few minutes before the show starts, but we can leave now if you're tired," I stated softly, worried about her.

"I want to see the fireworks," she whispered. "I'm fine. I just went to sleep very late last night."

"Why is that?" I asked, concerned.

"I had to talk to some people in Milwaukee about some parts. I had to look over some design specs for the new seat, and I was thinking about you."

"You thought about me last night? I was thinking about you too."

"I dreamed about you."

"As did I."

Bella looked up at me and moved her gaze to my eyes. I looked into the unfathomable deep chocolate pools and was lost. She wrapped her arms, my neck, her fingers running through the back of my hair. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned my kiss and deepened it. The fireworks started, but were lost in the background of the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

"Let's get out of here," Bella whispered against my lips.

**

* * *

**

AN: Beta'd by lisa89, thanks bb.


	9. Jealous

**Up to Speed**

**Chapter Nine – Jealous**

* * *

"Let's get out of here," Bella whispered against my lips. I nodded in agreement, and we left through the crowded main street of Disneyland. We caught a cab and were dropped off at the track to take Bella's Aston home.

The ride back to the apartment building was quiet while she let me drive her car again. I took her hand in mine, placing it over the gear shift so I had an excuse to continue touching her. Soon I took the assigned parking space by my Volvo.

"Alice said she finished decorating my place, and I'm anxious to see the finished look. Would you like to come in?" Bella asked as we approached our hallway.

"Yes," I simply answered. She smiled at me and unlocked her door. We were greeted with various shades of blue, brown and crisp white. She gasped as what I figured as delight. Her eyes darted from surface to surface as she put her bags down by the door. Taking a few steps toward to a very big, comfy-looking chaise, her hand slid across the dark leather. Her tastes seemed to lean toward comfort more than simple-clean lines. Her apartment had the same layout as mine, just reversed. The kitchen was open to the dining and living areas, and it was gleaming with stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops.

Bella took a deep breath before giving me a bright smile. "Would you like something to drink?" She opened her fridge, grabbed a water bottle for herself, and waited for my response.

"No, thank you. You and Alice did a great job. This place looks like it's been lived in for years. It feels comfortable."

"That's what I was going for here. My last place was more modern. I liked the look, but most of the chairs were uncomfortable. Alice did most of the work, and I have to remember to repay her for that."

"I'm sure she loved just doing it. Shopping and redecorating, it's her hobby." Bella took a drink from her water bottle and placed it on the counter top. With glint in her eye, she walked over to me, took my hand and led us to the dark chocolate chaise lounge. She pushed me down to sit and placed herself on my lap. Though I took great pleasure in having her so close, fear gripped my heart.

"Bella…umm…" I struggled to say anything coherent as she kissed me along my jawline and neck. "Don't you think we're moving too fast."

"Perhaps you're right." She laughed softly, keeping her lips in place, getting very little argument from me. "_This_ is enough for me—for now," she whispered against my neck, sending shivers throughout my body.

She continued leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and on my cheek. The moment I felt the soft press of her lips at the corner of my own, I groaned in pleasure. So soft, I thought as I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth of her soft lips against mine. We continued like this, soft and gentle, until we had to catch our breath.

Bella pulled away and smiled. "Can you follow me to a parking garage tomorrow morning?"

"Of course I can, why?"

"My Aston has a small scratch on it," she said. "I think must've gotten it when I was out last week. I don't think I want to leave it here anymore. I'll just grab my Saab."

"Bella, how many cars do you own?" I was curious, despite the knowledge of her love of cars, the idea that she had more luxury vehicles seemed a bit far-fetched. Just how rich was this woman? The Aston alone, with all its custom features was well worth two-hundred-fifty-thousand.

"Oh, you'll see," she said, and I could see the excitement in her eyes. I'd never met a woman that got _that_ excited about cars, except for Rosalie, of course. Bella got off my lap and tried to pull me up. I gave her a little trouble, considering that I really wanted to stay with her in my arms on the couch.

Maybe even, venture into getting a grand tour of her bedroom. After a few moments, I gave in and lifted myself up, but I pulled her in closer for another kiss, catching her by surprise.

"I'll be here around eight," I said, as I pulled away from our kiss.

"Okay, I have some exciting news for the crew tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope." Bella smirked as she led me to the door and stood on her tiptoes to give me a soft kiss. "Goodnight, Edward. Thanks for everything today."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Bella." I opened the door and she softly closed it behind me.

"It's open," I heard behind Bella's door after knocking. I opened it and was welcomed with the delicious scent of vanilla and cinnamon. "I'm in the kitchen." I walked further into the apartment, basking in the wonderful scent turning to see my Bella, pouring coffee.

"Good morning. You're baking?" I inquired.

"Yes, coffee cake. C'mon, have a piece and some coffee. I'm going to wrap the rest to take to the others." Bella handed me a cup of coffee and a plate with her cake on it. I took a seat on one of the stools at the high counter and watched her move around the kitchen. Her coffee cake was delicious.

_Is there anything this woman can't do_? She came to join me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's just the right amount of sweet."

"Thank you. I have something to show you." Bella opened up a laptop that was sitting beside her. "We were spotted yesterday in Disneyland, and there are pictures all over the net." On the screen was a picture of us kissing during the fireworks show. She pressed a button, and there was a picture of us coming off the Matterhorn with my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked.

"Actually, it's a good thing. We can use the 'pretending to date' excuse for your family, and we're showing we're dating to the public. It's what we wanted—cleanup your image. What's better than being at the happiest place on Earth?" Bella laughed.

"So, we're _not_ telling my family the truth yet."

"No. Not yet, at least. At one point, I'm sure that we will have to tell them everything, but not right now. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, Edward." She actually horrified at the thought. I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze to show that it was okay. "I want to keep this between us and not let everyone invade it." I totally understood where she was coming from. As a celebrity it was never easy to deal with the loss of privacy.

"It's going to be hard to pretend I can't stand you," I griped.

"It might make it more fun," she suggested in a tone that heightened my arousal. I gave her my best smile.

We left her apartment a short time later, and I followed her to a parking storage site with gates and cameras. She parked in front of a large building with eight roll-up doors, side by side. We stopped in front of the door with "seven" on the outside. I parked my car beside hers as she got out of her vehicle. She walked over and opened a smaller entrance door. The next thing I knew, all the rollup doors opened up. Inside were seven beautiful cars, exiting my car, my jaw dropped.

"Edward, will you park my Aston in the empty spot please." Bella threw me her keys, catching them just in time. I snapped out of my awe and did what she'd asked. I parked in between a white Audi R8 and a grey Maserati Gran Turismo. I got out of her Aston and walked over to her and she'd opened a cabinet that had a keypad lock on it. Inside was a set of keys for each of the cars.

"These are all yours?" I asked tentatively.

"Yup. Let's see, I'll take my Saab 9-3 today. May I have the key to the Aston?" After dropping the keys in her outstretched hand, I wandered over to admire her collection. She placed it on a little hook before closing the door to the cabinet.

"What's wrong?" She looked at my still too-shocked face.

"I can't believe you have this kind of collection." I walked over and touched a yellow Lamborghini Murcielgo. "Bella, just _how_ rich are you?" I asked, more rhetorically than seriously.

"Well, I made Forbes' top ten richest under twenty-five this year." She smiled, though her tone said she was a little embarrassed by the information. I nodded as I went to look inside her red Ferrari F430.

"We need to go," she said with an edge to her voice. "The meeting starts in thirty minutes." The roll-up doors started to close, and Bella took out some items from her Aston and put them in her silver Saab 9-3. We exited the building and left to meet everyone at the track.

"Good morning, everyone," Bella greeted the table. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I were sitting at the same conference table where we'd had our first meeting.

"First order of business. Jasper, I'm sure you heard that someone bought out the team car owner, Joe Nicholas?"

"Yes, I just got the word this morning," Jasper indicated, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I bought out Mr. Nicholas. I chose to protect myself—and us—if something should happen to me. Edward will become the new owner." Jasper looked like he wanted to say something but chose to nod only. I held my breath for a moment while I let that fact sink in. She made sure that I still would have control over my car if something happens to her.

"On to the next order of business. Rosalie, the parts for the new car are coming in next week. I need you to add more members to your team to work on the new car. You should look for members that have experience working with hybrid vehicles," Bella explained.

"How many members?" Rosalie asked as she took notes.

"I would look for about six or seven members." Rosalie nodded in response.

"Jasper, we're going to need a separate location to put the new car together. I don't want there to be a leak of the designs. In front of you are several locations that will respect our privacy. Look for locations that are available immediately and for the at least a year. Parts are going to be arriving over the next few weeks so we need somewhere to house them."

"Got it," Jasper said, looking over the locations. "I will get to work on this right away."

"Let's see, we should be able to race in Talladega this week," Bella said, as she turned her attention to me. "Edward, you need to get a feel for the car. You're still ranked in the top twenty considering you've missed two races already. So work to see if you think we need to tweak anything else."

"Sounds good," I simply stated. I was dying to get behind the wheel, and the weather was perfect.

"Before you hear it from anyone else, Edward and I went to Disneyland yesterday. I knew some of his fans would recognize us. It worked. We are all over the internet as the hottest couple in racing. One night was enough for merchandise for Team 186 to go through the roof. We have also had some offers for magazine covers." Bella laughed lightly, but what I had no idea.

"Yeah," Alice added, "Edward and Bella are being asked to pose for Car and Driver, Performance Racing, and Stock Car Racing. This morning Bella was asked to pose for Playboy." Alice couldn't help herself and started to laugh at the thought it seemed. I raised an eyebrow at Bella to see if she'd even consider posing.

"Go ahead and set up meetings with all of them. Playboy has been asking for me for quite some time, and I've chatted with them informally. Apparently, 'the intellectual type' makes up forty percent of their subscriptions, and I'm the most requested celebrity spread dream girl." Bella looked in my direction and gave me a little shrug, blushing.

Emmett being Emmett held out his hand and high-fived Bella, asshole, I was pretty sure he still gets a subscription.

I, on the other hand, was pissed. _Nope, not gonna happen_.

"You are not posing for Playboy, Bella," I said firmly, hoping she'd listen.

"Edward, it's my business. This will increase sales and show off that a smart woman can also be sexy. Anyway, I'm not going to be completely nude."

"You are not posing for Playboy," I stated, trying to win the argument. "Do you seriously want to have half the population of geeks jacking off to your picture?" I winced internally for putting that thought in her mind.

She glared at me. "What does _that_ matter to me? For your information, Edward, you're going to be there, too."

"Why is that?" Alice asked before I could.

Bella blushed and bit her lip as if she didn't want to continue the conversation. However, neither Alice nor I were backing down.

"Well, Edward and I are doing an interview of 'our relationship.' We're supposed to a few poses but the main will be—um—his hands are going to be what is covering some of my _assets_." Before she had a chance to continue Emmett choked on his water and started laughing.

Bella leveled him a glare which caused him to stop immediately. "It all will be very tastefully done," she said sweetly before giving me her full attention. "If you don't want to be involved, that's fine with me. I'm sure they can find other, very eager, hands to do it." Bella shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Fine," I growled angrily and very much wanting to hurl something. Emmett started laughing again, and Jasper joined him.

Bella gave me a little wink, causing me to frown. She knew I wouldn't agree to someone else touching her. The very idea of another man touching her _assets_ made my blood boil.

"I think that was all we needed to discuss. Edward, get into a suit and meet us at the track. Rosalie, pop the hood, because I need to run a quick diagnostic on air quality. I'll see everybody outside."

Bella stood, and everyone else followed her lead to get ready for my practice. She walked over to me as everyone was leaving the conference room.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked sheepishly.

"I wished you would've brought this up to me earlier. I don't like it."

"Why? At least it's not Hustler," she joked to ease the tension. "Are you jealous?" She smirked and those beautiful eyes of hers brightened.

"Of course I am," I said, looking around to make sure we were alone. I pulled her close, desperately wanting to kiss her. "Do you think I want anybody else looking at you? Not to mention that Emmett subscribes to the magazine."

Bella laughed at this and shook her head. "It will be fine. I'll make sure my contract is iron clad. I'm not going to have those assets completely exposed. The shoot is in two weeks, so, I should hope that we will have gotten to know each other better by then." She looked up and kissed me on the lips.

"I agree," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. I gave her a little swat on the ass as I followed Bella out of the conference room to change my clothes. She yelped in surprised and gave me a very un-menacing glare. She liked it, which was good to know.

I walked out to the sunlight that was shining down and the heat reflecting off the dark asphalt. Bella was sitting on a half wall with Alice, looking at a laptop computer screen. She'd changed from the grey pencil skirt suit she'd been wearing earlier to a white ribbed tank top and short denim shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail, exposing her slender neck. She capped off her sporty look with my team number and name on a cap.

I forced myself to look away from her, so I could concentrate. "Are we ready?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, we made a few more changes earlier this morning, and we should see an increase in speed. But before you hit the two hundred mark, get a feel for it first. Three laps and then come back for a fill up. Then we'll test top speed."

I nodded in agreement. Bella got up from sitting with Alice and walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"There are photographers watching us," Bella whispered through her teeth. "Smile and kiss me." I complied as I smiled at her gorgeous creamy legs. She raised an eyebrow and closed the gap between us. This kiss was sweet but hinted with something much more potent. Her soft lips moved along with mine, longing to deepen it. She left me staggered as she pulled away and tugged on my bottom lip before letting ago. She tiptoed to whisper in my ear.

"I love when you look at me that way." Then she kissed my earlobe. "Good luck. Let's see if you can beat my lap time." She winked and swayed her perfect hips as she walked back to Alice. I caught Alice and Rosalie exchanging glances. I grinned at them and got into my car.

"Okay, Edward, let's start picking up speed," Jasper said in my earpiece after completing three laps and filling up. "Hit one-hundred-eighty to see how much control you're feeling." I increased my speed to a little over what he said and after testing my theory, and I knew something was off.

"The car feels like it's too sensitive. One wrong move will send me flying into a wall."

"Yeah, we figured that. Come in and let's see if we can make an adjustment to power steering."

After another lap to double check my assessment, I pulled in front of the others and noticed that Bella was not sitting with them. I got out of the car as Jasper walked over to me.

"Rosalie said it will take her a few minutes to make some adjustments. Newton's team is prepping their car—they have the track in an hour." Jasper pointed over my shoulder as I looked over at Newton MM's and UPS sponsored car.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Jasper shrugged his shoulders, heading to my car to help. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were already working on the car while Alice was on the phone looking at her PDA. However, there was no Bella around. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back."

I walked into the garage area and looked around. I found a cooler filled with bottles of soft drinks, energy drinks and water. I grabbed a bottle and made my way to the conference area. I heard voices inside a closed conference room. One of them was Bella's.

"Come on, Isabella," a slimy voice said, that I recognized quickly as Mike Newton's. You know you want to see me. I don't know why you deny it. It's all in your body language,"

"The _only_ thing my body language is telling you is to back off or I'll break something," Bella snickered.

"I like them feisty," Mike murmured. At that point, I couldn't take it and slammed the door open. Mike had his hand on Bella's ass and she was trying to push his hand away.

"What's going on here?" I glared at Mike.

"Just what it looks like, Cullen," Mike snapped at me. "I'm showing Isabella who's a real man."

"Hardly, Mike." Bella glared at him and then turned to me. "Hello, Edward. I was just leaving." She walked over to me and took my hand. Mike noticed our clasped hands and his eyes snapped to Bella.

"You're dating Cullen? He's the one you're working for." Mike tone was like ice, and his voice rose.

"Yes, Mike, I am working under that _hood_." Bella smirked and raised an eyebrow, pulling me into the hallway. I glared at Mike one last time, though I wanted to punch his face, before following closely behind Bella.

"Isabella, how can you be with someone like him?"Mike pleaded while walking closely behind us. "Haven't you seen all the crap he did last year? He's a playboy."

"I know everything about Edward's 'bad boy' days," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "It's none of your business who I see."

"Well, does Edward know about all those nights we worked together under my hood?" I stiffened. Bella had said before that she thought Mike was disgusting.

_She wouldn't lie to me, would she?_

By now, we were outside, and everyone was watching us. Emmett and Jasper stood up and walked over to us.

Bella spun on her heel and pointed at Mike, anger quickly flashing across her face. "If you're referring to when _I_ helped your _team_ work on your car, then yes, he knows about that. Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? You're trying to upset us so we won't work together anymore.

"You're afraid that I'm going to make his car better. Well, Newton, it's too late. I increased the performance enough to shave 10.898 seconds off his best lap. Now, excuse us. We need to see what Edward can do behind the wheel." Bella was about to turn back around, but Mike grabbed her wrist.

I ripped his hand off Bella and stood in front of her in a protective stance. Jasper and Emmett were by my side in seconds. "Don't touch her," I growled through my teeth. "She made it perfectly clear that she's not interested, so back off, Newton." My tone murderous. Bella had her hands on my back, trying to calm me. Mike raised his hands in mock surrender and took a few steps back.

"Alright then, Cullen, let's put your car to the test," Mike suggested. "A little race, you and me. If I win, you can't practice for the rest of the week and if you win, I won't."

"Deal," Jasper said. "We need the extra practice time to tweak the car and help keep up our ranking."

"Let's do this," Emmett scoffed and he rubbed his hands together.

I turned around and put my hands on Bella's face. "Are you okay?" She was rubbing her wrist, taking it in my grasp. I placed a kiss in the inside of her wrist and gave her a little smile. She laughed softly as my fingertip trailed down her arm lightly. Giving in, I pressed my lips against hers.

"Be careful," she whispered with a look of concern in her eyes. "He might try something. If you wreck that car, you won't be able to race this weekend."

"I'll be fine. Let's see what my baby can do."

* * *

AN: Beta'd by the incredible lisa89, thank you. So what do you think about them posing for Playboy?


	10. Race

**AN: We get to see Edward and Newton race which is hot. There I said it. Race car driver Edward is hot. *shivers***

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**Race**

**EPOV**

"_Be careful. He might try something. If you wreck that car you won't be able to race this weekend." Bella whispered a look of concern in her eyes._

"_I'll be fine. Let's see what my baby can do." _

I walked to the driver window and climbed in. I buckled my harness. Rosalie closed the hood of my car and walked over to my window.

"I think I got the earlier problem fixed." Rosalie told me, "Just be careful. Also, don't forget, not only need to do what you have to beat Newton, but you also have to beat Bella's best lap."

"No pressure, right?" I smirked back as Rosalie laughed and walked to the rest of the team. Newton pulled up beside me, revving his engine. Bella walked over to me and leaned in closer.

"There are cameras and people watching. Please try to be careful. It's not worth losing the car or _you_ for that vile Mike Newton and…." Bella was interrupted with a whistle.

"Oh that's what I like to see." Mike yelled, as he winked over at her. "I told you Bella; you want me. Why else would you be giving me the perfect view of your ass?" Mike cheered and chuckled darkly.

"Ignore him. He's just trying to piss you off. He has nothing on you Edward. If you win...I'll give you a prize too." Bella grinned and bit her lip suggestively. I groaned.

_Now I had to win_.

"Good luck." Bella kissed me on the cheek and walked over to her laptop that Emmett was looking at. Alice walked in between Newton and my car and then raised a yellow flag up. I revved my engine in unison with Mike. Alice quickly lowered the flag and we were off.

I took the lead immediately, but Mike was closing in on my right. I couldn't see my gauge too good; the panel was dirty. Jasper was in my ear suddenly.

"Does the car feel alright?" Jasper asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it feels good. Not too sensitive but just enough for me to get what I need from it. My gauge is dirty. Read out my speed every once in a while."

"Right now you're reading 198 mph. Watch yourself: Mike is still trying to pass you up on the wall side. You just completed lap 1. Pick up your speed a little more. See if Mike will follow suit." I followed his instructions, pushing down on the throttle while I gripped the wheel tighter.

"That's it. You just hit 208. Damn, the read outs are incredible. What ever Bella did, it's working; you haven't even used much gas."

"How is Mike doing?"

"He's still a little behind but we know that he can go faster. But you might be freaking him out on how smooth the car seems to be running."

"Good, I'm going to give it more."

"Take it easy though, you're already coming up on the end of the 2nd lap. You just hit 226. That's it… a little more. Newton is getting a little further behind. He can't seem to catch up. Damn, you just hit 233. How does the car feel?"

"It's like I'm riding on rails. I must've beaten my best lap by now."

"Mike is too far behind you. You've got this. Yeah!!!!" Jasper yelled in my ear, "You did it!!! Whooo! Take an extra lap and slow down before you come in."

I mentally screamed in my head. Still wondering if I beat my record or Bella's, I noticed a loud screeching noise near the team crew pits. Mike stopped abruptly across the track; he probably just ruined his brakes and tires. I tried to see what was happening, but I was too far away.

"Jasper, what the hell is Mike doing?"

"I don't know. What the hell Newton? Back off. Leave her alone…"

There was silence…nothing. I pulled in behind Newton and thrashed against my harness. I'd kill him if he did something to Bella or any member of my team. I finally managed to remove my harness and jumped out of my car. I removed my helmet, threw it on the ground, and ran to the scene beside the half wall.

Alice and Rosalie were in hysterics. Jasper was holding Bella back from a bleeding Mike. His nose was bleeding profusely and his face was scrunched up in pain. Emmett was laughing while trying to stand between Bella and Mike.

"Damn it! Isabella you broke my nose! I am so going to press charges and sue you for damages. I know you're good for it." Mike screamed at Bella.

Jasper seemed to be struggling to hold Bella back. "You go ahead and try. But those cameras behind you filmed everything. Including the fact that you assaulted me first! I warned you not to touch me again. Not to mention the fact that I just _kicked_ you in the face. You gave me no other choice when you forcibly and painfully took hold of my wrist. Don't EVER touch me again!" Bella spit out with venom her whole face and neck flushed with anger.

Emmett saw me as I approached the scene. At first, my only concern was kicking Mike's fucking ass, but now I was just worried about Bella. I went to her side and had Jasper pass her to me. She sighed while she turned around and put her face in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I glared at Mike as he glared at me. His team members were trying to get Mike to back off.

"Go Mike, before I call the police." I growled. I rubbed my hand up and down Bella's back as she breathed deeply to calm her throbbing heart. I knew that this might be too much for her. Mike retreated, walking off backwards until he was in the confines of the building. I vaguely heard him yelling at some crew member before he left.

I looked down at Bella she was too quiet. She was unconscious.

"Bella? Bella? Shit! Call for ambulance Alice," I ordered as I lowered myself to my knees and gently put Bella on the ground. In my arms, she was limp and not responding. Fear crept into my head that this was caused by her condition suddenly overwhelmed me and I checked her pulse. Her pulse was erratic along with her breathing. I laid my ear on her chest. Her heart was still beating but much too fast.

Bella started to mumble and stir. Her eyes fluttering open. "I'm fine. Sorry. I just got light headed all of the sudden," Bella whispered at me. Emmett and Rosalie were kneeling beside me.

"Are you OK Bruce Lee?" Emmett was concerned but trying to keep the moment light.

"Yes I am, Hulk. Help me up." We helped Bella to stand back up. Alice came running to Bella's side and hugged her. She saw that Bella was on her feet and decided not to call the ambulance. Bella wobbled a little as I held her up. She moaned a little and grabbed her wrist.

"Damn, it hurts more than my foot." I took her wrist gently as I noticed in her pale skin bruises starting to form. I growled.

_Maybe I should hunt Mike down and hurt him too._ Bella wobbled again and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella shook her head and she leaned up to my ear. "I need to take a pill. Distract everybody for me please?" she softly pleaded in whispers. I nodded.

"Get my car back in the garage, Rose." I told everyone, trying to give Bella privacy. "Emmett, Jasper, and Alice: make sure Mike complies with our bet; I want to come back tomorrow and use his and my time for practice. Emmett, make sure Mike has an extremely clear understanding about never laying a hand on Bella again." Emmett clapped his hands together and started popping his fingers greedily.

I walked toward the building still holding Bella. Bella took a few tentative steps, but was still too weak to continue. I gently lifted her into my arms; she didn't complain, wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I walked her inside and placed her in a chair.

"My purse is in locker J. The keypad code is 62083." Bella whispered to me. I looked around until I found the locker she was talking about. Upon entering the code, I realized it was my date of birth. I smiled a little. I opened it and inside was various rolls of blueprints, specs, a set of keys, a cell phone, and her purse. I grabbed her purse, phone and her keys before closing the door again. I walked over to her with a water bottle that I found in a fridge near by. I handed her the water and her purse. I knelt in front of her trying to search her face to see if she really was ok. She wouldn't look at me. She went through her purse and found her pill.

"Bella, are you sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll make an appointment with my doctor to be on the safe side."

"Do that now, then."

Bella glared at me for a moment before sighing in defeat. She pressed a button on her phone and looked at anywhere but me.

"Hello. Yes, this Isabella Swan. Can I speak with Dr. Platt please?"

"Yes. I'll hold" Bella waited and started to fidget in her chair. I placed my hands on her knees, trying to calm her.

"Good morning Dr. Platt. You heard about that. Thank you."

"I called because I had a couple of fainting spells. The first one was a couple of nights ago and earlier today. No, just 30 seconds to a minute."

"Yes, as soon as I came to, I took a pill. Not right away, it takes several minutes to calm myself."

"Should I be worried doctor?" I stiffened and Bella noticed. She placed her small hand on my face and rubbed her thumb down my cheek to calm me.

"Should I hold off on major activity?"

"I understand. Yes, I can come in tomorrow." Bella looked concerned. "You know I come alone. But, I don't have anyo…" I took the phone from Bella.

"Dr. Platt, this is Isabella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I'll join her. What time? 10 am? We'll be there. Thank you." I held out her phone for her take. She was looking at me, searching to find something in my eyes. I knew she found what she was looking for when she smiled. She leaned her forehead against mine; putting both of her hands on my face, my hands sliding slowly up to her hips.

"Is that what you are then, Mr. Cullen?" she whispered.

"Yeah, that is what I am. Is there a problem?"

"No, it just doesn't sound like it's enough. Does that make sense?" she mumbled.

"Yes, that makes sense, but I have no idea what else to call what we feel."

"Perhaps you're right." She stated simply.

"Now, can you tell me what happened when Mike got out of his car?" I asked, still keeping Bella close to me; her hands still on my face were the only thing keeping me calm.

Bella laughed a little. "He walked over to our crew and tried to grab me. Jasper and Emmett were on him pretty quickly trying to get him to leave me alone. Mike started spewing nonsense of 'how dare I fix your car to run better.' Then he threatened that he's going to make sure that the car is inspected for things that I may have done that are not in regulation with the rules.

"He said that I had to do his car, what I did to yours. I got up in his face with Emmett and Jasper, by my side of course, and told him 'Why would I do that when I own the car. I wouldn't give the competition an advantage.' He was livid at that point, but with Emmett starting to crack his knuckles, he just started to back away. Emmett and Jasper returned to Rosalie and Alice. Suddenly, Mike grabbed my wrist hard. Instinctively, I turned on the spot slightly and kicked him in the face. He let go of my wrist and I tried to continue but Jasper stopped me." She smiled in self approval. I laughed at her obvious amusement of the memory.

"Remind me to never make you mad at me." I chuckled.

She made me look at her and she closed the little space between us with a sweet kiss on my lips. She kissed me again but deepened it. Her hands left my face and she intertwined her fingers in my hair. I pulled her closer to me; my hands running up her back and through her hair. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted. The sweet scent of her body was nothing compared to the sweet taste of her mouth. We gingerly started to explore each others mouths…

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

"There are no cameras around right now, so what's your excuse for this?"

**AN: The speeds I'm using are way over the speed in Nascar races. They usually reach 189 - 195 mph. But oh well over to 200 mph sounds more fun! As always please review. **


	11. Doctor

**AN: Edward goes with Bella to her doctor's. He's scared who wouldn't be right? Then Edward gets a surprise.**

**Chapter 11**

**Doctor **

**EPOV**

"_There are no cameras around right now, so what's your excuse for this?" _Jasper asked calmly. I pulled away from Bella and stood up to look at Jasper. His expression cold and hard his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sorry Jasper. It was unexpected. What can I say?" I said, nervously running my hand through my hair.

"Since when?" Jasper asked still with a cold and composed face.

"For me, since I first met her, but officially, since yesterday." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jasper, do you mind not telling everyone else yet?" Bella asked, getting up from the chair.

"There is something else going on with you Bella." Jasper said as he turned to face her. "I just got the contracts from GM for our files and there is a medical clause that I have never seen before. Usually I've seen accidental death clauses, but never one for terminal illness. What's wrong with you?"

"Jasper," I answered firmly, "that is none of your business. She will tell you when she wants to." Bella placed her hand on my back.

"It's alright Edward." Bella said, "Jasper, you read the contract right. The team will be protected if something happens to me. If that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not just worried about the team, Bella. If something is wrong with you, it will hurt Alice and the rest of the team personally. What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sincerity and concern dripping in every word.

"I have a heart defect. I need a transplant." Bella sighed.

"How long do you have if you can't get a heart?" Jasper whispered.

"Eighteen to twenty-four months. I have a rare blood-type, so getting a heart is almost impossible." Bella chin jutted out like it was no big deal.

Shock ran through Jasper's face but he simply just nodded. "I won't say anything about you two or your condition Bella. It is your business. But, if you start to get really sick, I will tell Alice." Bella nodded in agreement.

"I have to go and check out something with the readouts before I go home to rest. I'll be right back." Bella indicated. I tried to follow her; worried that she might fall or faint again. She shook her head and placed her hand my cheek.

After Bella left, Jasper turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're falling for her aren't you, Edward?"

"I'm _not falling_. I already _fell_. I can't walk away anymore. I want to be with her. No matter if it's just for a short while."

"Are you sure Edward? I never seen you look at someone the way you look at her. Do you think you can you survive when she's gone?"

"There's still hope that she'll be fine. I need to be with her Jasper."

Jasper nodded. "Take her home and make sure she gets some rest." I nodded and left to look for Bella.

She was in the lounge area where the lockers were. She was getting a bag out and putting her lap top and a set of design specs in it.

"You're going to go home and rest, not work, Bella." I stated, daring her to tell me differently. Bella looked at me and pouted. "That is not going to work this time," I told her. She just rolled her eyes and locked the locker again. Rosalie came into the lounge with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey Edward, I thought you'd want to know, you beat Bella's best lap by 2.998 seconds. Your top speed was 238 mph. We have the track tomorrow for practice for four hours. So be here by eight." Rosalie informed me. Bella's eyes narrowed but she quickly hid it.

"I can't be here." I said coolly, "I have a follow-up appointment with my doctor. I won't be able to come in until after lunch." I tried to play it off.

"I think we can work that out. Tyler was looking for a time slot in the morning. I'll work it out so you can come in at 1pm. How does that sound?" Rosalie asked, looking between Bella and me.

"Perfect. I'll be here." I answered before returning my attention back to Bella.

"Rosalie, can you do me a favor?" Bella asked a smirk on her face.

"Of course, what do you need?" Rosalie said as her curiosity peaked. Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I didn't like that look. She was planning something.

"I'll tell you as we walk to the garage. C'mon, Rosalie." Bella said as took Rosalie's hand and pulled her outside. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders and looked just as confused as I did.

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't tell me what she was scheming, so I went to look for Alice. I found her on the phone in a conference room. She looked up at me and held up a finger.

"That sounds great. OK, Wednesday at 9 a.m. I'll make sure they are ready. Bye." Alice closed her phone and penned a few things into her PDA.

"What's up?" Alice said as she looked up, giving her full attention to me.

"Can you take Bella's Saab home? I don't want her driving right now. I'm going to take her."

"Sure. Wait a Saab. How many cars does she have?"

"I've seen eight, but there were at least a dozen sets of keys in the little cabinet." I shook my head and handed her Bella's keys.

"Edward, I'm ready to go." Bella was peeking her head into the conference room.

"Alice is dropping off your car later. Let's go." I took Bella by the hand and led her out the building to the parking lot. I opened the passenger door of my Volvo and helped her in. I left the parking lot heading to our complex.

"I'm hungry. Can we pick up some Chinese food?" Bella asked.

"Sure, there's a place I like close to where we live." I answered.

After we picked up some Chinese, we headed to Bella's place. We enjoyed lunch, talking about nothing in particular; just our favorites of anything and everything. Bella didn't even bother with the chop sticks; she just grabbed a fork. I joked with her about how she worked in all aspects of technology and mechanics, but couldn't use chop sticks. At that point, she just stuck out her tiny pink tongue at me.

After lunch, she made a few calls about parts that she was expecting to get soon. She spoke Japanese fluently and I think some German. I surfed the net on her laptop to check out all the gossip about us. The video of Newton getting kicked in the face by Bella was all over TMZ! Bella began cussing into the phone and angrily started pacing around the room.

After an hour of her moving back and forth, I took her phone from her and turned it off. She complained and then turned her attention to her laptop. I shook my head and took that away from her, too. She pouted and closed herself in her room. She came out moments later in a white fitted tank top and short black shorts.

"What are you doing now Bella?" She ignored me, grabbed a throw that was on her chaise lounge and covered herself. She turned on the large flat panel TV. She flipped to some movie that was about to start.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" She asked still not looking at me.

"Sure, but I think I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable. I'll bring a bag of popcorn too." I looked at her as I approached the door, but I stopped. I turned around and grabbed her phone and laptop that were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hmph!" Bella threw a throw pillow at me as I left the apartment. I smiled; she was too sexy when she was mad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm back." I said as I entered Bella's apartment again. Loud moans and screams were coming from the living area. Bella looked over at me as I walked in. My mouth opened in shock as I realized that there was a porno on the living room TV, larger than life. Bella started laughing in hysterics; without turning around, she changed the channel with the remote.

"You should see your face, Edward. That was priceless." Bella finally got out in between fits of laughter. I tried to compose my face and shook my head.

"Did you really think that was funny?"

"Not the joke, but the look on your face was priceless." Bella smirked. She got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the couch. I was stunned as she pushed me onto the cushion, my back resting against the inside corner of chaise. She went to my tennis shoes and removed them then shifted my legs onto the couch so I was lounging more than sitting. She ran her hand along my gray drawstring pants and playfully pulled at the top. "Comfy." I nodded as she laid herself beside me, her back to my chest. She snuggled closer and threw the throw over us. She pulled my arm so it would drape over her hip and waist.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Bella asked as I was secretly basking in her sweet scent.

"Doesn't matter." I probably wouldn't be able to watch anything with her in my arms.

"How about Vantage Point?" I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't even heard about it. Bella picked the movie from her On-Demand list and the movie started to play.

We shared the bag of popcorn that I opened and watched the movie. Bella predicted the outcome within the first 20 minutes. I didn't see it coming. After the movie, we decided it was time for dinner. Bella managed to make some pork chops, asparagus and some rice stuff that was delicious.

_Seriously, is there nothing this woman can't do?_

We cleaned up after dinner together. After she took her pill, she begged for her phone and laptop. I refused. I recommended that we watch another movie. She wanted to watch a romantic comedy. I didn't care; I was paying more attention to her than any movie we would watch. She couldn't find anything she liked and settled for Notting Hill.

We watched for a while, but Bella didn't seem to be really watching. She sighed and turned her body towards me. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes; they were filled with something I couldn't decipher. She lightly kissed my lips then slowly started to deepen it. We kissed for a long time, only stopping briefly to catch our breath. She pulled me closer so I could feel every curve of her small body against my own. I reluctantly pulled, but I knew it was for the best.

"Bella, we have to stop." I whispered.

"Why?" She started kissing me lightly along my jaw line and neck.

"Until I hear from your doctor that you can do strenuous activity," I groaned as she bit my ear lobe then sucking on it, "we can't go any farther than this." I barely breathed out while I thought about reconsidering.

"I'll be OK. I was a good girl. I took all my pills today."

"No, Bella. Not until the doctor gives us the ok." I said more firmly as I tried to sit up.

Bella sighed, "Fine. I guess I understand. To tell you the truth, I haven't really slept in days. I don't really understand why."

"The same for me." I knew the reason; it was since I met her. I wasn't going to admit that.

"Can you spend the night? Just sleeping…" Bella trailed off pouting.

"If we're just sleeping then, alright, I'll stay. I am pretty tired. We should get up tomorrow at least an hour before we have to go to the doctor."

"OK. I'm ready then. It's almost nine." Bella turned off the TV and locked the front door. She pulled me up from the chaise and pulled me to follow her. Her bedroom was not what I expected. It was mostly done in shades of blue and dark woods. Crisp white peeked out periodically throughout the room. Her bed was covered in rich, luxurious fabrics in shades of dark blue and her fluffy pillows were slightly stacked up against the leather headboard.

Bella let go of my hand and went to her closet for a moment, letting the door close behind her. When she came out moments later, I was confused that she hadn't changed into anything different; her little shorts still left little to the imagination.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _I tried to shrug off the thought.

She pulled the covers back and climbed into the large sleigh bed. Bella settled herself within the sheets and pulled them back slightly, inviting me in. I took a deep breath and climbed it beside her. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"This is nice." Bella whispered and sighed. She was quiet and steadily breathing deep. She had fallen asleep already. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, letting her heartbeat and breathing send me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of the shower running. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and so was Bella's closet door. I sat up in the bed, running my fingers through my hair in my feeble attempt to tame it. Bella came out of the closet with some clothing in her hands.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I'm about to step in the shower; it's 8:30 already."

"I should go, grab a shower, and get ready. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Take my keys and lock up when you leave, please." Bella took a few steps toward me and kissed me lightly on my lips. "See you a bit." Bella walked into the bathroom, the steam billowing out the door as she closed it.

I headed back to my apartment after locking up Bella's house and started to get ready for the day ahead. While I took a shower, I silently prayed that Bella's condition has not gotten worse. I was secretly scared of what this Dr. Platt was going to tell us.

_Us. I like the sound of that_. I thought as I was putting on my clothes.

"Bella, are you ready?" I said as I entered her apartment. "Sorry, I took a little longer than I thought."

"I'll be right out Edward." Bella called out from her bedroom. "I made some coffee; help yourself."

After Bella and I both grabbed a cup a coffee, we left. Bella toted a small duffel bag. I asked why.

"I'm going to do a stress test to check if I need a higher dosage of medication. So, I brought a change of clothing and stuff so I can take a shower at the doctor's office." Bella answered. I didn't push any further. We made it to her doctor a few minutes later. Bella and I were led to a small examination room. Bella sat down on the table that was covered with that crinkly paper. I took the chair beside her. We sat in silence while we waited.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door as it opened. A distinguished looking gentleman with light blue eyes and white hair, walked into the room.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled at her and he turned towards me. "You must be Edward." He extended his hand.

"Dr. Platt." I shook his hand and I took a deep breathe. He looked into my eyes a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Bella let me listen to your heart for a minute then you can get changed. I'm just going to have you on a treadmill for 30 minutes. If there is no effect, then I will just increase your number of dosages. If you do show an effect, then I will change the milligrams and the number of dosages." Bella nodded, unbuttoning her shirt and removing it to reveal a white tank top underneath.

"Take deep, full breaths for me Bella." Dr. Platt told Bella as he pressed his stethoscope to her chest. Bella complied as the doctor moved around her chest, her rib cage and then repeated the same treatment on her back. He returned to her chest and took her wrist in his other hand while looking at the clock on the wall. He stopped and looked at Bella with a smile.

"Everything seems normal for you at least. So let's get you on the treadmill in the room next door. Edward, you can join her. I'll join you in a little while." The doctor left the room and Bella got off the table. She started to take off her jeans that she was wearing. I closed my eyes.

"Relax Edward," Bella huffed, "I'm wearing shorts underneath." I opened my eyes and watched as she shimmied out of her jeans. Underneath was a pair of fitted white short shorts. Her collection of barely-there shorts would surely be the death of me. She grabbed her bag and put in her folded jeans and shirt

"Come on… watch me sweat a little." Bella chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I took the bag from her and followed her to another room. There were a few chairs, a complicated looking treadmill, and about five medical monitors near the treadmill along the wall. There was a young male technician sitting at one of the monitors. He turned around when we came in.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Swan…." He looked at Bella and his jaw dropped. I guess he wasn't expecting Ms. Swan to be so young. I cleared my throat, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, I haven't met you before. Are you new?" Bella asked as she extended her hand.

"Yes, I just started last week. My name is Ethan. It's nice to meet you Ms. Swan. I must admit, when I read the name of my next patient, I secretly wished it was you. I had no idea it was actually you." Ethan continued to stare at Bella, but luckily for him, only at her face.

"Let me guess, a fan." I said bitterly.

"Sorry yes. My wife and I both are. You're the lucky Edward Cullen." Ethan extended his hand; I noticed he had a wedding band on his other hand, so my bitterness eased considerably.

"Ethan," Bella asked nervously, "you know you can't say anything to anyone about what's in my file, right?"

"I would never…of course not, Ms. Swan." Ethan stated as he looked down at Bella's records. His face, once with a huge smile, started to sadden and he sighed deeply before composing his face. I knew that face. It's the same face my father wears when he's talking to a dying patient. I closed my eyes.

_Is there no hope?_ I took a chair near by.

Ethan gestured for Bella to stand on the treadmill. He gently strapped a small monitor around her chest so it was above her heart. He placed two red and white sensors on either side of the monitor. He started the machine; Bella held on to the rail on the side to get used to the rhythm. Ethan returned his attention to some of the computer monitors. After several minutes, Bella sighed.

"Please guys, the silence is killing me. Talk to me." Bella's expression was slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Ethan and I said in unison. After a few moments, neither of us had interrupted the silence.

"So, Ethan what makes you and your wife fans of mine?" Bella broke the ice.

"It's kind of a funny story. I went to one of your lectures on micro-biology and met my wife there. We hit it off right away. I guess since then, we just became fans. We have followed your career since then. If it wasn't for your lecture, we wouldn't have met. I was going to Stanford and she was attending Berkley."

"Wow… I'm a matchmaker without even trying." Bella smiled at Ethan.

"Micro-biology Bella?" I asked.

"I told you I have a few majors." Bella smiled. After that, we enjoyed conversations about the upcoming race and the current rankings. Ethan was already a fan of racing and adding Bella to the equation, just made it more exciting. I offered him two tickets for the race Sunday which Ethan took with vigor. The doctor came in to join us 27 minutes into Bella's test. He watched the monitors and the readouts for a few minutes before asking Bella to stop.

"Bella, you and Edward can wait in my office. Give me about 15 minutes and I'll join you. Bella, there is a shower in my office. You're welcome to use it."

"Thanks Doctor. I would like that. Bye Ethan, maybe I'll see you at the race."

"Bye Bella, I hope I do, too. My wife would love to meet you. Good luck Edward." Ethan said before turning to the monitors with Dr. Platt.

Bella led me to a dark door that said Dr. Platt on a gold plaque. As we walked in, I noticed that his office looked more like a dean's than a doctor's. The room was covered in wood paneling and shelves of books. The furniture was made up of different chairs of leather and the center of the room held a beautiful teak desk.

"Wait here. I'm just going to jump in the shower really quick." Bella said as she disappeared behind a door beside the shelves.

I sat down a chair trying to calm my breathing. Bella looked perfectly at ease the whole time she was on the treadmill, even when Ethan steadily increased the speed and incline. I hoped that it was a good thing. I must've been mulling over my thoughts for longer than I thought, because Bella touched my cheek with her finger tips.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked in a soft voice. I was about the answer but the doctor walked in. Dr. Platt had his composed face on. Bella took the chair beside me in front of the doctor's desk.

"Well I have some good news Bella. You don't seem to be getting worse. But I do recommend that instead of only three pills a day, we increase it to one every 4 hours."

"That's great Doctor. I'll have to set up some kind of alarm so I don't forget anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll remind you Bella." I said relieved.

"Doctor, what number am I on the list?" Bella asked.

"You're number 3 on the list, Bella."

"I moved up quickly; just last month I was number 8. There has been four hearts available?"

"No Bella, they died. They didn't get their hearts on time." Dr. Platt answered solemnly.

"Oh." Everyone remained quiet for a few moments.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Platt asked.

"Yes, umm…can I still do things like riding roller coasters, sky diving, bungee jumping and those types of things, Doctor?" Bella asked.

"As long as you take your medication methodically, then yes you can. That includes sexual intercourse, too." Dr. Platt smiled giving Bella a wink.

Bella blushed and smiled. "I was just about to ask about that." Bella chuckled.

"I have a question." I said, trying to change the subject. "Can you send Bella's records to another doctor? My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is a cardiologist specialist for children. I just want to get his opinion."

"Bella it's up to you." Dr. Platt looked a little shocked as he turned to her. "It would be a good idea. I've heard of Dr. Carlisle and he is well known for some breakthroughs in your type of condition." Dr. Platt explained.

"Yes, I guess it would be alright." Bella stated simply.

"Well now that is settled. Bella, I want to see you every three weeks from now on. I'll renew your prescriptions and have them sent to the pharmacy. It was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." Dr. Platt got up from his chair and Bella and I followed his lead. We left the office shortly after Bella scheduled her next appointment.

"Let's get to the track. My surprise should be there already." Bella said excited. She was practically bouncing up and down on her seat.

"What surprise Bella?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." She said with a big grin on her beautiful face. Once we got to the parking lot, she ran out and toward the track before I even opened my door.

I headed to the locker room to change into my racing suit. Jasper came in with a look of excitement in his face.

"What's up Jasper?"

"I got someone you can practice racing with today. It should be a good race."

"With who?" I asked skeptically.

"You'll see." Jasper said as he walked out of the locker room. I finished changing quickly and walked onto the track. Sitting on the track was my car and beside it was… my car. There were two of them.

"Surprise Edward!" Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "It's an exact copy of your car and it belongs to the team. It just came in this morning."

"I can't believe it. It looks great." I looked at Bella and noticed she was wearing the blue racing suit that I first seen her in.

"Wait it minute. Who am I racing?"

"Me, silly."

**AN: Bella and Edward racing against each other? Sounds like foreplay! LOL oh you know you're thinking it too. Next chapter is the race and it is one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy! As always please review. Thanks!**


	12. Bella

**AN: Finally they race! Bella's one hell of a firecracker as Edward will soon find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

**EPOV**

"_Wait it minute. Who am I racing?"_

"_Me, silly."_ Bella smiled at me, pulling away to walk towards one of the cars. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, do you really think that it's a good idea for your heart to do something like this?" I growled. Bella eyes narrowed and nodded.

"Don't test me and you better give it your all Cullen." Bella snapped back and walked to the car. Jasper came over to me shaking his head.

"Sorry, she insisted. Rosalie and Alice are helping Bella out and Emmett and I are helping you out. Five laps and remember everyone is watching." Jasper pointed to a few reporters and camera men.

"Great." I spit out sarcastically. I walked over to the car that Bella was in and noticed a difference; an EC logo was in green in several places. I looked through the passenger window and called out Bella's name. Rosalie tapped her shoulder and pointed towards me. I tried to talk to her, but she pointed at her ears and shrugged her shoulders. In other words, she was ignoring me.

I got into my car and was strapped in. I put on my helmet and gloves on. I watched Rosalie walk away from Bella, heading towards a half wall to stand besides Alice. Jerry, a member of my pit crew, stood between Bella and I to lead us to where we were going to start. He waved a green flag high in the air holding up five fingers, four, three, two, and lowered the flag as I took off. Bella came ahead after take off.

"Damn," Jasper said in my headphones, "that was one hell of a start. Watch your right. Right now, you're neck and neck. You're approaching 198 mph. Damn, it's going to be a photo finish for the first lap. You just hit 213 mph. Does the car still feel good?"

"Yeah, is Bella ok? I can't get a good look at her."

"Don't worry about her; she's just behind you. Don't let that fool you. She's waiting for her move."

"Knowing Bella, she won't take it until I won't be able to react in time."

"I agree. You just hit 226 mph and completed another lap. All readouts look good. Bella is closing in on the right. She's going to overtake you in the backstretch. Watch yourself." Bella pulled out in front of me. How in the hell did she pull that off so easily?

"Whoa. That's…uhh… you just hit 232 mph and you're going to complete another lap NOW. I just peeked at Bella's readouts. She just hit 236 mph. She has about 3.967 seconds ahead of you. You need to give it more Edward." I debated if it was worth trying to win and possibly risking Bella. Then again, she would probably kick my ass if I didn't give it my all. Her words. I gunned the engine on the front stretch and took the inside of the first turn.

"That's it; now you're just behind her bit. You just hit 239.43 mph. This is the highest for this track. How do you feel?"

"I swear I can feel the structure of my seat, other than that, not much of a difference."

"Bella is slowing down a bit. She may be having the same problem. Take it down a little. You just completed lap 4. This is the last lap. Bella's is falling a little more behind." Then during the first turn Bella was ahead of me again on the inside. "Damn how the hell did she do that?" I pushed my car a little further. Bella did not pull in front of me. She wasn't going to give me a chance to pull up beside her on her right as we finished the last turn heading into the backstretch. I gunned it and it seemed like Bella slowed. Damn it, she was letting me win.

"Yeah! You did it! Whooo! That's was incredible." Jasper was screaming in my ear. "Take another lap, slow it down and bring it in."

I pulled in to where the team was waiting. Bella pulled in shortly afterward. Alice was bouncing up and down helping Bella out the car. "You had two of the laps Bella! That was so cool! You didn't win, but you had the best lap!" Alice hugged Bella tightly.

"Alice I need to breathe!" Bella exclaimed as she took off her helmet and gloves. Bella had a breathtaking smile as she walked over to me. I met her half-way and wrapped my arms around her. I crashed my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Hell, I was happy to see that she was OK, but this was good too. She was the first to pull away.

"You let me win, didn't you?" I whispered into her ear. She shuddered.

"I have _no_ idea what you mean, Cullen." She answered back in my ear before she gently grazed my ear lobe with her teeth, sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked staring at our public display. Bella pointed at the cameras and smiled. Alice's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

Shortly after racing, a crowd of cameras and reporters came over to us. We did our best to answer all the questions honestly. There were a lot of questions about our relationship and whether Bella would consider racing. Bella simply answered, "I like fast cars and driving fast cars, but I prefer working under the hood."

I finally made it to the locker room to change out of my racing suit as Bella went to her laptop to check out readouts. I was walking out of the empty locker room when I felt someone wrapping their arms around me.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella whispered as she squeezed her arms around my waist a little tighter.

"Maybe. Did you let me win on purpose?" I asked but Bella remained quiet. I turned around and pulled her into the locker room.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it would look good for you to lose to me. So, I backed off during the backstretch. I think I could've taken you though." She smirked.

"What makes you think that?" I backed her into a wall.

"To tell you the truth, I think you were acting like a pussy because you were afraid that I might get hurt." She stated with a smug look on her face.

"Did you just call me a pussy Bella?"

"Yep." She said the p with pop. I put my hands on either side of her head against the wall. I leaned in and started to trace my lips along her jaw line and neck. Bella took one of her hands and unzipped her racing suit a little further down so I could see just a hit of her black lace bra. I bit back a groan and stopped her before she went any further by putting both of her hands over her head.

"You know Edward, our Playboy photo shoot is next week and if you plan on waiting until then to put your hands on these," she glanced down quickly, "trust me, you'll be _adjusting yourself_ a lot in front of a lot of people." She laughed and looked up at me from under lashes as she bit her lip.

_Does she have any idea what she does to me?_ Bella bucked her hips towards me and laughed. Y_es, she knows exactly what she does to me._

I growled and crashed my lips to hers. Bella arched her back, slightly pressing her body into mine. She moaned as she granted me access to her mouth. I let her hands go and she quickly intertwined them in my hair.

"Bella, are you in here?" Alice called out from the hallway. Damn it! Bella pulled away and made me go into the shower area to hide.

"Oh, there you are. Jasper wants to go over the video footage and the readouts. Have you seen Edward anywhere?" Alice asked Bella.

"That a-hole." Bella spit out. "Can you believe the nerve of him; he thinks I let him win? He's around here fuming."

Alice laughed, "That sounds like my brother. Come on, get dressed and let's head to the conference room." Unfortunately, Alice decided to stay with Bella. Bella looked over to where I was watching and winked as she hid behind a row of lockers. I was trying to be a gentleman, I wouldn't watch her change.

_Well, now that I think of it, I probably would_. After Bella and Alice left, I was finally able to quickly change and made it to the conference room.

After another hour at the track going over the recording of the race, all of the team decided to head to Lago's Pizza Parlor to celebrate another record breaker and the success of both cars. By the time Bella and I made it to our apartment complex, it was just after four in the afternoon. We made it to our hall hand and hand. Bella stopped by her door.

"I need to take a shower, but can you come over later for another movie?" Bella looked down, slightly blushing.

_OH, now she's shy._

"Yeah, sure can. You're the billionaire, you can afford pay-per-view." I winked and kissed her lips.

"Mmm…I better go inside." Bella sighed. "I'll see you in an hour."

"One hour."

I knocked on Bella's door a little over 50 minutes later. "Hello." Bella said as she opened the door wide enough to let me in. She looked incredible in a black fitted tank top and red boy shorts. She took my hand and we walked into the living area to her large micro-suede brown couch.

"We need to talk Edward. Please sit with me." Bella stated sitting on the couch and looking up at me. I had a feeling of unease come over me as I sat down beside her. Never in history, did the words 'We need to talk' turn out to be a good thing.

"What is it Bella?"

"Edward at the appointment today you saw how Dr. Platt and Ethan looked at me. They don't have a lot of hope for me. Are you sure that you want to be with me?" Bella said with tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I have more than enough hope for this, Bella. There is no way I am letting you go now. I want…no… I need to be with you. I don't know what it is. The moment I met you, I felt something that I never felt before. I admit, you infuriated me that first meeting, but it just made the feeling that much stronger. I met my match. I believe that with all my heart." I placed my hands on Bella's face and wiped her tears.

"I admit," she said leaning into my hands, "I watched you race and thought that you were a conceited, know-it-all prick. But I saw something in a picture once; your eyes. I could see that there was so much depth in them. When I first looked at them in person, when I shook you're hand, I felt like I could get lost in them. I still do." Bella kissed me but pulled away.

"Now, that's sort of cleared up. I think you need to call your parents. If we're going to have your father involved in my case, you should warn him."

"You're right. Let me see; it's still early. We can call him together." I said grabbing Bella's phone with speaker phone. "Ready?" Bella nodded and I dialed my parents' home number. It was picked up after the second ring. I took hold of Bella's hand.

"_Hello Cullen residence."_

"_Hi Mom."_

"_Edward dear, how are you?"_

"_I'm doing great mom; is Dad around?"_

"_Yes. I'll call him. Carlisle… Edward wants to talk to you."_

"_Hello son, is everything ok?"_

"_Dad can you put me on speakerphone; mom needs to hear this, too."_

"_OK, there… we can both hear you. Now what is it?"_

"_Have you been watching the news lately?"_

"_Yes, we have Edward. You should've told us, we shouldn't find out you're seeing someone through newspapers, blogs, and newscasts." _My mother said sternly.

"_Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I made him call you. I didn't think it was a good way for you to find out either." _Bella laughed.

"_Oh hello there, Bella dear. How are you?" _My mother asked, slightly surprised.

"_That's another reason why we're calling you. This has to be between the four of us though. Not even Alice can find out. Do you both understand?" _I explained.

"_Of course." _Both of my parents said in unison.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I have a heart condition Higgs Vascular Defect_._ Edward suggested that I have my medical records sent to you. My doctor agreed with Edward saying that you are a leader in this type of condition with children, but you may still offer some thoughts."_

It was quiet on the other line. No one spoke for several moments.

"_Mom, Dad… are you still there?" _I asked thinking the call may have disconnected.

"_How long did they give you Bella?" _my father asked.

"_Eighteen to 24 months. I'm number 3 on the heart transplant list. But I have a rare blood type." _Bella answered closing her eyes slightly, her tears falling again. There was a gasp on the other line, my mother.

"_Well of course I will look at your records Bella. But once I do, I most likely have to come down to see you myself. Would that be alright?" _

"_Of course Mr. Cullen, anytime." _Bella looked over to me with a smile and squeezed my hand.

"_Dear, you can call us Esme and Carlisle. Can we talk with Edward for a moment please?" _

"_Yes Esme. I'll talk to you two later. Thank you." _Bella picked up the cordless phone and handed it to me before switching the speaker phone off. She led me to her bedroom and she left me to talk to my parents in private.

"_Dad can you help her?" _

"_I won't know the severity of her case until I look at her records, son, before I can give you an answer." _My father stated solemnly. I could hear my mother sigh_._

"_Son how serious are you about this woman?" _my mother asked.

"_I think…no, I know that I love her. I know I'm the last one to believe in love at first sight, but that is exactly what I felt that first time. Just being with her for the past few days, just sweetened the deal. Does that make sense?"_

"_Of course it does son. It was like that when I first met your mother. But I'm not going to lie to you; there is a very good chance that she will not find a heart in time."_

"_Then I'll just I have to make the most of the time I have with her." _I stated.

"_We want to meet her son. Do you think we can come for a race soon?" _My mother asked.

"_We're heading to Talladega this weekend and Richmond the next?"_ I said trying to remember when I was going to have a free weekend.

"_I think we can manage this weekend son. Do you think Bella would mind?" _My father asked.

"_I don't think she'll mind. I'll let her know and I'll have Alice make sure you both get tickets. I'll see you there and thanks."_

"_We'll see you there. We should be able to get there Saturday morning. See you soon son." _My father stated.

"_Love you Edward." _My mother said.

"_Love you too. Bye." _I hung up and took a few deep breathes. I walked back out into the living room and found Bella baking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked, curious of why she would want to bake now.

"When I'm nervous or scared I tend to cook or bake. Would you like to help me make some sugar cookies?" Bella asked as she started knead some dough. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the sink to wash and dry my hands.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as she continued to knead the dough. I placed my chin on her shoulder and watched her as she dusted the countertop with flour. Then of course, she flung some at my face. She threw her head back in laughter, giving me better access to her neck. I started to leave a trail kisses and nips along her collar bone, to her pulse point then that little spot behind her ear that always causes to her to moan. I pressed my body against hers as I continued another circuit along her jaw line.

Bella dropped the dough on the counter top and turned to face me and placed a fingertip on my lips. She pulled away, washed her hands and turned the stove off. Bella returned her attention back to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tip-toeing to kiss me. She immediately threw more passion into her kiss and slid her tongue along my bottom lip, wanting access to my mouth, which I quickly granted. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I let out a groan of satisfaction from the warmth of her body pressed against me.

My hands made their way to her firm bottom and pulled her closer to me. Bella groaned in pleasure as her hands ran through my hair. Bella leaned her head away, gasping for breath. My lips slowly searched her neck as I licked, kissed, and nipped a trail to the swell of her breasts, which were peeking from the top of her fitted tank top. One of Bella's hands traveled from my hair, to the back of my neck, to just under my t-shirt and dug her nails in.

"Edward…bedroom… now." Bella gasped, pulling my head to kiss my lips again. I somehow made my way out of the kitchen, across the living area, to the hallway leading to Bella's bedroom.

_I'm not one to deny this woman anything. _

**AN: Oh, making cookies with Edward sounds like fun if it leads to the bedroom. Am I right? Next chapter a lemon, Alice, and a meeting. Please please review. Don't make me ask again. Love you all!**


	13. What the ?

**AN: My very first lemon. Bella didn't tell Edward something. He's about to find out what. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**What the ?**

**EPOV**

"_Edward, …bedroom now." Bella gasped pulling my head to kiss my lips again. I somehow made my way out of the kitchen, across the living area, to the hallway leading to Bella's bedroom. _

_I'm not one to deny this woman anything. _I was going to hell for giving in to my desires and urges so soon. I knew Bella would feel rejected if I walked away. I wanted this as much as she did.

I reached her door and kicked it open lightly as Bella's mouth worked her way down my neck and taking a bite on my base of my neck causing me to growl in pleasure and pain. She continued to lick and suck on the bite as her hands continued to thread through my hair or down my back. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the bed.

Somehow, I managed to get us both in the middle of the bed without my lips breaking contact with her skin. I brought my hands from her perfect round ass and played with the hem of her shirt before I moved my hands under the offensive fabric. I felt the muscles of her stomach twitch at my touch. She arched her back, pressing her chest closer to me. I slowly made my way up her ribs and grazed the sides of her breasts realizing that she didn't have a bra on. I groaned in approval and I couldn't get that shirt off fast enough as I tossed it aside. The break of contact with our lips caused us to gaze into each others eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" my voice husky and low.

"More than anything Edward." Bella whispered as she took my left hand and placed it on her perfect, palm-full mound and already pert nipple.

I hummed with pleasure as she pulled me closer for another kiss. Her hands pulled on the hem of my t-shirt and I quickly discarded it. I returned my hands to her breasts as I kissed and licked her neck, working my way down to her pink nipple. I nipped, licked, and sucked her taut right nipple while caressing and gently pinching her left breast, earning moans of pleasure and my name leaving her perfect lips. Bella's hands traveled from my hair, down my neck and across my shoulders sending a tingling sensation under her fingertips. Her fingers continued to work their way to my down my back as I crashed my lips to hers.

As she granted me access into her mouth, her hands traveled to the hem of my basketball shorts and boxers and moved underneath them. She squeezed my ass so hard, that I moaned in surprise and my very prominent arousal pressed against her thigh causing her to buck her hips towards me.

I pulled away from our kiss and looked in her eyes. She started to bite her swollen lips, "What?" as she flicked her hips again. I growled and ravished her neck. Bella, using her hands and knees, managed to remove my shorts, along with my boxers, past my hips. I pulled away and kicked my shorts and boxers off. I sat back slightly and slowly ran my hand up her perfectly toned leg until my hands grabbed the waist band of the tiny red shorts she was wearing. I looked at up at her, she was biting her lips again, her chest rising and falling and she nodded her approval. I painfully slowly removed the shorts, grazing her skin on her hip bones and realized, she wasn't wearing any underwear. I continued grazing her inner thighs and her beautiful smooth legs.

I knelt back and gazed upon the naked and stunning Bella, my Bella. "Edward…" she whispered, the blush apparent on her cheeks. She started squirming and brought her thighs together trying to create friction. "Please Edward…" I nudged her legs apart and crawled back over her and kissed her deeply. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her, she gasped as I broke her barrier. What the …

"Bella?"

"I'm fine…just give me a moment" she whispered, her breathing heavy.

"You're a virgin?" looking into her eyes.

"Correction; I was a virgin." She giggled.

"Bella." I repeated sternly.

"What? Do you want to stop now?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I growled in response.

"I didn't think so." She smirked pinching one of my nipples and thrusting her hips. I groaned at the sensation of her wet, warm, tight core. I crashed my lips on hers roughly as I set a slow, steady pace, not wanting to hurt her. Bella moaned in my mouth sending vibrations throughout my body. I pulled away to let her catch her breath, continuing to lick and kiss her neck. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, locking her ankles around my back, bringing me deeper inside and we both moaned in pleasure.

Bella's eyes flashed open, "Harder." she gasped. I complied as I thrust in her harder and faster, my name leaving her lips over and over again. Her walls started to tighten around me, bringing me closer to my end. She screamed my name in pleasure as she reached her climax as I continued my final harder thrusts. I was brought over the edge moments later, "Bella," I whispered as I pulsated inside of her, while her climax became even stronger as I reached my own.

Not wanting to crush her, I pulled out slowly and rolled her on top of me, laying her head on my chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our breathing was heavy and I felt Bella's heart beating frantically. I ran my hands down her hair and her back, trying to calm her breathing. After a few minutes her breathing returned to normal and she sighed.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?"

"Would we be here now if I had told you?"

"Probably not. I would've wanted to make sure your first time was special."

"Exactly. And it was special; you're with me." She looked at me and smiled.

"You should've told me Bella."

"Actually, I thought it was obvious. I told you I started college at the age of 14. I was in high school at 12 and 13 years old. No high school student or college student would come near me with a ten foot pole. After I grew up a little more, men found me attractive, but they also found me intimidating. Or I found them too stupid. I had a lot of first dates, but never a second one. The rest of the time, I just was too busy." Bella shrugged and laid her head back on my chest.

"It sounds lonely."

"It was. But I'm hoping the last two years of my life will make up for it." Bella whispered against my chest. My body went rigid at those words and Bella sensed it.

"Umm… it's time for me to take a pill. I'll be right back." Bella bounced out of bed and headed out the door. I watched, mesmerized by her body as she pulled on my t-shirt. I was so going to hell for this.

Bella returned to bed after a few minutes and laid back beside me under the covers. I pulled her closer to me. "Are you still mad at me Edward?"

"Of course not." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good." Bella brought her hands to my hair and kissed me passionately. We kissed until we had to breathe. Bella's hands traveled over my chest and my abs as she planted kisses along my neck.

"I think I need my shirt back." I smiled at her. She giggled.

"You're going to have to take it." Bella teased. I pulled the t-shirt off her beautiful body and ravished all of her exposed skin.

_If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._

Later, we found that we were starving and wandered into the kitchen to make sandwiches while debating about which was the best luxury car brand. Bella was walking around in my _Lost_ t-shirt and her red boy shorts while I had my shorts slung low over my hips.

When there was a knock at her door, Bella and I looked at each other and Bella just shrugged. Bella looked at the time on the microwave, 8:52 pm. Bella put her fingertip to my lips urging me to stay quiet. She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. She turned to look back at me with wide-eyes and mouthed 'Alice'. I rolled my eyes and took my food and drink and walked into Bella's bedroom. I listened from Bella's room while eating.

_What was Alice doing here? How can someone so tiny have such bad timing?_

"Hi Alice. What's up?" Bella asked casually. She must've let Alice in because I could hear her voice clearly.

"Oh, I didn't bother you did I?" Alice asked.

"No, I was making a sandwich before I get a call from Germany. So what's up?" Bella asked.

"Umm… I wanted to check up on you and see if you like what I did with your place."

"Alice, it's fantastic! I love it. Everything feels and looks so nice. Thank you. I would like to make it up to you, but this was such a big favor I don't know how."

"Just promise to go shopping again with me soon and let me drive one of your cars and I'll call it even." Alice chirped. Bella laughed magically.

"That t-shirt looks really big on you, Bella."

"Umm…yeah. I wanted it big like this so I can wear it to sleep. More room to move, ya know?" Bella said, her tone had a slight panic to it.

"It has a little tear by the 'O' like my…hmm…"

_Damnit! Alice gave me that t-shirt last year for Christmas. _

"Oh I know. I got just last year; I love the show." Bella exclaimed. Alice stayed quiet.

"Yeah, so does my brother." Alice laughed. "Oh, I wanted to show you how to use your closet better." Just as I heard Alice stepping into the hallway that lead to me hiding in Bella's bedroom, Bella's phone rang. Alice looked at Bella and back to the bedroom door. She shook her head and went back to Bella.

Bella spent a few minutes on the phone glancing at Alice occasionally who still had not left. After Bella got off the phone, she pulled Alice further into the living area.

"Alice can you set up a meeting with the team tomorrow morning at 9am. We need to decide if and who is going to Talladega and make travel arrangements." Bella instructed.

"I'll call everyone in the morning, but I think I will stop at my brother's to let him know." Alice indicated.

"Umm…I told him a little while ago… Besides he said he was beat and was heading to bed early." Bella managed to get out. She was a bad liar when she's nervous. I bit back my laughter. I was tempted to just step out of Bella's room and just announce to the world that I loved this woman. But I knew that gesture would just scare Bella away. It is too soon, I told myself.

"Perhaps you're right. He seems to be acting a little strange lately. I have no idea what it is. But I'll figure it out. So now that business taken care of let's go check out your closet. You're in desperate need to shop. You're closet is only like a quarter full." Alice chirped bouncing off the sofa.

"Umm…Alice I'm really tired, can we do that some other time?" Bella said. "Alice, don't pout like that. Tell you what, we'll set up an all day shopping trip for when we return from Talladega. Rodeo Drive sound good?" Nice save Bella. Alice squealed and pulled Bella into a hug. After a few minutes of discussing shopping, Alice left. I walked back into the living area.

"I should warn you, an all day shopping trip with Alice will leave you exhausted." I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as she locked her door.

"I'm sure you're right. But that was the only thing I can think of that would get her to stop trying to go to my room. Besides, I think I'll stop and pick up some lingerie." Bella said seductively. I groaned at the thought of her in something lacy, tight and silky. I lifted her up over my shoulder and ran back to her bed.

**At the track-Meeting**

"I know it's only been a day Jasper, but have you had any luck with location to build the new car?" Bella asked Jasper.

"No," Jasper answered, "all the places you listed and some extra ones that I've been looking into, none have the amount of room we need to set up a complete garage and to build a car. Sorry." Jasper indicated.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Bella sighed, "Call my real estate agent. I didn't want to have to buy a new place, but I think we have no choice. Give her a call and you pick out the place, I'll just foot the bill. If it needs work, I have a contractor on speed dial that will drop everything for the amount of money I usually offer." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"You're going to buy a building for the team?" Jasper said in awe.

"No, I'm investing in some real estate that happens to be perfect for Team #186 to use." Bella winked at Jasper. Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"I think that the car and Edward are ready to go this weekend to Talladega." Bella turned to look over at Rosalie. "Rose, Emmett do you agree?" .

"Yes, I agree." Rose answered. "I think we'll have him practice a little more today to make sure we have the power steering problem solved. Other than that, he's good to go."

"Great. Alice, set up the usual rooms for everyone here and the pit crew. Jasper, we'll just take Edward's car this time. But next time, I want both cars there. You should look into another trailer." Bella stated while looking down at a list in front of her.

"Bella, do I set up a room for you and a room for Edward? Or for the sake of pretending, should I just book one room for the both of you?" Alice asked with a composed face. I have a bad feeling about this. She was trying to get Bella to admit something may be going on.

"One of course and not a two bed suite either. If the reporters get wind that we are not in the same room, it could start speculation that we're not together." Bella stated looking straight into Alice's eyes. Alice's eyes narrowed a bit and nodded in agreement.

"Alice you need to make arrangements for Mom and Dad too. They will be there Saturday morning the usual hotel." I stated to everyone at the table. I watched Bella who stiffened slightly.

"Mom and Dad are coming! That's great. I guess you have to tell them about Bella huh?" Alice squealed and raised an eyebrow.

"I've already spoken to them about Bella. With the papers and news, I knew I had to tell them something." I said as I continued to look at Bella. She looked slightly mortified. I guess I should've told her my parents were coming to see us this weekend. I made a mental note to call my parents to let them know that our relationship was being kept from the rest of the team.

"Also," Alice chirped, "Bella and Edward, next week Monday through Wednesday, the both of you have photo shoots here at local studios."

"OK." Bella said, "Well, I think that is everything for now. Let's get Edward in the car and work on the power steering problem and also look at the fuel consumption. Also, I'm sure if Edward places in the top 5, that Newton _will_ have us investigated. So Rosalie and Emmett, be prepared for that." Bella said feverishly. Rosalie nodded and Emmett just scowled.

"See everyone outside in about 30 minutes." Bella stated and left the conference room. I went to the locker room to change into my fire suit and grabbed my helmet. I walked down the hall that led to the garage area and felt someone pull me into a janitors' closet. The door closed behind me and I heard the click of the knob being locked. There was my Bella with arms crossed across her chest and looked…well… pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me that your parents were going to be there this weekend?" She asked sternly.

"Well," I explained, "I got distracted after the phone call and I didn't even think about it again until you mentioned making hotel arrangements." Bella relaxed and let her arms fall to her side and sighed.

"Alice is on to us. Maybe we should just tell everyone. But only about the relationship. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to stare at you?" Bella pouted and leaned against the door. I closed the distance between us.

"Yes, I know what you mean. If you want to tell everyone, we should just let everyone know this weekend over dinner or something. But it's up to you what we tell them." I said as I kissed her neck and placed my hands on her waist and lower back pulling her closer.

"Cullen," Bella asked with humor that began in her voice that moved to her eyes, "are you trying to take advantage of me in a broom closet?"

"Maybe."

**AN: Broomclosets, they are already exploring each other where they could get caught. Next chapter we get to see a little bit of jealous Bella. Please review, you know I'm going to ask. I want my 1000+ reviews. Help get me there! Love you all.**


	14. Fan

**AN: Thanks to my awesome Beta kellyam from twilighted, she's a genius. Love ya! We get to see a little of jealous Bella. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

**Fan**

**EPOV**

"_Cullen," Bella asked with humor that began in her voice that moves to her eyes, "are you trying to take advantage of me in a broom closet?" _

"_Maybe." _

I arched my eyebrows suggestively. Bella laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm on the pill or else we'd spend fortune on condoms." Bella chuckled.

I froze. _Oh my god, that didn't even come to mind._

"I'm so sorry." I said, "I didn't think about protection I was too distracted. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are an idiot. But like I said, I'm on the pill. No worries. My Dr. said I can't risk getting pregnant because the changes to my body would likely kill me. I was a little too embarrassed to tell him I was a virgin. They help with my skin anyway." I looked into her eyes and she bit her lip.

"So anytime? Anywhere?" I asked giving her my best crooked smile. She nodded as I pressed my body closer to her. I hitched one of her creamy legs on to my hip and felt my way under her pleated gray a line skirt up her thigh to where her panties should lay.

"Looking for these?" Bella smiled holding a pair of black lace panties. I groaned at the thought of her going commando.

Fifteen minutes later, I exited the broom closet and headed out to the rest of the crew. Bella joined us shortly afterward, her long hair in a ponytail unable to tame it. I sneaked a smirk and a wink which she returned back to me. I noticed a lot more cameras and fans in the seats. I guess we have been giving them a show for the past few days. I shook my head and put my gloves on and headed into the car. Bella made her way over to me.

"OK, we just installed a prototype of the new seat design. If you remember yesterday's race, with the speeds we were going, I could feel the metal and plastic frame of the seat. So this seat design should provide for better comfort for those long races. That's it. Good luck. Oh, don't forget I had best lap yesterday. You have to shave -3.996 off your last best lap." Bella laughed then blew a kiss to me and left.

After a couple of hours of practicing and beating Bella's record, I headed back to the pit for the day. There were cameras, reporters, and fans that had surrounded Bella and the crew. Once I exited my car, the crowd rushed to me.

Since they were shoving cameras and microphones in my face, I failed to see a fan that has been a thorn in my side for months. Emmett effectively called her blond bimbo. She bounced up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes wide in terror and disgust (she tasted like tobacco) all the while cameras flashing or filming. As gently as I could, I untangled her arms from my neck and pushed her away. I put up my hands defensibly while the fan just smiled at the cameras. I looked around and there was Bella with her hands on her hips glaring. But that glare quickly turned to a sexy smirk.

"I hope you enjoyed that little peck. This is the way to be kissed by Edward Cullen." Bella sidestepped the fan, grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard and roughly. I loved it; it sent shivers throughout my body as she let me taste her sweet mouth. Bella pulled away and smirked at the fan, who just scowled and walked away. Bella started to step away but I quickly grabbed her, dipped her and placed another kiss on those all ready swollen pink lips. Cameras were flashing away but it didn't matter, I could do this all day.

Several minutes later, we managed to get away from the cameras and made our way to the lounge area. Alice was there waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell was that?" She glared at Bella and me.

"Well," Bella shrugged, "I wasn't going to let that picture be all over the news without me doing something about it. Remember we are trying clean up Edward's image. I doubt it would do any good for him to look like a two timing prick."

"Then how about what Edward did, huh?" Alice still not giving up narrowed her eyes.

"Easy," I scoffed, "I needed to look like I was wearing the pants in the relationship, not Bella."

"Ugh…pig." Bella snapped, "I should've known that was the reason." She turned on her heel and left the lounge.

"What?" I pretended that I didn't know what I said wrong, looking at Alice. I hoped that Bella understood I only said it for Alice's benefit.

"You are a pig." Alice huffed. "She probably thought you liked the first kiss so much that you wanted more. Now, she thinks you're just a male chauvinistic pig." Alice turned and left too.

_Great, now my sister thinks I am a pig too._

I was hoping that Bella would decide to tell them this weekend. That is, if she isn't pissed at me. I sighed and headed to the locker room.

Twenty minutes later, I looked around for Bella, but couldn't find her anywhere. I headed to parking lot, her car was gone. Damn, she was mad. I got into my Volvo and headed home. Bella's car was in her parking spot. I pulled in and headed upstairs. I heard the music coming from Bella's place. I knocked several times, but she was not going to hear me over the music or she really was ignoring me.

"Bella, please talk to me." I tried the door knob and it turned. I slowly opened it, expecting hurricane Bella, but instead Bella was in the living area dancing to the music. In absolutely nothing. She swayed her hips seductively and crooked her finger to me to join her. I guess she wasn't mad.

After a few, umm…dances we took a shower together, to obviously conserve water, I realized that I didn't have any clean clothes. Bella suggested that I take a towel and just walk over to my place for clothes. We didn't think anyone would see me; it was just our places on this floor. I closed her door with a towel wrapped around my waist, keys in my hand to go into my place, when I heard a squeal and a thud. Alice.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two! Just wait until everyone finds out!" Alice chirped jumping up and down. She picked up a box that she must've dropped.

"It's not what you think Alice. I…uhh got locked out of my place when I …heard someone at my door. I had given Bella a key to my place since we know each other and we're neighbors." _Yeah, that sounds plausible._

"Nice try, Edward. But, I saw you coming _out_ of her apartment." Alice continued to smile at me. I heard Bella's door start to open.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" Bella asked before she realized it was Alice. Her eyes widened as Bella looked down at her towel wrapped around her and then looked over to my towel, they of course matched. "Damn it! Edward, go change. Alice, please come in." Bella opened her door more Alice literally skipped inside with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry. I should've checked the hall before coming out." I said looking for any sign anger from Bella. She winked.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Come back when you're ready. I'll talk to Alice." Bella said before closing her door.

I went to my place and got dressed in a black button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. I wanted to take Bella to dinner. We hadn't done anything fun (that wasn't sex related) since Disneyland. I was suddenly nervous, that in reality, this was our first real date. I made a call to a friend who owed me a favor. I tried to tame my hair in the bathroom mirror to no avail. I grabbed my wallet and locked up for most likely the night.

I knocked on Bella's door. Moments later, Bella answered in a bath robe. She looked sad, like she wanted to cry. I placed my hand on her cheek. "Bella, what's wrong? Is Alice still here?" She shook her head no but tears started to roll down her cheeks. I entered the apartment and took her face in my hands and kissed her tears.

"Then what is it Bella? Why are you crying?" I asked worried that Alice could've hurt her feelings or something else.

"Your sister was so happy for us and she promised not to tell anyone else until we can tell them Saturday. But, then she started to talk about moving in together, weddings and babies. I made an excuse that we were heading to dinner and that I had to get ready to get her to leave. I couldn't tell her that all those things she was talking about will never happen for us." Bella sobbed and pulled away.

"Edward… I can't do this. Us. I can't fall…for you and then watch you, watch me die. We shouldn't see each other anymore. I wish we could, but it's too much. I don't want you to be in pain if you fall in love with me and I die." Tears were still streaming from her eyes.

"No, Bella. It's too…late. I have already fallen in love with you. I won't let you push me away for my benefit. I want to be with you no matter what happens." I said with conviction that I tried to put on my face so she would believe me. She shook her head as I closed the distance between us. I cupped her face with both of my hands. She feebly tried to pull away but I would have none of that. She needed to hear me.

"I love you, Bella. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I'm going to be right by your side, no matter what." I brushed my lips to hers. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

"I…I love you too, Edward. I tried not fall for you but I couldn't help it. I don't want to hurt you, just so I can be happy until…" she trailed off.

"Don't give up Bella. There is always a chance that everything will be OK. There are always miracles. I believe you're the one; nothing else would be able to hold onto my heart. If I could, I would give you my heart for you to live." I kissed her lips again softly.

_She loves me too._ My heart swelled and filled my whole chest. This amazing woman loved me.

"Oh Edward." Bella whispered against my lips and deepened the kiss. She placed a hand on my chest and felt my shirt. "Why are you all dressed up?" She pulled away her eyes roaming my body. Damn those simple acts and the way they turned me on.

"I wanted to take you to dinner." I smiled trying to kiss her again. I wasn't quite ready to go yet.

"Dinner sounds nice. Give me 15 minutes and we can go." Bella kissed me one more time before going to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. I plopped myself on the living room sofa and turned on the TV. I was switching from ESPN and watching music videos as Bella walked into the living room from the bedroom. She looked absolutely stunning in sleeveless v-neck bodice cocktail dress that hugged her curves on top but then flowed at her waist.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we'll never leave." Bella arched her eyebrow and smiled.

"I can live with that." I smirked. She shook her head, took my hand, and turned off the TV. She grabbed her keys then turned and smiled at me.

"Do you mind if we picked up one of my other cars? They haven't been taken out in months." Bella pouted.

"Can we take the Maserati?" My voice was dripping with excitement. Bella laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Sure. But I'm driving." Now it was my turn to pout. She laughed at me and kissed my pouting lip. "OK, you can drive." I instantly smiled. Apparently, she couldn't resist my pout face either.

We arrived at a favorite restaurant of mine in Beverly Hills, Spago's. We were immediately seated near the fountain in the garden with tall pepper trees surrounding us. Bella looked radiant in the candle light and twinkling lights. I sat as close as I could, my hands making sure to touch her exposed skin in some form or another. Neither of us had any wine. If she couldn't, neither would I.

We were having a great time talking about favorite movies of all time. She blushed when she admitted that she loved action films. But, not because of the explosions or kick-ass action, but because she liked knowing what was actually possible and what wasn't. I noted to myself that I wouldn't watch an action film with Bella. The night was perfect. We loved each other and nothing else mattered tonight.

But sometimes that isn't the case; half way through dinner, her alarm from her phone went off, notifying her that she needed to take another pill. Bella let the silence after she took her pill to last only a moment before she brought up another genre of movies to critique. After a delicious dessert that we fed to each other, we left the restaurant and drove around in the amazing car.

After a while Bella's hand traveled further and further up my thigh. My breathing started to get heavier. "Bella?" I turned to look at her; she had a sexy smile playing on her lips. One of her hands started to travel to the hem of her dress and hitched it up further up her thigh. Exposing her panties or lack there of. I gunned the engine, I think I ran a red light and made it back to our apartments. I pulled in Bella's spot and rushed to her door. I lifted her up over my shoulder, against her protests and threats of punishment. I smiled as I walked to her apartment and unlocked the door, closing the door behind us. I walked over to the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She quickly shook her head and jumped off the bed and tried to get away laughing the whole time. She would shake her head or finger no. She tried side-stepping me several times, but there was no way she was getting away tonight. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

She sighed in content and kissed me grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I groaned in pleasure. I placed her gently on the bed and kissed her passionately. Taking a breath, I moved my mouth along her neck to the strap of her dress. My hands traveled to the side of her dress, over to the zipper and pulled it down. I gently pulled her out of her dress, groaning at her lack of a bra and panties. I kicked off my shoes and socks. Bella sat up and helped me with my pants and shirt. My hands grazed her nipples and navel. Her hands traced all the lines in my abs and chest. We stared into each other eyes as I slipped out of my boxers. I planned on taking my time and making sweet love to this wonderful woman. But that went all out the window, when she lifted one of her long legs up high in the air.

"So, should I keep the heels on?" she smirked and bit her lower lip.

**AN: Awe, they are so playful. So did you like how Alice found out? It was bound to happen, with them going at it like bunnies. LOL Please review as always. You know you want to. Thanks!**


	15. Alone

**AN: Updating and editing chapters. It flows better. In this chapter decide to have a little alone time and go on another little adventure. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Alone**

**EPOV**

The next morning after conserving water with Bella, we headed to her garage storage and dropped off the Maserati. She chose to take her Saab again. We arrived at the track to see off the others as they prepared to leave for Talladega. Rosalie and Emmett were taking Emmett's jeep while Jasper and Alice took the truck with the trailer. The rest of the pit crew headed out in a van with the team logos on it.

"So everybody is gone for the rest of the day and tomorrow we're flying out. What should we do today?" I asked Bella as we headed to the locker room to grab her things.

"I have some things to work on. I was planning just to head home and work." Bella shrugged with her laptop in hand.

"We haven't done anything fun since Disneyland?" I grabbed Bella around her waist pulling her into my chest. "Remember, three times a week was the deal."

"Here I thought we have been having fun for the past couple of days. I guess I was fooling myself." Bella teased.

"You know what I mean Bella. We should do something fun today. I have a suggestion." I kissed her forehead as she shook her head.

"What would that be, Cullen?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"How about we go surfing?" I suggested.

"It's still too cold to go surfing?" Bella complained.

"You're right. It would be too cold for you." I grumbled trying to come up with another idea.

"Let's go for a drive on US Highway 1. You can pick out the car and drive." Bella suggested. I nodded quickly. Bella laughed at my enthusiasm.

"OK let's go get a car, and then we should pack a small cooler with food and drinks. Maybe we should just stay somewhere up north." I suggested.

"If you're going to want to do that, we need to pack for this weekend and take off from San Francisco Friday morning."

"That sounds just fine with me." I smiled softly kissing Bella's lips. She rolled her eyes.

Bella made arrangements for our flight and hotel stay for the night. I haven't taken a long drive -to just drive- in a long time. I was looking forward to this time alone with Bella.

Ninety minutes later, we were driving down the highway in Bella's yellow Lamborghini. We enjoyed music and the views of the beautiful coast during the drive from Long Beach. We would stop every once and a while to take pictures and just watch the waves. All the while, Bella looked so beautiful in a cute little pale blue sun dress. I loved watching her hair fan away from her as the wind blew. It was hard not to smile at her as I wrapped my arms around her and snapped a picture at arms length of the both of us.

Bella gave me directions for the hotel we were staying at. She booked us a suite at the Ritz-Carlton in Half Moon Bay. I pulled up to a huge modern day castle. I couldn't even imagine a more beautiful setting. Bella checked us in as I waited in the lobby. The fine furniture was in an elegant cottage feel with rich luxurious fabrics. Bella walked over to me.

"The sun is going to set soon and the view from the room is perfect to watch it from. Come on, let's go." Bella wrapped her small hand around mine and pulled me up from the wing chair I was sitting in.

We made it to our room. It was huge, at least 1000 sq. ft. The bed was enormous as was the shower, perfect for two. From the bedroom, we had a 180 degree view of the ocean from the bluffs. There was a pair of French doors that opened to an open area with lush green grass overlooking the bluffs with two lounge chairs. Bella grabbed a throw and we sat hand and hand in separate chairs, watching the sunset as amazing colors brushed across the horizon. After a while Bella joined me on my chair, straddling my waist.

"We're going to have to come back to this place again. So we have time to actually walk the grounds." I whispered as our foreheads rested against each other, my hands gliding up her exposed thighs under the hem of her dress.

"I agree but you have every weekend booked for racing 'til November. We'd have to come during the week." Bella gasped as my fingers grazed the lace of her panties. Bella lips touched my eyelids and trailed to the corner of my mouth. Bella's hands grabbed a fistful of my hair and crushed her lips to mine her tongue exploring my mouth. She groaned deeply when two of my fingers entered her wet core and started pumping. My other hand traveled to the thin strap of her dress and let it fall off her shoulder exposing her left breast.

Bella pulled away to breathe and a moan escaped from her lips. My lips traveled from her sweet swollen lips to her exposed breast. She moaned again, this time my name mingled within. Bella ground her hips into my erection that was painfully arousing. A strong cold breeze blew sending a violent shiver through Bella. Knowing it was not a good idea for Bella to get sick, I took my fingers out from inside her, earning a glare from Bella. I laughed and grabbed the throw, wrapping it around her and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I walked with a little difficulty as Bella tore my shirt open kissing and biting at my chest. I threw her on the bed as I kicked my clothes off quickly as Bella shimmied –painfully slow- out of her dress. I groaned at the simple yet cute little lace white panties. My lips traveled up her leg to her panties, slowly taking place of where my fingers left off.

The next morning I awoke with my angel kissing my chest trying to wake me up. "Wake up. We have to get going if we're going to make our flight." Bella chuckled as I covered my face with another pillow.

"Do we have to?" I complained as I pulled Bella to my chest.

"Yes. You have a race Sunday and tomorrow you're…uhh… introducing me to your parents." Bella rolled out of bed taking a sheet with her.

"Are you nervous about meeting my dad?" I asked warily.

"A little he's already seen my medical records so I most likely will get that 'look' that doctors give when they give bad news to someone." Bella explained shrugging her shoulders as she looked for something to wear.

"Don't worry about it. My father has an excellent bedside manner." I shrugged. "Something else is bothering you too." I stated.

"Yes, since your parents and Jasper knows about me being sick, I guess it's time to tell everyone else. I just don't know how they will react." Bella walked over to get a bottle of water then popped a pill in her mouth. She came back to the bed and tried to pull me out. "Edward, seriously we need to get going. We still have like an hour drive to the airport." I tried pulling her back to bed but she shook her head.

Bella removed the bed sheet from her body and swayed her hips a little as she walked away. "Fine stay in bed. I was thinking to save time you'd like to take a shower with me, but if you don't want …" I jumped out of bed and followed my Bella to the bathroom.

_We need to save time, of course._

Almost two hours later, we were sitting in first class seats on the way to Talladega, AL. Bella brought her mp3 player and we spent the flight listening to music while Bella worked and tried to explain the inner workings of the new car. She still wouldn't show me what the car is going to look like because she wanted it to be a surprise.

We landed about 4 hours later and made our way to baggage claim. Jasper was waiting there to pick us up.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" Bella asked a troubled looking Jasper.

"Alice found out about you two?" Jasper asked and sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately she saw Edward leave my place in…uhh…very little clothing." Bella chuckled. "But she doesn't know about me being sick. I'll tell everyone tomorrow over dinner. Edward's parents know everything so it's only fair that the rest do too."

"Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret from Alice. It's like she knows just by looking at me." Jasper said as he led Bella and me through the airport.

"Has Alice told the others about me and Bella?" I asked hoping that she hadn't yet.

"No she hasn't. She came home the other night literally bouncing off the walls at the news of you two. She noticed I wasn't surprised and was a little miffed with me for not telling her." Jasper laughed.

"Sorry Jasper. I'll make up to you." Bella pouted.

"Not necessary and anyway you're going shopping with her, so that will be enough since I won't be her shopping partner anymore." Jasper laughed at Bella's apparent shock.

"I warned you about Alice and shopping." I kissed her cheek and Bella relaxed.

Since my parents were attending this race, it meant that Alice booked us into a nicer hotel. She booked us rooms at the Lakefront Bed and Breakfast. Jasper said that he was heading to the track for the rest day with the crew. So that meant that Bella and I were alone again. We made it to our room; Alice made sure that Bella and I had a nice room with a balcony overlooking the lake. We got settled putting our things away.

I admit I was a little nervous about telling everybody about Bella's condition. I was even more nervous of my father wanting to discuss something with us when he arrived, according to his last phone call.

But I had to put myself in race mode and study the track, but that was shockingly difficult as Bella kept bending and stretching, trying her hand at yoga in fitted blue yoga pants. It was fun to watch. She was very flexible. I suppressed a groan as she bent over in front of me. She giggled -the evil vixen. I was ready to put her flexibility to the test.

A few hours later, we were lying in bed our naked bodies intertwined and resting. Bella's head was lying on my chest as my hand played with her hair. It was just getting dark when my cell phone rang from the night stand. I picked up and Bella looked up at me a little groggy.

"Hello." I said answering my phone and smiled at Bella who smirked mischievously.

"Edward. It's Emmett." Bella started to lick my right nipple before she bit it. I suppressed a yelp by biting my lip.

"Hey…ahhh…what's up? Are you all…. heading back to the hotel?" Bella's licking led to my navel as I tried suppressing a groan. Her quiet laughter sent vibrations to that certain male organ.

"No that's why I'm calling, we're all heading to J B's Sports Bar. We wanted to know if you and Bella wanted to meet us here. Is something wrong Edward?" Bella's teeth started grazing my hip.

"No…I'm fine. I don't know. I …uh…am a little jet lagged ….and we'd have to grab a taxi. I'll see if Bella has finished …. damn…working and see what she wants to do." Bella laughed again kissing the inside of my thigh. Then she took a hard bite while I tried to answer Emmett in coherent sentences.

"Sounds good, hope you guys come." My mind was so not going to answer that comment.

"Sure. Bye." I threw the phone on the floor as Bella chuckled at me. My eyes narrowed and I glared at her.

"What?" She said innocently.

"I was on the phone. Do you know how hard it is to talk with that kind of distraction?"

"Sorry." Bella pouted and then sat up much to my disappointment. "I guess you want me to stop?" I shook my head and she smirked and decided to go back to _work._

A little over an hour later when Bella and I both finished our _work,_ we decided to head to the bar. We took a taxi; I was barely able to take my hands off Bella as she was wearing a pair of low rise skinny jeans, black boots and a spaghetti strapped camisole. She looked amazing. Before we got out of the cab, she told me I had to behave myself inside.

The bar was full to say the least. There were a lot of faces that I recognized. The crowd was mostly crew members of other teams and drivers. We found our crew; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sitting at table with a big plate of hot wings and fries in the middle of them. We walked over to the table where we were greeted happily by everyone. Alice had a huge grin on her face.

We grabbed a couple of chairs to sit with the others and joined in with the conversations. Bella was getting a little uncomfortable with Alice and Rosalie trying to get her to drink.

"Sorry I can't drink. I had a killer headache earlier and had to take something." Bella explained. Thankfully, Alice and Rosalie nodded in understanding.

The rest of the night was spent in conversations of some of the craziest things we did. At one point they were talking about tattoos and Emmett asked Bella if she had any that she was hiding.

Without thinking about what I was saying, "She has a 'B' in calligraphy on her front right hip." The table went quiet. Bella was blushing feverishly and everyone else was gaping at us. Then I realized I spoke my thought.

Emmett busted out laughing and everyone joined in.

"Edward!" Bella screamed before punching my arm, "I …can't believe you. That was the most untactful way to tell everyone that we're seeing each other."

"I knew something was going on with you two." Rosalie said in between laughs. Emmett was still laughing not able to form words.

"Bella I'm so sorry. It just slipped." I explained wrapping my arms around her. She turned and glared at me.

"You are so not seeing that 'B' for awhile." She snapped. My eyes widened in shock from her words. That just spurred more laughter from our friends and family.

"Relax Bella, Alice and I already knew and Rose was starting to put two and two together so it was just Emmett that was surprised." Jasper said more composed as the others.

"You and Alice knew and didn't tell us?" Emmett asked his laughter stopping abruptly.

"It's wasn't my place to tell. I caught them kissing in the locker room." Jasper shrugged.

"I caught Edward leaving her apartment in a towel and her opening her own door in a matching towel." Alice said putting her two cents in. That just brought on a new round of laughs and Bella was still blushing.

"Little brother, I had no idea you had it in you." Emmett clapped a hand on my back. "Now that telephone conversation we had earlier is starting to make sense."

"Oh no." Bella put her face in her hands. I glared at Emmett and pulled Bella out of the chair and walked away from the table.

"I guess that means you're calling it a night already?" Emmett called after us. I led Bella out the bar and looked for a cab.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet as Bella stared out the window. We made it back to our room and Bella went straight to the balcony. I joined her and tried to say something, but she stopped me and smiled. I knew when she smiled at me that it was OK as she turned to go back inside, but then she locked the patio door, locking me outside.

**AN: Oooo! Bella locked him out! She's a little mad. Don't worry she' s just going to tease him a little. You know what to do. Please review!**


	16. Past

**AN: We find out what Bella is going to do. Does she let back in? We also meet Carlisle and Esme. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**I do however own this plot!**

**Chapter 16**

**Past**

_The ride back to the hotel was quiet as Bella stared out the window. We made it back to our room and Bella went straight to the balcony. I joined her and tried to say something but she stopped me and smiled. I knew then it was OK as she turned to go back inside, but then she locked the patio door locking me outside. _

"Bella love, what are you doing? Open the door." I tested the door, it wouldn't budge. Bella laughed and shook her head no slowly. Bella turned and looked at me with a mischievous smile on her lips.

_Yeah she's mad._

Bella touched the strap of her top and let it fall off her shoulder. Her incredible body started to sway seductively to imaginary music.

_Uhh…she wouldn't. _

Her arms raised and her hands ran through her hair throwing her head back and her chest forward.

_Yes, she would. Damn. _

I watched, entranced with her movements. Her own hands started to caress her body. The sight of her caused my erection to painfully strain against the zipper of my jeans.

"Bella what …are you doing?" My voice was husky and low as I watched my Bella continue to tease. She started biting her lip with a look full of desire on her face as her hands traveled to the hem of her top and she pulled it up slowly exposing more and more of her skin. She removed her top and flung aside giving me full view of her red satin and lace strapless bra. I groaned at the sight of her perfect breasts practically spilling out over top. I pounded on the door again.

"Bella _please_ let me in. I'm sorry… please… I have to touch you." I literally fell to my knees.

Bella laughed causing her breasts to bounce causing me to groan again. Bella shook her head no. "Your turn take something off." She continued to sway her hips. She stepped closer to the glass and pointed at me. "Take something off. Now." She said firmly. I shook my head no. She smiled then raised her hand to the side to close the vertical blind.

I got up from my knees and growled, "Fine I'll take something off." I smirked.

_She wants to see me too. Well she's going to have to earn it_.

I took off my left shoe and sock and grinned at her. Bella's narrowed her eyes for a second then she smiled. She stepped away from view and I pressed myself against the glass, trying to see where she went.

Bella was carrying a chair and placed in front of the door. Oh… oh. She sat down on the chair facing me and crossed her leg over the other. She took both of her hands and caressed her thigh all the way to her ankle, giving me a full view of her chest as she bent down. I bit back a groan. Her hands came back up to the zipper of her knee high boot. She unzipped it painfully slow and removed her boot and tossed it aside. She pointed at me I quickly removed my other shoe and sock. She smiled at my eagerness. She did a repeat performance for her other boot with another view of her beautiful chest.

"Your turn, now stop playing games and take off your shirt." Bella demanded.

I gave her my best crooked smile as she looked on as I slowly lifted my blue t-shirt over my head. Bella's eyes were wide and she licked her lips. I smiled in triumph. She was having a hard time with this too. But she smiled as she lifted her perfect ass from the chair and started to undo the button of her jeans. She pushed her jeans down the curve of her hips, exposing a matching red thong. I put my hands on the glass of the door, wanting to be one to take off her jeans. She continued to shimmy out of the jeans. She kicked her jeans to the side and then did a turn for me to see everything while her hips were still swaying to her imaginary music. Then she sat in the chair again, crossing one of her luscious legs over the other.

"Bella please let me in." Bella shook her head no and pointed at my pants. I sighed and quickly started to unbutton my jeans, wanting relief from the strain and let them fall to my feet I kicked them off. I looked at Bella, who was biting on her lower lip as she gazed at my already raging hard-on sheathed in boxer briefs. She smiled and got up towards the door she reached for the lock and stopped.

"Bella," I stated firmly.

Bella went back to the chair and straddled the backwards giving me a perfect view of her ass. I groaned and pounded on the door again. I was so ready to break it down. I tore my eyes away for just a moment and looked at the furniture on the small balcony; all of it was wicker.

_Damn. Nothing here would break through two layers of glass._

I looked back at Bella as she looked over her shoulder and watched me for a few moments as her hand came to the clasp of her bra. With a swift movement, she removed her bra and tossed it aside. I groaned, wanting her to turn and to see her pink buds.

"Bella, I swear I will climb over to the next balcony or break this door down." I growled. Bella laughed as she ground her hips against the chair back a few times. I moaned at the thought of her on top of me grinding into me. She got out of the chair and covered her breasts with an arm. She walked toward the glass door smiling innocently. She pointed at my boxer briefs. I shook my head no. She glared at me and pointed at my boxers again. I shook my head no again. So she walked away over to the bed. She laid down and covered her self with a sheet.

I growled in frustration and I was pissed. How dare she give me a show like that and not let me in. She was so going to get punished.

I formulated a plan to get inside. "Fine Bella. I will climb to the balcony next door. There is a light on in there and I have a key to our room inside my back pocket." I grabbed the railing to the right of the door and balanced myself on it and pressed myself against the siding, knowing I would be out of view of the door.

Moments later, I was rewarded as Bella slid open the door and stepped out slightly, one of her arms covering her chest.

"Edward don't, you'll hurt yourself. Come back." Bella sighed looking to her left. I carefully crouched and then pounced. I grabbed her by the arms and flung her over my shoulder. I closed the sliding door behind me as Bella slapped my backside open handed yelling at me to put her down.

_Damn that was fucking hot._

"It's time for your punishment Bella. You've been a bad girl." I threw her on the bed and my eyes raked over the almost naked Bella. Her hair fanned out around her, her cheeks flushed, her plump lips begging to be kissed. I have been holding back since we started having sex because I didn't want to hurt her. I think she knew it too. I wasn't holding back tonight.

I ravished her lips and mouth thrusting my tongue into her hot mouth. Bella felt my urgency and met it with her own. Her hips bucked into mine as I tore away her panties with a quick movement of my hand. I pulled away from her already swollen lips, kissing down to the center of her chest. I continued sucking and biting here and there along her chest and abdomen. Bella was writhing and moaning because of my touch.

"Bella I thought you said that I wouldn't be seeing your 'B' anytime soon." I teased.

"I stand corrected." Bella gasped as I bit one of her pert nipples. She bucked her hips again. Her hands leaving my hair and reaching for the waist band of my briefs.

"Ahh….ah …ah. Not so fast Bella. You're being punished. I'm in control now." My mouth switching nipples as I bit and sucked, earning a small yelp from her lips. I smiled.

"Please Edward…I…ahh….I need you," Bella growled bucking her hips again.

"But you were bad; you locked me out and teased me." I stated firmly nipping at her just above her navel.

"I was going to let you in. I swear!" Bella said pulling at my hair. I laughed against the skin of her abdomen. I went to her tattoo and sucked on it lightly then took a bite. Bella screamed.

"Edward!" She pulled my hair roughly to look at her. Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't get inside me now, you will NOT see that 'B' until you bring in a first place win." I growled. She knows how impossible that is. I've always managed to place top 10, lately top 5 in the ranks, but 1st?

"You wouldn't be able to help yourself just like I wouldn't." I kissed her lips grinning.

"Edward, now. And no more holding back. I know you have. I'm not that delicate. I want you to fuck me with everything you got!"

_That did it._

So much for making her pay, I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and slowly pulled down my boxer briefs while Bella watched biting her lip and her hips squirming.

I grabbed a pillow and folded it in half and placed under the small of her back. Bella whimpered when I roughly took hold of her hips and thrust myself into her wet folds to the hilt. I gave us both a moment to recover.

_How the hell does she stay so tight?_

Bella bucked her hips encouraging me to continue. I let go of control and pounded into her hard. The grunts and moans from one another only urged us both further as Bella met me with every thrust. My fingers dug into her hips; I loving the sound of our bodies smacking against each other. A sheen of sweat covered our bodies making them slick. I bent down and lowered my lips to her navel and dipped my tongue in and licked down to her tattoo. I slid my hand down her stomach to her core and rubbed the small bundle of nerves causing Bella to scream my name. I started to feel her walls starting to deliciously clench around my member. I felt my climax coming and few thrusts more Bella's came, sending me to a mind blowing end that had me seeing stars.

We both rode out our highs still intertwined as I rolled on to my back and placed Bella on my chest. I tried calming her breathing running my hands down her back. After several, minutes Bella's breathing became normal. It took longer than usual.

_Damn I knew I should take it easy._

"Bella are you ok?" I whispered. Bella looked up at me and cocked her head.

"Better than OK. That was so hot. Thank you." Bella winked and smiled.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For giving me all of you." Bella laid her head back on my chest; her fingers making patterns on my abs.

"You'll always have all of me. Sleep now love."

**Next morning-Saturday**

"Bella, wake up love, my parents are going to be here soon." I whispered softly in her ear. She groaned and pushed me away. I chuckled; she was not a morning person.

"I don't want to." Bella mumbled, "I was having a good dream."

"May I ask what you were dreaming about?" I asked kissing her forehead and her cheeks.

"Mmm…you." Bella blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Do we really need to get up?"

"Yes we do. My parents will be here in about an hour and my father wants to talk to us too." I explained.

"Fine," Bella grumbled getting out of bed. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped as she was looking at her body. I looked at her, my eyes widening.

"Oops." There was no other word for it. On Bella's hips were distinct bruises starting to form. She turned to me and I noticed from her neck to her core was dozens of bite marks and red marks.

"Oops. Your father is going to examine me in an hour and you say oops. I know that I wanted you to let go but I had no idea this is what I would look like in the morning." Bella grimaced as she touched one of the bruises. "I hope your father doesn't ask for me to remove my shirt."

"I'm sure it will be ok. At least they can be hidden." I shrugged admiring Bella's pert nipples ready for another round. It didn't help that Bella was rubbing some of her 'love bites'.

"Do you always see the silver lining? Oh, I remember something you said last night." Bella placed her tiny hands on her hips and glared at me. "It was something about not being able to resist?" Bella arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was merely stating a fact." I smiled at her, "You can't resist me and I can't resist you." I smiled.

"Care to make a wager on that assumption, Cullen?" Bella smirked.

_I have a feeling I am not going to like this. _

"If you give in first, you have to show me the exterior design for the new car now, instead of later." I offered.

"If you give in first, I pick the next 'fun' thing no questions asked." Bella smirked. I glared at her for a moment.

"Wait is touching allowed?" I asked.

"Yes and so is teasing, but to give in completely, you'd actually have to say 'You win!'"

"You're on." I smirked. This was going too be easy. Then Bella smiled mischievously.

"I think the longest you'd make it is after the photo shoot Wednesday." Bella simply stated.

"Photo shoot?" I asked confused.

"The Playboy one." Bella laughed as my eyes widened and she headed to the bathroom.

I groaned. _Damn she is so going to win. _

"Any chance we can wait until tomorrow to start this bet?" I asked, jumping out of bed. I heard Bella's laugh from inside the bathroom over the sound of the shower running.

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door of our hotel room about hour later and Bella nearly jumped out of her chair. I arched an eyebrow. "Haven't met parents lately, have we?" Bella shook her head no. I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "They are going to love you no matter what." I got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. There were my mother and father, hand in hand at the door.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said as I ushered them in. My mother stopped just inside and took me into a hug.

"Are you eating? You look too skinny." I rolled my eyes. She always brought up my eating habits; mainly detesting my habit of eating out mostly.

"Yes mom. Bella is an excellent cook." I stated.

"Oh really? Are you two living together?" My father asked. Bella's eyes widened in horror then composed herself and stood up to greet my parents.

"We live across the hall from each other. I cook, he eats. When it's his turn, he brings take out." Bella smiled and extended her hand.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella." Bella held out her hand to my father. My father smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. This lovely woman beside me is Esme." Bella smiled and offered her hand to my mother, which my mother took and pulled Bella closer for a hug. Bella looked a little shocked for a moment but returned the hug.

"Please come in and have a seat. How was your flight?" Bella asked gesturing toward the sofa and chairs within our suite.

"Fine dear." Esme stated looking at Bella closely, following Bella's every movement as she took a seat in a chair.

"Edward said that there was something you needed to tell me Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Bella please call me Carlisle. Yes, there is something I need to tell you. This is not the first time we've met. And you've met Edward before too." Carlisle said a slight look of sadness in his eyes. Both Bella and I stared at him in surprise for a moment.

"Edward, you were about 6 years old Edward and Bella was about 5. You see Bella, my family and I used to live near Seattle, Washington for about 2 years. I worked at a local pediatrician's office and it was my last day there. My family and I were moving back to Chicago. Edward was following me around at work giving me a hand. You and your mother came in for a follow-up for a broken leg to have the cast removed."

"I still remember the look on Edward's face when he saw you." My father laughed. I was dumb struck. I didn't know what to say. "I introduced the two of you and I swear you both yelped when you shook hands. I removed the cast slowly when I noticed that Bella's breathing was a little erratic and she had a slight sheen of sweat across her brows. So I checked your blood pressure and your heart rate. At that point, I was getting a little uneasy. I checked your heart and knew that something could be wrong. I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"I asked your mother if she was from Seattle. She said that you two were from out of state and were just visiting and that you were in a hurry. I made it very clear that you needed to see your regular doctor immediately when you got back home. She said she understood." By now Bella was quiet and her face composed, but her eyes were cold. My father continued.

"After about a week later, my family and I were already settled in Chicago, I decided to try and locate your mother and yourself to make sure she took you to the doctor. I failed miserably. I could not find any trace of you in Washington or surrounding states. I'm sorry Bella, but there was no record in your file that your mother had you seen by a doctor back then for your heart. Maybe if it was caught earlier, you would be fine now."

"Don't beat yourself up Carlisle. My mother was flakey most of her life. It wasn't easy having me as a daughter. She accepted no help from my father, so money was really tight. I had to have special tutors for my accelerated learning and private schools. I also had a long list of hospital bills in my childhood days, but from mostly falls and bumps. I was quite the klutz in my youth. It wasn't intentional; my mother tried her best to raise me but I was mostly the parent. I must admit, I don't remember that encounter." Bella smiled at me. I squeezed her hand. "It's strange to know that we already met."

"There's more; I won't be sure until I can get you in my office back home, but I think I can perform a surgery that can extend your life by at least another year. But, there is a 50/50 chance you will never make through surgery because this surgery has only been performed on children." Carlisle stated calmly.

"So in other words I would have to wait until the last month or so of my life and I would still need another heart a year later if it's a success?" Bella asked and my father nodded.

Bella looked at me and then to my father and sighed. "I'm not going to get my hopes up but if I don't get a heart in 16 months, I will consider the surgery." I breathed a sigh of relief.

_The heart of the woman I love is in the hands of my father._

**AN: I don't know about you but I'd be nervous to have my father operate on someone I love. Scary. Anyway I hoped you like the little show I had Bella give Edward and vice versa. So now that I gave you another lemon please review.**


	17. Secret and A Bluff

**AN: Finally the secret will be told to everyone. It's hard to keep secrets. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**I do own this plot!**

**Chapter 17**

**Secret and a Bluff**

_Bella looked at me then at my father and sighed. "I'm not going to get my hopes up but if I don't get a heart in 16 months I will consider the surgery." I breathed a sigh of relief and then I thought to myself the heart of the woman I love is in the hands of my father. _

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, Bella care to tell us a little about yourself while we take a walk by the lake?" Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"That would be nice. The weather here is just beautiful. I think I better grab some sunscreen first." Bella stated as she was getting up from the sofa and walking over to her bag.

"I agree. How about we meet out in the lobby in about 15 minutes and then walk to the little restaurant down the street for breakfast?" Carlisle offered.

"That sounds great Dad." I agreed, "Why don't you see if the others want to join us before they head to the track?" My father nodded and both of my parents left. I looked over to Bella who smiled mischievously.

"I think I'm going to change into a sundress and then apply some lotion." Bella glided to the small closet and pulled out a white cotton dress. And of course she decided to change from her current outfit in front of me. Two can play at that game.

"I think you're right. I think I'm going to change into something more appropriate for this weather." Bella nodded in agreement as she removed her shirt exposing her perfect breasts clad in a blue lace bra. I bit back a groan and adjusted myself while I walked over to the closet.

I removed my button down white shirt and put on a blue ribbed sleeveless shirt over my casual khakis. I looked at the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair and gasped when I saw Bella behind me. She was in a simple spaghetti strap white linen sundress that flowed from her body just below her breasts to just above her knees. The top and hem of the dress was trimmed with small white beading. She looked stunning.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked cocking her head to one side with a sincere look of concern on her beautiful face. That is until she smirked and winked. I saw her walk over to a chair and started to rub lotion on her legs. I adjusted myself again and I heard a light chuckle behind me. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I busied myself with menial tasks around the room waiting for her to finish. Every once in a while my eyes peaked at her, my longing already taking over all my senses.

Bella finished and walked over to me she wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "We should get going." I said as I pulled away, her scent intoxicating my will. She pulled me back and grabbed my head closer for a heart stopping, toe curling among other things, kiss. We both gasped for breath as we pulled away.

"You're right, we should get going." Bella stated before her small warm hands glided down my chest then she rubbed my already painful erection. I hissed and Bella just smiled and walked away.

"That's cheating." I stated firmly.

"No. You and I both agreed touching and teasing was allowed." Bella teased. "Can you see any of the love bites you gave me?' Bella asked innocently pulling her dress from her top a little letting me see that she wasn't wearing a bra. My breathing hitched. Bella laughed. "You're too easy." She laughed and walked out to the door holding it open for me with a raised eyebrow.

I walked up to Bella pressing her against the door with my body my nose trailed along her jaw line to her ear lobe her breath becoming labored. I whispered, "You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now. I just want to lick you from head to toe and make you moan and scream my name until your warm tight core can't take it anymore." Then I took her ear lobe and sucked on it lightly. Bella shivered, but she recovered quickly.

"Mmm…sounds like fun, but not until you say 'You win Bella'." Bella smiled and walked down the hall swaying her hips.

In the lobby my parents and the others were waiting for us. "Good morning, everyone." Bella said as she smiled at the others.

"You look like you're in a good mood Bella. But Edward looks like hell. What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett cocked his head in concern as I grimaced; I really hated being called Eddie and he knew it.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." I simply stated before leading Bella with my hand on the small of her back. We strolled out of the hotel in couples, but somehow managed to be in groups. Emmett and I were walking along with our parents Bella beside me. Jasper was following close behind us while taking a few pictures with his camera of the lake side.

We walked along the shore of lake; every once-in-a-while I would pick up a rock and skip it across the lake. Bella and I were hand in hand as my parents were asking questions about some of her projects and her thoughts on architecture or medicine. Bella was less forthcoming on the subject about her parents. When I asked her what was wrong, she fumbled a little before she answered.

"My parents don't know that I'm sick." Bella whispered looking down at her feet.

"Bella, your parents should know what is happening to you." Esme lightly scolded.

"Why should they? Once I was too smart for my own good, they shipped me off. I was fourteen when I went to college. Any other parent would have followed their child, but mine didn't. They lost their parental privileges when I had to live with complete strangers for four years of my college life. Excuse me." Bella stalked away to Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm sorry Edward, I had no idea things are so difficult with her parents." Esme mumbled.

"I didn't know either. She doesn't talk much about them. I'll talk to her about it." I stated looking at my Bella.

"Do that son, no matter how bad things are, a parent would want to know if something is wrong with their child." My father stated firmly.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were talking animatingly. Every once in a while Alice and Rosalie would turn around and look at me then they would laugh.

_She wouldn't… would she? _

"Edward doesn't Bella look beautiful today?" Alice asked as we entered the restaurant about 30 minutes later. Bella and I were hand and hand again. Bella hadn't really said anything since she excused herself earlier.

"Of course, she always looks beautiful." I kissed Bella on the cheek sweetly and she blushed. I loved it when I could get her to do that. Bella went with my mother to find us all a table.

"Yes she does. I can't wait to take her shopping next week. She wants me to take her somewhere to buy a leather corset, skirt and a whip." Alice whispered just audible to my ears. My eyes widened as we were being lead to a couple of booths. I swallowed hard.

"I honestly didn't think she had it in her. I think you created a monster." Alice smirked and cocked her eyebrow. Yup, Bella had told her about the bet. Now she had advisors. I bit back a groan as I started to picture Bella clad in leather.

"Edward, are you feeling OK? You look a little flushed." Bella asked placing a hand on my forehead as I sat beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered as other hand brushed up my thigh. I looked at her as she smiled sweetly.

_Oh she's really good. I'll be lucky if I last the night. _

"Jasper, what are your plans today?" Bella asked while everyone was looking at their menus.

"Actually we don't have much left to do until tomorrow morning." Jasper shrugged.

"Can it wait until tomorrow morning before the race?" Bella continued her eyes glancing over the menu.

"Yes, I guess it could. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that it would be nice to spend the day on the lake. I can rent a party boat, jet skis or what ever and just have fun today. What do you think?" Bella asked looking everyone's face.

"That sounds great Bella. I'm in." Jasper expressed. The rest of the table agreed to the idea.

Bella smiled and laughed. "I figured I owed you all for all the great work you've been doing. Ever since I became a part of the team, you have never once questioned my judgment. That makes for a great team. Now let's order so we can get this team -no this family- on a boat to party." Bella said taking a deep breath.

"Now that you are officially dating my little brother, you are family." Emmett slapped his large hand on Bella's back. She gasped in surprise then her entire frame started trembling. My father got up from his seat and walked over to Bella and pulled me away from her seat. My father handed me her purse.

"Find her pills now." Carlisle took Bella's wrist and pressed his fingers on to her pulse. "Bella tell me what you feel."

"Like my heart is in an iron grip. It feels like my heart skipped a beat or ten beats." Bella gasped in between breaths. I fumbled through her purse and found the bottle. I opened it and gave a pill to my father. My father grabbed a glass of water then handed the pill and glass to Bella.

"Sip the water slowly, it helps. Try to take a few deep breaths. " Carlisle instructed, one hand still on her wrist looking at his watch occasionally. Bella nodded and did what she was told to do.

"I'm sorry, I usually would have had my pill already, but I forgot this morning." Bella whimpered. She didn't look up and her breathing starting to calm down.

"Bella you know how important it is for you to take those pills." Carlisle whispered.

"OK what the hell is going on here?" Alice asked her eyes with a hint of anger and a little fear.

"I'm fine Carlisle." Bella sighed as my father returned to his seat. "I think it's time for me to explain to the others. I have no choice now." I put my arm around Bella's shoulders as she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked as everyone's faces, my parents were composed as was Jasper's, Alice and Rosalie looked concerned and Emmett looked downright scared.

"Let's order then I will tell you all everything." Bella stated as a waitress made her way to our table. Everyone ordered quickly and stared intently at Bella as the waitress took our menus and walked away.

"First of all, Emmett what just happened was not your fault. You took me by surprise that's all. So stop looking like you just killed a puppy." Emmett let out a breath of relief and smiled but it did not meet his eyes.

"I would like to apologize to you all for not being forthcoming with this information. I just found out a couple of months ago myself. This team and a couple of friends are the only people outside of my doctors that know that I am sick. I have a rare heart condition. I have been given 18 to 24 months to live. I need a new heart, but I have a rare blood type so I might not get one in time. I have to take a pill about every 4 hours to help regulate my heart. Every once in a while, I get so preoccupied with things that I forget to take a pill and something like what just happened occurs." Bella sighed and looked down at her hands fidgeting with a napkin. I kissed the top of her head.

I heard a smack as Alice just hit Jasper's arm. "You knew about this didn't you?" Alice snapped her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's not his fault Alice. He found out by accident and I asked him not to tell anyone." Bella looked at Alice and Alice nodded. Everyone was quiet and unable to look at Bella for a few minutes.

"This is exactly the reason I didn't want anyone to know. I'm still me. I'm still a person. I don't want to be treated differently." Everyone still let the silence linger.

"So for now, you just take a pill and you'll feel better." Alice asked sheepishly.

"Yes, usually that works." Bella smiled. Bella's cell phone rang. Bella looked at the caller Id. "Sorry I should take this, excuse me." Bella got up from her seat and walked out to more secluded area.

"Edward, just what is going on with you and Bella?" Rosalie whispered so we were the only ones to hear.

"I love her. Luckily for me she feels the same. Right now we're just going to live day by day. I know I'm thinking about the future; that's just something I can't avoid. But that's not something she'll talk about." I sighed, looking over my shoulder for Bella.

"I'm proud of you son. Some men would've walked away by now. I know things look bleak, but I believe that things will work out in the end." My father patted my shoulder and my mother gave me a one armed hug.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait to go shopping with her." Alice chirped like if she was going with her best friend.

"You like any opportunity to go shopping Alice." I expressed and laughed.

"Yes, normally I would agree to that, but she said that I have access to a $500,000 bank card for the trip." Alice said as her eyes glazed over.

"A half a million dollar shopping spree wow, I don't think Bella knows what she got herself into." Jasper whispered to me. I looked over my shoulder again as Bella stomped back towards the table. She looked furious.

"That was Derek Blake on the phone. He was visiting the track early this morning. Thank goodness for that. Apparently they couldn't find us to let us know this morning. They have our team car in pieces. Mike called his bluff; the car is being inspected piece by piece to make sure we are not in violation. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward we need to go now." Bella stated standing by the table. Everyone got up from their seats.

"Rosalie and Emmett, have the rest of the pit crew head over to the track. As soon as they give us the go ahead, we need to put the car back together. Derek said that he is having a group of mechanics flown in as we speak."

"Jasper, contact these people," Bella handed him a card, "have them fly in the other car just in case. The complaint was made on Edward's car, not on both." Jasper nodded heading outside. Rosalie and Emmett followed right behind him.

"Edward, you and I need to look a little more polished. We are going to talk to the media. If Mike wants to play, I'm game." Bella smiled a glint of something in her eyes.

"Alice have them pack the food to go and bring it by the track in a while." Bella smiled and handed Alice a credit card.

"No we'll take care of it Bella." Carlisle raised his hand to stop Bella from giving the card to Alice. Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut our breakfast short. Hopefully I can make up to you for dinner perhaps?" Bella indicated as she took my hand. My parents agreed and we said our good-byes.

"Bella, why are we going to talk to the media?" I asked she obviously had some plan.

"Well since Newton decided to make a big deal about the work I did on your car, I'm going to simply remind the media I also worked on his car. A friend on the inside that said the right people will hear about it and make sure Newton's car goes through the same inspection. Of course, they won't be able to inspect the car until they are done with ours." She smirked and winked. I stopped her and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you and that devious mind of yours." I gasped as I pulled away from Bella kissing a trail along her neck.

"I know."

**AN: So what is Bella going to do? Who is Bella's inside man? Can you guess? You know what to do review!**


	18. Testosterone

**AN: This a big chapter. We have new faces, a jealous Edward and throw in a race and you have a kick ass chapter. Thanks to my beta kellyam from Twilighted she knows her stuff. Love ya! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**I do however own this plot.**

**Chapter 18**

**Testosterone**

"_I love you and that devious mind of yours." I gasped as I pulled away from Bella kissing a trail along her neck._

"_I know." _She kissed me again before pulling away. "But this is nothing compared to how my devious my mind will be starting tomorrow." Bella cocked her eyebrows and swayed her hips slightly.

"Starting tomorrow?" I placed my hands on her hips.

"Did you forget our conversation before we showered?" Bella asked a smile playing on her lips.

I played back the events of the morning in my head.

"_Any chance we can wait until tomorrow to start this bet?" I asked jumping out of bed. I heard Bella's laugh from inside the bathroom over the sound of the shower running._

"_Of course." _

I groaned, "Let's get back to the hotel." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk just a little faster.

We made it back to the hotel room in 15 minutes. I pushed her against the door, my mouth at her neck. Her hands quickly pulled off my shirt. My hand went to her zipper on the side of her sun dress and pulled it down. Her dress slipped off her skin and pooled at her feet she was clad in nothing but a white thong. I crashed my lips to hers my hands touching her pert nipples. Bella unbuttoned my pants and lowered both my pants and boxers to the floor. I quickly stepped out of them.

Bella placed her hands on my chest and pushed me back. I kept walking backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed. She pushed me again until my back hit the bed and my legs were draped over edge of the mattress. Her warm hands grazed my inner thighs then I felt her lips. She grazed my inner right thigh and took a bite at the tender flesh. I growled my fists clenching the fresh sheets on the bed. Bella giggled as she sucked where she bit me.

"Pay back's a bitch." She whispered before she took my entire length in her warm mouth. I hissed enjoying the sensation of her warm wet mouth. The things she was doing with her tongue should be illegal as it pressed and swirled around my length as she bobbed her head up and down. I propped myself up on my elbows as I watched; she slid her hair to the side so I could see her. She looked at me and winked.

_Fuck if she kept going on like this I won't make it much longer._

"Bella…fuck, I don't want you to stop… but you need to stop." Bella hummed with me still sheathed in her mouth and then let me go with a pop. I pulled her up and rolled on top of her. "Hmm…" I contemplated on where to bite her. Like she read my thoughts, she made me rethink my thoughts.

"Don't even think about it Cullen. We have a photo shoot Wednesday with Playboy remember?" She reminded me, I growled in response. I licked and nipped at her breasts before she bucked her hips towards my hardened erection.

Bella quickly took one of my arms out from under me causing her to roll on top of me. She growled at me, "We hardly have the time for foreplay now, dear. We have to get to the track very soon and we have a car to put together. So enough with the kisses, I just want to fuck right now!" She slammed on to my cock so hard that both of us screamed from the contact.

_God our neighbors are going to complain. Ahhh.. I don't give a fuck. _

Bella's hands pressed against my chest for support. I watched Bella bounce up and down on top of me. The way her breasts bounced was almost my undoing. I gripped her hips meeting with her thrusts. Bella started to mumble incoherencies as I started to feel her walls start to tighten around me. I felt myself getting close and thrust harder into her tight core.

"Edward… look at me." Bella gasped. I forced my eyes open, our eyes locked and I watched her bite her lower lip. "Come… with me Edward." Hearing her breathe those words to me sent both of us over the edge a moment afterward. Bella collapsed on top of me. Her lips placed small kisses across my chest.

"We need to jump in the shower and get dressed. Come on. Clean up only, Edward." Bella winked as I followed. We helped each other soap up and wash our hair. We helped each other dry off. We got dressed quickly. She wanted me to look really nice, so she picked out a charcoal grey long button down shirt and black slacks. She dressed in a dark blue skirt suit. She looked amazing showing off her legs up mid-thigh with matching stilettos. I kissed her lips again before we left to the track.

Bella had rented a limo for our arrival at the track. She was right; there were at least 50 cameras at the entrance at the track. The media was not allowed inside today. We walked towards them hand and hand.

"_Ms. Swan, is it true that Team # 186 is being accused of cheating?"_

Bella turned to that reporter, "I'm not sure how the rumors started," I noticed Bella move her right hand to touch her eyebrow and was looking over at someone, "and I don't know why. But my team and I have nothing to hide."

Bella then moved her hand to touch her left shoulder down to her elbow while she was still looking at somebody. I couldn't see who the cameras and reporters blocking my view. "No officials have seen Edward race since the accident he was in. It makes me think 'how did this person know that Edward's car was running better and faster?'"

Bella touched her eyebrow again and she smirked. "It also poses a question that maybe they should inspect all the cars I've worked on since the beginning of the season? Since officials are worried about me cheating." Bella smiled at the cameras.

"_Edward, do you think you will race tomorrow?"_

"Of course." I answered, "We have a team of 10 mechanics ready to put the car together at a moments notice." I turned to Bella and she touched her eyebrow, nose, then ear back to her nose and then across her collarbone. I followed her gaze and it fell on a tan skinned man at least 6'7 tall with long hair, signaling back at her. Jealously coursed through my veins and I clenched my fists.

"_Ms. Swan how do you think Edward will do in the race tomorrow?"_

Bella returned her attention to the cameras, "I guarantee that Edward will place in the top 3." Bella stalked to the doors ignoring the reporters. My eyes met the man Bella was sending signals to and he returned my glare his own fists clenched. "Edward, Mr. Blake is waiting for us." I tore my eyes away from this stranger, but he was not a stranger to _my_ Bella.

We found our crew watching the piece by piece inspection of my car. We watched from a far. There were about 5 men dismantling the engine on a table. Another man was looking at the transmission.

"Rosalie, have they come to talk to you or Emmett?" Bella asked as she winced when one of the men dropped the power module.

"What the hell?" Bella looked furious her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Sorry miss. I'm sure it's fine." The man looked away from her glare.

"Are you going to take it completely apart chip by chip and then put it all back together? That would be the only way to make sure it's alright?" Bella snapped. "I might mention the fact that your little drop was caught on camera and if Edward suffers a computer malfunction tomorrow, it will be on your heads." Bella glared at them and then looked over to a camera that had followed me. The men stiffened as the man that Bella was signaling earlier to walked into the room.

"Gentleman, apparently another problem has arisen and the board wants Newton's car inspected. We have apparently found the reasons why Team #186's car is working much better than most cars on the track. With that being said, we must release the car to the team for reassembly." The men all nodded and they left quickly, not looking back at a glaring Bella.

"OK Rick, thanks for your help. If you choose to air this, I won't be against it. See you after the race tomorrow." Bella smiled at the reporter and his cameraman. Rick nodded and left. The man that was signaling Bella earlier seemed to work for the league. He turned and locked the door behind the men that just left. Bella ran up to him and jumped in his arms. My fists clenched my blood boiling through my veins.

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

"Jacob thanks for all your help. We couldn't have done it with out you. You really saved my butt this time." Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around.

"Bells, anytime your butt needs help, I'm happy to oblige." Jacob kissed Bella on the lips. Bella pulled away quickly and slapped his shoulder. A growl erupted within my chest. "I take it pretty boy there doesn't know anything about me?" Bella shook her head. Jasper and Emmett were holding me back. "Well Bella you look different?" Jacob touched the collar of her shirt exposing a love bite. I growled again. Bella slapped his hand away. "So he gets to be the first after what a week and I gave you two years."

"Those two years are different from my point of view Jacob, do I have to remind you? Now go before you get in trouble and lose your job." Jacob glared at Bella and then at me.

"If you hurt her pretty boy, I'll kill you." I lost it and lunged at him and then Bella collapsed on the floor. I ran to Bella and brought her into my arms.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. "Get out of here Jake now! I'm fine. You two are just pissing me off. Don't forget, Charlie doesn't know; keep it that way." Jacob touched Bella's cheek my head snapped up to look him. He returned my glare then turned on his heels and left.

"Wow that actually worked. I never had to pretend to faint before." Bella murmured getting to her feet.

"Faked it. You gave _me _a heart attack and you were faking it." I growled. Bella glared at me.

"I had no choice. You were ready to kill him and if you two got into a fight, they will know that he and I are friends. Then this little inspection will turn into something else and you will be disqualified from the race and Jacob will lose his job." Bella snapped back at me, her eyes still glaring at me.

I tried to say something but she put her hand up to stop me. "Rosalie and Emmett get the team in here and get to work. Jasper back in my hotel room is a new power module we don't have time to check to see if that one is working or to fix it. Go get it. Alice should be here…" Bella commanded her troops.

"Hey everybody, did I miss something?" Alice chirped holding bags of food containers.

"Everybody eat, Edward grab our food and meet me in conference room A please." Bella turned and left down a hall.

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. Jasper walked up to me. "Take it easy. She's obviously going to explain everything. She was right; if you would have fought with this Jacob guy we would be under investigation. Now can I have your key card please?" Jasper held out his hand. I gave him the card and he grabbed his food and wife and headed out the door.

I grabbed our food as the rest of the team was hovering over the car. I walked towards the conference room, the door was slightly ajar. There were voices coming through.

"Sure, I'm sure Edward would love to join us." Bella said. I opened the door Mr. and Mrs. Blake were standing with Bella just opposite the door.

"Great timing honey. Mr. and Mrs. Blake would like to take us out to lunch." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Sounds great, breakfast was getting too cold anyway." I placed the containers in a trash can and held out my hand for Mr. Blake. "Mr. Blake nice to see you again and you're lovely wife." I shook Mrs. Blake's hand as well.

"Edward you can call me Derek and my wife Margaret. Let's head out." Derek offered his arm to his wife. I did the same for Bella as we followed behind them.

"I know you're mad, but please know that I love you. I would never do something to hurt you. I will explain Jacob later." Bella whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek. I sighed, relaxing instantly. She had that kind of effect on me.

We rode the limo to a local restaurant and found a table for the four of us. After ordering our lunch, the conversations started. "I would like to thank you so much for all your help this morning Derek." Bella said an adoring smile on her face as she spoke with Derek.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I was just protecting my investment and my little girl." Derek winked. Bella giggled.

"Oh dad." Bella rolled her eyes. I was confused at this point. I knew they were close but not this close. Bella seen the confusion on my face and smiled. "Edward I lived with Derek and Margaret for two years of my life. When I said that he paid for my education, he also provided me a home until I was old enough to live on campus. They are like the parents I never really had."

"Bella?" Margaret lightly scolded. "I know that your relationship with your parents has been strained darling, but they really need to know about your condition."

"How did you find out about her condition?" I asked still a little confused.

"Bella collapsed while visiting and we were there with her when she was told." Margaret explained, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Have there been any changes Bella?" Derek asked placing his finger under Bella's chin so she would look at him.

"I have to take more pills. I'm number 3 on the heart transplant list for my blood type." Bella whispered trying to look away.

"My darling, if I could I would give you my heart I would in a heart beat. You know we love you." Derek brushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"I know. I love you two so much too. I don't know how I would've gotten through that first month without you. Does Daniel know anything?" Bella asked wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No of course. We respect your privacy. But you should tell your parents they both have been really worried about you." Margaret explained.

"I will, but I've been really busy lately. But I will invite my dad to a race soon. As for my mom, I guess I'll have to go and see her." Bella shrugged taking a sip of water.

After that, we spent the rest of our lunch replaying the events of this morning to Derek and about some of Bella's adolescent college years. We bade our good byes to them and headed to the limo as they called for a cab.

"We have a lot of work to do once we get to the track, so let's get this out of the way. Jacob was my best friend for a very long time. He's from the same home town as me. I used to see him a lot when I visited my father. He was the first to introduce to me engines, cars and motorcycles. I used to live in Malibu while I was finishing a degree near by and we lived together as friends. And not the kind with benefits either."

"We lived together for almost two years until he suddenly wanted more. I told him I wasn't looking for anything and that I wasn't about to risk our friendship. He was persistent for months. I finally got sick of it and kicked him out. He didn't take that well and since he blew it already, he kissed me. I pushed him away and he left." Bella sighed but continued.

"After a while I realized I really missed him. He was the only friend I had. So I called him up, making it really clear that I wanted nothing more than friendship and he agreed. That was a year ago. He still wants more but I told him kissing him felt like I was kissing my cousin or something." Bella chuckled then stopped abruptly and looked at me.

I looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying and that she really loved me. I crashed my lips to hers. After several minutes, I let her breathe and kissed her neck. "If he keeps his hands off you then I have no problem with you two being _friends_."

"Good. Umm…he did ask me to marry him. I thought I should get that out of the way too, just he case he uses that to piss you off." Bella grumbled causing my kissing to stop abruptly.

"He was that serious about you?" I asked looking at her face in confusion.

"Yes." Bella shrugged.

"I don't blame him you have that effect on everyone you meet." I smiled and kissed her again. Unfortunately, the limo came to a stop and we were at the track. We both got off and headed to the room where the car was being reassembled. Jasper handed Bella the power module and Alice handed both of us a change of clothes. We both got to work.

About six hours and four slices of pizza later, Bella, the crew and I were still trying to put the car together. We were done with almost everything and just finishing up on some final things. It was just after seven at night, when the door opened and in stepped Jacob. My whole body stiffened as he went to stand by Bella while she worked at a table.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob whispered as she slightly jumped in surprise.

"Damn it Jacob, you know better than to scare me. What's up?" Bella looked at me and mouthed 'be calm'. One of my fists was clenched as the other was working on the transmission with Emmett.

"Well, we just finished inspecting Newton's car. His entire crew and Newton will most likely be working on it until the wee hours of the morning." His laughter booming across the room as his hand went to the small of Bella's back. I bit back a growl. Bella quickly stepped away from him and turned to look at Jacob.

"I think I better go talk to him. I know his crew had trouble putting my specifications in place when I worked on his car earlier this year." Bella looked concerned.

"What? No. He deserved this. By the way, I caught that swift kick to his nose on TV the other night. Did it hurt as much as when you punched me in face?" Jacob chuckled and took Bella's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. I was about to walk over there but Emmett had my arms pinned behind me.

"No, do you want to find out how much it hurt Mike?" Bella glared at Jacob and pulled away.

"Fine Bella you'll see the error of your choices soon enough." Jacob looked at me smirked and bent down and kissed Bella on the cheek. I growled as Jasper joined Emmett trying to hold me back. "It looks like pretty boy doesn't look so confident anymore."

"He has nothing to worry about. He's sexy as hell, great in bed, even after the third time today." Bella stated and smiled as she winked at me. This time Jacob growled glared at both of us and left. I strode across the room and picked up Bella over my shoulder.

"Jasper, Em, Rose, finish the car. I'm taking Bella back to the hotel. Good night." I walked out of the room as I heard laughter coming from the room.

"I like having Bella around; she makes everything exciting." Emmett said in between laughs.

"Just wait until next week…they have a bet that starts tomorrow about…" I heard Rosalie saying before her voice faded away.

_Damn did she really have to tell Emmett?_

Right now, I didn't care and just wanted to get Bella back in bed or maybe on the balcony or maybe against the wall. Bella didn't protest as I carried her over my shoulder. She wanted this as much as I did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next morning as the alarm clock beeped, telling me it was six in the morning.

_Why was I up so early I didn't have to be at the track until 9 am? _I groaned and tried to stretch; I was a little sore and stiff but I couldn't quite move. I looked around for Bella but couldn't find her. I looked up and Bella was sitting in chair nearby, fully dressed in jeans, boots and a cute black and green Team #186 tank top. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. I didn't really understand that expression. I was about to get up when I realized I couldn't. I was tied to the bed.

_Fuck, devious mind indeed_. I heard Bella laugh as she stalked towards me. I was already turned on.

"Good morning handsome. I thought I would give you a massage this morning. You have to be so _stiff_ after last night's activities." Bella smiled her hand rubbed my thigh.

"If that's the case, why the restraints Bella?"

"Just my way to make sure you don't _get up_ until I finish your massage." Bella said as her warm hands kneaded the flesh around my ankles and working her way up my leg. I bit back a groan. Normally, I would have been all for a massage and being tied up but I really wanted to win the bet. Not just to see the new car design but for my pride. No woman has ever had this effect on me.

"Bella…I think a shower will help me…more…so please… untie me." I asked as her hands made their way to my thighs. I bit back a groan; her hands were amazing, just the right amount of pressure and warmth.

"OK if that's what you want." Then Bella straddled my waist grinding her hips against my erection as she removed my ties.

_Fuck, fuck…I was so going to lose. No man… BE STRONG! _

Once my hands were untied I took her hips and lifted her up and placed her beside me. I worked on the ties around my ankles and jumped out of bed. I looked at Bella and it didn't help the situation as she was biting her lower lip and staring at my cock. Then she licked her lips and looked at me. I ran to the bathroom.

After a very cold shower, I went back to the bedroom and found Bella asleep on the bed. I changed quickly and watched her sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful her mouth slightly parted. I loved her so much. I didn't know what I would do without her anymore. The most I would have with her were maybe 2 or 3 years. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I wanted her to be my wife. I knew in my heart if she wasn't sick she would say yes, but I honestly don't know what she'd say now.

Bella started to stir and stretched her body. She was obviously just as sore as I was. She wiped her eyes and looked at me like she was scared. "Sorry about this morning. That was a cheap shot."

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it." I smiled to let her know I wasn't mad at her. "Let's get some coffee and head to the track." Bella nodded before she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on a team baseball cap, pulling her ponytail through the back clasp.

We grabbed coffee and a quick breakfast at a local café and made it to the track by eight in the morning. "I flew in Ethan and his wife to watch this race. I told him we won't be able to see him but to enjoy the show." Bella sighed. "I'm still worried about Newton's car. I don't want to be the cause of an accident or something."

"Bella I'm sure it will be fine. Newton can take care of himself." I took her hand and guided her to the building that was surrounded my cameras and people. I led her into the building, but not before she turned to the cameras and winked.

Jasper and the rest of the crew said that they finished last night after 8 pm and ran all the tests they could. Everything looked great and the car was ready to go. I nodded and headed to the locker rooms to change into my racing fire suit. I headed back to the garage Bella was looking at readouts on a computer screen. No one had noticed me yet.

"Damn it. I hate this Jasper. We're sending him out there without a road test on the new power module." Bella cussed and put her head in hand.

"It will be fine Bella; the module is working great." Jasper tried to soothe her nerves by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what you did to it but it works faster than before."

"That's what scares me. The car's computer module is going to have a faster response time but Edward hasn't had a chance to test it out there. I'll never forgive myself if he has another accident but the other module is shot." Bella looked worried as did Jasper. It was never a good idea to go out on a track in a race without tested equipment.

Just then the door opened to an older gentleman that I recognized as Peter, an official for the league came into the room and approached Bella.

"Ms. Swan, on the behalf of the league, we would like to apologize. We have to come to an understanding that during the inspection a vital part to the car was damaged and had to be replaced with a new unit that has not been tested. Is that correct?" Bella nodded in response. "This has never happened before. We have two options, your team doesn't race because this is a hazard to everyone on the track," Bella's eyes widened; she looked murderous, "or you use your other car that just came in." Bella smiled and jumped up and hugged the official who looked a little shocked, but laughed anyway.

"We're going to race. The other car doesn't have to be inspected does it?" Bella questioned.

"No. The specs are exactly the same as your original car. So race away. Good luck. Once again, sorry for all the trouble we caused." Peter left and I made my way to Bella and Jasper.

"Jasper, go get the other car in here now. We have to run a diagnostic tests and I need to run a system check." Jasper nodded and left. "Damn, that was close." I smiled and took her in my arms and kissed her lips.

"You're amazing you know that. You thought ahead and had the other car flown here. If it wasn't for that amazing, cunning mind of yours we wouldn't be racing today. I love you."

"You big softy, I love you too. C'mon, go study the track and I have some sponsors to go soften up before I give the monetary figures that I need for next quarter. Love you." Bella left and I missed her already. I shook my head and studied some maps and specs on the 33 degree turns.

A few hours later it was race time. I was sitting in my new car as my crew worked on it. Bella waved at me from the sideline with Derek and my parents on her side. I was in the sixth position as I noticed Newton's car rolling up to the fifth position. I put my helmet on and finished adjusting my harness.

Several minutes later we were off. The race was as expected most of the time; I was between fourth and fifth place. Newton and I were neck and neck most of the race. We were coming up to the last two laps and I noticed Newton fall back and smoke coming from under the hood.

I laughed. "Well Newton's out, his radiator looks like it busted." Jasper said over the radio. You're fourth and Bella told me to tell you not to make her a liar." I remembered what she had told the media yesterday.

'I guarantee you Edward will place in the top 3.' I gunned the engine. Bella said that I couldn't show how fast the car could really go until the last few laps.

"That's it Edward. Whoa!" Jasper yelled into my ear. "The look on the Home Depot team faces, you just passed him up is priceless. You're in 3rd ... now take to the wall on this next turn before the back stretch. That's it! You're in 2nd come on give it a little more. Damn now you're neck and neck with the Maco car, but for second come on we're almost there. That's it. Whoa! You got second! Whooo!" Jasper screamed in my radio.

We rode out the rest of the track and headed to the end that was surrounded by cameras, fans, reporters. I didn't really see any of them. I got out of my car and flung my helmet aside. All I saw was Bella. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms and I kissed her lifting her with one arm under her butt and spun us around my lips still attached to hers. Cameras flashed and mikes were held up to us, but all I saw was _her_.

**AN: Is he sweet? Love him as a race car driver. Now if I could only get him to pick me up...alas. Ok you know what to do review!**


	19. Bar Fight

**AN: The chapter title should tell you what's going to happen. But who is involved? You'll see. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twillight or Nascar in fact I don't really anything.**

**But I do own this plot.**

**Chapter 19 **

**Bar Fight**

_All I saw was Bella. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms and I kissed her lifting her with one arm under her butt and spun us around my lips still attached to hers. Cameras flashed and mikes were held up to us, but all I saw was her._

"Hey beautiful, that was all for you. I love you." I whispered in Bella's ear. She pulled away slightly and gave me an incredible smile. The cameras flashed and videos rolled as we made our way to the rest of the team. It was a time to celebrate; this was my best time at this track and the first time I placed in the top three. Bella and I were hand and hand as we posed by the car with the rest of the team.

We made our way to the hotel to get cleaned up so we could go meet everyone at J.B.'s Sports Bar. Around 7 pm, Rosalie and Alice decided it was time to primp poor Bella.

"Sorry Edward, you are officially being kicked out." Alice chirped while clicking a curling iron and flat iron in each hand. "We'll meet you down at the bar."

"Why, may I ask, do you have to put Bella through this?" I asked Alice, grabbing a team t-shirt and throwing it on.

"I asked them to." Bella smiled from the bathroom fresh from a shower. "Alice and Rosalie are getting me 'club ready'."

"That's right. We're getting her ready to win the bet." Rosalie said as she put down a large case of makeup.

_Did she really need to get them involved? _I groaned and the ladies giggled as I strode out the room.

Emmett, Jasper and I made our way to the packed bar. The dance floor had people moving to the beat and their bodies were so close together that it looked like one cohesive unit. We found a small table and ordered a round of beers. We kept them coming, it was a night to celebrate. I was patted on the back, congratulated and told about 100 times, that they were impressed by my driving by the time I received a text from Bella.

_Hey handsome, _

_We're here. I hope we'll be able to _

_find you guys. _

_B_

I sent her a text back:

_Gorgeous,_

_We're at a table near the _

_autographed poster of Jeff Gordon._

_E_

A few minutes later, Rosalie and Alice made their way to the table. "Where's Bella?" I asked looking for over the crowd.

"She was uh…detained." Alice said looking down and sitting with Jasper.

"What do you mean detained?" I glared at her.

"Relax Edward, Mike stopped her to ask her something, she told us she'll be ok." Rosalie said nonchalantly while draping an arm around Emmett.

"You left her alone with Mike. Are you crazy? The last time she got sick afterward." I stood up from my seat with the others right behind me. I spotted Bella and my jaw dropped. She was in a very short black halter top dress with a very see through lace middle around her torso; in other words, dead sexy. I saw Mike glaring daggers at Bella and _Jacob_. Jacob's arm was around her waist. Bella looked uncomfortable with visible tears in her eyes. I was still too far away to make out the conversation as I tried to get through the crowd.

I made it over to them. I stood in Jacob's face, "You can get your damn hands off her now."

"Maybe if you were with her, I would not have had to step in to help her." Jacob growled his hold on Bella tightened. Bella pulled away from Jacob's grip and looked at me and then back at Jacob.

"For your information, I don't need any help. I can take care of myself." Bella glared at both of us.

"So Isabella, is this one your boyfriend too? You sure get around the track, don't you? First me, Cullen and now what? An official? Oh, this is priceless." Mike sneered at Bella.

Jacob clenched his fists. Bella face was composed but her eyes narrowed, "Fuck off Mike. You _wish_ I went near your damn track. Jacob is a friend that I just met, and my relationship with Edward is none of your business." Bella placed her small hand on Jacob's chest, trying to stop him from hitting Mike.

"Yeah right, Swan. I heard you're posing nude for Playboy. Can't wait for the issue, that way I can show it off to all the guys to show them the bitch I fucked." My fist was ready to hit Mike, but out of nowhere, a fist came out and hit Mike's jaw. Mike hit the floor and I looked at who threw the punch. Emmett was rubbing his knuckles with a satisfied look on his face. I glared at him.

"What? You were too slow." Emmett shrugged as a chair was hit across his back. A member from Newton's team decided to help out. The next thing I knew Jasper, Emmett and I were in that customary bar fight you see in the movies: pool cues, chairs, fists… the whole nine.

I took a hit in the gut by who I think was Newton's chief, when I noticed that Bella was on the ground. I snapped my right fist back, swung and hit the chief in the jaw knocking him out cold. I made my way over to Bella, where Jacob was nearly on top of her. I grabbed him and shoved him out of the way. I knelt down by Bella; her nose was bleeding. By then, the whole crowd was involved in the fight. I helped Bella up as Jacob came back to me, getting in my face.

"What the hell, I was just helping her." Jacob glared at me.

"You were helping her? Look at her." I growled, showing him the now dazed and still bleeding Bella. His eyes widened and tried to reach for Bella. I pulled her away and put her behind me. I stood in a protective stance in front of her. "I told you before keep your hands off of her!" I hit him in the gut and then again in the jaw. He returned a blow to my right cheek bone before I could get him again.

"She's mine Cullen. I loved her first! Ahhh…" Jacob growled as he rammed me head first right into my chest. We hit the floor and I managed to hit him a few times in the gut as we scuffled along the floor. Emmett and Jasper tried to pull me off of Jacob but I didn't allow it. I hit Jacob in his right eye, when I felt a kick to my lower back. I looked up to see the kick was delivered by Newton.

Next thing I know, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Newton, myself and other patrons were in a big fist for all. I don't know how long it lasted, but I already had a cut over my left eyebrow, bruised cheek and I think my lip was bleeding. Suddenly, I felt my ear being pulled by a vise grip.

"Ow, ow! What the hell?" I said in unison with Jacob. We turned and Bella had me and Jacob by our ears. She looked murderous and pale.

"'What the hell?' I'll tell you 'what the hell.' You" she pointed at Jacob, "left your best friend back there with a bloody nose and you" she pointed at me, "left your girlfriend with a bloody nose knowing I have a heart condition!" Bella screamed her faced flushed with sheen of sweat on her forehead. The whole bar went quiet. Bella looked around at all the faces frozen in shock. "Now look what you've done." Tears fell down her cheeks, then her eyes rolled in back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her and picked her up bridal style and ran for the door. Jacob and my crew were fast on my heels.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Is she ok Edward?" Alice said her voice somber. The doctor had just left Bella's hospital room as Alice and the others walked in.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. Thankfully, her nose is not broken. She just got too excited. So what's the damage? We must've been all over the news since last night?" I said holding Bella's hand and stroking her cheek gently while she slept.

"You don't want to know." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Just tell me. Once she wakes up, I will have to tell her. She needs to hear it from me and not see the papers herself." I reminded him.

"Some of the headlines were 'Easy Edward is Breaking Sweetheart Swan's Heart', 'Is Team 186 Headed for Heart Break' and 'Sweet Swan in Love Triangle'." Rosalie answered. I rolled my eyes.

_This couldn't get any worse. _

"Hey guys." Jacob strolled into the room with a large flower arrangement.

_Scratch that… it just got worse._ I gently laid Bella's hand back down on the bed and stood up. I glared at Jacob.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Jacob? I think you caused enough problems already." I snapped at him. Jacob took a few steps back and looked at Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett before he looked back at me.

"I just wanted to check on her this morning, since you didn't let me stay last night."

"The doctors say she will be fine for now." I growled, "There's your update. Now get out." I was already beyond angry.

After we got to the hospital last night, he tells me the reason Bella's nose was bleeding was because he accidentally elbowed her when he was trying to throw a punch at me. Behind my back. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had to hold me back as Emmett 'escorted' him out of the hospital.

"I just want to talk to her when she wakes up." Jacob explained while putting the flowers down on a table.

"Everyone else out." I told my family and friends. "Jacob and I need to have a little chat." Jasper looked at me warily but nodded. The group left, all looking back at us before they left.

"Listen Jacob, I have let this go far enough. I told her that I didn't mind you being friends despite your history as long as you keep your hands off of her. But you blew it. You can't keep your hands to yourself and you admitted to everyone that you're still in love with her. Do you think that I'll just step aside and let you take over? I will fight for her. But you should at least check with her to see if she's even interested in you. What did she say, that kissing you was like kissing a brother or family?" Jacob glared at me.

"She's been my best friend since we were kids. We lived together for two years. In that time, my feelings grew to something different. I had hoped that her feelings would grow into something more too." Jacob's composure was falling away.

"I love her Jacob. I want her to be happy. That is all that matters to me. I want to marry her. It doesn't matter to me if it's just for a short time. She means everything to me. She is my other half that makes me whole."

"You're willing to marry her despite the fact she'll most likely die in less than 2 years?"

"Yes, but I have hope even though she doesn't. I will marry her." I said with so much conviction that Jacob's face softened and his stance relaxed.

"You really do love her. Fine. I won't stand in your way. But if you break her heart, I will be there to put her back together." Jacob stated firmly. I nodded.

"Edward there you go again with your big mouth. Did you forget that I'm right here?" Bella whispered from her bed, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Bella I…uh…" I struggled for words. _Did she just hear everything we said?_

Jacob chuckled, "I'll let you two talk." He walked to Bella's bedside and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek; her eyes still locked on mine. Jacob whispered in her ear. He took a few steps back, "Sorry about your nose Bells. See you later." Jacob waved as she waved back as he walked out of the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Bella asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What did you hear?" I asked running one of my hands through my hair before settling in a chair beside her.

"I don't mean about that. I mean about last night." Bella scowled.

"It just got totally out of control. I had at least 5 beers before you came. I know that's a lame excuse. I wasn't thinking clearly. You should've been my first priority, not my jealously or my pride. I am really sorry." I took her hand and kissed it. She didn't pull away; she just sighed. She scooted over on the bed and patted it beside her. I went around the bed and laid down beside her. She laid her head on my chest.

"So… how much did you hear earlier?" I asked nervously running my hand over her arm.

"The first thing I heard was the doctor saying I wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow morning." Bella shifted slightly so she was able to look up at me. "I take it that it's Monday, so that means I won't be able to get any work done until Wednesday?"

I nodded. "Alice took care of our photo shoot schedule. Instead of Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, we're shooting Wednesday and Thursday." Bella nodded and sighed.

"So the papers were that bad huh?" Bella commented.

"Yes. I'm really sorry that now the whole world knows about you now. The media doesn't have all the information. But that doesn't stop them on putting their own spin on the story." I apologized before kissing the top of her head.

"Call the others to come in. I have instructions to give out." Bella said just as Alice popped her head in. Bella smiled at her and told them to come in.

"Hi everybody." Bella smiled at everyone and each returned it. "OK we have a lot of things to get done before I can go back tomorrow. Alice, hand me my wallet." Alice grabbed Bella's wallet from a table on the side and handed to Bella.

"Jasper this credit card has more than enough for you to buy another truck and trailer somewhere around here. Get the cars home. Have someone start to test response times from the new power module." Jasper took the card while Alice's eyes widened as the card passed hands.

"Relax Alice, this card is for you use." Bella handed Alice a black card with a red stripe on it. "I need you to get me and Edward some new clothes. Anything that makes us look like responsible adults. You already have a key to my apartment. I need you to get my Charities folder. I need you to make calls to see if any of them are interested in Edward and me making a public appearance when we make a donation. I'm sure none of them will say no, I donate millions every year. The mayor's number is also in there see if he needs monies for anything children related. I donated a park last year, so anything along those lines." Alice nodded.

"I want you all on a plane tonight. Have the rest of the crew drive the cars back. Rosalie and Emmett, there is a very important part for the new car coming in tomorrow at the track. I want either one of you to be there to intercept it first. I wouldn't want someone else to get their hands on it." Bella smiled then looked like she was thinking hard.

"That's everything I think." Bella nodded then she smirked at me. I looked at her confused, that devious mind was up to something again. Everyone was turning to leave but she had something else to say.

"Oh wait Alice, you have a wedding to plan for. Sometime in December."

**AN: That Bella, she's something else isn't she? In her defense Edward has a big mouth. Anyway see everyone's reactions next chapter. You know what to do review!**


	20. Spread the News

**AN: We get to see just about everyone's reactions to Bella and Edward's news. We even get to meet one of Bella's parents. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**Chapter 20**

**Spread the News**

"_That's everything I think." Bella nodded then she smirked at me. I looked at her confused that devious mind was up to something again. Everyone was turning to leave but had something else to say._

"_Oh wait, Alice you have a wedding to plan for. Sometime in December." _Bella smiled slightly bouncing where she lay. Alice's eyes widened. Bella looked at me smiled and nodded slightly. I returned her smile with one of my own and kissed her gently, my arms tightening around her small frame.

"You're getting married!" Alice squealed and ran to the bed and pulled us both into hug. "Oh, I have so much to do. I knew the first moment you two met, you were destined for great things together." Alice said tears falling from her eyes.

"Wow Edward congratulations." Jasper extended his hand to me and I shook it. He pulled in Bella for a hug. "I knew you would be good for him." Jasper whispered.

"I'm worried too, but we'll deal with that when the time comes." Bella whispered. I didn't understand why she said that. But Jasper looked like he understood.

"You sure know how to read between the lines." Jasper nodded and grabbed Alice's hand and walked out of the room.

Emmett and Rosalie hugged us both. "So we get to keep her around and make her part of the family. This is going to be a sweet year." Emmett chuckled. "Wait, is the bet still on?" Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

Bella chuckled, "Of course being engaged doesn't make any previous agreements null and void." Bella winked and laughed at my pout. "See you later and thanks again for everything." Rosalie and Emmett left, leaving me and Bella alone.

"Are you sure this is what you want Edward? Are you sure that what you said to Jacob wasn't just a 'heat in the moment' type of thing?" Bella asked nervously.

"This is what I want. I've been thinking about it for the past few days maybe longer. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night."

"You already do that." Bella said looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, but now we'll be married. Do you not want to?"

"I admit I'm scared about the idea because of my condition but I think if I wasn't sick, I'd still want to marry you. So I guess I shouldn't make my condition an excuse." Bella shrugged.

"Good. Why in December?" I asked my hands rubbing her arms as she rested her head on my chest.

"We're going to be pretty busy from now until the end of November with racing. After the New Year, we really have to concentrate on the new car and the race in France. December sounds good and the sooner the better."

"That sounds good to me. Now we just have to tell our parents the news." I smiled but Bella's eyes widened.

"Great, I have to tell my parents I'm dying and that I'm getting married at the same time. I'm surprised my cell phone hasn't been constantly ringing."

"That's because I put it on vibrate and it's in my pocket." I removed Bella's phone from my pants pocket and handed it to her.

Bella opened it and groaned, "I have 28 text messages and a ton of voicemails." Bella started to go through her messages. She seemed to read one text and then answered one or two before closing her phone. "I'll take care of it later." She snuggled closer. "Did your parents leave back to Chicago already?"

"No we didn't." Esme said as my parents walked into the room.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Esme said as she gave a hug and a kiss to Bella.

"I feel fine just a little light headed." Bella stated.

"Have you had a breakfast yet?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"No she hasn't. She was still asleep when they came by." I answered.

"We'll go and get you something." Esme offered.

"That would be great Esme, but first Edward and I have some news to tell you." Bella looked at me and I sighed. I knew my parents wouldn't disapprove of Bella, but would they approve of how fast we were moving?

"Bella and I are getting married." I said looking at my parents faces. Esme face lit up and tears started to well up. Carlisle looked reserved, but he had that all-knowing look in his eyes.

"When?" Esme had that same look whenever Alice gets overexcited.

"We'd like for it to be sometime in December." Bella smiled and sighed. One set of parents down. Esme came and pulled us both in a hug.

"Are you sure you don't mind it being so soon?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Esme and I were married three weeks after we first met. No it's not too soon if this is what you want." Carlisle and patted my shoulder and leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead.

"We'll go get you some breakfast and we can discuss some ideas." Esme smiled as the wheels in her head were turning. Bella nodded.

"Any chance someone can pick up my laptop?" Bella asked.

"No work Bella." I scolded. Bella rolled her eyes and pouted as my parents agreed with me. My parents left and Bella was still pouting.

"I can't lie in the bed all day and do nothing." Bella huffed.

"We can watch TV." I chuckled as she scowled. I was starting to wonder if she even knows how to just relax. I reached over and grabbed the remote from a side table. I turned on the TV and put on the ESPN.

"So where do you stand now?" Bella said trying to read all the numbers on the screen.

"I'm still in the top five; I think I'm ranked number 4." I smiled and kissed Bella on her lips. "All thanks to you."

"You would've managed without me." Bella shrugged and looked like she was deep in thought.

"I don't think so. We were losing all our funding. There was no way I would have been able to even race yesterday without you."

"Well I guess the team has a real good chance for the Sprint Cup." Bella leaned on my chest as the news broadcast changed to a shot of me carrying Bella out of the bar. Bella groaned.

"They have that on film. I can't put it off any longer. I have to call my parents." Bella said as I turned off the TV.

"That won't be necessary Bells." Bella's father walked in, hand in hand with who I assume is his new wife. Bella's eyes started to water. She mentioned before that her parents were divorced so I knew the woman with him was not Renee.

"Dad, I take it you two finally decided to cash in those 'Go anywhere in the US' plane tickets I bought you last Christmas?"

"Yes, did you expect anything less after I watched the news and start hearing that you're seeing someone new and that you have some medical condition?" Bella's father scolded.

"I know I've should've called Dad. I've been busy and what I had to tell you is something you don't tell someone over the phone." Bella gestured to a pair of chairs by her bed.

"First of all, this is Edward Cullen, he races for Team #186 that I now own." Bella stated. "Edward, this is my father Charlie Swan and his wife Sue." There was a brief exchange of awkward hand shakes since I was still on the bed with Bella.

"Do you want to talk to your dad alone Bella?" I asked not wanting to intrude on her privacy.

"No that's all right." Bella sighed and took a deep breath before she continued. "Dad, Sue, I have a heart condition that is called Higgs Syndrome. The best way to explain it that my heart is has to work really hard to pump my blood which is making my heart weak. There are no surgical cures. I have to get a new heart."

"How long did they give you Bella?" Charlie asked his face composed but pale.

"Let's see, 16 to 22 months now. Edward's father is a heart surgeon and said that he can most likely perform a surgery that can prolong my life for another year."

"You have a rare blood type. I remember during one of your trips to the hospital the doctor told us. It was something along the lines of 1 in 200." Charlie stated like a question.

"They were right. I have a rare blood type so it makes getting a heart that much harder." Bella said sadly, a tear falling from her eye. Sue was pale and quietly looked at her feet. Charlie stared into Bella's eyes.

"You know me Bella, I don't really talk about my emotions but you should've told me. I would've wanted to help take care of you. You grew up so fast when you were a kid. You took care of all your needs by the time you were 7 years old. I felt like I was never a parent. I felt that you were the one that took care of me when you came to visit."

"I think that's why I couldn't tell you right away dad. I wanted to protect you from the truth. I've been independent for so long that I don't like the idea of someone else taking care of me." Bella pouted slightly before composing her face.

"I know. Have you told Renee and Phil yet?" Sue asked her hand rubbing Charlie's back.

"No, I'll probably just have them fly in or something. I know that Phil has sent a few text messages. I already sent him an 'I'm OK, Call later' text. I know mom doesn't watch sports news." Bella shrugged and sighed.

"Well I'm glad we decided to fly in. I saw the news last night. I thought the worst, especially when you didn't answer your phone."

"Sorry Dad, I had my phone off. Umm…I have some other news too."

"It can't be worse than telling me you're dying so let me hear it." Charlie eyes narrowed slightly and looked at me then back to Bella.

"Edward and I are getting married." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"Should've known, I could it see it in your eyes the second I walked in the room." Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

"When did you plan on getting married sweetheart?" Sue asked a smile spreading across her light tan face.

"We'd like for it to be in December, of this year of course." Bella explained. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and was going to say something but seemed to think better of it. "There is no reason for us to wait dad. I love him and by some miracle, he loves me too. With my pending demise, I thought 'why wait'. But just to make this very clear to you _all, _I would still be marrying him if I wasn't sick." Bella smiled at me.

"Some miracle and I thought it was a miracle that you loved me." I said and kissed her lips softly. Just then my parents walked into the room with boxes of food for Bella and me.

"Well hello. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle; we're Edward's parents." Esme gave us the food and extended her hand to Charlie. After introductions, Bella had her father and Sue headed to the hotel for some rest.

My parents had to fly back to Chicago and left promising to come see us back home soon. Charlie and Sue were leaving in the morning so they spent dinner with us. Charlie decided to tell us of Bella's childhood including that he one time found her washing her clothes on her own without any clothes on, saying that it seemed like a good time to wash them.

The nurses allowed me to stay the night with Bella and we both slept soundly wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning we were headed home on a plane. We touched down at LAX where Alice was waiting to pick us up a little after 8 am.

Alice gave us our schedules for the rest of the week and we found that we had hardly any time to rest. We had 4 photo shoots back to back, a meeting with the mayor and we still needed to work at the track. Today was the only day either of us had some down time.

We got to Bella's place shortly after picking up a car. Alice took Bella straight to her bedroom to show her everything she bought Bella. When does Alice have time to do everything? Bella returned from her room with Alice in tow, a mischievous smile playing on her lips and her bathrobe on.

"I don't think I like that smile right now." I said warily, handing her a glass of water and a pill.

"Alice just added some interesting ensembles to my wardrobe." Bella shrugged then taking her pill and sipped the water. Alice laughed hysterically behind her.

"I'll say but you did tell me the other day that was what you were looking for. OK you two, I have to go. Don't forget you have to be at the Playboy shoot tomorrow by 7am. I left the address there on the fridge Bella. See you." Alice pranced up and gave Bella a kiss on her cheek then left.

"What exactly is Alice talking about? You told her to go find conservative clothes for us to make appearances." I asked not understanding the look on her face.

Then something came to mind, _'Besides I think I'll stop and pick up some lingerie'. _I gulped as Bella let her robe fall to the floor.

**AN: Bella really knows how to tease him doesn't she? Next chapter is the playboy shoot! Yay! You know what to do review. **


	21. Hef

**AN: The playboy shoot and someone is going to lose...can you guess who? Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or Playboy or Nascar. **

**Chapter 21**

**Hef**

_Then something came to mind, _'Besides I think I'll stop and pick up some lingerie_'. I gulped as Bella let her robe fall to the floor. _

My eyes roamed over Bella's tantalizing body in a black lace cupped sheer fabric slip that barely covered her backside with garters complete with black hose. I groaned; I couldn't help myself. Does she have any idea what she was doing to me? Then I felt Bella's hand rubbing my erection through my pants and I groaned again. She was such a cheater.

_Get a hold of yourself Edward. Why should I? Bella's hand was already doing a good job of that. Snap out of it! _

My hands went to her wrist and brought her hand and promptly kissed it. "You look beautiful Bella. Is there a special occasion or something?" I barely managed to keep my voice even.

Bella glared at me but quickly composed her face and pulled her hand away. "No, I'm just going to cook something to eat. I'm hungry." Bella stepped to my side and headed into the kitchen.

"In that?" I asked cautiously; I didn't want to piss her off.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bella asked innocently.

"You wouldn't want to get it dirty." I said regretting the words instantly.

"What wrong with getting it dirty, it's already all wet." Bella said her eyes narrowing.

I bit back a groan; she was wet for me. I want her so bad but I made it through one night I can make it through another day.

"That's too bad. Maybe you should just change." I went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Bella's hand stopped me from closing the fridge door as she looked for ingredients for whatever she was going to cook.

I leaned against the counter and watched her. I thought if I couldn't have her I could at least enjoy the show. Bella bent down lower grabbing something from the bottom shelf of the fridge giving me a full view of her ass and the fact she was not wearing any underwear. A growl rumbled in my chest. Bella had a few things in her hands and looked at me and smirked.

My eyes roamed at her chest, the cold of the fridge caused her pink nipples to harden. I groaned again. She looked at me and winked. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

_Well, two can play at this game. _

"Would you like a hand Bella?" I asked grabbing a carton of eggs from her and placed it on the counter. I took my t-shirt off and left it on a bar stool. Bella cocked an eyebrow and then composed her face.

"Sure can you chop some mushrooms?" Bella asked placing a package on the counter. I opened a drawer and found a knife and her cutting board. Bella was somewhere behind me doing something with the eggs.

Omelets seemed to be on the menu. Bella started humming; it was something she did whenever she was cooking or baking. I don't think she realized she was doing it. Then I felt her hand brush against my ass as she leaned in from behind me and her other hand grabbed a mushroom and ate it. Her body was pressed close to me, teasing me. My chopping came to a stand still when she was so close. I wanted to just turn around and take her on the counter but I took a few deep breaths and concentrated on chopping.

That's the way the whole cooking lesson was like: pressing against each other at any given opportunity, a hand or fingers pressing here or there. It was torture, but at least the kind I liked.

We spent the day curled up on the sofa watching movies. We played our little game again for a late lunch and dinner. By the end of the night, we were both exhausted; I think from being aroused all day long, was that possible? With Bella dressed the way she was yes, yes it was possible.

Bella came to bed in lace boy shorts and a camisole. I bit back a groan as she climbed into bed. I pulled her close to my chest as she fell into a deep sleep.

I started to think strategy with her lying there in bed in my arms. I had to find a way to win. Bella was obviously trying to win using her body; I wonder if I could outsmart her. The rule was who ever said 'You Win' first. Hmm…was it possible to outsmart a genius?

_Yeah, I think I can pull it off._ She would probably be mad but I wouldn't give her a chance to stay mad for long. Tomorrow was going to be hard watching her take photos in barely there clothing and then my part. It was going to be a long day.

We woke early in the morning and I left to shower and get ready at my apartment. When I returned to her apartment, she had a cup of coffee and some kind of pastry ready for me. We left about ten minutes later and headed to the studio.

We met with someone named Ricki Taylor. She interviewed us asking questions about our relationship, about what racing meant to me, and what it meant to Bella. The questions turned to those about our sex life and Bella promptly answered, that we kept each other on our toes and that everything we did was some form of foreplay that led to an amazingly sensual experience every time. I simply nodded; it really did something like that.

We were sent to wardrobe and hair makeup. I was wearing my traditional black, green and white racing suit. The hairstylist took one look at my hair ran his fingers through it and said perfect. He said my sex hair was perfect for the shoot. I walked out to where the lights were being set up. I found rack full of tiny pieces of clothes and beside it was a table with bikinis, underwear, and lingerie; everything my dirty mind could think of as far clothing. I shook my head; I was not going to like this.

Bella stepped out of a room in a black silk robe with the Playboy bunny logo on it. Her hair was flowing down her back in big soft curls her makeup was minimal just her eyes stood out more than usual. There beside her was Hugh Heffner talking quietly. Bella was blushing as he laughed at something she had said. They walked over to me.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you." Hugh said as he extended his hand for me to take. I promptly took his hand and shook it. I was meeting Hugh Heffner.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you too."

"None of that sir business son, Hef is fine. Your fiancée is quite a handful, isn't she?"

"Always." I answered looking at my Bella, she had told someone besides family that we were engaged. I was on cloud nine.

"Darling, don't be nervous. You are gorgeous and just have fun. I'll see you later." Hef said giving Bella a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Hef." Bella whispered biting her lower lip.

"Make sure you do that in some of the poses." Hef laughed and left.

Before I had a chance to talk to her, a group of people took her to the set. I rolled my eyes and followed. I was going to have to watch for a while before we shot our poses. Bella was being fussed over by 3 to 4 people as the photographer named Peter walked into the room. He grabbed his camera and walked up to Bella to whisper in her ear.

I clenched my fists. _This is his job. It's fine_. Bella giggled and nodded and took off the robe she was wearing. Someone took the robe from her and I was able to see her.

She was clad in a pair black lace trimmed panties that hugged her every curve and completely showed off her ass. "They're called cheekies," Bella smiled at me, "I'll have to see if I can get some; they're really comfortable." Bella wiggled her hips and I groaned lightly, biting my lower lip. Then I noticed she wasn't wearing a top. Bella was covering her breasts with her arm as a light-reader was kneeling by her taking a reading. Blood was boiling under my skin. It was their job, but did he have to stand so close. Someone was fussing with Bella's hair making it look like she just had a tumble in the sheets.

_Fuck…I'm in trouble_.

Bella was positioned on a white leather tufted bench. They handed her a pair of glasses, a pen and a book with Mechanics on the cover. Peter the photographer came over and must have explained what he wanted to see. Everyone stepped back as Bella raised her black stiletto healed foot on the bench, put the glasses on, the pin behind her ear and raised the book just right to cover her breasts. Damn she looked extremely sexy. Peter flashed away. Bella looked gorgeous in everything they put her in. She changed 8 times and they had her lay down on beds, straddle chairs, lie on the ground, kneel and sit and spread her legs a little too much for my taste. Bella took it all in stride. I, on the other hand, was starting to sweat. There was plenty of times that I had to step out and get some air.

They called me and took several poses by myself for the interview spread. Then a few of Bella and I that were simple enough; she was just wearing a team tank top and short shorts. Then it was time for the other poses, the ones where Bella was half naked. She was taken back to makeup as someone retouched my hair and makeup. They decided they wanted my hands to look like I've been working on my car with black makeup.

Bella came back out in the silk robe her hair piled on top of her head exposing her slender neck. I watched her as she approached me, her cheeks slightly pink from blushing. She wasn't wearing any heels so she was a full foot shorter than me.

"Hey there handsome, are you ready?" Bella said as she stood tip-toed and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I leaned in, "Always ready for you, my dear." I whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from Bella. I chuckled; she glared. Bella removed the robe but her arms covered up her chest. She was wearing more of those cheekies but in a matching green to my racing suit. Peter came up and explained how he wanted us positioned and told us to relax and whisper to each other to help with the pose.

I positioned myself behind Bella, her back pressed against me. My right arm wrapped her upper body: my arm covered her right nipple and my right hand spread eagle cupped her left breast; her nipple hardened with my touch.

I bit back a moan as her left arm traveled over my left shoulder and placed it on the back of my head. My left hand traveled down her torso, slowly passing her navel, down to the front of her panties. I was itching to keep going; I was in my own little world, just me and Bella. Bella's right hand joined mine. The camera flashing away as we positioned ourselves. The hand in my hair was playing with it and lightly tugging at it like she did when we made love. I kissed her shoulder and neck as she looked at the camera. Peter said the main focus for this pose was Bella. She had to look at the camera while I didn't.

The hand that was in her panties moved just a little lower earning a small moan from Bella. I smiled while my lips were at her neck. After about 10 minutes, Peter said that he had what he needed and told us we can take a look at them. I turned Bella into me, her chest pressing against me as I helped Bella into her robe. She tip-toed again and kissed me and I deepened it. Then there was a flash. "We can use that one too." Peter said and motioned us over to a big computer screen.

He showed us the ones he liked best of Bella. He showed us a mock cover of her with the glasses and book. She looked beautiful. Peter showed us more of the poses that he'd liked to see used for the interview spread. Then the cover of our interview, there was Bella and I. Bella was biting her lower lip. It was sexy as hell while my face was just to the side with my lips on her shoulder. It looked hot. I looked at Peter.

"We aren't allowed to give you copies but we can send you the ones we're going to use." Peter said in understanding. Damn I wanted all of them. After that, we were excused to go. Bella headed to a dressing room and I did the same. We met outside the studio and we walked hand in hand to the car.

I opened her door and she slid in. I loved when she let me drive. I slid in the driver seat and we headed to the track for racing magazine cover shoot. That one was going to be much easier or so I thought.

Bella came out of the building in a team button down shirt with the top 4 buttons left undone, exposing her cleavage and tiny black shorts with black pumps. They had Bella sit on the hood of the car while I stood by her, my arm propping her up. This photo shoot only lasted an hour and Bella was showing signs of exhaustion so we called it a day picking up some Chinese food on the way back to her place.

I had to put some type of plan into action. I needed some now. I was playing some game on her laptop while she went to change for the night. I was already in a pair of boxers sitting at the counter bar. Then I found something that might help me. Hmm…

"Bella can you come here?" I asked looking at the computer screen. Bella walked up behind me her head on my shoulder.

"What's up?" Bella asked looking at the computer screen.

"I was playing online and this guy keeps beating me, how do you pronounce that screen name?" I asked innocently, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Yu, wingh." Bella said.

"What was that?" I asked again.

"Yu-wingh." Bella said it again.

"Are the 'gh' silent?" I asked cautiously turning toward Bella. She was in a pair of dark blue cheekies and matching camisole.

"Yes, it's like you win." Bella said shrugging her shoulder.

"Thank you." I arched my brow and gave her my best crooked smile.

Comprehension flickered across Bella's face then moved from horror to anger. "You cheater! You won by a technicality!" Bella punched me with her tiny fists.

"You did say whoever said 'You Win' first was the loser. You just said it." I smiled again, defending myself raising my hands over my chest.

"You only thought of this because you were going to lose." Bella pouted.

"Of course I was. I had no other choice than to use my brain instead of my body." I chuckled. Bella smirked.

"That's kind of sexy you out smarting me." Bella said her lip pulled in by her teeth. Bella leaned in and kissed my roughly. Her hands tugged at my hair. I groaned getting up from the bar stool wrapping my arms around her waist: Bella's mouth slowly sucking on my tongue. Fuck I had to have her now. I quickly pulled off her panties and top as her hands pulled off my boxers. I picked her up by her hips and sat her on the counter, her legs wrapping tightly around me. My lips only leaving hers to kiss and suck on her neck. Bella scooted her bottom closer to the edge of the counter as her arms went around my neck. Her fingers began working their magic in my hair. I thrust my cock into her wet folds.

"Fuck Edward!" Bella gasped, her fingernails digging into my shoulder. I growled and kept up a steady pace, my hands gripping her hips and ass while my lips locked around her hardened nipples. Over and over again, I thrust in her, steadily building a quicker pace. Her nails left scratches down my back; the mix of pleasure and pain bringing both of us closer to the edge.

"Harder…Edward…ahhh…right there….ohh" I looked at Bella; her eyes closed her mouth forming a perfect little 'O'. I complied, giving her everything I had and more. I could never get enough of my Bella. Bella's heels dug into my ass while my lips crashed onto hers. She moaned in my mouth as she was sent over the edge, her tight walls bringing me with her. We leaned against each other for support kissing here and there.

"Sorry for cheating." I whispered while kissing her shoulder.

"No you're not." Bella countered.

"You're right I'm not, because we can do this all night now." I said smiling at her placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips.

"All night huh? What to make a bet?"

**AN: So did you guess right? Not what you expected. It wasn't for me either. I was going to have Bella win but I started writing this chapter Edward took control. Damn him. LOL You know what you have to do before you hit the little arrow button hit the review button. Thank you!**


	22. Amor

**AN: Another race we meet Renee and more fluffiness. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**Chapter 22**

**Amor**

"_All night huh? _Bella smirked and gave me a wink. "_Want to make a bet?"_

"No need, I know I'd win?" I cocked my brows suggestively before throwing her over my shoulder and sprinted to her bedroom.

The next morning I cooked breakfast, just something simple. I was learning a lot watching her cook. We headed out to a studio to shoot two magazine covers. I had it to hand to Bella; she took all this new found fame with stride. I, on the other hand, was not handling it well. I was used to cameras in my face and all that, but I was not used to having men ogle Bella.

I also knew it was only going to get worse, especially when the next Playboy issue was released.

Bella received a phone call after breakfast from Playboy. They were sending the proofs of the anticipated cover, interview spread, and a surprise for us that was going to be sent to the track. After the shoots, we headed to the track where I found everyone sitting in a conference room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked a suddenly wary. Emmett looked at Bella for just a little too long, and then Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry." Emmett looked at his feet and stayed quiet.

"OK, what's going on?" Bella asked looking at Alice. "Did the pictures come in?" Alice nodded as she shifted her position slightly and from under the table, she pulled up a poster size framed picture of Bella and me.

_Well, that explains Emmett. _

"He sent us a poster size picture? I love it. I don't have any idea where I'm going to put it but it came out better I thought." Bella smiled then looked at everyone else. "What's wrong with everybody? I'm covered up. Is it that bad?"

"No Bella, it's not that, it's just that now, nothing is left to the imagination," Emmett scoffed. Smack! Rosalie hit him again. I gave him a glare worthy of the term 'if looks could kill'.

Bella laughed, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not." Alice handed Bella a card. "Oh, Hef sent us a letter." Bella opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Edward and Bella, _

_As discussed earlier per said contract, we released a preview of some the pictures that were taken at the photo shoot on our website. We have gotten over 10,000 new subscriptions and thousands of orders for the one upcoming issue in less than 16 hours. If sales continue this way, I would love to have Bella come and do another cover._

_Love,_

_Hef_

"Well, umm…I didn't really expect such a reaction; that's great though." Bella said placing the letter back in its envelope. Bella looked at everyone and sighed.

"I didn't think all you would look at me differently just because of one picture."

I took the framed picture from the table, walked out the conference room and out of the building with Bella right behind me.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea for someone else to see it. It's practically _life sized_." I snapped at her, unlocking Bella's car and putting the picture in the trunk.

"Edward, are you going to be OK?" Bella asked placing her small hand on the back of my neck.

"No," I huffed and sighed. I turned to look at Bella. She bit her lip nervously.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I just want to be sure all those men ogling you know you're off the market." I said gauging her reaction.

"I'm not going to the race this weekend. I have to see my mother. I'll talk to her about getting married." Bella smirked and cocked a brow.

"Once I do that, we can go shopping for a ring and make the announcement if you'd like." Bella said smiling at her ring finger.

"You're ready to tell everybody about us?" Bella nodded in response.

"Good. I wish you could come with me this weekend. I'm going to miss you. I've gotten so addicted to having you near me," I leaned in and breathed in the scent of her neck deeply.

"Sorry, if we want to announce to the world that we're getting married, I have to tell my mother first." Bella started biting her lower lip and looked down. "I'm going to miss you too," Bella said like she was admitting a weakness.

"You'll be in North Carolina and I'll be here all alone. You know I'm addicted to you too, but just to your body." Bella kissed my lips taking my lower lips into her mouth, sucking slightly. I groaned.

"You just want my body, huh? I think I can live with that." I chuckled before sucking on Bella's neck lightly.

"You know payback is a bitch, right?" Bella asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"What do you mean 'payback'?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Yup, you won because you cheated, so now I want payback, and you won't see it coming either." Bella laughed lightly.

"As long as we don't refrain from making love, then bring it on, love." I challenged her.

"Well, we are going to have to refrain all weekend, unless you believe in phone sex," Bella stated her cheeks turning slightly pink. I groaned at the thought of her touching herself. Bella chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

We had a lunch meeting with the mayor and Bella agreed to fully fund a park clean-up project. The mayor was trying to push the idea to locals but he didn't have much luck.

Later that night, we arrived back to our apartments and had dinner at my place. The crew was leaving the next day for Concord, North Carolina for the Lowe's Motor Speedway race. I had a flight early Saturday morning.

Bella excused herself to make a few phone calls to Mexico and invited me to come to her place in an hour. I jumped into the shower and threw on some gym shorts. I picked up the framed picture that was sent from Playboy. Bella said that she thought that her father wouldn't appreciate it hanging on her wall.

Damn she looked incredible biting her lower lip and our hands inside those sexy green lace cheekies.

_Yup, there it is. I needed to see her. Now._

I locked up my apartment and walked over to Bella's across the hall. I knocked to warn her that I was coming in. There in the living room, pacing on the phone, was Bella in those green cheekies from the photo and a matching bra. I groaned.

I walked towards her; she turned to face me with a smirk on her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and started kissing and licking her slender neck.

"Pedro esto parece bueno. Le llamaré mañana. Buenas noches." Bella was talking in Spanish and it effortlessly flowed from her lips.

"What did you just say?" I asked remembering that I barely passed Spanish in high school.

"I said, 'Pedro that sounds good. I will call you tomorrow. Good night.'

"Sounds really simple, but in Spanish, you make it sound extremely sexy," I said sucking on her neck, earning a moan from Bella.

"Quiero que usted me haga amor esta noche," Bella purred and rolled all the r's sending shivers down my spine.

"I understood amor but nothing else."

"I said, 'I want you to make love to me tonight'."

"With pleasure," I whispered sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the bedroom.

Hanging on a hook on the closet door was a black leather corset and skirt.

"What's that?" I asked Bella pointing at the leather outfit as I placed her on the bed.

"What you would've seen me in if you hadn't cheated," Bella said with a huge grin on her face.

I groaned, "Why is up there?"

"I figured it would make you squirm a little," Bella said as she pulled me on top of her.

"How long do you plan on taunting me with it until you actually put it on?" I kissed her lightly on her soft pink lips kissing a trail to the sweet spot just below her ear.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll try it on while you're gone." Bella chuckled then gasped when I bit her on her neck.

"Bella," I growled.

"What? I can send you a picture," Bella offered. She didn't let me respond as she kissed me so deeply that I forgot about everything else.

The next morning, we saw the crew off then Bella and I decided to go have breakfast before we visited the local children's hospital. Bella regularly donated funds and volunteered there and wanted me to meet my biggest fan.

Sometime the previous evening, Bella had put together 30 team tote bags with art supplies and team gear. We had packed them and were currently taking them out of the trunk of my Volvo with the assistance of a few volunteers.

Bella, looking radiant, made her way to a large room set up with round tables. I followed closely behind with my arms full when I felt something collide with my legs.

"Uff…who…what?" I looked down in confusion to see what I had bumped into. Much to my surprise, it was a little girl around 9 years old or so with short brown hair. "Hello there," I chuckled.

"Jamie Waters," Bella said firmly, but with a smile on her face. "Sweetie let him put the stuff down, and then I'll introduce you." Bella said soothingly.

Jamie nodded then detached herself from me and ran to Bella. I placed the bags on a table and walked over to Bella.

"Ms. Swan, it's so nice to see you again. You out did yourself again, the bags are perfect," a woman said with dark brown hair pulling Bella in for hug. Her name tag said that she was an Angela Weber, Activity Director.

"Thank you, Angela and I told you to call me Bella," she complained. "I've been helping here for over 10 years and you still insist with the Ms."

"Sorry, it's just that you're such a big contributor," Angela said trying to explain. "The board wants to make sure I treat you like royalty." Bella rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Jamie.

"Jamie Waters, this is Edward Cullen, the driver for Team #186," Bella introduced the freckled nose little sweetheart to me. I extended my hand and Jamie shyly took it and just nodded.

"Edward, Jamie is a big fan of yours," Bella said trying to persuade Jamie from hiding behind her.

"Is that so? Hmm…I wonder if my biggest fan would like a model car," I said pulling out from behind me a 1:18 scale model of my team car.

Jamie's eyes widened and she squealed while grabbing the car from my hands.

Jamie was adorable, bouncing around and showing off her car to other children around the room. I wrapped my arms Bella, who seemed lost in thought.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked as she stared at Jamie and she sighed.

"Jamie, your biggest fan, has a heart problem," Bella whispered barely audible to me. "She needs a new heart, but they haven't found one yet. She has to stay in the hospital from now on. She's getting weaker everyday."

"Oh." I followed Bella's gaze and smiled at Jamie; she was looking at me with big blue eyes.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the kids. We took photos with the kids, all of us in team caps. It was a great day and made me feel very good, but I noticed Bella was distant when we were driving home.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"By the time I visit the hospital again, at least 3 of those 30 children will be _gone_."

"Well then, we have to make sure to visit more often," I suggested.

Bella started crying, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Always, love," I answered as I wiped a tear from her eye.

The next morning after a few excellent wake-up calls from Bella, she drove me to the airport. Bella was going to stay at the airport; her mother and Phil's flight was arriving in an hour.

"Flight 97 to Concord, North Carolina is now boarding," a voice overhead blared out.

"Time for you to go, Cullen," Bella said, her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I pressed her closer to my body and kissed her lips fervently.

_Yeah I know, hot airport kiss sounds cliché but I can't help myself._

Bella pulled away panting slightly. "I'll see you Sunday night," Bella said unable to hide the sadness behind the words.

"Seems like a long time, doesn't it?" Bella nodded in agreement.

"I'll call you when I get there," I whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too; now go." Bella swatted my backside with a wink as I walked away.

I touched down a few hours later in a small airport in North Carolina. I picked up my rental car and headed to the hotel. Jasper and the crew were at the track and I needed to head over there for pictures and an interview. First, I wanted to get cleaned up and call my Bella.

"Bella?" I asked her voice sounded low.

"Edward, did you just get in?"

"Yes Bella, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"A little, I just told my mom everything. She didn't take it well."

"She loves you Bella," I wished I could be there with her. "Of course she wouldn't take it well that her daughter is dying."

"Oh, she's more upset that I'm getting married."

"What?"

"She says that there is no way that I'm going to die anytime soon, because she'd know it."

"Huh?"

"Yep, she said she went to see a physic and she said that she had wedding bells and grandchildren coming in her near future."

"Uh…"

Bella started laughing, "Don't worry; it's one of her fads she goes through. Right now it's physics and palm readers."

"If that's the case, why is she so upset that we're getting married?"

"Easy. The wedding is the first step towards her being a grandmother," Bella laughed. "She says she's too young to be a grandmother."

I laughed Bella joined me. "I love you."

"I know, Edward. I miss you so much."

"I miss you. I think this has been the longest we've been apart since we started seeing each other."

"I better let you go. You need to go to the track. Good luck." Bella sighed.

"OK, I'll call you later tonight," I sighed, hung up my phone and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

After a several hours at the track, I was finally able to make it back to the hotel. Just as I laid down on the bed, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello, love."

"Hey handsome, what are you doing?"

"I just got in and I was thinking about my gorgeous wife-to-be."

"So, how was your afternoon?" Bella asked.

"Boring, umm…what are you wearing?"

I heard chuckling on the other line; then it went dead. I hung up, ready to call her right back, but my phone buzzed showing a picture message was waiting in my inbox.

_She wouldn't. Would she?_

I pressed view and there she was in all her glory. "Oh dear god," I said nearly falling off the bed. There on my phone was my Bella in the leather corset, skirt, black fishnets and blood red lipstick. Fuck.

My phone vibrated and I answered it.

"What do you think?"

"You're wearing that right now?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't get you wait until I got home?"

"I thought that this would be a nice little present if you win tomorrow."

"If I get first place, you'll wear that for me?"

"Yes. I will," Bella said as I groaned at the prospect.

"So what are you wearing?" Bella asked innocently.

The next morning, I made it to the track amongst hundreds of cameras. Reporters were asking if Bella was joining me today since she hadn't been spotted and if we were no longer together. I assured them Bella couldn't make it today and that we were very much together.

I made my way to the locker rooms. Emmett and Jasper were there getting dressed.

"Hey, guys are we ready?" I asked as Jasper turned in my direction. That's when I noticed Jasper was sporting a black eye and a busted lip.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked looking him over to make sure he was fine.

"Emmett and I went to the local sports bar last night and we got into a fight again," Jasper said shrugging it off.

"Why?"

"Mike was passing out some pictures he got off the Playboy site of Bella," Emmett explained.

"What?" I growled.

"Yeah, what he was saying was pissing me off and I decked him," Jasper indicated.

"Damn it! The actual magazine hasn't even come out and we already have trouble."

"It's what Bella wanted. You know you wouldn't have been able to stop her," Jasper said, trying to calm me down.

"You're right. I'm going to get dressed and head out," I said, just wanting to fume in my own anger.

"We'll see you out there," Jasper said as he left the locker room, Emmett just behind him.

I avoided the media as I made my way to my car. The race was starting in a few minutes and the weather could not be any better. It was just under 70 degrees and partly cloudy.

I drove my car to the number four spot behind Jimmie Johnson #48, Carl Edwards, #99 and Dale Earnhardt Jr. # 88. I couldn't believe I was in this spot.

A tall dark short hair man made his way toward me. I recognized him.

"Hey Cullen," Jimmie Johnson greeted me, giving me a hand punch.

"Hey Johnson, how's it going?"

"Great. I've been watching you race and can't believe how much you've improved this year. I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you good luck," Jimmie ran his fingers through his hair. "Should be a good race."

"Thanks, it should be a good race. See you at the finish line." I said with so much confidence that Johnson laughed.

"Somehow, I have a feeling I will," he replied with a smile as he left and got into his car.

I was about to put on my helmet when Emmett ran up to the car with my cell phone.

"She just wants to wish you luck," Emmett explained handing me the phone.

"Bella."

"Hey there, handsome. I don't want to keep you. Good luck."

"I'm so glad that I got to hear your voice. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, bring me that trophy."

"I will." I closed the phone and handed the phone back to Emmett. He patted my arm.

"Good luck, bro," he said then ran off. I ran my hands through my unruly hair and put my helmet and finished putting my harness on.

A few minutes later, we were off. The ear deafening roar of the engines was barely muffled by my helmet.

"Damn Edward, that was one hell of start; you're already second." Jasper said in my radio ear piece. "You're right behind Carl Edwards' #99 car." Sure enough, I could make out the unmistakable Ford Office Depot car. But in a few moments, I overtook the car and was in the lead for the first time in my racing career.

"Whoo! Let's stay in the position for the remainder of the race." Jasper screamed in my radio.

I managed to maintain in the lead for the most of the race. I was usually jockeying for position with Earnhardt, Edwards and Johnson. I had to avoid two collisions on the track. During a pit stop, I managed an even larger lead when my team had me in and out of the pit in 12.32 seconds, giving me a huge advantage.

We were on our last lap of the quad-oval, just about to hit the last 24 degree turn, when I heard this tremendous metallic sound behind me. My mind told me to step on it.

"Damn it, Edward. Step on it." Jasper warned me. I was going to get hit if I didn't speed up. I gunned the engine, struggling not to be overtaken with the degree of slope on the turn as I entered the backstretch. All I could see was the asphalt in front of me, cameras flashing, and the checkered flag as I passed the finish line.

"You won! And you fucking just beat the track record." Jasper screamed in my ear. I made my way to the end where the media and my team were awaiting.

On a giant TV screen flashing in big letters and numbers was:

New Track Record

Edward Cullen #186

149.837

I exited my car as Jasper and Emmett took me onto their shoulders. Reporters were asking me questions left and right.

"What are you going to do to celebrate now that you have won your first race?" A reporter with ESPN asked me.

I looked at the camera, giving my best crooked smile, "I going to home to my beautiful fiancée and kissing her good-night."

**AN: He's so sweet I have a tooth ache. So what's waiting for him at home? Will Bella be mad at him for telling the world? Find out when you click on the little arrow but not before you click on the review button. Thank you!**


	23. Give Me a Ring & MM's

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write. I had a little trouble with the whole ring thing but I liked it in the end. It's so them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Give Me a Ring & M&M's**

**BPOV**

"_What are you going to do to celebrate, now that you have won your first race?" A reporter with ESPN asked me._

_I looked at the camera, giving my best crooked smile, "I going to home to my beautiful fiancée and kissing her good-night." _

Tears glistened in my eyes as I watched Edward smiling in the camera as the reporters bombarded him with more questions about his proclamation. My mother gasped and Phil laughed while they were sitting on the sofa in my apartment in my living area.

I couldn't believe him. I didn't know if I should be pissed or if I loved him more.

_Yup, I love him so damn much._

"If he's willing to say something like that on television, I don't think I'll have a problem with him." Renee sniffled slightly.

"Oh mom, you're just a hopeless romantic." I nudged her arm playfully.

"I am now; that was very romantic," Renee explained. "The first thing he thought of when he got out of that car was you." I smiled remembering last week's race where he scooped me up in his arms despite all the cameras.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly jumped up pulling it out. "Sorry, it's Edward. I'm going to take it in my room." I ran to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Edward!" I practically screamed into my phone.

"Bella," he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Edward you won! That was spectacular!"

"It's because of you, love."

"What?"

"Well, I just wanted to hurry up and finish so I can come home."

"Home?"

"Home is where ever you are Bella. That's my home." Tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"Edward, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your first win."

"It's OK, love; you'll be there for the next one."

"What time is your flight coming in?"

"I changed it. I should be there just after one in the morning."

"OK, I'll be there to pick you up."

"No, I'll catch a cab and see you when I get back. Get some sleep." I heard him groan and voices in the background.

"Sorry, Bella. I have to do an interview. So, you're not mad about what I just said on TV?"

"No, if they ask anymore questions, feel free to answer them. I trust you."

"I love you. I'll see you when I get back."

"I love you, too."

I slid my phone shut and wished that I was with him. He'll be back tonight; it's a good thing Renee and Phil were leaving soon. I made my way to the living room and watched the sports channel for anything on Edward until it was time to take Renee and Phil to the airport.

"Bella, please call me at least 3 days a week now. I have Alice's number. I want to be involved in helping with the wedding." Renee said kissing my cheek and giving me a hug. "Don't worry about your heart, everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Renee wiped a tear that escaped from my eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom." I pulled away to pull Phil in for a hug. "Take care of her."

"I will. You take care of yourself. We'll see you soon." Phil said picking up their bags and grabbing my mom's hand.

I went back to my apartment took a shower and tried to sleep, but I was restless. I was so used to sleeping in Edward's arms that I couldn't sleep without him. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and realized that Edward would be home soon. I slipped out from under the covers and slipped all my clothes off and put them in the hamper. I laid back down under the covers and waited.

**EPOV**

Thirty-two hours, 46 minutes, 23 seconds since I held her in my arms. I left a piece of me with her. I didn't feel complete: I needed Bella to complete me. Fuck, I had no idea how I'd survive without her. Thirty-three hours felt like agony; I couldn't imagine a lifetime.

No, I had to put these types of thoughts in the back of my mind. I had hope. How could I not when she was in my life. She was my light, my heart and the very air I breathed.

I managed to catch a cab quickly and finally made it to our apartment complex. I didn't even bother dropping my bag in my apartment; I just wanted to be near her.

I opened her door with the key she gave me after the first night we spent together. I deposited my bag by the front door. Everything was dark, she must be in bed. I locked up and grabbed a drink of water. I didn't want to wake her, so I quietly slipped off my clothes and took a shower. I stepped out of the shower realizing that I had no clean clothes left in my bag and I didn't want to go to my place. I slipped off my towel and went to Bella's bedroom.

I walked over to her bed and looked at my angel's face. Her eyes were closed her mouth slightly parted and her hair fanned out around her. I climbed in bed slowly so not to wake her. I softly brushed an errant strand of her from her face and stroked her cheek. I wrapped my arm around her waist and noticed that it was bare. I pulled the covers slightly and noticed she was naked. I groaned as I gently pulled her closer. She didn't stir. I didn't want to wake her; she needed to sleep. I breathed deeply at the crook of her neck, happy to be home.

Bella's steady breathing was lulling me to sleep, until she started talking. She had done it before I was used to it. I chuckled silently as I heard my name leave her lips softly.

My eyes started to close but Bella's hips started moving against me. I bit back a groan. Bella's hand traveled from under her head to her breast.

_Fuck me. _This was a first.

The hand traveled farther down across her smooth stomach then back to her breast where she pinched her own nipple. I bit my lip hard. "Edward…" she gasped her hips gyrating against my groin. I pressed my body closer, so I could at least feel her.

_Fuck I should wake her. No! She needs to rest. _

Then her hand traveled farther south. "Edward…harder…there ahhh." Bella screamed. After a few minutes, her movements stopped and she settled. About 30 seconds later, I heard her laugh.

What could she possibly be dreaming about now? Then she shifted and turned her body face towards me. She became still again and I kissed the top of her head trying to get my body to calm down. Bella was giggling again in her sleep, her eyes closed. I closed my own eyes until I felt a small hand grab my erection and started to stroke.

_Fuck. Even in her sleep, she's talented. _Then, she stopped. _Damn. She's torturing me. _

Then I heard her giggle again; next thing I knew Bella's mouth was wrapped around my head. I hissed in pleasure. She couldn't have been asleep any longer.

"Ah…fuck…" Her tongue swirled around my entire hardened length before her teeth lightly grazed me. "Fuck…shit, Bella." I threw off the covers and looked down at her and she winked at me.

"How …long have you been …ahhh….awake?" I gasped as my hands gripped the sheets. She licked my cock and looked me.

"Since you got home," Bella stated then she nipped at my balls before giving them a lick.

"Fuck…Bella. You're driving me….crazy." I propped myself on my elbows watching my own personal goddess bob her head up and down on my cock for a several minutes.

"Bella, come here." She shook her head slightly with me still inside her mouth. She started humming and my cock twitched from the vibrations she was sending through it. "Bella …I'm going… to come." She winked at me again, deep throated me several times sending me over the edge. I laid back on the bed exhausted. Bella continued licking me until I was clean. She kissed a trail up my thigh and abdomen then to my jaw.

"Welcome home." Bella purred giving me a swift kiss on my lips then resting her head on my chest."

"That was one hell of a welcome." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of my chest. "You're not mad at me?"

"No. I love that you thought me instead of the trophy they thrust into your hand."

"You're in my every thought, Bella. I love you." Bella smiled at me then sat up on my abdomen.

"How much do you love me?" She asked coyly; I pulled her closer and rolled until I was hovering over her.

"Let me show you."

The following morning, I awoke to breakfast in bed. Bella and I sat in bed, eating crisp bacon, eggs and toast, talking about the race.

"Umm…Edward, I think we need to go shopping for a ring." Bella said after taking a sip of orange juice. "The crew isn't arriving until late this afternoon, so we can go today."

"That's sounds like a great idea," I said my voice full of excitement. "Let's get in the shower and head out."

"Sounds good, go grab some clothes while I slip in the shower." Bella bounced out of bed and walked over to the closet. I loved watching her move around the room naked.

"Edward, if you keep looking at me like that, we'll never leave."

"That's sounds just fine to me."

"Behave. Take all that to the kitchen on your way out." Bella pointed to breakfast tray and cups. I nodded and getting out of bed and started stretching. I heard a whimper behind me.

I grinned, "Bella, if you keep looking at me like that, we'll never leave." Her eyes narrowed and she went into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and took everything to the kitchen. I ran to my apartment and grabbed the first things my hands touched and locked up.

I made my way to the Bella's bathroom and the shower was still running. I slipped in the bathroom unnoticed and quietly entered the shower glass enclosure. There she was, both hands on the tile, her eyes closed as she let the water run down her face and glistening body. I stood back and admired for a few moments. I could have stared at her forever.

I placed my hands on her hips, she yelped slightly before her body molded against mine. She hummed slightly, her hands reaching behind her to grab my ass to press me closer. I brought my lips to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, eliciting a moan from my beautiful fiancée. I wrapped an arm around her waist and the other cupped her breast before moving it further down along her stomach to her warm core. I slowly thrust two fingers in and Bella starting moaning her hips bucking in rhythm to my thrusting. Leaning her head back farther, I was able to capture her lips in a kiss.

She pulled away to breathe, my lips on her neck I pulled my fingers out and turned her to face me. She had a wicked glint in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her plump lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hopped up, crashing her lips onto my own. I caught her, grabbed her ass and pushed her against the tile wall of the shower. I couldn't wait any longer. My tongue delved into her mouth as I thrust deep within her. She pulled away to scream, her eyes closed, biting her lower lip.

"Fuck Bella…you're so damn irresistible. I can't keep my hands off of you." I said in between thrusts.

"So…damn good. Fuck… faster… Edward." She gasped her fingernails digging into the flesh of my shoulders as I quickened my pace.

"Oh shit… Edward!" Bella screamed as I bit hard into the swell of her left breast then started sucking on it.

"You're going ….to regret that." Bella warned me before she bit down on my shoulder hard. With the mixture of pain and pleasure, I thrust into her harder, faster; feral grunts leaving my lips and my name from hers. One of her hands tugged at my hair painfully and made me look at her face. Our eyes locked for a moment then I crashed my lips onto hers our tongues gliding against each other. Then Bella took my tongue and starting sucking it. _Fuck, I love this woman. _We both pulled away to breathe, our eyes locked.

"Bella, love, come for me." I brought one of my hands from her gripping her ass to between our bodies and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She screamed my name and trembled against me sending me into my own climax. My head rested in the crook of her neck as we controlled our breathing. I gently pulled out and set her down on her feet. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I know." I kissed her again. We finished cleaning up, helping each other. We changed quickly and headed out of the apartment to find something to put on her finger to signify our engagement.

We went into the best jeweler that Alice recommended and started looking around. Bella would look into a display case and scrunch her nose shake her head no. After a few minutes, a sales associate came and asked if he could help.

"Hello, my name is Thomas. Can I help you look for something?"

"We're here to find an engagement ring," I said with a smile on my face.

"Is there anything in particular that you are looking for, miss?" Thomas gave Bella his full attention.

"Umm…something different, these all look the same to me," Bella said sheepishly. "Do you have anything with emeralds?" He nodded and excused himself to get something from another display case.

"Emeralds?" I asked confused.

_Doesn't a woman usually want diamonds?_

Bella blushed, "I want something different and it's the color of your eyes." I pulled her close to me.

"You surprise me everyday, love." I kissed her soft lips a few times before Thomas made his way back to us.

"Here we have a princess cut 3.58 carat emerald with two half carat princess cut diamonds on either side. The band has three round diamonds on each side and as you can see, there is filigree work along the band and sides. All of this is set in platinum."

"Wow." Bella said but she looked hesitant.

"We'll take it." I said handing him a credit card. Thomas nodded and left. Bella turned and glared at me.

"You shouldn't spend that much money on me, Edward." Bella complained.

"Yes, I can and I will." I said kissing her nose. She rolled her eyes at me before giving in and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"In that case, let me buy you a car."

"No."

"See, you're being unfair."

"No, you have already bought the team another car, a trailer and soon a building."

"That's for the team, not you."

"No."

"Fine. I'll just change the name on the title for my Ashton, my Ferrari and my Audi to yours." I shook my head.

"Why not then?"

"Most likely others would think that I'm with you for your money."

"You're probably right. Not that I care what others think." Bella paused for a moment and smiled. "Soon what ever is mine is yours, so the cars will be yours."

"Fine, then don't give me trouble about the ring. We should probably discuss living arrangements." I said.

"I was thinking about that. We can probably just have the whole floor renovated and combine the two apartments."

"We're pretty busy right now to deal with renovations."

"I agree; we'd have to wait until after the New Year." Bella agreed and continued. "But until then, you can move some stuff into my place. It's nicer."

"Oh really?" Bella nodded. It was true; her place was much nicer than my own. Thomas came back with the bag, a small box and paperwork for me to sign.

I got down on one knee Bella rolled her eyes. "Humor me, please." I said as I took her left hand and placed the ring on her slender finger.

"Bella, I love you and want to spend forever with you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Bella smiled at me as I stood and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I spun her around a few times, earning laughs from her and Thomas.

"Thank you, Thomas." Bella smiled at him before we left the store. I thanked him too and walked down the street to a small café and we both grabbed some fraps. We did some window shopping, stopping here and there for something that caught Bella's eye.

We made our way to a clothing store, where we decided to give each other a fashion show. She'd try something on and see if I approved then I would do the same. After a while, we shared a dressing room helping each other get dressed. At one point, I couldn't keep my hands off of her and took her against the wall, muffling her moans with my hand over her mouth.

We left the dressing room full of clothes and asked the sales associate to ring everything up.

"You do know that Alice is going to kill us?" Bella said looking at the large pile of clothes.

"I won't tell if you don't." I said as Bella gave the cashier a credit card in which I glared at her.

"Don't like it, do you?" She smiled in silent triumph as she signed the receipt and handed it back to the cashier.

We made it to her apartment and added my new clothes to her closet and dressers. We ate lunch and sat in her chaise reading passages of some of her books. After a while, we danced in the living area just enjoying being together. All-in-all, it was a wonderful day. After dinner we got a call from Alice that they were a half an hour away from the track. We told them we'd meet them there.

We arrived at the track just before seven in the evening. Jasper and the rest of the crew were unloading the truck. Bella noticed Jasper's appearance; I winced, I forgot to tell her about that.

"Jasper, what happened to your face?" Bella asked her voice full of concern.

Jasper looked at me and I shook my head slightly. I didn't want him to tell her why he got into a fight. "I got into another bar fight this weekend."

"What was it about now?" Bella asked, not dropping it.

"Nothing. I don't even remember." Jasper turned around and went back to unloading the truck.

"Fine, I'll find out." Bella pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number. I took the phone from her and shook my head.

"Newton was passing out copies of some of the pictures from the Playboy website," I sighed as I assessed the livid look on her face. "Jasper and Emmett tried to stop him and they got into a fight again."

Bella started yelling a string of profanities in different languages and walked away. She turned around a devious look on her face.

"It's time for payback." Bella smiled. "I never pulled a prank before, so this is a first."

Jasper and I looked at each other with the 'oh shit' look. By this time Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had joined us.

"You know me, I'm up for anything." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"I still owe him for the crap he pulled in Talladega, so I'm in." Rosalie said looking indifferently.

"I'm in." Alice chimed in.

"Bella, what do you have in mind?" I asked warily.

"I need all of us to separate to put this in motion." Bella pulled some cards out of her wallet. "Here is a credit card for each of you. I want you all to visit every store in the area. I want you to buy out all the M&M's they carry."

"What are we going to with the candy, Bella?" Jasper said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"You'll see. Now come back here in 2 hours." Bella commanded and left swiftly in her car.

"Jasper, do you know what she has planned?" I asked, looking at my friend.

"I have an idea. We should get going." He threw me a set of keys to his truck. "I'll go with Alice."

We met up just after nine in the evening. The California sun had set and the moon was shining brightly. Bella was in the parking lot clad in nothing but black clothing. I laughed, she was so serious sometimes.

I exited Jasper's truck and started taking out bags of M&M's. Bella came over to help me. "What are you wearing Bella? You look like a ninja." Bella blushed.

"Lots of leather," she answered grabbing a few plastic bags full of candy. I took a closer look and she was right. She was in a leather jacket, leather gloves and leather pants that hugged the curve of her ass perfectly. My eyes glazed over as all I could think about was running my hands all over her body.

"Stop looking at me like that." Bella shook her head and walked towards the garage. The others had their hands full and followed her.

There was a security guard there waiting for us.

"Hi, Carl is everything taken care of?" Bella asked noticing that there was a large vacuum sitting by a door of the garage. Now I understood what we were going to do.

"Yes, the cameras and security system will 'malfunction' for the next 90 minutes." Carl answered with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks for all the help."

"No problem, just remember you still need to get inside. I can't do it for you," Carl reminded Bella.

"No problem," Bella assured him.

"Well then, that's my cue to disappear," Carl said before swiftly walking away.

Bella went to one of the garage doors and she pulled something from inside her jacket pocket. She handed me a small pen flash light.

"Here, hold it steady so I can see what I'm doing." She asked me as she pulled out two small picks from her pocket. Jasper, Emmett and I watched as she attempted to pick a lock.

"Where does someone like you learn to pick a lock Bella?" I asked curious.

"I had to make money while I was in school, so sometimes I stole things from the lost and found items or things that were confiscated and returned them to their owners for a price."

Emmett laughed, "First, Bruce Lee moves and now this."

"I'm a woman of many talents." Bella said just as the door clicked open.

"I'll say." I whispered. Emmett and Jasper turned to look at me then to Bella and busted up laughing.

"Damn it Edward, you and your big mouth." Bella glared at me blushing ferociously. We went inside and found Newton's car quickly. Bella went back outside and grabbed the vacuum, which I noticed was brand new.

"OK, put all the candy in the main area of the vacuum and we'll just fill up the car's interior using the reverse switch. I'm going to work on his locker." Bella was about to leave but turned back. "Make sure no one touches what's under the hood or there will be an investigation." Bella warned us.

"Bella, this is child's play, come on?" Emmett complained.

"Yes, I know but if we mess with working components they will investigate and Carl will lose his job. So zip it." Bella turned on her heels and walked away. I noticed she was a carrying a black duffel bag.

Bella returned with a satisfied look on her face 30 minutes later. The car was already half way full. We all took turns filling the car up with the hose. It was satisfying aiming the hose of the vacuum in all the nook and crannies of the interior. It meant that they were going to have a hard time cleaning up the car. Lucky for Newton, he had plenty of time to clean up before the next race.

We managed to fill up the car up to the top before we had to go. We cleaned up all the wrapping and bags. We wiped on the surfaces of the car and doors and left.

We left the track after Bella told us to be there bright and early because we had an interview with ESPN in the garage.

We made it to the apartment around midnight exhausted. We helped each other out of our clothes. Taking my time touching Bella in her leather pants, made me forget all about how tired I was.

**AN: So what did you think? I could not find a ring that I liked and since I had my wedding ring was custom made years ago when I was still 'working' I thought maybe I could try coming up with a design. I liked it. My family jeweler said that it would cost well over $24,000 to $36,000 to make. Well that idea was shot. Oh well maybe for my 25th. Anyway you know what to do. Review. Thanks!**


	24. Tricks & Details

**AN: Here chapter. There is lemon with a twist, a pissed off Mike, a jealous Bella need I say more? Enjoy.**

**Chapter 24**

**Tricks and Details**

_We made it to the apartment around midnight exhausted. We helped each other out of our clothes. Taking my time touching Bella in her leather pants made me forget all about how tired I was. _

"Damn Bella, these pants are painted on." I expressed as my hands roamed over the curve her ass still sheathed in leather. We were in her bedroom standing near the side of her king sized bed. Our shoes and socks were discarded to the side.

Bella laughed then gasped when I pressed my erection against her. I took one of my hands and finished removing her jacket tossing it aside along with my t-shirt. My hands did quick work of her black tank top and black bra. I didn't want to take my time anymore. I needed her now. Her small hands did quick work of my belt and buttons of my jeans. I continued to palm her tight ass and my mouth devoured her neck and each nipple earning moans from her soft lips.

In a quick movement Bella removed my pants and boxers dropping them around my ankles as she dropped to her knees. I watched as Bella licked her lips in anticipation. She looked up at me while she licked my cock from base to tip. Her eyes still locked on mine as her hot little mouth fully sheathed my cock. I tried to maintain my composure as my head fell back letting out a feral groan.

I ran my fingers through her hair as I watched her bob her head up and down my shaft. She looked at me for moment before letting me go with a pop, I glared at her. She returned my glare with a sexy smirk. Then she leaned down just a little further and licked my balls before taking one in her mouth.

"Bella…" I gasped at the sensations as she lightly hummed before switching. She gave a few more licks before returning her attention to my aching cock. Her teeth lightly grazed my entire length while one of her hands cupping my balls. I groaned in pleasure feeling the burn in my stomach as I tried to fight off my release. I wanted this to last as long as it can. Then she deep throated me several times, her tongue asserting pressure all along my shaft. Then she started humming, that was my undoing. I exploded in her mouth as she continued licking and sucking me.

I looked down at my little vixen and she winked at me. I collapsed on my knees in front of her and ravished her lips. My tongue pushed through her lips as I plunged my tongue inside her warm mouth. Bella moaned as my tongue thrust in and out of her mouth showing her what I was about to do to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

I looked down at my Bella her hair fanned out around her lower body squirming with need. I ran my hands up and down her thighs before unzipping her leather pants. I groped her ass a few more times and I pulled her pants off. I growled with pleasure as I noticed that she wasn't wearing panties. I pulled most of her legs off the bed closer to me and threw each leg over my shoulders as I kneeled at the side of her bed. In front of me was the best view of her wet folds. I lapped up her glistening juices from her inside thighs teasing her. I nipped and sucked on the delicate flesh before taking a long lick of her slit. Bella gasped in pleasure and mewled with ecstasy as I continued my assault on her wet core. With two of my fingers I plunged inside her wet folds as my mouth sucked on her sensitive bud eliciting moans of delight from her. I continued my ministrations until I felt her walls clamp around my fingers with her climax.

Bella screamed my name as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her my tongue swirled around her bud biting and sucking on it roughly as she went over the edge again. I licked up all her juices as her body stopped trembling and started to settle. I gave her slit one last lick and I crawled up her and looked in her eyes. She gave me a sexy smirk before arching her back and sticking out her tongue to lick just outside of my lips.

"You missed a spot love," she purred causing my cock to twitch. I groaned as she continued licking some of her own juices from my chin and lips. Tthat was so erotic. I couldn't take it any longer. Without warning I plunged my cock into her core.

"Fuck…" we both gasped in unison. I gave us both a moment before I let go and pounded deep within her. She met every one of my thrusts. I pulled my upper body up in attempt to pick up her legs over my shoulder but she took the chance to lift her left leg up and over my shoulder and head and rested it against her right leg. (She's in a spoon position, just in case I didn't explain it right)

"Bella." I gasped from the friction created from her twist and the new angle. This position let me play with her breasts, her ass and her little bundle of nerves. I pounded in her continuously one hand on her ass and one pinching her nipple. She lifted her left leg again laid it on my left shoulder creating another angle that allowed for deeper penetration.

"Edward…faster…" Bella gasped her walls starting to tighten around me. Bella took one her hands and brought it to her core and rubbed her bud roughly. Watching her play with herself sent me over the edge as I pulsed inside of her sending her into another orgasm. We rode our highs wrapped in each other's arms whispering our love to each other.

"Hmm…that was…amazing Bella."

"Yes this was all because I was in leather pants. You left me wondering what you're going to do when I get the whip out," Bella laughed at my groan.

The next morning we made it to the track. The ESPN crew and interviewer was there waiting for us. Newton and his crew had not yet arrived. Jasper, Emmett and I made our way to the locker room to change. I took out my racing suit out my locker as Newton walked in and bumped into my right shoulder.

"Cullen." Mike sneered.

"Newton," I growled. Jasper and Emmett both bit back laughter as we watched Mike go to his locker. I was expecting to see a bunch of candy fall to his feet but I was pleasantly surprised.

As Newton opened the locker something triggered inside and something black and slick exploded outward covering Newton from head to toe. Emmett's booming laughter filled the locker room followed by Jasper's and mine. I couldn't help myself…he looked like he had been tarred. Newton yelled then when he tried to move he slipped and fell on his ass. By now the whole locker room was in hysterics as some crew members of Mike's tried to help him up.

Jasper, Emmett and I made our way out to the hallway where waiting outside was Bella a sweet innocent smile on her pretty little face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest. "That was cool. How did you do that?"

"Compressed air and a few other things," Bella answered before giving me a small kiss on my lips.

"You never cease to amaze me." I kissed her lips before leading her out to the track garage where my car and the news crew was waiting. Bella had us all sit on the side of my car. The whole crew was there clad in team gear. The camera was positioned so that in the background was Newton's car.

The interviewer with ESPN Jonathan Hawke sat with us and started interviewing and asking us questions. Most of the questions was about the team, how we work together and what Bella has brought to the team. Thirty minutes into the interview we heard Newton arguing with one of his team members.

"I don't need proof she's the only one smart enough to pull that shit off. Where the fuck is she?" Mike bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear. I jumped up from my chair and glared as he attempted to make his approach when he spotted Bella.

Mike's eyes narrowed in on the camera and stopped and turned around mumbling profanities. He made his way to his car throwing the door open without realizing his windows were all blacked-out. The crew and I watched as a shit load of candy spilled out and the anger evident as Newton flushed red almost purple. He just stood there in shock. The candy pooled at his feet as high a couple of inches above his ankles. He glared at Bella who looked calm and collected.

"You'll get yours Bella. Edward I'm calling Tanya, Rebecca, Jessica, Tiffany, Erica, Katie and anyone else I can find and make sure that they all come here for a visit soon." Newton sneered in triumph at my apparent shock on my face. He walked back towards the hallway and screamed at his team members to clean up the mess.

_Oh fuck._

I looked over to Bella whose face was still composed but her jaw tightened her chest heaving slightly.

_Shit!_

I was a dog for a little over a year of my life. Once I started racing I drank and partied almost everyday. At first Mike and I had been friends until I made out with his girlfriend Jessica. Bella has not asked about my past playboy life and I always felt that it was going to come back in bite me in the ass. Now it seems that time has come.

"Can we finish up the interview please we have track time in fifteen minutes?" Bella asked Jonathan. He nodded in response and we all took our seats again and finished up the interview. Bella didn't look at me and answered the questions in one or two words. After the interview finished she told the team to get my car ready for practice before she went inside.

I followed Bella inside and I found her in a conference room. She was sitting in a chair her head lying in her arms. She looked up at me when she heard me closing the door behind me.

"Just how many is Mike going to dangle in front of me Edward?" Bella got up from her chair at stood arms length from me.

"Bella…" I tried to approach her but she raised her hand to stop me.

"You have nothing to jealous about Bella."

"I have every reason to be jealous Edward. How did you feel about Jacob even though nothing happened between us?"

I gritted my teeth my fists clenched.

"That's what I thought. Mike plans to parade your former fucks around here, do you seriously think I'm going to take it well."

"That would be a handful of women. I have to deal with a million Bella." I snapped.

"I really doubt the subscribers of Playboy will start showing up here to make you jealous," she spat back. "Look I can deal that they were before me. That was the past. I'm your future. But I will tell you right now if one even touches you…."she trailed off. "You are mine," Bella growled.

_Damn possessive- jealous Bella is hot. _My cock twitched and my eyes glazed over as my eyes raked over Bella clad in a black and green tank top and a short denim skirt.

"Edward, why are you looking at me like that?" Bella inquired as I stalked toward her. I closed the distance between us as she placed her hand on my chest to stop me. She was breathing heavily as she smirked cocking her brow. I growled taking her against the door.

_That was one hell of a Monday._

Wednesday night Bella invited Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to dinner at her place. We made steaks, twice baked potatoes and vegetables. We all had our fill as me and the guys washed cleaned up after dinner so the ladies could discuss wedding details.

"How about we use the colors red, green and white? You know traditional colors for a December wedding." Alice asked Bella showing her pictures of dresses and table arrangements.

Bella shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of Winter Wonderland." Bella scrunched up her brow in concentration.

"Bella we live southern California. How are we supposed to have a Winter Wonderland wedding without snow?" Alice asked looking at Bella in question.

"Make it. I can get a machine to make the snow. The wedding party will be dressed in white with pale blue and silver accents. The groomsmen can be in black tuxes with pale blue vests and ties." Bella suggested looking at both Rosalie and Alice.

"That actually sounds perfect. The bridesmaid can have faux fur cuffs, sheer fabrics, and white flowers." Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before pulling out a pencil writing everything on a notepad.

The night wore on as the guys and I watched TV and the ladies continued on wedding details. The wedding date was set for December 20th.

Thursday morning the crew left for Virginia for the Tums QuickPak 500 Race in Martinsville.

The rest of the week went without incident. Bella finally showed me the exterior of the new car and it was sexy as hell on her laptop. The curves reminded me of the DBS but was still sleeker. She couldn't figure out what color to use. In the end we decided on the color charcoal grey as it reflected light just right around all the curves of the car.

Bella still dangled that little leather outfit for me to see with out putting it on. She said she'd put it on when I least expect it.

We flew out to Martinsville Saturday morning.

The race was another first place win for me and my team. I broke Jeff Gordon's track race record from 1996. Current standing are Jimmie Johnson, Carl Edwards, followed by me. I was just two points behind Carl Edwards and 5 points behind Jimmie Johnson. If I took first place win in Atlanta I had a chance for second place.

Jasper, Alice, Bella and I flew home Monday morning for meetings with an agent for the new building.

"Jasper tell me about this building before Brenda gets here." Bella asked as we parked in front a huge steel building with 8 roll up doors.

"Well it's about 15,000 square ft. It had an office, a small kitchenette, a small bedroom, two bathrooms and a shower. The entire building is insulated including all the doors. The flooring is coated with a protective coat so clean up is easy," Jasper described just as Brenda pulled up. We exited the car and Bella introduced us to her agent. Brenda showed us inside and right away we knew it was perfect.

"How soon can we move in if I pay cash today?" Bella inquired writing something on her PDA.

Brenda gulped, "Cash? The owners want a fast transaction so I can probably get you in by the end of next week."

Bella nodded, "That's fine. I'll make an offer. Whatever the owner is asking plus, closing costs and 10 percent if I can in by Thursday of next week."

Brenda nodded and looked shocked. Jasper shook his head. I just looked at Bella in question.

"What? I want to start building the frame already. And now that Derek is asking for me to build two prototypes I need the space quickly. Plus I want to store the team cars and trucks here." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

Bella signed all the necessary papers with Brenda who was still in shock. Bella had us leave quickly since there were some packages arriving at the track that she had to sign for.

Not even 20 minutes after we left Brenda, Bella got the call that the owners of the building accepted her offer. We had a building now. This was really happening. The rest of the crew made it home Tuesday night after leaving one of my cars in Hampton, Georgia for the Atlanta Motor Speedway Race on Sunday.

Wednesday I was practicing with one of my cars testing out some changes Bella had done on the timing belts. I noticed more people around my pit crew and Bella.

"Jasper what's going on over there?" I asked through my radio. I slowed down so I can pull into the pits.

"Mike just showed up with Jessica."

"Is Bella OK?" Damn did he really need to bring her here?

I pulled into the pit area near where Bella was sitting earlier. I expected a scene, what I didn't expect to see was Bella hugging Jessica and Mike in total shock. I exited my car and made my way over to them cautiously.

"I can't believe it's you Jessica. I haven't seen you in like 10 years. You look fantastic." Bella squealed giving Jessica another hug. They knew each other.

"I look fantastic, _you_ look incredible. Who knew clumsy and shy Bella could look this hot years later." Jessica said laughing pulling Bella in for another embrace.

"Edward? What you doing way over there?" Bella asked cocking her head before gesturing for me to come over. I took a deep breath and closed the distance between me and Bella.

"You two know each other." I said like a question.

"Yes, we went to school together. I tutored Jessica in Calculus while she kept the harpies away from me. She was a senior I was a junior and 12 at the time." Bella smiled one of her arms still wrapped around Jessica.

"Yeah, Bella was of course younger and a lot of girls picked on her. I helped her out making sure no one touched her or said another word to her."

"Did Lauren ever forgive you for that bloody nose?" Bella asked Jessica.

"No, she's a bitter old bitch now. She gained like 40 pounds and still dresses like she used to in high school." Jessica indicated causing Bella to giggle shaking her head.

"So Jessica what are you doing here with Mike?" Bella asked looking at Jessica then to Mike. "So you're the Jessica that Mike was talking about?" Jessica bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Mike wanted me to come to make Edward nervous and you jealous. I didn't know it was you he wanted me to make jealous. I'm sorry."

"No worries what is in the past is in the past, but we can reminisce. C'mon let's go have lunch. Rosalie, Alice would you like to join us?" Rosalie and Alice grinned and nodded. Mike and I watched as they walked away arm in arm.

"That back fired." Mike complained.

"Are you and Jessica still together?"

"No, but we were working toward that again."

"Look Mike, call we call a truce or something?" I turned to look Mike in the face.

"Bella is sick. I'm sure you've heard. I will not tolerate you hurting her and risking her health."

"Yeah, I heard about the heart thing." Mike mumbled. "How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad Mike, truce?" I extended my hand out to him.

"Truce," Mike agreed shaking my hand.

**AN: Don't hate me. We all knew Edward was a playboy before Bella came into his life. He did not sleep with Jessica though. I wanted to make that clear. Since Jessica is usually the skank in most stories I wanted to do something different. From the race in Virginia there is only four left. In the next chapter there will be a detailed race and then all hell breaks loose. Can anyone guess? Please review.**

**Check out Lady of the Knight by ObessingoverEdward. Her story is great one of my favorites. She's on my favorite author's list. **


	25. Have A Heart

**AN: This was a hard chapter to write. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**I do own this plot!**

**Chapter 25**

**Have a Heart**

**EPOV**

"_Bella is sick. I'm sure you've heard. I will not tolerate you hurting her and risking her health." _

"_Yeah, I heard about the heart thing." Mike mumbled. "How bad is it?"_

"_It's pretty bad Mike, truce?" I extended my hand out to him._

"_Truce," Mike agreed shaking my hand._

Bella and I flew out early Saturday morning to Hampton, Georgia. It was a nice October day when we arrived. We decided to take a tour of the city for a few hours before heading to the track. Bella had me study the track and a few practice runs with the new changes she had already put in place with the other car back home. My parents decided to come up to visit again and we decided to have dinner together.

"Bella, how are you feeling lately?" My father asked Bella as my mother finished ordering.

"Not too bad. I haven't had any incidents and Edward has been really helpful to make sure I don't forget to take my pills. He even wakes me up at night to make sure I do."

"That I do," I said kissing Bella her lips softly with a smile.

"Aren't they adorable Carlisle?" My mother cooed.

"That they are my dear. They remind me of us."

"Ugh…that's enough with all the mushy stuff." Emmett complained from across the table. Rosalie smacked him on his arm.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be sweet and romantic once in a while Emmett." Rosalie huffed.

"I got the call from Dr. Platt. I've been moved up to the number one spot on the list for my blood type." Bella stated softly. "One of the others before got a heart. The other person the doctors don't think she would survive the surgery. She's too sick." Bella sighed.

"So if a heart becomes available with your blood type you'll be the first in line to get it?" Alice asked warily.

"Yes." Everyone at the table let out a collective sigh of relief.

"This can still mean that I won't get one in time." Bella stated firmly.

"But there's more hope now Bella. You still have what 15-22 months. That's plenty of time." Alice stated shrugging her shoulders.

"In the months following my diagnosis I thought I was dead already. But meeting all of you made me see my way of thinking is not right. I don't have the hope you all have because I'm a statistic nut and know the chances. But each of you adds a little more spark to my hope. I love you all. Thank you for welcoming me into your family." Bella said before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Bella for opening your heart to let us in," Esme expressed before pulling Bella in for a hug.

We spent the remainder of the evening discussing some of the new things going on for the team. My father's division at the hospital was expanding and a sizable donation was made to help with remodeling. My mother was currently working on an interior design project for a special for Fine Living and a few magazine articles.

It was late when we arrived back at the hotel and Bella fell asleep. I carried her back to the hotel room and gently laid her on the bed. She stretched lightly and smiled at me. Bella opened her arms inviting me in.

"Bella you need to sleep," I indicated wrapping my arms around her.

"Make love to me Edward," she whispered before placing a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

How could I deny her?

We made love for what seemed like hours. Our bodies molded together moving in synch. Our eyes locked as we fell over the edge together.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered against my chest.

"I love you. You are my life." We slept in each other's arms. Our naked bodies intertwined in a way that I hoped would be for both of our lifetimes.

The next morning after a shower we headed to the track where the rest of the crew was already getting my car ready for the race. Anticipation and excitement was thick in the air. It was race time as I slid into my car. Bella made her way to me before I put on my helmet.

"If you lead for at least 90 percent of the race and at least bring in second you'll be in second place in the standings. Please be careful. These drivers are now going to be a little more desperate to keep or improve their current standings." I nodded. Bella smiled.

"This time I mean it, bring us another 1st place trophy," Bella leaned in closer and whispered. "Not only will I dominate you on the track but also in the bedroom." Bella gave me a sexy smirk biting her lower lip.

"Consider it done." I said confidently. Bella laughed giving me a kiss before I put my helmet on. I drove my car into position behind Carl Edwards and Jimmie Johnson.

The race started shortly afterward and I managed to snag first place position and maintain it throughout the race. That was until the last 10 laps where I was battling to keep my lead. During this lap Kyle Busch collided into the back passenger side of Tony Stewart.

"Watch yourself Edward, there's too much smoke to see where the cars are. So far Busch and Stewart are involved but Matt Kenseth hasn't come out of the area." Jasper relayed in my radio. I was coming to the collision and slowed down a bit trying to maneuver to maintain my position. By the time I cleared the area Jimmie Johnson and Greg Biffle pulled ahead of me.

"What position am I in Jasper?" I cursed pressing the gas faster.

"You're in third but Burton and Gordon are right on your tail. There are only a few more laps left Edward. You need at a third place today to at least stay in the top three."

"I understand." I said firmly stepping my gas pedal to the floor. I took the inside 24 degree turn leading into the backstretch and left Gordon and Burton behind me. I concentrated on getting into position behind Biffle. I closed as much of the distance between my car and his Ford car. I used his drag for as long as I could until I felt my engine working much less harder. I used this opportunity to pull out from behind him and took the wall during a turn leading into the front stretch. I gunned my engine and passed Biffle with ease earning me second place position.

"That's it Edward. You have one more lap to go and only Jimmie stands in your way." Jasper relayed. We were coming up on another turn. I tried to take the inside track to pass Jimmie up but I was blocked. Damn! I was blocked expertly during the straight. We came up to the last turn I made it seem like I was going for wall side again, and Jimmie fell for it. I quickly swerved slightly taking the inside of the turn and passed Jimmie up taking the lead.

Unfortunately, Jimmie seemed to over correct and my back right bumper collided with his front left bumper. We both spun from the force in a complete 360 degree spin past the finish line. My body and head was hit with such a powerful force from all sides as we finally came to a stop and blackness clouded my vision.

_Damn why does my fucking head hurt? Shit Bella is going to kill me!_

I opened my eyes my memory remembering that other fateful day I last wrecked my car. But instead of seeing my parents first I expected to see my Bella there. My eyes adjusted to the blaring bright light above me.

"About time," someone snapped beside me. It was not the voice I expected. I turned to look at him wondering why Bella wasn't there.

"You scared us there for a moment." Jasper whispered his voice strained.

"Where's Bella?" I tried to focus to others that I could see standing around my bed. I made out Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. My parents, Alice and Bella were not in the room.

"Where's Bella?" I asked panic in my voice. I tried to sit up but I was met with pain on my ribs. A strong hand rested on my shoulder pushing me back down on the bed.

"Stay where you are," Emmett growled.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well you did that stupid move that Bella did once and between that and Jimmie's over correction you were both sent to the wall after being spun around completely three times." Jasper explained his voice sounded pained.

"Did I win at least?" I was curious. I heard laughter around me.

"Yes, you did. Lucky for you, but it cost you. You have three broken ribs and your car is totaled worse than Jimmie's. Good thing Bella bought us another car or you'd be screwed."

I let out a sigh of relief. But it only lasted a moment. No one had answered my first question. Where was she?

"Where is Bella?"

"Edward," Jasper whispered warily. "Bella got a call half-way through the race. She didn't let me tell you."

"What?" I urged for more information.

"She got a call from Dr. Platt, a heart became available." My breathing hitched. She was getting a heart.

"They touched down about an hour ago back home. We haven't heard anything since then." Jasper continued his voice hoarse. "Your parents and Alice decided to go with her. Sorry she didn't want us to tell you. She thought you'd stop racing and insist on going with her."

"You should've told me Jasper. What if she doesn't make it through surgery?" I growled. I ripped my IV from my hand and hauled myself up. Pain shot through my right side but I ignored it. I had some where to be. I sat up my legs dangling from the side of the bed as I pulled the covers off me. "Get me clothes now and call the airport. I'm leaving NOW!"

I expected them to try to stop me but no one did. Rosalie handed me a bag with clothes and some other stuff before stepping out of the room a cell phone on her ear.

"You're going to be leaving the hospital against medial advice. So we're going to have to sneak you out. Try to walk as straight as you can." Jasper instructed. I stood up but almost fell back on the bed. But I was determined. I stood my ground and walked to the bathroom to clean up and change. I slipped on a pair of jeans ignoring the searing pain. I pulled on a t-shirt and walked back out to the room. Jasper and Emmett were both pacing waiting for me. I slipped on a pair of slip on shoes that Jasper handed me. Emmett took my bag from me before slipping out into the hallway.

Emmett gestured with his hand to come and follow him. We walked out of my hospital room to an even brighter white lighted hallway. I groaned softly as I stood up as fully as I could. The pain was barely bearable but I had to go. We made it out of the hospital without a second glance. Rosalie was in a red car rental waiting for us near the hospital exit. I flung myself in the back seat of the car followed by Jasper. Emmett sat in the front with Rosalie.

I pulled out my cell phone from the bag Rosalie had given me earlier. I opened it and there was a text message from Bella.

_Sorry, don't be mad at everyone_

_I told them not to tell you_

_I hope that the next time I see you_

_You will still love me and my new heart._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

I smiled at her message. She knew I would be angry with everyone for not letting me know sooner. Her message calmed me somewhat. I looked over to Jasper I winced slightly. He shook his head and grabbed a bottle of pills from my bag.

"Here it's just something for the pain." Jasper tossed me the bottle and bottle of water. I popped a couple of pills and downed the entire bottle of water. I was thirsty as hell. "You won't be able to call any them right now." Jasper indicated just as I was wondering if I should try Alice.

"Your father said that all cell phone devices are turned off in the section of the hospital there were going to be in." Jasper continued. "He said they would call once Bella was out of surgery."

I nodded as Rosalie sped through Hampton traffic to the closet airport. We made it to the gate just in time. We were sitting in first class on the plane and I could only think about the love of my life. I prayed that she was going to be alright. I don't know what I would do with out her. It had been officially 4 hours since Jasper last heard from my parents or Alice. None of us had messages on our cell phones as we stepped off the plane.

We were all quiet on the car ride through Los Angeles as we made our way to the hospital. We were all aware of what could await us when we got there. We all knew what was at stake. Bella had changed all of our lives. She made us winners, friends and more of a family than ever before. She changed me the most she made me capable of loving someone with all of my soul.

Jasper had spoken with my father earlier before I awoke in the hospital room and told us where they would be. Bella would be in the Cardiac Wing and to use the south entrance. Rosalie found a parking space and we exited the car and I sprinted toward the entrance. I ran through the pain, my only concern was Bella.

I walked past the nurses' station and saw Bella's parents embracing each other both crying. Panic and fear started to turn my blood cold. No. She's fine. I told myself. I ran down the hallway still unseen by Bella's family. I heard someone call behind me. Carlisle was trying to catch up to me.

"Son wait you need to know…" I didn't wait to hear what else he had to say as I walked into the first room that was within my reach. I expected to see Bella on the bed surrounded by machines. Instead Bella's back was to me as she stood beside a hospital slipping a t-shirt on.

"What the hell is going on?" Relief was in my voice knowing that she was fine. I was also a little angry that she was fully clothed and not in the hospital bed.

I heard her take in a sharp breath. Bella turned around to look at me. Tears running down her face, something was wrong. She didn't get the heart for some reason.

"Edward," she whispered barely audible. "I didn't accept the heart." I shook my head in disbelief. She wouldn't deny her only way to keep on living.

"What?" I wanted clarification.

"I didn't accept the heart." She repeated a little more firmly. But I still could not understand this statement. Why would she not accept it?

"Why?" I growled my blood boiling.

"There was somebody else that was much sicker than me who…"

I didn't let her finish. I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on her arms. I interrupted, "I don't give a damn about anyone else Bella. Why would you give away your only chance?" I screamed my hands on her shoulders shaking her roughly. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I relaxed my grip watching fresh tears fall from her eyes.

I was angry. I was furious. She gave away what could be our only chance at a full lifetime together. I stepped away from her. I turned away from her eyes and walked to a nearby table and slammed both of my fists on it. I heard Bella whimper behind me. But I was beyond trying to be comforting to her. I upturned the table in one quick movement as I let out a roar of anger, fear and loss.

"How could you give away US? Our only chance at a future together!" I screamed inches from Bella's trembling body.

"You don't understand Edward…let me finish…" she pleaded, but I didn't want to hear it.

"It's like you gave up on me on us. If that's what you want then fine. It's over!" I walked to the door and swung the door causing it slam hard. I heard Bella calling after me. I passed the waiting area where my family and Bella's family watched as Bella grabbed my wrist.

I spun around my resolve almost crumbled as I saw the look of anger that was now on Bella's face. "Damn it Edward you will listen to me." She screamed.

"No! You obviously don't give a fucking crap about me or our relationship. If you did you would be in the bed with a new heart!" I gasped my breathing becoming labored. The pain seared on my side but it was nothing compared to the heartache.

Bella slapped me. I was still stunned and she slapped me again. "First how dare you think that I gave up on us? I did not just walk out of a hospital room proclaiming that it's over. That was you. You can do what you please after I tell you why."

"I don't give a fuck Bella." I glared at her. I heard my parents beside me.

"Son, listen." Esme whispered my father placed a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away quickly.

"She gave away her only chance. No." I snarled. I noticed someone walking toward Bella that I recognized. She stopped short and called out to Bella. Bella turned and smiled.

"Bella, she made it out of surgery. The doctors said it went perfectly. No complications. I don't know how to thank you." The woman spoke softly after Bella pulled her into a hug.

"Katherine I'm just glad everything went so good for Jamie." Bella sobbed into Katherine's shoulder.

Shit. Bella gave the heart to Jamie. Jamie Waters the little girl that needed a heart transplant or she'd die soon.

"You did a good thing today Bella. I know you'll be fine. There's another heart out there for you. I don't know how I can repay you. You gave my daughter a chance at a normal healthy life." Katherine whispered. Bella pulled away. "You'll be able to see her tomorrow." Bella nodded. "Thank you again Bella." Katherine went down the hall and made a right out of sight.

I had no idea that they had the same blood type. Of course Bella would give the only heart available to Jamie. Bella's words from dinner the other night reminded me that the second person on the list before her was moved off because they didn't think she'd survive surgery. It was Jamie. Bella must have found out and told the doctors to give it to her.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Save it Edward. You made yourself very clear." Bella stalked off and ran out into the night. I tried to run after her but my parents stopped me.

"Give her a little time. She needs to process this and you need to calm down. You said some really stupid things in that room." My father said grimly. Disappointment was evident in his tone.

I nodded and slowly walked out of the hospital. I screwed up. I'm a fucking idiot. I just let Bella know how much of an asshole I can be. It pained me to think of the look of fear she had on her face when I was so angry in the room. I lost it. I was so angry that she gave up her only chance. I should've listened. At the time I didn't give a crap. I just wanted her to live. I didn't care about anyone else but her.

Bella's attitude toward her life ending; all the little things she would say about her impending death always made me angry. I suppressed it each time. This time I let them all go in a moment. Everything I had let get bottled up came out and exploded.

I was angry that I was finally capable of loving someone so fully but there as always a threat that she'd leave me. I was angry that she seemed so calm about it. I was angry because even though I tried to picture our future it was never father than a few weeks. I was angry that the heavens would give me this angel just to take her away. Most of all I was angry at myself because even though Jamie deserved to live so did Bella. That heart should've been hers.

I'm a monster.

I made it back to our apartment building a couple of hours later. I walked up the stairs to our floor. I made my way down our hallway. I knocked on Bella's door.

"Come in." Bella's voice called from within.

I opened the door slowly. Beside the door were two large suitcases sitting on the floor. I looked into the living area where Bella was sitting on her chaise. Bella's eyes were red and slightly swollen. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She was wearing a gray sweater and black jeans with simple slip shoes. This attire was usually reserved for when she was traveling. I gulped, she was leaving.

I made my way closer Bella's eyes locked on mine. I noticed her engagement ring was still on her finger. I sighed in relief.

"Bella," I whispered as I took a seat beside her. Bella closed her eyes for a moment before looking at me again.

"I'm leaving. I was planning on making this trip together after the last race. But I think it would be better to go now." Bella indicated her face composed.

"That sounds great. I'll go pack." I made the gesture to get up and leave, but Bella's hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

"You're not coming with me Edward."

"Why?"

"The trip is to Japan for two weeks. You need to stay here and race. You still have Texas and Phoenix before Miami. I should be back for the last race. You need to heal." Bella explained.

"I want to go with you."

"I don't want you to come with me." Bella stated her face still composed.

"Why?" I repeated. She was running away from me. She wasn't going to let me go after her.

"The races Edward. And I think we both need some time away from each other." Bella whispered a tear escaped from her eyes. "We need to decide what we really want."

"I want you Bella. I'll take what ever I can take. I'm sorry for earlier, but the chance of losing you was too much at the time."

"Exactly Edward. You completely lost it because I gave up a heart. What happens when your father operates on me and I die on the table? Would you look at your father the same way again? What if I had taken the heart and I did die on that table where would you be now?" Bella pulled up my face so I would look at her penetrating eyes.

"I'm starting to think that you'll do something stupid if I die." Bella said trying to decipher the pain in my eyes.

"No." I said shaking my head averting my eyes from her face.

"Edward you need to spend the next two weeks trying to come to terms with what could happen to me. And if you can't then maybe staying together is no longer an option. I'm going to spend the next two weeks trying to figure out if we should stay together."

I tried to say something but Bella stopped me with a soft kiss on my lips. I knew then no matter what I said or did there was no stopping her.

"Can you promise me something?" Bella whispered her forehead leaning against mine. My hand cupped her cheek.

"Anything."

"Please give it your all to get us the Sprint Cup."

"I will."

"Also try not to wreck the other car or hurt yourself."

"I won't." I whispered kissing her forehead softly with my lips. "I love you Bella." Bella whimpered in response but said nothing.

"I have to go. My flight is leaving soon." Bella laid one more kiss on my lips. She got up from the sofa just as there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door opening it fully to reveal Tyler her limo driver.

"Ms. Swan." Tyler greeted.

"Just those two bags Tyler. I'll be down in a minute." Bella gestured toward her suitcases. Tyler grabbed both suitcases with no difficulty.

"Bella," I whispered getting up the sofa to stop her from leaving.

"Don't make this harder. We both need this." Bella pleaded with me. I nodded and gulped. Bella tip-toed and pecked me on my lips.

"Please take care of yourself. I'll see you around." Bella turned the knob to her door and stepped out in the hallway. She turned to look at me one last time another tear slipping from her eye. Then she closed the door and was gone.

I fell to my knees, knowing that it was useless going after her. She made her decision. Once she did that nothing would change her mind. She was leaving. She was gone. Two weeks with out seeing her, what I'm a going to do?

I made my way to her bed, no _our_ bed and cried myself to sleep. Bella was right because surely without her I would die.

**AN: See why I said it was hard to write. I hope you can understand Edward's reaction to Bella giving up the heart. He has had to listen to her saying things like 'my impending demise', or 'my last two years of life', and just not say anything. Everything just stayed bottled up. He actually felt Bella was giving up on herself and on their future. He lost it. Plain and simple. **

**Well you know what you need to do. Please review. **

**I saw that I had 600+ reviews! Thank you. But I also saw that I have over 400+ story alerts but I only average 40 reviews per chapter. That doesn't make sense. Well I'm not going to beg. Just give me your opinion if you'd like. **


	26. Have A Heart Bella

**AN: I thought it was important for you to hear this chapter from Bella's point of view. **

**Chapter 26**

**Have a Heart- Bella's Point of View**

It was racing day in Hampton, Georgia and I was excited. Edward and I made it to the track nice and early Sunday morning. The crew was already getting the car ready for the race. Anticipation and excitement was thick in the air. As racing time was approaching quickly I watched Edward slide into his car. I made my way to him before he put on his helmet.

I decided it was time for me to give him a little advice. "If you lead for at least 90 percent of the race and at least bring in second you'll be in second place in the standings. Please be careful. These drivers are now going to be a little more desperate to keep or improve their current standings." Edward in response and I smiled.

Now it was time to tease him. "This time I mean it, bring us another 1st place trophy," I leaned in closer and whispered. "Not only will I dominate you on the track but also in the bedroom." I gave him that look he always loved by biting my lower lip.

"Consider it done." He said confidently. I laughed giving him a kiss before he put on his helmet on. I walked back to the pits and watched Edward drive his car into position behind Carl Edwards and Jimmie Johnson.

The race started shortly afterward and Edward managed to snag first place position and maintain it throughout the first half of the race. I waved and blew him a kiss which he acknowledged with a wave during each of his pit stops. I am so proud of him. His skill had greatly improved lately and it was evident in his racing time.

My phone jingled and vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller id Dr. Platt's Office. I paled my breathing hitched. Why was his office calling?

I slid the phone opened. "Hello?" I got up from where I was sitting beside Esme and started walking toward the garage. The noise around me was deafening.

"Ms. Swan?" I recognized Dr. Platt's voice.

"Yes."

"I'm so glad I got a hold of you. I know you're in Georgia right now. You need to come home now Bella."

"Why doctor?" I asked already knowing the answer. I just wanted confirmation.

I saw Alice looking over to me and tapping her father's shoulder.

"Bella there's a heart that's available. It's coming from Idaho. We need you here now."

"I won't be able to get there for at least 3 to 4 hours doctor."

"The heart should be here by then Bella. Hurry."

"I understand doctor. Thank you." I slid my phone closed. I was so wrapped up in the conversation that I didn't see Alice and her parents behind me.

"Bella?" Alice whispered her face lined with worry.

"That was my doctor. There's a heart being flown in from Atlanta. I need to go."

"Oh that's great dear. Let's get Edward in and we can take our jet," Esme gasped wrapping me in a hug. In those short few moments Carlisle was already on the phone with his pilot and the airport.

Alice was about to talk to Jasper to call Edward. But I stopped her. I shook my head no. I walked to Jasper and whispered to him what was happening.

"Under no circumstances is he to know what is happening to me until he at least finishes this race." I whispered to him. Jasper nodded.

"He's going to be angry." Jasper indicated covering up his mike so Edward wouldn't hear him.

"I'm sure he will be but by the time he finishes the race I should be already there."

"Go then. Good luck Bella." Jasper wrapped his arms around me in a bone crunching hug. Emmett and Rosalie did the same after Alice relayed the information to them both while I talked with Jasper.

I walked toward Carlisle and Esme. "Let's go Bella; the jet is already waiting for us on the tarmac." Carlisle led me out to the garage where I grabbed a few items from a locker. Alice and Esme joined us. I was happy for their company. I was scared to death.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and sent Edward a text message. I wanted to make sure he didn't get mad and Jasper and the others.

_Sorry, don't be mad at everyone_

_I told them not to tell you_

_I hope that the next time I see you_

_You will still love me and my new heart._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

I hit send and prayed that I will be able to see him soon. Alice and I made quick arrangements for Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil for them to fly in to Los Angeles to the hospital where I was going to get a new heart.

During the flight I couldn't help but daydream. I pictured myself in my wedding dress walking down the garden covered in snow. I imagined the serene look on Edward's face as I approached him. I even saw myself bouncing a baby boy on my knee with Edward's beautiful eyes. For the first time in the past few months I dreamed of the future farther ahead than two years. It was and is such a lovely dream.

We touched down at LAX a couple of hours later. The ride to the hospital was quiet for a while. No one really said anything. Alice's phone rang.

"Jasper?" Alice said like a question.

"We just touched down. What?" Alice's face paled her eyes widening.

"Here's my father." Alice passed the phone to Carlisle. The rest of us gave her a questioning look. She stayed quiet as Carlisle spoke in whispers in the front seat with Esme.

After a several tense minutes Carlisle hung up the phone.

"That was Jasper. Edward was in an accident," he stated calmly.

My breathing became labored in a second. "Bella calm down. He's fine. A few broken ribs and a couple of scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious. He'll be fine." Carlisle tried to assure me. I should be there by his bedside like he was with me.

"I told Jasper not to let him know what's happening to you until the doctor says he's ok to move about." Carlisle indicated he reached for his wife's hand squeezing it gently.

I nodded a tear slipping from my eye. Alice pulled me toward her my head rested on her lap as I waited to get to the hospital. I was rushed inside once I reached the Cardiac Wing. Nurses started shoving papers in my hands, which Alice thankfully took from me. I was taken to a room to change and get an IV started.

I was given something to get rid of my stomach contents. I spent the next 30 minutes throwing up everything I had for the past few days. I heard Carlisle arguing with someone in my hospital room while I was hunched over the toilet in the small bathroom.

"She has a right to know Carlisle. She would want to know." I recognized Dr. Platt's voice.

"I know Bella if you tell her this, she'd give up that heart." Carlisle said gravely. Why would I give up the heart? My curiosity peaked I walked back to the hospital room with the upright IV stand trailing beside me.

"What's going on?" I looked at my parents, Carlisle, Esme and my doctor all hunched closely together.

"Bella," Dr Platt approached me but not before looking at the others. "Bella it was my decision to give you the heart over another patient that needed it also. The other person is too sick and would most likely die due to complications during surgery. You have a 38 percent more chance of making it."

"This person is in this hospital now?" I asked thinking of some the people that I knew was sick with heart problems. One in particular came to mind. Jamie Waters.

"Yes, but like I said the chances of her surviving the surgery with her current condition is so small."

"Her?" I questioned. I ran from the room carrying the IV unit with me as I sprinted to the Children's division. I ran until I saw Katherine Waters sitting inside a room lined with glass and little Jamie lying in the hospital bed with a tube under her nose. Tears were falling from my eyes and I watched Katherine sobbing holding on to her daughter's hand. She turned and saw me standing there outside the room. She looked at me and kissed her daughter's cheek and came out to greet me.

"Bella?" Katherine looked at me with concern on her face.

"I just heard about Jamie. I wanted to see her." I sobbed.

"The doctors said that she'd probably pass in the next few days." I sobbed wrapping my arms around Katherine.

"Bella why are you dressed like that and have an IV?" She paled and her hand covered her mouth. "You're alright aren't you? Did something happen to you?"

"Katherine I'm AB negative." I blurt out and continued to sob.

Katherine gasped. "I'm so happy it's you getting the heart Bella." I heard Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Dr. Platt and my parents talking quietly just a few feet away from me and Katherine.

"I'm not going to take the heart Katherine. It's Jamie's." I composed my face and wiped my tears. "Dr. Platt get Jamie prepared for surgery. She's getting the heart not me."

"Ms. Swan…" I stopped him before he could continue.

I turned to face Edward's family and my parents, tears running down Alice's cheeks and Esme's eyes glistening with tears.

"I will never be able to live with myself knowing I didn't give her this chance. This is my decision; I will not change my mind. Good luck Dr. Platt Katherine." Before anyone could say anything to me I walked away my face composed no more tears falling from my eyes.

I made it back to the hospital room and ran to the bathroom. I wretched in the toilet. I rinsed my mouth out in the sink washing my hands in the process. I went over to the bed to lie down. I closed my eyes and I let go.

I silently screamed tears falling from my eyes.

I felt anger. How could a heart be within my reach just for it to be taken away? The moment I realized it was Jamie that needed it more than I did I knew that it was not mine to take.

I felt sadness. For few short hours I actually believed I would get married, have children and grow old with Edward. I pictured a little boy with his father's green eyes. I pictured my little girl with big brown eyes her father's unruly but curly hair. That was all slipping away. I knew the chances. But still there was this heart and it was less than two weeks ago when there was a heart available to someone on the list. Maybe my chances are improving.

I had to believe that. I had to believe that I still had a chance for that future I dreamt about. Edward was a part of my future just as much as he was a part of me.

Shortly after my parents came in and told me that they understood why I did what I did. They always said I was self-less and a good person. I told them that I really believed that everything was going to be fine. My father didn't seem so confident but my mother agreed with me.

Alice and Esme came into my room when my parents left with Sue and Phil to grab something to eat. They watched as a nurse came to remove the IV and handed me back my clothes. She said I can go home in a couple of more hours.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme.

"Dr. Platt asked him to scrub in for Jamie's surgery."

"Oh, that's great. Jamie's in good hands then." I whispered as I went about the room cleaning myself up.

"Bella I know why you did it. It's very brave of you." Alice sobbed quietly.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered. Esme pulled me into a hug before I started to change.

"We'll be outside. We'll give Jasper a call so Edward doesn't spend the night worrying about you in the hospital." Esme indicated placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll call him in a little while. I want to go see Jamie's mother. They have no other family. Katherine's all alone." I whispered. They both nodded and left to give me my privacy. I slipped off the terrible hospital gown and slipped on a pair of jeans and slipped on some sandals. I lifted the t-shirt over my head when I heard the door open from my room. I thought it could be anyone so I didn't turn right way.

"What the hell is going on?" I froze hearing the tone in the all too recognizable voice of Edward.

I took in a sharp breath and turned around to look at him. Tears started to brim over running down my face.

"Edward," I whispered barely audible. "I didn't accept the heart." Edward shook his head. I knew that he'd be angry but I was sure that once he heard that I did it for Jamie he'd understand.

"What?" Edward asked for clarification.

"I didn't accept the heart." I repeated a little more firmly noticing his face was getting angry.

"Why?" He growled his fists were clenched by his sides. Even then he looked beautiful.

"There was somebody else that was much sicker than me who…" Edward didn't let me finish before he closed the distance between us.

He placed his hands on her arms firmly. "I don't give a damn about anyone else Bella. Why would you give away your only chance?" He screamed his hands digging into my shoulders as he started shaking me roughly. He looked at me with nothing but anger in his eyes. At that moment I felt nothing but fear. He must have seen it on my face because he relaxed his grip as fresh tears started to fall from my eyes.

He was angry. He stepped away from me. He turned away from my gaze and walked to a nearby table and slammed both of his fists on it. A whimper escaped my lips. I was concerned he'd hurt himself. In one quick movement he upturned the table and let out a roar of anger.

"How could you give away US? Our only chance at a future together!" Edward screamed inches from my face my body started to tremble.

"You don't understand Edward…let me finish…" I pleaded, but he refused to listen.

"It's like you gave up on me on us. If that's what you want then fine. It's over!" I gasped. He walked to the door and swung the door causing it slam hard.

I called after him to stop. I ran out to the hallway and saw him pass the waiting area where my family and his family watched as I grabbed Edward's wrist.

I was pissed. He should as least hear what I had to say. He spun around my resolve almost crumbled as I saw the look of anger and pain that was on his face.

"Damn it Edward you will listen to me." I screamed my hands on my hips.

"No! You obviously don't give a fucking crap about me or our relationship. If you did you would be in the bed with a new heart!" He gasped his breathing was erratic.

How dare he think that I don't care about him or us? How could he think that with all the times that I told him that I loved him?

I slapped him. I was angry about what he said that it was over then I slapped him again for thinking I didn't give a crap.

"First how dare you think that I gave up on us? I did not just walk out of a hospital room proclaiming that it's over. That was you. You can do what you please after I tell you why."

"I don't give a fuck Bella." He glared at her. Edward's parents stood beside him.

"Son, listen." Esme whispered his father placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. He pulled away quickly.

"She gave away her only chance. No." Edward snarled lowly. I noticed Edward look at someone behind me. Katherine called out to me I turned and smiled desperate to hear the news I've been dying to hear.

"Bella, she made it out of surgery. The doctors said it went perfectly. No complications. I don't know how to thank you." Katherine spoke softly after I pulled her in for a hug.

"Katherine I'm just glad everything went so good for Jamie." I sobbed into Katherine's shoulder.

"You did a good thing today Bella. I know you'll be fine. There's another heart out there for you. I don't know how I can repay you. You gave my daughter a chance at a normal healthy life." Katherine whispered. Bella pulled away. "You'll be able to see her tomorrow." Bella nodded. "Thank you again Bella." Katherine went down the hall and made a right out of sight.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I was still hurt by his harsh words. "Save it Edward. You made yourself very clear." Without another glance I stalked off and ran out into the night.

I hailed a cab and made it to my apartment complex. I made it to my apartment and cried. How could he say those words to me? How can one heart break into so many pieces? His words still stung.

I had to do something. I knew he'd come here and try to talk himself back into my life. I wanted him to. But at the same time I was wondering if I can live with myself watching him in pain while he sat beside me in my deathbed.

Could I really watch him in pain? Any time I could end up like Jamie too sick to do anything. I'd be too sick to hold him. Too sick to see his face. Too sick to even talk to him. I needed to be with him. It was like he was my air. I needed him to breathe. Should I be selfish and keep him close anyway?

I remembered that I had a trip that I needed to go to. This seemed like a good time to do so. I needed to go to Japan and help with the manufacturing of some the new components of the new car. Two weeks sounded like agony to be gone for so long without him. But I think we both need this time to think about our relationship.

I got up quickly and made arrangements for my departure. I quickly packed two suitcases. I managed to sit on my sofa when I heard a knock on the door. I took several deep breathes. I knew it was him.

"Come in." I called just loud enough to hear.

Edward opened the door slowly. I noticed his right cheek was slightly brushed and he had a cut on his arm. I also noticed that he grasped his right side. I ached to fling my arms around him and shower him with kisses but I held my ground. Beside the door were two large suitcases sitting on the floor that I saw his eyes flicker to. He looked into the living area where I was sitting on my chaise.

I must look a mess as Edward stared silently at me for several moments. He made my way closer to me his eyes locked on mine. I noticed his eyes move to my engagement ring was still on my finger. I heard him sigh.

"Bella," he whispered as he took a seat beside me. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at him again my resolve starting to crumble.

"I'm leaving. I was planning on making this trip together after the last race. But I think it would be better to go now." I indicated trying to maintain my composure.

"That sounds great. I'll go pack." He made the gesture to get up and leave, but I grabbed his hand. He needed to understand.

"You're not coming with me Edward." I stared at him intently. Worried that he was in pain.

"Why?" he asked his voice cracking with an edge to his tone.

"The trip is to Japan for two weeks. You need to stay here and race. You still have Texas and Phoenix before Miami. I should be back for the last race. You need to heal." I tried to explain.

"I want to go with you." My heart flipped at those words. I internally sobbed.

"I don't want you to come with me." I stated keeping my face composed.

"Why?" Edward repeated pain evident in his tone.

"The races Edward. And I think we both need some time away from each other." I whispered as I lost the battle in fighting my tears as tears escaped from my eyes. "We need to decide what we really want."

"I want you Bella. I'll take what ever I can take. I'm sorry for earlier, but the chance of losing you was too much at the time."

"Exactly Edward. You completely lost it because I gave up a heart. What happens when your father operates on me and I die on the table? Would you look at your father the same way again? What if I had taken the heart and I did die on that table where would you be now?" I put my hand on his face so I could look at his eyes. He needed to understand that he was scaring me.

"I'm starting to think that you'll do something stupid if I die." I said trying to decipher the pain in his eyes.

"No." Edward said shaking his head averting his eyes.

"Edward you need to spend the next two weeks trying to come to terms with what could happen to me. And if you can't then maybe staying together is no longer an option. I'm going to spend the next two weeks trying to figure out if we should stay together."

Edward was about to say something but I stopped him with a soft kiss on his lips. I knew if he tried to talk to me that my resolve would crumble and I'd melt into his arms.

"Can you promise me something?" I whispered leaning my forehead against his. His large warm hand cupping my cheek.

"Anything," Edward whispered.

"Please give it your all to get us the Sprint Cup."

"I will."

"Also try not to wreck the other car or hurt yourself."

"I won't." Edward whispered kissing my forehead softly with his lips leaving it tingling. "I love you Bella." He said firmly. A whimper left my lips. I wanted to say it. I screamed in my head _I love you too! _But I felt that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

"I have to go. My flight is leaving soon." I said before giving Edward another kiss on his lips. I got up from the sofa just as there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door opening it fully to reveal Tyler my limo driver.

"Ms. Swan." Tyler greeted.

"Just those two bags Tyler. I'll be down in a minute." I gestured toward my suitcases. Tyler grabbed both suitcases with no difficulty.

"Bella," Edward whispered before getting up the sofa. He was going to try and stop me from leaving. A part of me wished that we would stop me.

"Don't make this harder. We both need this." I pleaded with him. He nodded and I tip-toed and pecked him on the lips.

"Please take care of yourself. I'll see you around." I turned the knob to my door and stepped out in the hallway. I turned to look at him one last time another tear slipping from my eye. Then I closed the door behind me.

I waited there for a few minutes realizing that Edward was not going to come after me. I was relieved but as before a part of me wished he had. I grabbed my keys and opened the door to his apartment and went straight to his bedroom. I found the t-shirt he wore the other night and stole it. I needed a piece of him to help me sleep.

I left the apartment complex my resolve wavering. I wanted nothing more than to run upstairs and melt into his awaiting arms. Would two weeks be enough for him to give up on me? Did I want him to?

I felt like this was the right thing to do. But if that was the case why did it feel like I left my heart with him?

**AN: So how did I do? Please review. Next chapter is from Edward's point of view. He'll pay a visit to Jamie and try to race in Texas. **


	27. A Message

**AN: OK this chapter is some fluff and sweetness. This pretty much takes after Bella left. I'm not sure which reviewer metioned that a transplant recieptant should not leave the country. So I adjusted my story slightly. But I like how this came out. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

**A Message**

_I felt like this was the right thing to do. But if that was the case why did it feel like I left my heart with him. _

**EPOV**

It's had been 36 hours and 14 minutes since Bella left. Taking my heart with her. I spent the night and the whole next day in her apartment. I had to block her apartment door when my sister tried to come in. I knew it wasn't healthy but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone. Jasper kept calling saying that I needed to come in for practice and that we were all leaving on Wednesday for Texas. Even my parents called. I ignored them all. I laid in Bella's bed breathing in her scent knowing that it wasn't making this any easier. I awoke the next morning from a nightmare.

I dreamt of Bella in my arms then of her pulling away from me. I'd follow her but she's always just out of my reach. I call out to her but she doesn't turn around or stop she keeps walking away.

I was angry now. How could she just leave me like this? How could she ask for me to accept that she's going to die soon? Did she just think that I could forget everything we had? Is that what she wanted me to do? She left. She was gone.

How dare she assume that I would do something stupid if she died? I admit I would be broken and life would never be the same but I would move on. Who was I kidding? I think that's what she's so worried about.

_What does she care?_

I looked at the clock radio by Bella's bed and it was well past 9 am. I promised that I'd give it my all to get us the Sprint Cup I wasn't going to disappoint her. I got up from Bella's bed and locked up before heading to my apartment. I showered and changed quickly and headed off to the track.

The rest of my crew was already working on my other car and the one I wrecked. Jasper looked up at me from under the hood of my good car and acknowledged me. He stopped what he was doing and walked toward me.

"Hey umm…Bella wanted you to work on reflexes so she had us set up an obstacle course thing. I watched the video of the collision you managed to avoid last week did you know how close you were to hitting the wall?"

"You spoke with Bella?" I asked looking at my long time friend and brother-in-law. He nodded.

"Edward…" I cut him off before he continued. She was not something I wanted to discuss right now.

"I'm going to change into my suit. Give me 5 minutes." I interrupted and walked away quickly not waiting for him to respond.

I changed quickly and made my way to my car that was waiting for me on the track. I got behind the wheel my chest still tight from my ribs. I slipped on my helmet and started the engine.

"Alright, be on the lookout for _'cars'_ suddenly popping out. We need to test your reaction time. Keep it under 180 please." Jasper relayed in my radio. I nodded to acknowledge that I heard him. He gave me the go ahead and I took off. I made my way throughout Bella's obstacle course without any problems.

I always reacted in time when a car showed up out of nowhere. But I wanted to go faster. No more of this under 200 crap. I gunned the engine plowing through a cardboard 'car' that came from my left.

"What the hell was that Edward? Slow down." Jasper warned me on the radio. I didn't listen I sped up. I plowed through another obstacle and kept speeding up. "Damn it Edward! Get the fuck off the track now!" Jasper cursed through the radio. I didn't give a shit.

"God damn it Edward you're just proving my point." I heard her voice. What the fuck? I'm going crazy now. I'm hearing her voice. I was well over 220 mph. It wasn't fast enough. I took the next turn at full speed almost losing my grip on the wheel. "I knew you'd do something stupid." Was she still here or was I really losing touch with reality.

"Bella?" I questioned my sanity.

"Yes, you idiot. I'm in Detroit. I was watching your practice today and had Jasper put me through. Get the fuck off the track and go home."

"Wait Bella." I cried out slowing down. I took another lap slowing down considerably. I pulled into the pits. I turned off my car and exited my car. Jasper looked livid. He handed me a laptop.

"Bella wants to talk to you. Take one of the conference rooms. Then go home." Jasper snarled without a backward glance as we walked to the car followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

I ran to an empty conference room closing the door behind me. I took a seat and several deep breaths before opening the laptop. After a few moments Bella's face came on to the screen. We both stared at each other for several moments. She looked tired, her skin was paler than usual, and there were visible bruises under her eyes even her pink lips lost their tinge.

"You look like shit Edward," she scolded.

I snorted, "Same goes for you." I watched her run her hands over her face.

"I knew you'd put yourself in danger." She shook her head a tear escaping her eye.

"What the hell did you expect Bella? For me to be happy and jumping for joy." My tone low hinted with an edge.

"No, but you did promise to be careful and try for me." Bella rested her chin on her folded hands.

"I did. But what happens to me is none of your concern anymore." I indicated my tone dripping with venom.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" I shook my head not wanting to answer. I didn't even know. I just felt like I needed to go faster. I needed to get away from the pain.

"As the team owner your welfare does matter to me." Bella sighed. "As your fiancée it matters a lot."

"Is that what you are?" I averted my eyes from the screen. My heart flipped and beat erratically she still saw me as her fiancé.

"I never said that it was over. That was you. All I said is that we needed time apart to re-evaluate our relationship."

"That sounds like you broke it off."

"Again do I need to remind you I did not? You said 'It's over'...if that's what you want then say so."

"You left," I looked at the screen into her eyes.

"You did first." Bella countered. "In a hospital, when I was already scared and upset."

I rolled my eyes. "This is getting us nowhere." I sighed. "Why are you in Detroit?"

"My doctor kindly reminded me before I left that I can't leave the country. Just in case a heart becomes available," Bella stated cautiously.

"So are you coming home then?" I asked in the dullest tone I could muster.

"You're always good at distracting…this is not why I wanted to talk to you."

"And you just avoided my question." I reminded her.

"No, I'm not coming home."

"Why not Bella?"

"You know why Edward," her tone tinged with sadness.

"I want you to come home," my voice low and soft. Bella closed her eyes more tears trailing down her cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her tears away.

"And I want to make sure you can come to terms with the possibility of me dying. I want to know that if I do that you are going to eventually move on. But this practice shows me that maybe I was right."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Why were driving like that?" Bella asked her facial features softening her eyes sad.

"I was angry Bella….I"

"You think my decision was easy Edward. On the way to the hospital I thought about our future. I saw our children Edward. But I also saw that maybe just maybe that future is still possible. But then you go on saying that I gave up everything."

"We should have made the decision together."

"There was a very small window for the heart to be used. I made my choice once I knew it was Jamie."

"I understand why you did it Bella, but what happens if the next time a heart becomes available and the next person on the list is a mother of 3. Are you going to turn that heart away too?"

"No Edward. This was because it was Jamie. I've known her for the past year. She's all that Katherine has. She still has so much life still to live."

"I want to know that we still have hope Bella. I don't want to feel this way. Like I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I don't want you to feel that way. Edward…I love you so much."

"If that's the case come back." I pleaded.

"Edward we need this. You must see what you are doing."

I shook my head. "I won't do anything stupid. I was just angry. I just want you home."

"Edward if the tables were reversed would you want me to go on without you or would you want for me to be doing what you're doing?"

I sat still my eyes looking anywhere but the screen. She was right. I would want her to move on if something happened to me

"I have to go Edward. But I have another favor to ask."

"Bella…"

"Please Edward. Jamie has been asking for you. She says she has something to tell you and she won't tell me."

"I don't think I can Bella."

"Why not Edward?"

"Because every time I would look in her eyes, I'll see the future that may never be." I sighed. I looked at the screen and Bella wiped her eyes.

"Edward she's just a child. Please." Bella pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go see her."

"Edward please tell me you'll stop this crap when you're driving. Or else I'll pull you from racing."

"I won't do it again." I gave in.

"Good. I better go. Please just think about everything I said."

"When will I talk to you again?" I asked not wanting to see her go.

"In a few days maybe after the race." Bella indicated her hand looked like it was touching her screen.

"I miss you," I admitted.

"I miss you too Edward. Now go home and get some sleep." I nodded and then the window of her was gone. I closed the laptop and laid my head on table.

"Edward?" I heard Alice and the door open slightly. I didn't bother to look up. "Edward please talk to me."

"What do you want Alice?"

"I want my big brother to be OK." Alice whispered taking a chair nearby.

"Then bring Bella home."

"If that's what I think you needed I would?" Alice indicated her voice soft and etched with worry.

"Of course I need her."

"Yes, but you also need to show her that you'll be ok. You need to show her you'll live. What you did on that track showed her that you'll just go back to the wreckless prick you were before she entered your life."

"Was I really that bad before?"

"Edward Jasper and dad had to pull you out of a car that was wrapped around a light post." Her features looked sad by the memory. "You were drunk and it was my wedding night."

"Never going to live that down am I." I looked into her bright hazel eyes. I remembered most of that night almost five months ago.

I was 'happy' that my little sister had finally found her true love before me that I spent it drinking and leaving with a woman who was just as drunk as I was. She attempted to drive us to her place. Didn't work out that way. But I remember the look in family's eyes the sadness and the disappointment. That night I swore I would change and I wished for an angel to help guide my way.

"No. What you and Bella have is special Edward it won't go away in two weeks. Just take the time to grow up a little more. Take the time to tell yourself that you're ready to marry her despite the fact she may not live to celebrate your 5th wedding anniversary." Alice sobbed slightly. "I care about her too Edward we all do."

Tears escaped my eyes. "I just don't know what I'll do without her." I closed my eyes trying to wrap my head around all the conflicting feelings.

"In just a few short weeks Bella has changed our lives. I know she touched you and made you a better person Edward. I know you love her now show her you'll be ok and fight for her."

"Fight for her?" I repeated.

"Fight to make her see that it's ok to have hope. Fight to show her you love her. Fight for the makeup sex." Alice giggled. I looked at her and joined her.

"See. Better already. You two will be ok. Anyway time away makes the heart grow fonder."

"I hope so. Can you come with me to the hospital?" I knew I wouldn't be able to face little Jamie alone.

"You're going to see the little girl?" Alice said like a question. I nodded.

"I would love to. Let's go now. I don't think you should see Jasper right now. He's ready to kill you."

"Give me ten minutes so I can get cleaned up." I left the room and went to get showered and changed in the locker room. I left and met Alice by my Volvo.

We drove in comfortable silence on the way to the hospital. Alice and I went to the hospital gift shop and bought balloons and a teddy bear. Alice had already asked what room Jamie was in. I made my way to her room. Most of one wall was made of large glass windows.

Little Jamie looked so pale and small on the hospital bed. Her mother was sitting beside her stroking Jamie's tiny hand. Just one look at her and I understood why Bella did what she did. No child deserved to go through this. No child's life should end at the age 9. And no mother should have to watch her child die.

I lightly knocked on the door and Katherine looked up at me and Alice and smiled. She gestured for us to come in.

"How is she doing?" I asked Katherine in a whisper.

"She's doing great Mr. Cullen." Katherine smiled reaching and lighting her eyes. "She woke up this morning when Bella called. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from the track."

"Please call me Edward. This is my sister Alice." I gestured toward Alice. "Alice this is Jamie's mother Katherine Waters." Alice smiled and placed the balloons and teddy bear on a table nearby. "No need to apologize. Bella said that Jamie was asking for me?" I questioned.

"Yes, she woke up this morning and after a while she said that she needed to see you." Katherine smiled just as Jamie's eyes fluttered open. A smile played on her little lips instantly brightening her face.

"Edward," Jamie said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey Jamie," I took a chair beside Katherine. "How are you feeling?" Jamie smiled and placed her free hand on her chest.

"Like I was given…a gift." Jamie whispered. Katherine whimpered. "I'm happy you're here Edward."

"I'm happy to be here too." And I really was. I needed to see her. It was not a reminder of my loss but a reminder of Bella's selfless heart.

"I have a message for you." Jamie indicated looking at me with a bright smile. Her tiny hand left her chest and tried to touch the tube under her nose. Her mother's hand stopped her.

"Who's the message from?" Katherine asked shaking her head slightly stroking her daughter's hand. "From Bella?"

"No." Katherine looked at Jamie and looked confused. "From Grandma Lily." Katherine gasped her free hand flew to cover her mouth. Tears flowed from her eyes. I looked at Alice who was standing near the foot of the bed then back at Jamie.

"Who's Grandma Lily?" Alice asked a chime in her voice a smile on her lips.

"My mother, she died a few years ago," Katherine said her voice cracking slightly.

"Yup, when I was asleep she told me to give Edward a message. She told me to tell Edward 'Everything will work out in the end. That he wouldn't grant your wish just to take it away. Just believe.' That's the message." Jamie smiled taking her small free hand and placed it on my cheek wiping away a tear.

"Edward?" Alice whispered in question.

"The night of the accident, I wished for an angel to help guide my way." I whispered my heart swelled and the gaping hole that appeared when Bella said she didn't accept heart started to fill.

Bella was my angel. Bella was my wish come true. And I did believe. I believed in every word Jamie said. I believed that everything will fine. It may get harder before it gets easier but that was just a part of the path of my life.

Bella was my guide my light to help navigate in the darkness. I was going to be alright because Bella brightened my world. Even if I lost her the light she had brought in my world will always shine through. I just had to believe.

"Thank you Jamie," I whispered taking her small hand and kissing it lightly. Jamie squealed staring at her hand. Katherine and Alice laughed softly. Jamie smiled blushing before sighing.

A nurse walked in, "I'm sorry but Jamie needs to get cleaned up and she really needs her rest." Katherine nodded.

"Jamie we'll come back soon." I said stroking her cheek.

"OK. Tell Bella I said hello when she calls again." Jamie whispered.

"I will." I promised. Alice and I said our good-byes and left the hospital. Alice drove me back to my apartment complex. She exited the car and followed me up. I didn't say anything. A weight had been lifted but my body and mind still ached for Bella. I walked down the hallwayand opened Bella's apartment door.

"Are you planning to stay here the whole time she's gone?" Alice asked walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Yes, it's the only way I can sleep. I've gotten used to her bed." I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed an apple taking a bite.

"Well, you need to pack. We're leaving for Texas in the morning. Jasper and Bella want you to use the chance for a practice race. You know since it's the first time for you on that track." Alice indicated following my example and biting into an apple.

"Can't I just fly in Friday?" I complained. I didn't want to leave so soon.

"No, you need this Edward. We need you to come with us. It's a long drive and it may do some good for you to be with us."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out menus from local venues from a kitchen drawer. I was suddenly hungry and I knew I needed to eat. Alice grabbed the Chinese Garden menu from me. She pulled out her cell phone and ordered what she knew I'd like and something for herself. I rolled my eyes. She was going to stay and keep an eye on me.

After she slid her phone closed she sat beside me on the sofa. I turned on the TV and chose a comedy to watch. I felt Alice's eyes on me. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine Alice. You can go home now."

"Sorry, Bella's orders until she comes home to kick your ass for the stunt you pulled this morning and for any you might pull while she's gone."

**AN: So too much? I don't know. I felt that Edward would get angry instead of sad. Then the whole Jamie thing came to me in a dream. I also wanted you to know a little about why he stopped partying so much a few months before Bella came into his life.**

You know what to do. I'm already writing the next chapter. We'll hear from Bella a little sooner than expected. So please review.


	28. Texas Sun

**AN: Another chapter up no race but a practice. I did't really like this chapter but some of it had to be done this way because of the upcoming race. The problem that Edward describes for the Texas track was in fact real. A lot of drivers said that it was a difficult race I think it was two weeks ago. Anyway...there's some fluffiness in the end. Enjoy**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 28**

**Texas Sun**

"_Sorry, Bella's orders until she comes home to kick your ass for the stunt you pulled this morning and for any you might pull while she's gone." _

"When did you talk to Bella?" I asked lowering the volume on the television.

"When you were in the shower at the track she called. She asked me to watch you today in exchange for her Porsche." Alice smiled a huge grin on her face.

"What she's giving you a Porsche to watch my sorry ass for a day?" I asked in disbelief. Alice's smile faltered and she averted her eyes. "She's giving you the car to watch me the whole time she's gone isn't she." Alice nodded. I shook my head she must really love me. How could I have doubted that for even a second?

"Whatever. I hope you like a challenge little sister it's not going to be easy to put up with me." I put a big cheesy grin on my face.

"Bella thought you would say something like that. That's why Jasper is in on it too." Alice stuck out her tongue. "So behave." I scowled.

Alice spent the rest of the afternoon with me eating lunch and watching TV. Jasper showed up a few hours later still pissed at my behavior. After a long winded lecture about responsibility and stupidity he finally punched my arm and forgave me.

Alice helped pack for the 5 day trip. I was not looking forward to a trip 1400 plus miles for over 20 hours in a truck with Jasper and Alice. _Where's my damn I-pod? _After an actual full night's sleep we left early Wednesday morning but still groggy slumped in the back seat of our Black GMC Sierra 4 x 4's a present from Derek Blake and headed to Texas. I made myself comfortable taking the whole back seat laying down listening to music.

After a few boring hours and small talk between us Emmett's voice boomed from the radio. He was in another truck with Rosalie following behind us.

"I'm fucking starving. Can't we stop already?" Emmett relayed in the radio. Jasper groaned.

"If we stop now we'll have to stop again in the afternoon in the Arizona heat. No thank you." Jasper complained through the radio.

"I wish I had some damn soda. I need caffeine." Emmett continued to complain.

"Wait another hour Emmett." Alice stated rolling her eyes lowering the sound on the radio.

"I wish you'd just listen to me." Emmett whined. "Not even Rosalie will listen to me. C'mon I wish you would just fucking pull over already. Look there's a Denny's right there and a Burger King. I wish…"

"Why don't you shit in one hand and wish in another hand and see which one fills up faster?" Alice screamed into the radio. Then there was silence.

"My shit would win." Emmett relayed in a sing song voice.

"TMI! Emmett." Jasper complained through the radio. Then Emmett's laughter filled the cabin of the truck.

"Damn it to hell, this is supposed to be helpful!" I whined. I really hated road trips with my family.

"You shut up or you're riding with Emmett and Rose after the next stop. Alice threatened from the front seat. "You know you could listen to something else instead of sad love songs."

"Fuck off Alice." I said not even bothering to open my eyes. Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton started to play on my pod and groaned. Alice was right this was not helping. I just wanted to hear from Bella. Just at the moment my phone buzzed in my pocket signaling a text message.

_How's the trip going so far?_

It was from my Bella. I quickly responded.

_How do you think with power puff girl and army ranger here?_

Bella returned it quickly.

_At least it's not Hercules and Xena._

I laughed quietly to myself. I texted her back.

_True_

_So where are you today?_

_I miss you._

I didn't get anything back for a few minutes.

_In a meeting with Dolce & Gabbana in New York, totally bored._

I noticed she didn't respond to the 'I miss you' part in my last text. I shook it off and responded.

_What are you doing with Dolce & Gabbana? _

After a few moments I got another response.

_They want a patent for new material for sun glasses and I need favor. I'm also closing a deal for us to endorse glasses and clothes for them. _

More modeling, photo-shoots or commercials at least she said _us_.

_When are you coming home?_

After several minutes I didn't get answer and worried that I scared her off again. But my phone finally buzzed again.

_Sorry, my turn to speak. Anyway I'll probably see you next week. I have to finish the paper work for the building tomorrow but I'm leaving to Detroit again Friday. _

She was going to be home tomorrow. That's why I was sent on this road trip so I would not be there. Well that ticked me off.

_Why didn't you tell me you were going to be home tomorrow? I would've flown out Friday instead._

I got a response quickly.

_Exactly, I have to go. Bye_

I growled at my phone wanting to throw it. But Alice noticed and glared at me. I scowled back and responded to her text.

_I understand. Love you._

About 45 minutes later we finally stopped for a bite to eat and to fill up. After eating at a local diner and filling up with burgers and fries we made our way to the gas station.

I went into the store and found some Doritos and a Rock Star and went to pay when I heard someone nearby whispering my name. A reflex action caused me to look who was talking about when I noticed two guys about my age looking at me from behind a magazine. I ignored them then my head snapped back. They were looking at a Playboy issue with Bella on the cover. I groaned I forgot all about it coming out this week. The two guys kept looking at magazine turning it around to look at the centerfold that I knew was Bella. They moaned.

I made my way over there and glared at them grabbed the magazine from their hands and grabbed the other 4 issues on the stand. I bought them all and my other things and left still glaring at the two pervs looking at my fiancée.

I went to the truck slamming my door closed. I threw the magazines into the seat.

"What's the matter with you?" Alice asked sitting in the front seat leafing through some catalog.

"The Playboy issue has been released," I groaned at the possibilities then grabbed an issue and turned straight to our article. Now I really ached for her.

Alice laughed, "Don't tell me you bought all of them in the store?" Alice asked making a fast grab for one of the issues.

"Yes, there was two pervs looking at it. What was I supposed to do?" I questioned her sanity.

"Nothing you're right Edward. You should stop at all the gas stations and news stands from here to Texas and buy them all." Alice stated sarcastically her eyes rolling as she looked the cover with Bella on it.

I laid back in my previous position and turned on my I-pod. "Glad you see it my way." I said very seriously at my little sister. After a few moments we both busted up laughing. Jasper slid into the driver seat looking at us in question.

"Did I miss something?" Jasper asked looking at Alice. Alice shook her head. "Anyway Edward there were a couple of guys outside asking if Bella was with us for some reason."

I groaned as Alice giggled in hysterics. So it starts.

Early Friday morning after 24 hours _thanks Emmett_ we finally pulled up to the Texas Motor Speedway in Fort Worth, Texas. Once we all freshened up at a nearby hotel we made our way to the track for a practice.

Right when we got there I could see that I was going to have a hard time on this track. It was warm and the sun would be a distraction during Turn 1 and the front stretch. I practiced with many others for several hours. The sun was a constant thorn on my side. I couldn't see clearly. Even though I memorized the markers to tell me where I was on the track I couldn't see the markers. I tried a different approach and memorized my braking pattern when the sun finally started to settle down.

After a long day I made my way to the locker room where the tension was high. Everyone was worried about race day. The weather indicated that it was going to be sunny all weekend. That meant that the conditions were going to be just as bad as today. With a hundred race cars competing on the same track things could get serious.

I got to my hotel room exhausted. Luckily so did everyone else. No one was in the mood for a trip to the local sports bar. I showered and switched the TV on flipping through channels and I stopped when I reached ESPN there on the screen with Recorded earlier on the corner was Bella.

I felt not just heard Alice shriek in the other room and burst in my room followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I looked at Jasper in question who just shrugged his shoulders. He was just as clueless as I was. My family watched with anticipation all piled on my bed.

"Ms. Swan we have official word for NASCAR that you have been in meetings all afternoon trying to help them solve a problem that has tension high in sunny Texas Motor Speedway." The interviewer I recognized from our interview at the track back home.

"Yes Jonathan. I had a special material that I have had in development with Dolce & Gabbana and NASA for sunglasses. It reduces sun glare is incredibly scratch resistant while still maintaining crystal clarity and can be prescribed or used with in conjunction with contacts." Bella smiled and I realized that she was her in Texas.

"So why did you need to speak with NASCAR officials?" Jonathan Hawke held out a microphone toward Bella.

"I wanted to implement the material for my driver Edward Cullen for Team #186. I had to have permission for this and I offered to give all drivers the upgrade if they wanted it." Bella indicated tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"This would be beneficial for everyone involved if they have this implemented so there is less chance for tragedy on the track." Bella smiled at the camera and nodded. "So it looks like you are going to be an asset to NASCAR what are your future plans?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a few moments and started listing things with her fingers. "Let's see Edward will take home the cup, getting married in December, the GREENCO Race in France and eventually Formula 1." Bella stated like it was fact and smiled as Jonathan laughed.

"I have no doubt we'll be seeing more of you in the future Ms. Swan."

Bella winked at the camera, "You better believe it." Bella stepped out of the shot and the camera closed in on Jonathan.

"There you have it the newest face to racing and she isn't even behind the wheel. But she's behind the enormous success of her team #186. Until tomorrow live from Texas Motor Speedway I'm Jonathan Hawke."

Jasper clicked off the TV. I turned my attention to Alice. "Did you know she's here?" I asked her venom encoded in every word. Alice just shook her head. I jumped out of bed and walked out of the room into the hallway slamming the door behind me. I pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket and hit speed dial one, Bella.

I waited for it to ring and I swear I heard someone coming down the hall behind me. I turned to see her. A timid smile on her face as slid my phone closed. One hundred eighteen hours…I looked at my watch 22 minutes and 14 seconds since I last seen her in person. I watched as her eyes widened slightly and her long lashes fluttered closed for a moment before opening again to look into my eyes.

"Hey," she whispered. It took me a moment to process seeing her so suddenly. The moment I did I ran to her held her face with both of my hands and kissed her deeply. She whimpered but returned it with the same need as I. I pulled away for her to breathe kissing her along her jaw line.

"Edward…I'm not staying." Bella whispered. I pulled away slightly to look at her. Bella's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Bella…" I whispered my hand still on her face. "Then why are you here?"

"I needed to give Jasper some new info and your new helmet." Bella answered sheepishly.

I pulled away and stepped back. "Were you planning on coming to see me?" Bella just nodded and reached out her hand to me. I looked into her eyes to see if she was lying but all I saw was sadness. She started to pull back her hand but I closed the distance again and wrapped my around her. She laid her head on my chest. She looked so tired. She dropped the large duffel bag beside her.

"Bella when was the last night you slept?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Hmm…" Bella mumbled then slumped in my arms her knees weakening. I picked her and her bag up and started walking back to my hotel room.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept since…" Bella trailed off her eyes drifting closed.

"Sleep love," I whispered. I kicked my door slightly knowing my family was still in my room. Alice answered it and her eyes widened looking at Bella's form. I shook my head. "She's just tired. Get everybody out." Alice nodded as the rest of my family moved from the bed watching me put Bella down on the bed. She whimpered when I let her go.

I turned to look at Jasper and handed him Bella's duffel bag. "She said that she was coming to see you and give you my new helmet." I whispered and turned back to look at Bella sitting a chair near the bed. My family quietly retreated from my hotel room.

Bella looked thinner was it possible for her to lose weight after just 5 days? She definitely looked like she hadn't slept her eyes were bruised with dark circles. Bella started to toss and turn in the bed. "Edward," she whispered her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" Bella asked averting her eyes.

"It's a little after ten pm," I answered trying to keep from wrapping my arms around her. I didn't want to scare her away. Bella sat up and pulled out something from a pocket of her jeans. I noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring.

"May have a glass of water?" Bella asked holding in her hand a pill. I nodded and grabbed a water bottle and a glass and filled it before handing it to her. Bella took her pill placing the glass on the nightstand.

"Bella you need to sleep." I said firmly.

"I'm supposed to fly to Detroit in a couple of hours." Bella stated trying not to look at me.

"No you're not. You need to sleep. You can fly out in the morning." I stated before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Fine. I'll leave in the morning. I'm too exhausted to fight right now Edward." Bella looked at me her features soft and pleading. I nodded. Her hand reached out and touched my cheek. "God I missed you." Tears fell from her eyes. I kissed the palm of her hand on my cheek. I was about to pull her closer to me but her cell phone started jingling. She shook her head and pulled it out of her pocket. Her hand that was on my cheek moved down to my neck and onto my chest. She answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Bella! What and the hell are you doing on the cover of PLAYBOY!" a voice echoed from the phone loud enough that Bella held the phone away from her ear. Her eyes widened and she paled.

"I forgot to tell my dad." Bella murmured and I just shook my head. "Dad…I uhh…wait will you listen." Bella pressed speaker phone she smirked at me.

"No you will listen. How and the hell do you think I feel when I see my baby girl on the cover of PLAYBOY!" Charlie bellowed.

"Dad it's just a magazine. It's not that big of a deal." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It is a big deal! You know how I found out? I pulled over some punk for speeding and he showed it to me!" Bella's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter. I was biting the inside of my cheek trying not to laugh either.

"Not only from a punk, I get back to the station my deputies kindly showed me the magazine." There was silence. "What the hell are his hands doing there?"

"Dad it's just a photo shoot. I'm 26 years old did you seriously think I'm you know…" Bella trailed off.

"I don't care how old you are. I don't want to see something like this!" Bella shook her head and took a deep breath. "I can't believe Edward even agreed to something like this."

"He didn't at first until I told him someone would take his place if he didn't pose with me."

"That would've been better." Charlie grumbled.

"What!?" Bella screamed in question.

"Well I wouldn't want to kill him every time I see him."

"Dad you're not going to kill him," Bella stated sighing deeply.

"What does Renee think about this?" Charlie asked still a little bitter.

"She encouraged me to do it." Bella stated but regretted it instantly.

"I'll be having a talk with Renee. I spoke with her yesterday is it over with you and Edward baby?" Charlie's voice softened.

"No dad we're not over just needed some time. You saw what happened."

"Bella he loves you that I'm sure about. I know you love him. I think both of you are too stubborn, too scared, and too stressed. Maybe after the last race you should just relax before you work on the new car."

I looked at Bella she was crying again. "Dad I think I'll do that. I'm really sorry about not telling you about the issue. Love you dad."

"Love you too. Please take care of yourself. I know you enough to know that all this is taking a toll on you."

"I will daddy. I'll talk to you soon. Wait are you going to Miami for the last race?" Bella asked.

"Yes of course, Jacob and I are taking Billy up there too."

"Billy will really like that Dad. I better go. I have a flight in the morning." Bella yawned shaking her head slightly.

"Goodnight Bells."

"Good night dad."

"Good night Charlie." I said just as Bella pressed 'end'. She looked at me and started giggling. Bella smiled at me before grabbing the hotel phone. She picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hey, Alice can you and Jasper come in please? Ok see you in a bit." Bella said then hung up. I shook my head and looked at her sternly. She needed to sleep and I would not tolerate anything else.

"Sorry let me just take care of a few loose ends then I promise I'll go to sleep." Bella pleaded then pouted. She knew just how to work me. I nodded as I got up to answer the door. Just as I opened the door Alice and Jasper were already on the other side with the duffel bag that Bella had earlier. I stepped aside and let them inside.

Alice ran to the bed and bounced to Bella wrapping her in a hug. "Bella I missed you. What to hear the report now?" Alice smiled Bella shook her head.

"Awe…c'mon I wanted to tell you what Edward did at a gas station." Alice complained looking at me. I just glared at her.

"I can take a wild guess that he bought all the copies they had." Bella stated followed with a giggle.

"How did you know?" Alice asked placing her head on Bella's shoulder. I took a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Derek did the same thing. He didn't want anyone looking at me. I'm pretty sure my dad will be doing the same tomorrow too." Bella smiled before continuing. "Anyway the reason I called you over is because of the problems with the sun NASCAR has allowed for another practice tomorrow." Bella gestured for the duffel bag that Jasper had in his hands still. He got up and placed it in front of Bella. Bella removed some clear pieces of hard plastic from the bag.

"I had these made by DG for Edward's helmet. They just snap in place of the old one. I recommend having him drive tomorrow for as long as he can to see if any problems arise with the new visor." Bella recommended.

"Aren't you staying while we test them tomorrow?" Jasper asked. I knew the answer already.

"No sorry I can't. I don't anticipate any problems because NASA has put the material through every test imaginable. I have to go to Detroit. Now it looks like GM wants the new car to be completely American made. So I have to see to some manufacturing of the three frames."

"Three frames?" I questioned. Bella had mentioned that we were building two prototypes but now three.

"Yes, one for the team, one for Derek and I want one now. I'm paying for that one though." Bella grumbled.

"Are you sure you should be flying again?" Alice questioned softly still on Bella's shoulder.

"I know I promise to stop and breathe after I finish in Detroit." Bella said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think that's enough Bella needs to get some sleep." I demanded getting up from the chair my arms crossing over my chest. Alice and Jasper luckily nodded in agreement and said their good -byes.

After they left I turned to look at Bella who looked at me from under her long lashes. "Why do you look so good and I looked the walking dead?" Bella complained.

"Trust me I looked just as bad as you do but once I went to see Jamie my appetite came back and I actually slept without having nightmares." I shrugged my shoulders and walked to a dresser. I pulled out one of my t-shirts and handed it to her.

"What did she tell you?" Bella asked looking at me again and taking the shirt.

I sighed, "First once I saw her I knew why you did what you did. I don't hold any resentment toward her anymore. She actually made me forget about my loss for a moment and reminded me of your selfless heart. Second, she had a message from her late grandmother."

"Really?" Bella asked as she attempted to get up from the bed but stumbled and I held her help. She was really weak. I nodded and started to unbutton her blouse. Bella blushed slightly allowed me to help her. I tossed her blouse to the side and took my t-shirt and pulled it over her body. I placed both of hands on her hips picking her up and placed her on the bed. I removed her sneakers and socks before I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her slender legs.

"What was the message?" Bella whispered biting her lower lip watching me.

"She reminded me that I had to believe in my wish come true." I shrugged my shoulders and tossed her jeans somewhere. Bella was about to say something else but I shook my head. "That's enough Bella you need to sleep love."

"But I…" Bella was being stubborn but I shook my head again. I picked her up pulling up the covers and laying her down pulling the covers over her body. Bella started sobbing.

"Bella love what is it now?" I took her face in my hands sitting beside her. She sobbed shaking her head. Her whole body started shaking. I climbed in beside her and pulled her onto my lap as my head rested on the headboard. "Bella love please tell me" I pleaded unable to handle the tears.

"You…can take care of me if I get sick." Bella mumbled. I was a stunned by her words.

"Did you ever think otherwise?" I whispered wiping the tears still flowing from her eyes.

Bella nodded. "I thought once I got too sick you would leave me or either I'd have to watch you suffer along with me."

"How could you think after all this time after how much I told you I loved you that I would walk away once you got too sick? Bella how can you be so naive." I tried to pull her face up so I can look into her eyes. She wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know I thought maybe the love you felt for me was not going to be strong enough when the time came."

"Bella silly girl my love for you is eternal and unchanging. We may have our ups and downs but that will never change." I pulled her closer kissing the top of her head my cold lips igniting with sparks from the touch of her hair, her skin and the scent of her body.

I noticed after a few moments that her breathing was slow and steady. I looked at her face her eyes were closed. She fell asleep. I shifted my position on the bed so I could lay her down. She didn't stir. I got off the bed and removed my shirt and pants and changed into a pair sleep pants and slipped in beside her under the blankets. I pulled her to my chest Bella snuggled closer and hummed for a moment.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered in her sleep. I smiled watching my sleeping angel, my wish in human form, the love of my life and my future wife.

_How could I believe otherwise?_

I didn't want to sleep afraid that she would leave without saying good-bye but the warmth of her body lulled me to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with kisses on my chest. I smiled and started caressing Bella's back. "Good morning love." I mumbled still a little groggy.

"Sorry I woke you." Bella whispered.

"I don't mind waking up with you in my arms." I stretched my arms and my body as Bella still clung to my chest.

"Bella are we OK now or are you leaving me again?" I needed to get this out now.

"I think we're OK. I see now that I was stupid to think you'd leave if it got bad. But I still don't like the idea of you in pain if I get too sick."

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself and I'll be fine. Just give me the chance to be with you let me take care of you."

"I'm just worried about after…if I do…." Bella trailed off not able to complete the statement.

"First of all you can't predict the future so you don't know what's going to happen to you. Second, don't worry if the worst happens I have my family and the love I feel for you help me through and allow me to go on with my life. I won't lie to you if I have to live without you it won't be easy." I said quietly as Bella laid her head back on my chest her fingers making patterns on my chest.

"OK. But…"

"Bella?"

"I still need to go to Detroit today." Bella mumbled.

"Don't you think you should rest?"

"I do but I have to go. I promise I'll be home Monday afternoon and I'll spend the next few days after in bed." Bella looked at me from under her lashes her eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"As you promise I can be there with you, you have a deal." Then I thought for a moment. "See if Alice can go with you. She can help you out."

"No I wouldn't want to take her away from Jasper for a few days. I'll be fine." Bella indicated firmly. Stubborn as always.

"Fine but I better hear from you or I'll take the next flight out. Screw the race." I indicated letting that sink in.

"I promise to call and text." Bella looked at me a very serious look on her face.

"Great. Did you want something from room service?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I should get up and shower. I left my bag in my rental." Bella indicated sitting up and stretching.

"I'll go grab that for you while you freshen up. I'll order something to eat too." I got up from bed and grabbed a t-shirt throwing it on. I put my feet in some slip-ons grabbed my key card for the room and Bella's car keys. I looked back at Bella who was watching me moved about the room.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Making sure this isn't a dream," Bella whispered then looked down blush coloring her cheeks.

"Nope you're stuck with me love," I winked before stepping out into the hallway. I found her car quickly enough and grabbed a suitcase that was in the trunk. I made my way back to the room placing Bella's bag on a chair. I ordered some breakfast, fruit and coffee for us. I knocked on the door to tell Bella that breakfast would be up in an hour and fifteen minutes.

When she didn't respond I got a little worried that she fainted or something. I opened the door quietly and steam billowed out from the enclosed shower. "Bella is everything alright?"

"No." A hoarse whisper came from within the shower. I opened the door quickly. Then I felt a small hand grab my shirt pulling me in completely. "I need help scratching an itch. Want to help?" Bella smirked naked and wet in front of me. I groaned as she pulled my head toward her and plunged her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away as her hands pulled my wet t-shirt off. "Bella do you think this a good idea?"

"We don't need to _do_ anything if you're not ready Edward. I understand but I need to at least see and touch you. I won't be able to see you again until you fly home on Monday." Bella explained as her hands went for my pajama pants. My breathing was already heavy and I just nodded. Her hands tugged my pants and boxers down as I tossed them aside once they reached my ankles.

I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply walking further into the water until it cascaded down both of our bodies. "I missed you Bella, so much." I whispered as my lips kissed down her necks to her collarbone.

"I missed you too Edward. You have no idea how much." Bella gasped as my hands roamed from her waist to cup her ass.

"Tell me love." I kissed her again before pulling away to take a nip at her breasts.

"I missed your smell. You smell so warm and inviting. I couldn't sleep without it." Bella's hand trailed over my chest to my back scratching it slightly. "I missed the sound of your voice. I missed laying my head on my chest to hear your heart beating."

"Bella I swear when you left you took a piece of me with you. My heart. I felt like I couldn't breathe let alone think. I'm sorry for scaring you before at the hospital. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"The only thing that I'm afraid of is losing you. Anything else is nothing compared to that. I guess we should've talked a little more instead of me running away. I never had to deal with feelings before I met you."

"Frankly neither did I, I just lived day by day thinking that I was happy content. But in reality I wasn't complete."

"Mmm…I think that's what I felt too before I found you again." Bella smiled looking up at me. She pulled away and picked up a bottle of body wash and lathered up a wet cloth. "I love you Edward." Bella started cleansing my chest before pulling out of my grasp and moved to my back. I groaned at the simple touch and it had my body reacting.

"Bella…you are underestimating my self-control." I said my voice low and husky barley hiding my need.

"Hmm…what do you think I need to do for you to let go?" Bella's hands moved from my back to my ass grasping it firmly. I bit back a groan. "Nope that wasn't it." Bella came back into view standing in front of me taking the cloth and running it across my abdomen. Then the cloth fell from her hands. "Oops I better pick that up." Bella bent down in front of me I had to bit my lip from groaning. I really wanted for the next time we were together that we made love but my need to just bend her over and take her was starting to take over.

Bella's hands and the offensive cloth glided over my calves and thighs. I groaned taking the cloth from her and picking her up and I pushed her against the tiled wall. Bella smirked before my lips crashed against hers. Bella moaned wrapping her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck. We both screamed as I plunged into her tight wet folds. I set a steady pace for several minutes. My lips moved from her lips to take one of her small pink nipples in my mouth. Bella hands ran through my wet hair tugging like she always does.

"You're never leaving me like that again Bella." I gasped pounding into her harder.

"Never again." She gasped then she pulled at my hair so I could look into her eyes. "You will never ….say the words …'It's over' to me…again." Bella said gasping in between words.

"Never." I promised before kissing her again. My hands gripped her backside harder as I continued to thrust but with more urgency. My lips trailed to her ear. I wanted to see her beautiful face when she reached oblivion her walls tightening around me.

"Bella come for me." I whispered in her ear. Bella gasped as I pulled away to watch her. I thrust into her a few more times before her body tightened and trembled taking me with her.

We helped each other clean up and dry off. We went into the bedroom of the hotel room just as room service knocked on the door. I pulled on some pants quickly and answered the door as Bella hid in the bathroom. I sent the server on his way with a nice tip and called out for Bella. She went around the room picking up her clothes that was thrown around the room before she slipped another t-shirt of mine on her body.

We enjoyed breakfast talking about the new visor for my helmet and some of the things she was doing while she was gone. Damn she was way out of my league, too smart and brilliant for me. But I knew it was a lost cause to remind her of that. She was stubborn and she loved me. For that I was thankful.

**AN: Ok so what did you think. I was going to write another depressing chapter but Bella just wanted to see Edward already. She wouldn't stay in NY. I hope I didn't leave anything unresolved. Ok next chapter will be the Texas race and then just one more until we see who takes home the Sprint Cup. Yay! **

**I would like to thank mischief-maker1 for the quote "Why don't you shit in one hand and wish in the other and see which one fills faster?" I was going to use it for Womanizer but this sounded better here. I can so see Alice scream that into a radio at Emmett. LOL Now review please!**


	29. Home

**AN: Sorry this took too long to update. It's a short chapter. Just something until the next big race. I didn't go into to much detail with this race only because they have already been there for a few days and you have read a lot of races already. There are two more races after Texas Phoenix and Miami. Phoenix will be just a small part but Miami will be a much more detailed race since it's the last one. Sorry about my ranting.**

**Chapter 29**

**Home **

_We enjoyed breakfast talking about the new visor for my helmet and some of the things she was doing while she was gone. Damn, she was way out of my league; too smart and brilliant for me. But I knew it was a lost cause to remind her of that. She was stubborn and she loved me. For that I was thankful._

Kiss…kiss…kiss. "You will call leave a voicemail, text me and then call again once you land in Detroit understand?" I said in between kisses on her soft lips.

"OK boss," Bella said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It's about time I take a little control don't you think?" I kissed her again. I was supposed to leave to the track to practice over an hour ago. "Considering that technically you are my boss."

"You might let me take control again Monday night when I get home." Bella chuckled when I gazed her in shock. "You know you want me to tie you up again."

I laughed, "Great now that's all I'm going to think about the whole time you're gone. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, you are going to have to get used it Edward. There is so many things that I need to oversee and I have other projects that keep money rolling in." Bella smiled.

"I don't care about the money and I think you have enough for a hundred life times." I said darkly. I pulled her closer and gave her another kiss deepening it. "Besides when it comes to your health from now on I'm going to _make_ you slow down."

We were rudely interrupted by a pounding on our hotel room door. "Damn it Edward we have got to go NOW!" Jasper yelled behind the locked door. I groaned and Bella chuckled.

"I'm leaving!" I bellowed out. I kissed Bella again. "You my love take care of yourself and get some more sleep. I'll talk to you later." I placed another chaste kiss when more pounding came from the door.

I reluctantly let Bella go and walked to the hotel door. I threw it open and glared at the awaiting faces of my family. Jasper met my glare with an equally deadly glare and dragged my ass out of the room. "Love you Bella!" I yelled out as Alice entered my hotel room shutting the door behind her.

We drove to the track where many crews were waiting for us to arrive. All of them had questions about Bella's new visor improvements. Jasper took the intuitive to speak.

"At this time Ms. Swan has created enough visors inserts for everyone on the track. Edward and whoever is willing to test them on the track today is welcome to. Thank you." Jasper turned on his heel and headed to the garage. The garage and pits were busy with many people all gathering to see my reaction to the new improvements.

Twenty minutes later I was on the track with the sun high in the sky and the difference from driving compared to the previous day was startling. Soon after I managed going around the track 5 times more drivers were on the track trying out the new visors. By the end of the day every driver on the track including the pit crews had ordered new visors from a representative from D&G.

The practice was a success and I was looking forward to a good race the following day. Throughout the day Bella sent me voicemails and texts messages. I was eager to get back to the hotel and speak with her.

That night Bella and I spent a couple of hours talking about practice and the resounding success of Bella's visors. I felt confident that I would place in the top three tomorrow.

Race Day-

I was in 2nd position behind Jimmie Johnson and Carl Edwards was behind me. Today's weather proved to be just as warm as the previous days. The sun was already high in the sky as we started the race. Jimmie, Carl and I traded lead throughout most of the first half of the race. I managed to maintain lead for about a third of the race. There was a caution flag twice and 4 cars were lost to accidents. My pit crew continued to impress me and those around us with times of less than 12.5 seconds during each of my pit stops.

I was in the lead for the last 5 laps with one more to go. I took turn 1 which was a 24 degree angle but Carl Edwards pulled ahead of me. Jeff Gordon and Jamie McMurray appeared out of nowhere tied for second position. In the back stretch I managed to pull beside Gordon and it was a photo finish for second place.

The score boards indicated: 1st Carl Edwards- car 99; 2nd Edward-car 186 and 3rd Jeff Gordon- car 24 and started listing more drivers as they came in. With remaining in the top 3 I managed to stay number 2 in the ranking. I breathed a sigh a relief I still have a chance to win the Sprint Cup.

After a couple of hours of pictures and interviews I was finally able to leave the track. I called Bella once I finally made it back to the hotel.

"Bella, love?"

"Hey champ."

"I didn't win today."

"Maybe not but you did very well. I take it you had to conserve gas for a while so you didn't have to come into the pits again." Bella wondered I could hear fabric rustling in the background.

"Yes, Jasper recommended it to insure the top three since I had to stop for four tires which cost us."

"You did great Edward and that little trick from Jasper was right on the money. And there's still Phoenix and Miami. I'm not worried about it." There was a sound of a door closing from Bella's end.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked curious to all the sounds from her end.

"Sorry, I found an early flight so I'm heading home tonight. I just want to sleep in my own bed already." Bella indicated before covering the phone and muffled talking was heard.

"Sorry about that…umm don't get mad I just want to go home already. I should be there after 1am. Alice is working to see if she can get you a flight too. If you want?"

"If I want, of course I want to be there already. I'll go find out what's going on and I'll get back to you." I said getting up from the bed and heading out to Jasper and Alice's hotel room next door.

"That's sounds fine. If you can't get a hold of me just leave me a voice mail. I better go it's my turn at the ticket counter. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Bella." I slid my phone closed and knocked on the door to Alice's hotel room.

Alice answered she was on a phone and let me in. She rolled her eyes at me before closing the door behind us. I entered the room Jasper was sitting on a sofa watching Sports center and just acknowledged me with a nod. He looked exhausted. I took a seat beside him and watched Alice as she paced the west side of the room.

"Yes, that's perfect. Yes he should make it. No, no baggage. Thank you." Alice slid her phone closed ran her fingers through her hair.

"You and Bella owe me. I managed to find you a flight. If you leave now you'll make it. Don't bother checking out or packing, I'll do that. Here's the information." Alice handed me a piece of hotel stationary with the flight information. "Hurry, grab your wallet and keys and go!"

I jumped up from my seat and pulled Alice in for a hug. "Thanks sis and whatever you want just ask it's yours." I released her and headed for the hotel door.

"You may regret those words Edward," Alice said in a sing song voice. I shook my head saying goodbye again before closing the door behind me. I didn't bother going to back to my room I had my keys and my wallet. I slid my phone open and called Bella again. It went straight to voicemail. I left a voicemail telling her that I got a flight out tonight too.

I called for a cab and made it to the airport just in time to make my flight. Three and half hours later I landed in LAX hailed a cab and finally pulled up to my complex. It was just after 1 am as I made my way down the hall. There at Bella's door was Bella unlocking the door.

"Bella," I whispered. She turned to look at me and dropped everything in her hands and ran to me. I caught her as she assaulted my face with kisses her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Love as much…as I would like to …continue our little reunion …I think that we should take this inside." I whispered incoherently as Bella moved from my face to my neck.

"Umm…hmm," Bella agreed but didn't let up her embrace. I lifted her up higher and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I groaned at the contact. I walked as quickly as possible to Bella's door. Her keys were hanging in the door's lock. I unlocked the door as Bella licked my ear lobe. I shuddered slightly trying to maintain my composure. I opened the door and flung it open.

"Bella honey you have to get down. I have to bring in your bags." I tried explained. Bella growled taking my lobe in between her teeth and biting down hard. She let go when I yelped and laughed before her legs released their grasp around my waist.

"Sorry, I just missed you," Bella said sheepishly massaging my ear with her hand. I leaned in and kissed her lisps gently.

"It's alright love, I kind of liked it." I moved my brows suggestively grinning. She giggled and went to pick you her small hand bag and a shopping bag. I followed suit grabbing her suitcases. Once everything was placed beside the entrance and the door was closed, I launched myself at her.

I swooped her up putting an arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. I ran with her laughing in my arms

In a blur our clothes was thrown around the room in a desperate attempt to feel nothing but skin between our bodies. I helped Bella remove her new favorite choice of undergarments cheekies from her firm ass sliding them down her slender legs. Bella started to squirm in protest at me slow pace as I laid nips and kisses along each of her legs from her feet to the junction between her thigh and warm core.

"Edward…please stop teasing," Bella pleaded her hips bucking upward. I held her down firmly with one hand and looked at her.

"Love I have every intention of fucking you senseless the rest of the night and the next few days but right now I'm going to savior every inch of you." I said my voice low and husky before I licked her slit in a slow stroke causing her whole body to shake. I kept my promise we made love for hours that night and well into sunrise until we finally settled to sleep.

We awoke in the early afternoon the next day and were in the shower getting cleaned up. Bella was washing my hair with her hands as I caressed her backside watching her eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bella asked as her fingers raked against my scalp tugging slightly at my roots. My eyes rolled at the sensation. Bella paused for a moment and looked down at my obvious erection. "Well besides that Edward." Bella giggled before continuing.

"We can visit the building like you wanted to do and maybe go see Jamie." I suggested as Bella released me and pushed me into the water. I washed the shampoo off my hair and looked back at Bella.

"That sounds perfect, now do you want a little help with your problem." Bella asked but hurriedly stroked my arousal before I could even answer. _Fuck yeah._

A little over an hour later we made our way to the hospital. Bella had a handful of computer games and a simple digital camera for the laptop she got Jamie for her long hospital stay she still had before her. Jamie was expecting us as we watched her through the glass windows to her room. She was sitting up with a look of excitement on her face.

"Bella! Edward! I'm so happy you're here. I missed you Bella!" Jamie threw up her arms for Bella to hug her. How can anyone resist that? Bella embraced her gently and kissed each of Jamie's cheeks, tears falling from her eyes.

Jamie pulled away using her tiny right hand she wiped Bella's cheek. "Why are you crying Bella?"

"Because I so happy," Bella sobbed gently touching Jamie's cheek. Jamie smiled then looked at me.

"Hi Edward," Jamie said her cheeks flushing slightly. Bella giggled.

"Hello sweetheart," I said giving her a grin. Jamie blushed further looking back at Bella. Katherine Jamie's mother entered the room and greeted us both warmly. We sat there with them both talking about the race and the upcoming ones. She next to me her favorite driver was Jimmie Johnson. Bella and I played video games with Jamie.

"Well Jamie did you know Edward and I are getting married soon?" Bella asked as Jamie cleared another level of Bejeweled.

"Yes, Bella you are going to be so pretty in a wedding dress." Jamie whispered. "Edward won't be able to keep your hands off of you." She giggled looking at me shocked expression.

Katherine and Bella laughed hysterically. "Edward she maybe young but she asks a lot of questions. She knows what happens between two people who love each other." I blushed I will not be telling that to my baby girl until she's 40.

"The reason I'm asking Jamie. The doctors said you'll be out in a few weeks and I was wondering if you want to be the flower girl?" Bella asked looking at Jamie before giving a wink to Katherine.

Jamie squealed, "Oh my yes! Do I get a pretty dress too?" Bella nodded and Jamie squealed again.

We stayed there for a while longer until Jamie's nurse kicked us out again. We promised her we'd visit again soon. We left and headed to the new building. Bella handed me the key and gave me the honors of opening the door.

In one corner of the building was a large crate filled with boxes of parts for the new car. We checked out some of the more recent deliveries before taking a tour of the whole building. Bella explained where she planned for the new cars were going to be built. She showed me where the trucks, trailers and my race cars were going to be stored. She also had planned to have an area made for just the race cars to be worked on.

I watched as she explained everything with enthusiasm. She looked so happy so much better than I first saw her Friday night. She was raising her arms pointing at something overhead but I watched as her bloused a sliver of her toned stomach. I suppressed a groan as she continued discussing the changes to some the structure of the building was going to undergo. But I continued to watch the movements of her body.

"…then Jasper and Emmett will be able to get married and fly." Bella said seriously then giggled at my blank expression. I guess I wasn't listening.

"What was that Bella?" I asked shaking the thoughts of ripping her clothes off.

Bella laughed her hand touching my chest. "It's nothing Edward. How about we celebrate the new building?"

"Dinner, I guess we could do dinner." I said but Bella started laughing.

"That's not what I had in mind but if that's what you want. Let's go have dinner." Bella said amused and my confused expression.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as Bella pressed her body against my own. Then I understood. I groaned lifted her up and backed her up against the wall of the office we were in. I heard not only felt the fabric of her blouse tears under my hands wanting to taste the skin underneath. I continued removing her clothes swiftly as she removed my jeans and boxers. I kicked everything off and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I stepped back looking at my Bella bare, I groaned enjoying the view.

Bella grabbed the back of my head and thrust her tongue in my mouth. I groaned and grabbed her backside lifting her up higher. I thrust inside of her both screaming with the contact. Her lips moving against mine feverishly. I gripped her ass harder as I started pounding into her.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed as I thrust into her with wild abandon. Fuck I loved making her let go and cuss. Her lips left my own as mine descended on the swell of her breast, biting into it hard. Bella screamed my name as I started to tongue and kiss where I bit her. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she used them for leverage to meet each of my thrusts. I felt her start to clench and her walls tightening. I grunted at the warmth and sheer pleasure of being so deep within her. She milked me a few moments later as stopped moving for a few moments enjoying the feeling of my cock being gripped so tightly. I continued my thrusting again but brought her hand in between us and led her to her clit. I left her to her ministrations as she played with herself roughly. I loved watching her come and I wanted her to do it again. A few more thrusts and Bella went over the edge again pulling me with her. We rode out our high whispering our love to each other kissing each other gently.

Suddenly the door opened to the office and there stood someone from my past that I wished Bella never would meet. Tanya.

Bella screamed, "Close the fucking door!" Bella pulled away throwing my pants to me. She pulled on my t-shirt glaring at Tanya as Tanya looked amused.

"I'm really happy to see you again Edward." Tanya indicated laughing softly looking my bare ass. Bella hissed stomping across the room and pushed Tanya out the door slamming the door behind them.

_Shit._

**AN: You didn't think the drama was over did you? We haven't had a chance to see a real jealous Bella. And we all know too much excitement can make her sick. Edward will find out she has a temper on her. Remember Bella usually gets her way and if something stands the way she'll plow it down. So the next chapter should be fun.**

**Let me know what you think and review. Also thanks to you all I'm so close to my goal of 1000+ reviews! Also if you like this story you'll love my other story **

**Subject: Edward Cullen AKA The Womanizer-check it it out if you haven't already.  
**


	30. Tempest

**AN: I had my beta work on this. The fight between Tanya and Bella flows much better. Enjoy! Thank you kellyam from Twilighted**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters I just like to fuck with them.**

**Chapter 30**

**Tempest**

**EPOV**

_Suddenly the door opened to the office and there stood someone from my past that I wished Bella never would meet. Tanya._

_Bella screamed, "Close the fucking door!" Bella pulled away, throwing my pants to me. She pulled on my t-shirt glaring at Tanya as Tanya looked amused. _

"_I'm really happy to see you again, Edward," Tanya indicated, laughing softly. Bella hissed, stomping across the room and pushed her out the door, slamming it behind them. _

_Shit._

I quickly threw on my pants and flung the door open. Bella had Tanya backed up against a work table with her finger in Tanya's chest.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Bella seethed; her face and neck flushed with anger.

"Brenda, your real estate agent, wanted me to bring over the extra set of keys," Tanya answered innocently.

"That's bullshit. I made it extremely clear to Brenda when I learned you worked for her, that I will NOT work with you. She would never have sent you."

"Why? Are you worried that Edward will come back to me?" Tanya asked looking at Bella while taking a sweeping glance of her body.

I walked over to Bella placing my hand on her shoulder she immediately shrugged it off. "Bella."

Bella turned to look at me and glared at me. "What the hell are you doing out here without a fucking shirt on?" she yelled at me. She turned back to Tanya who was openly staring at my chest. I rolled my eyes. Tanya had always been a cold hearted bitch and seeing her here was not a surprise. She had probably been planning it since I announced that Bella and I we were getting married.

"Eyes here bitch," Bella growled. Tanya laughed, throwing her head back.

"It seems like someone might have some insecurity problems," Tanya said, her voice saturated with mockery.

Bella tried to throw a punch but I grabbed her from the waist pulling her into me. Personally I wouldn't mind seeing Tanya put into her place again but Bella's health was much more important.

"You are so fucking fired now, Tanya," Bella screamed as I tried pulling her back into the office.

"Fired for what?" Tanya bellowed back but not moving any closer, "You don't have a fucking clue about me!"

"Tanya, get the fuck out of here!" I bellowed out as Bella's half-naked body was flushed and hot.

Tanya crossed her arms in defiance and smirked at me, "Let her go Edward," she turned her eyes back to Bella, "Let's see what's she's really got. I bet her bark is worse than her bite."

"Edward, let go of me! I just want to fucking swipe that damn smile off her fucking face!" Bella struggled against me trying to reach for Tanya's laughing figure.

"No!" Bella screamed as she suddenly stopped struggling against me. "I know, I'll fucking turn over the evidence that she was _drunk_ when you both had that accident! Bite _that_, you bitch."

That stopped Tanya's laugh and my actions. I turned Bella to look at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?" I asked loosening my grip.

"Easy, I had my eyes on your team for quite some time. But you had the fucking accident when Alice got married and the fact that Strawberry Shortcake over there was drunk -way over the legal limit- you'd both would've been arrested."

"And?" I urged. Tanya walked a little closer glaring at Bella.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't you ever wonder how convenient it was that the hospital lost your blood tests? I had your first blood tests at the hospital disappear. I paid off the lab tech; cost me a pretty penny, too. It would've ruined your career. I needed you for my car and I felt the accident would turn it around for you, so I waited to approach you." Bella looked at me nervously.

"You mean to tell me you paid someone off to save me possible fines, jail time, and ruining my career before you even met me?"

"Yes," Bella smiled at me timidly.

"Damn, I didn't think I could love you anymore but you proved me wrong, love." I grasped her face and kissed her lips gently. Tanya cleared her throat.

"You're still here," Bella rolled her eyes at Tanya.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to talk to Edward," Tanya sneered.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can tell me if front of Bella," I stated wrapping my arms around Bella, her back against my chest.

Tanya cocked a brow and smirked looking at Bella. "He can work magic with those fingers, can't he?"

Bella lurched for Tanya again. "Not as good as his fucking tongue, bitch!" Bella screamed as I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Bella! Stop it. Your heart. You need to calm down," I pleaded with her.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're with her, Edward. She can't possibly make you happy in the bedroom. With that heart problem, I'm sure she can't get your heart pumping much," Tanya teased looking straight at Bella.

Bella relaxed in my embrace. "I know what you're trying to do. Smart. But you won't see a penny of my money, Tanya."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"She's trying to provoke me so I would assault her and she'd be able to sue me," Bella mumbled.

"Is that what you're here for Tanya?" I clenched my fist. "You didn't succeed in suing me before."

"Well, I was planning on suing for damages from the car accident but since Moaning Myrtle here has the blood work over my head. That's out, so I wanted to try another approach."

"It won't work Tanya," I raised my voice. "You should leave now."

"I'll see you again soon, Edward. Once she's _dead,_" Tanya smirked.

Bella slapped Tanya… hard.

_Oh, that's going to leave a mark._

"Thanks, that's all I needed." Tanya smiled turning on her heels as walked toward the exit.

"If you try anything Tanya, the truth about that time in Vegas will come to light," Bella called calmly at Tanya's retreating figure. Tanya stopped for a moment, letting whatever Bella meant sink in. She stiffened but continued, dropping a set of keys on the ground and slammed the door behind her.

Bella ran toward the door locking it.

"Bella."

"Shut up."

"Bella."

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" Bella mumbled. "Right now my head has pictures of you and her… and your hand…Ugh!" Bella huffed running into the office. I ran after her, stopping her from slamming the door closed.

"Bella, she meant nothing to me then and she means nothing to me now, love," I said wrapping my arms around her. She avoided looking at me.

"I know that but still the images are still there!" she shuddered against my chest.

"I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't such an asshole back then."

"If it weren't for the accident, you wouldn't have cleaned up your act. We wouldn't be here now. It was either I work with you or Newton." Bella shuddered again.

"Maybe but I believe that I would've had come to my senses eventually," I said hoping to convey that we were meant to be together.

"Why did she have to come looking for you now?" Bella asked still not looking at me.

"My sister Alice said that she was broke," I answered honestly. "She hasn't sold anything in well over a year and she likes to live the high life. So her back account is probably dry." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't like her," Bella grumbled.

"I could tell," I laughed. "I must admit you're sexy as hell when you're pissed. I've never seen you let go like that before." I chuckled.

"So what she said was probably true then. I don't get your heart pumping in the bedroom," Bella stated with pain evident in her low voice.

"Bella, don't be silly. How can you say that? Of course you get my heart pumping, in or out of our bed." I kissed her forehead. "You get my heart to skip a beat when I watch you cooking or baking in the kitchen. You get my heart to double in pace when you sit with me and we watch a movie. You get my heart working overtime whenever you smile at me."

"Really?" Bella looked up at me a timid smile on her lips.

"Really. It should be obvious; I can't keep my hands off of you." I proved my point further by palming her ass to which she yelped and bit into her lower lip.

"Hmm…maybe we should just get both of our hearts pumping again."

"That's a great idea; we can both use the exercise," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You can, you ate 3 servings of breakfast today," Bella said poking my stomach then her fingers traveled further south.

"What can I say? Everything you make tastes delicious," I smiled as Bella's hands fumbled with my button of my jeans.

"Hmm…now what can we do to get your heart pumping into overtime?" Bella asked as she pulled down my zipper, releasing my cock from its confined prison.

"Nothing comes to mind." I toyed with her.

"Nothing at all," Bella whispered stroking my erection with her soft hands.

"Nope… nothing," I continued to tease her, trying to control my breathing.

Then she stopped and walked to the desk against the back wall of the small office we were in.

"I can't think of anything either," Bella stated firmly before bending over near the desk to pick up what was left of her top. It gave me the perfect view of her ass and I couldn't control myself. I dropped my pants kicked them off and grabbed Bella from behind.

"You, Bella, are a fucking tease," I proved my point by pressing my erection against her backside. Bella moaned, pressing her body closer to me.

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want me to take you right here right now? To fuck you senseless from behind?" I whispered; my voice low and husky.

"Yes!" Bella screamed, placing her hands flat on the desk in front of us.

One word of her letting me have free reign and I lost all control. I grabbed her hips roughly and buried my cock into her wet folds to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Bella yelped. I didn't give her a chance to say anything more. I pulled almost completely out before pounding into her again. I kept one hand on her hip, the other slid up and down her back before taking one of her breasts and I pinched her nipple. Bella moaned with each thrust as I grunted with the depth and feel of this position. I found an angle that Bella responded to with a quick gasp and I continued faster until I felt her starting to clench around me.

"Fuck! Bella you're so tight this way. I love that fucking tight pussy of yours."

Bella mumbled incoherencies as her entire body tightened in pleasure then screamed my name as she came. Her tightness milked me as I continued thrusting into her tight core. I wanted her to come one more time for me. I took my hand that was kneading her breast and slid it down her torso then let it travel south to her bundle of nerves. I rubbed it and pinched earning more screams from Bella. She was getting close again.

"You like that Bella? Do you like when I play with your clit?"

"Yes!" Bella screamed then she moved back meeting my thrust. She slid one of her own hands down her body to meet mine that was playing with her. We both groaned. She continued meeting my thrusts, screaming my name with each one. Her hand tightly squeezed mine followed by the waves of her core quivering around my cock as her body trembled with her climax, pulling me quickly with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest.

I sat down on a small sofa directly across from the sofa pulling Bella with me. We stayed quiet, just our ragged breath, lulling us to sleep.

"I love you, Bella. And I think that qualifies as a 3-mile run. Fuck that, make it a 5 mile run."

"Uh huh. Love you too, Edward. But sleep will be good now," Bella whispered resting her head on my chest. "But make sure the doors are locked this time.

I chuckled and laid her down on the sofa. Bella hissed and glared at me.

"The leather is cold," Bella complained then sat up and stretched. "We should go. I have to call Brenda and my lawyers."

"Don't tell me you're going to have Tanya fired, love?" I shook my head grabbing my boxers from the floor and putting them on.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I won't have her fired but I'll make sure Brenda will give her a piece of advice." Bella grinned wickedly. "But I have to make a call to my lawyers to prepare just in case she tries anything."

"You may be right. She is the type," I said pulling on my jeans.

Bella got up from the sofa and started darting around the room looking for her clothes. "I can't wear this!" Bella said shaking her head holding up what was left of her top. I shrugged my shoulders. Bella tried putting on what was left but found that most of it barely covered her breasts. I laughed. Bella looked confused as she tried to make the most of it.

I threw on my t-shirt and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "You look like you've been threw the ringer," I said tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"You don't look any better there buddy," Bella said and tried to flatten out my hair.

"Come on, let's go. I'm suddenly very hungry." I winked walking out of the office.

We spent the next day at the beach, at the hospital with Jamie and dived into wedding planning. Alice and Rosalie came over that night to go over wedding details. Jasper and Emmett came over to keep me company since I was not allowed to help Bella. Apparently I don't have taste.

"Ok guys, come over here we have to discuss Phoenix this weekend," Bella called from the dining area.

Jasper, Emmett and I groaned in unison as we got off the sofa from watching I Am Legend. We walked slowly to the dining area taking seats with the ladies.

"Ok. First of all, Jasper, Edward and I are flying out Saturday morning. You're all welcome to do the same and the pit crew can take the trucks. How does that sound?"

"Are we taking both cars again?" Jasper asked Bella.

"I think we can just take Edward's original and we should be fine." Bella shrugged her shoulders before turning to Rosalie. "Which one is running faster 1 or 2?"

"The first one is running faster but for some reason number 2 is consuming less fuel," Rosalie stated, looking at Emmett, who nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…we'll have to look into that. It could be a problem with fuel pump. In that case, work on that tomorrow morning. Since the drive should be less than 10 hours, we can wait to send them out until Friday which is in two days." Bella's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"How about we all head out to Disneyland tomorrow after we get in an hour or two at the track tomorrow?" Bella asked with a smile.

Alice's eyes lit up and she started bouncing in her chair. "I want to go to Disneyland."

"Right now, it's been transformed for the holidays and I would love to see it." Bella smiled at me.

"That would be great love, we should all go."

"Can I buy a goofy hat and wear it all day?" Emmett asked Rosalie. Rosalie chuckled shaking her head.

"You can borrow Edward's Emmett," Bella suggested.

"I'm in then!" Emmett smacked his fist on the table.

"I go where ever Goofy here goes," Rosalie agreed.

"I go where ever my personal fairy goes," Jasper agreed as Alice slapped his arm.

"OK, we're all in agreement Disneyland tomorrow," Bella stated looking at each of us who all nodded in agreement.

"I hope we don't run into your fan club again Bella," I teased. Bella glared at me as Emmett caught on and started laughing.

"Bella has a fan club!" Emmett laughed hysterically. "Let me guess," Emmett used his fingers to make quotation marks. "They're all geeks."

Bella flushed furiously and glared at Emmett. "I'll have you know nothing is wrong with being smart, Emmett," Bella complained.

"No but having a few thousand geeks form a club for you is funny." Emmett smiled. "Don't worry Bella, I'm just teasing you."

"There's a website on the net." I added. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What!? I have to check that out." Bella's laptop was sitting on the table. Emmett grabbed it and pulled up the fan site.

Emmett's eyes widened, "When the last time you both have been on this site?"

"Not for a while. Why?" I asked getting up from my chair walking over to Emmett.

I stared at the screen my temper flaring. On the screen was one of Bella's playboy photos. The forum before was filled with 218 members online. Membership had tripled since the release of the issue to over 15,000 members world-wide.

Bella looked over my shoulder looking at the picture. "I don't think I want to know what they're saying about me." Bella shook her head.

"I do," Emmett said creating his own account-- _hotmechanic_.

"Emmett," I growled.

"Calm down Eddie boy, I just want to know what they're saying," Emmett said clicking on the forum section.

"Oooo…listen to this; 'Are_ her boobs fake?'_

'_Hell no those are fucking real.'_

'_Damn that Edward guy seems to enjoy them.'_

'_I would too. I can just imagine my tong…'_

I didn't let Emmett finish. I pushed him out of the way and started typing. Emmett laughed and started reading over my shoulder. The rest of my family joined him to also watch over my shoulder. Bella slapped my shoulder and told me to be behave.

Emmett started reading out loud what I was typing.

"What the fuck? Have some fucking respect!"

Someone called _toorichforyou _responded _"Looks like some old guy is on here."_

'_Yeah that or it's Swan boyfriend.'_

'_Ohh I'm so scared.'_

I responded. "You should be assholes…#186 here and watching."

'_Shit it is him. Hey do her nipples taste sweet?'_

'_Are her tits real?'_

'_Does she wear those panties at home?'_

With each passing question, I grew more fucking angry. Bella noticed this and kissed my cheek.

"Move," she whispered. I moved and she took my chair in front of the lap top. She signed out of Emmett's pen name and signed as _inedwardsbed_. Emmett and the others laughed at her name.

I cocked a brow questioning her. She just shrugged her shoulders and started typing. Emmett read out load again.

"Hi boys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't been on in a while."

'_Hello Ms. Swan.'_

'_How's the heart?'_

"The heart is still pumping. I see you've seen the issue."

'_Yes.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Yes, sorry.'_

"So did you like it?" Bella smiled, I growled beside her. She smiled at me.

'_Yes you look amazing! If I send you my copy can you sign it?'_

'_Mine too!'_

"_I want one; my mom won't let me buy it.'_

Emmett and the others broke out in laughter. "Bella, that's enough," I snapped. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys I have to go, Edward wants to taste my nipples again!"

'_Fucking lucky bastard.'_

'_Any chance a video can leak on the internet?'_

'_Damn, I'm going to take a cold shower now.'_

I shut the laptop closed before she could respond. She looked up at me from under her lashes biting her lower lip.

"I think that's our queue to leave guys," Jasper indicated, taking Alice's hand.

"Ok but we're still going to Disneyland, right?" Alice asked as Jasper dragged her out into the hallway.

"Don't forget to bring the hat tomorrow," Emmett reminded Bella who was still staring right at me.

Rosalie bent down and whispered something in Bella's ear who nodded in response to whatever Rose said. Once Emmett and Rosalie left, I tore my eyes from Bella's and locked the front door. I turned out the lights before walking back to Bella.

"Get in that leather outfit now," I growled. She has promised that she would wear it for me and now it was time to deliver. Bella nodded and ran to the bedroom.

I gave her about 10 minutes. I walked to the bedroom opening the door. Standing by the bed was Bella in all her glory.

_Fuck. Leather does her body good._

The next morning we made our way to the track exhausted. Everyone was scrambling to try and figure out what was going on with both cars. After a few hours, we figured that there was no way we were going to able to visit the park. Bella had everyone working on my car; turned out there was some kind of leak in the fuel system.

Despite everyone's disappointment, Bella promised that come Tuesday of the following week we could go. Bella and I were crunching numbers with current standing in the ranks. If I could win in Phoenix and lead at least 90 percent of the race and place in second in Miami, the Sprint Cup would be mine. This was the closest I have ever been. I could almost taste the victory only made sweeter with Bella by my side.

I find it hard to believe how one person can change one person's life so much. Bella has done that and I welcome every change as long as she's here with me.

After careful consideration, Bella decided for us to take both cars as a precaution. Thursday I spent the day racing with Bella to see if there are any more problems with either car. Bella beat me again. Damn, she was determined to get them perfect. We spent most of the Thursday tuning -and fine tuning- the cars to work perfectly.

I went to check on Bella; she hadn't been seen for over an hour. "Bella?" I looked in an empty conference room. I looked in the locker room. I looked in the lounge areas.

"Bella?" I called out when I reached the garage. I opened the door and lying on the floor was Bella in a pool of blood.

"Bella!" I ran to her, her head bleeding and her face was pale. She was breathing; her heart beating normally for her.

I noticed by her feet was an oil slick. She must have fallen and hit her head. Emmett and Rosalie ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"It looks like she hit her head. When did you last see her?" I asked Rosalie as Emmett called 911.

"Almost an hour ago, Edward," Rosalie whispered bending down placing two fingers on Bella's pulse.

"It doesn't seem to be her heart. It feels normal," Rosalie said. I nodded in agreement trying to pick her up.

"You can't move her, Edward; she may have hurt her neck or back too," Rosalie said stopping me.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," Emmett said handing a cell phone to Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper entered the room laughing, looking for us.

"Oh no Bella!" Alice whispered running up to me. "What happened?"

"It looks like she slipped on something," I whispered removing a hair from Bella's face.

"Bella… love," I called stroking her cheek. Bella stirred and moaned.

"Edward, I'm not whipping you again," Bella mumbled.

Emmett busted up laughing. "She's fine man."

"Bella, love, wake up." I stroked her cheek again. "Love, wake up." Bella stirred then groaned as her hand flew to her head.

"Why does my head feel like…I was hit by a car?" Bella mumbled her eyes fluttering open.

"You must have slipped on something. You scared the shit out of me," I said trying to look into Bella's eyes.

Bella tried to get up but thought better of it. "My head is spinning."

"You probably gave yourself a concussion," I explained.

"Well, it was bound to happen again sooner or later," Bella complained.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I used to be so clumsy; it was like a disability. But in college I started taking dance lessons to help my balance problems." Bella chuckled then groaned.

Jasper came back into the garage directing an EMT with a stretcher. "She's in here. She just regained consciousness."

"How long was she out?" the EMT asked me.

"No one had seen her for about an hour," I replied.

"I wasn't out for that long. I was on the phone for about 45 minutes with Derek and I came in here to grab some test results; that's when it could've happened," Bella informed the EMT.

"She might have a concussion. We'll have to take her in and most likely keep her overnight." the EMT explained while taking Bella's vitals. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"She has a heart condition," I said. The EMT nodded in understanding. Another EMT helped him lift Bella on to the stretcher.

"This seems oddly familiar," Bella mumbled.

"How so, love?" I asked taking her hand in my own as the EMTs walked the stretcher to the ambulance.

"I've been in this situation more times than I care to divulge at the moment," Bella scowled.

I chuckled, "I'm going to have to call Charlie or Renee and get some more details about clumsy Bella."

"Don't you dare," she snapped but her lips pulled up at the corners.

Bella had to spend the night at the hospital and she suffered from a minor concussion. I spent the night with her watching old LOST episodes on her laptop. She spent most of Thursday in the hospital because her doctor decided to run an EKG to monitor her heart for several hours.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay. Bella had me return to the track and help get the cars in tip top shape for the big race Sunday.

We decided to fly out Friday morning so I could practice at the track in Phoenix early Saturday morning. It was going to be another warm, sunny day and the visors proved to be indispensable. I spent most the day Saturday learning the track. Its 11 degree turns for one and two and its 9 degree turns for the final two turns proved to be easy as I sped around the tri-oval track.

Bella was still feeling not quite herself but managed to help fuel efficiency by another 2 percent. Bella was currently working with the pit crew to become even more efficient with better power tools. We all knew one minor screw up would cost me the cup.

**Race Day**

The day started like any other day except now I was in an excellent position. I loved it. I couldn't wait to get to that winners circle. There were 313 laps and Bella indicated I needed to lead for at least 217 of them. No problem, right.

The race started beautifully with me taking the lead after the number two turn. Kurt Busch and Carl Edwards were vying for second. I was leading for the first 267 laps but a caution flag was sent up for debris on turn 3, causing a restart. I still maintained the lead until a red flag came up.

"Bring it in, Edward. There's been a massive accident on Turn 3. No. 38 and No. 84 are literally on top of each other," Jasper relayed through my radio. The race was red flagged for about 17 minutes as we watched Speed's and Gilliland's cars being winched apart. Luckily they both ended up with only minor injuries.

"Edward, you already locked up the bonus points since you've lead most of the race," Bella relayed through the radio.

"Good luck and see you at the winners circle." The red flag was lifted and we were off again. I managed to stay in the lead with Jimmie Johnson, Kurt Busch, and Jamie McMurray on my tail. But they didn't seem to be able to catch me. Jimmie and I were head to head for the last 5 laps but I managed to take the lead on the final turn and took 1st place with Johnson taking 2nd and Busch taking 3rd.

"You did it again!" Jasper bellowed into the radio. My heart was pumping erratically; I had a chance to take home the Sprint Cup in Miami next week.

_Whoo! Hooo! _

Johnson came up to me after pulling in after the race. "Damn, you're not going to let me get my third cup are you?" Johnson asked extending his fist.

"Nah, sorry man. I want to give my Bella the cup as a wedding present." I laughed punching his fist.

"That's one hell of a wedding present. Any chance I can get her to look at my car?" Johnson asked but seriously this time.

"Maybe but I think we should wait until next year!" I joked.

"I'm going to hold you to that man." Johnson punched my arm which I returned as Bella came running up to me.

"You did it!" Bella screamed jumping up in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We did it, love. We have one hell of a team," I said as the cameras flashed and the cameras rolled. I had it all right now: the love of my life, my family, and friends.

"So what are you going to do now, Edward?" a reporter asked. But Emmett decided to answer for me. He stuck his face in front of me with a big cheesy grin on his face while he looked straight into the camera.

"The whole team is going to Disneyland!"

I had to laugh at him. So cliché.

**AN: So how did I do? I liked the fight. So Bella gets pretty fiesty and she's a blackmailer. But that's most likely the extent of her dark side. Anyways anything you'd like to see when the crew goes to Disneyland? Please review.**

Check out my two favorite stories from Rosette-Cullen CYS and LOD. Her one-shots are really good too.


	31. Mickey & The Goofster

**AN: Short and sweet, well until the end...nevermind you'll read.**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Mickey and The Goofster**

"_The whole team is going to Disneyland!" _

_I had to laugh at him. So cliché._

Tuesday morning Bella was busy cooking in the kitchen making breakfast since the whole crew was coming over to breakfast before we headed out to Disneyland. Bella had me scrambling eggs and making toast as she made Mickey Mouse pancakes and watched the bacon. The front door opened as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie piled in.

"Where's my hat?" Emmett bellowed, heading straight to the bedroom. Bella dropped the spatula and ran after Emmett. Alice took over where Bella left off, giggling at her retreating figure.

"Emmett! Get out of my bedroom!" Bella yelled pushing her door open. "What are you doing in my underwear drawer? Put that down!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, and then there was a thud.

_What the fuck?_

"Damn it Bella! …ouch… A leather whip! Who whips who?" Emmett asked between gasps from Bella probably hitting him. There was a sudden sound of the whip being swung making contact on something. The sound sent chills down my spine.

_Ah, memories._

"Holy shit, Bella!" Emmett screamed running out of the room, his hand grabbing his own ass cheek.

Bella came out of the room with her hands on her hips, one hand still holding the leather whip. "That's what you get for pawing my panties, you perv!" Rosalie was in a fit of giggles then to add further insult to Emmett, she smacked him in the back of the head. Bella stomped back into the room mumbling profanities. A few moments later, she threw the Goofy hat at Emmett and walked back in the kitchen.

I cocked a brow at her. "What? He had his hands on my green panties from the photo shoot. Then he found the whip." Bella winked and joined with Alice, who was in hysterics. After a few minutes, everyone settled down as we dug into breakfast. We came up a plan for making sure we got the most enjoyment of the parks. The first on our agenda was Haunted House, Pirates of the Caribbean and Splash Mountain, since Bella and I missed them the last time we were there.

We took cabs to the park to avoid parking and we hoped to make it to Downtown Disney to hit a club. Bella was sporting a cute denim skirt with a green v neck sweater, a tan back pack, and her feet clad in tiny ballet slippers in silver.

The park was just opening up; there was a small crowd of families surrounding the gates as Mickey and a slew of Disney characters came to greet the guests waiting for the doors to open. At that time Emmett decided to remove his jacket. He was donning a pair of dark jeans, a green turtleneck and a black vest. He completed the look with the puke green Goofy hat. Jasper and I took one long look at him and busted up laughing. The girls followed suit as Bella tried composing herself long enough to take pictures of the Goofster.

We got a little attention especially when Mickey Mouse decided to tap Emmett's shoulder from behind. Emmett turned around swiftly as Mickey gave a round of applause causing us to go into another fit of laughter. After a few minutes, some of the kids wanted to take pictures with Mickey and Emmett a.k.a. The Goofster.

Ten minutes later, the gates swung open and we were allowed in. Bella surprised everyone with seasonal passes. Just when we were about to enter, we were greeted with the rest of our pit crew including their families. Bella handed them all their tickets and Disney gift cards to each of the kids to spend it any way they wanted. Bella took a large amount of pictures, promising copies to them all before we all went our separate ways.

We walked onto Main Street and Bella gasped beside me. I looked at her; tears began welling up in her eyes. "I thought it was beautiful before but this is indescribable. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

I whispered in her ear, "Wait until it's all lit up." Bella smiled one of those breathtaking smiles that always told me that she's happy. I smiled back before giving her a chaste kiss.

The first ride we were going to attempt was going to be Splash Mountain but it didn't open for another hour. So we decided to go to the Autorama. We all raced our way to the cars and I managed to get grab a number green car with a number 7 on the side. Bella climbed in beside me. Emmett took a car to himself behind us and Rosalie took one beside us. Jasper and Alice took a blue car with the number 12 on the side.

We sped away…really slow. Bella laughed as I complained about how slow the car was going when suddenly our car lurched forward. We turned around and Emmett grinned mischievously in our direction. I stomped on the gas as we whipped around the track. Somehow Emmett ended up in front of us. I looked over at Bella, winked and held out my arm protectively in front of her. She just rolled her eyes as I pressed the gas and hit Emmett, earning a yelp and curse word.

"Shit, Edward. You made me bite my tongue," Emmett said caressing his tongue, glaring at us as he exited his car. Bella tinkling laughter surrounded me as I helped her exit the car. The line to the Haunted House was short as we wound our way to the entrance. For the Christmas season, the home was decorated like the movie _A Nightmare Before Christmas_. There was giant depiction of Jack on a large wrapped gift that Bella and I took pictures in front of. Bella snapped pictures of each of the couples before we entered the house. We were led into the middle of a circular room and Bella was vibrating with anticipation. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, watching her facial expressions as she listened to the little story as she watched the pictures extend. She gasped when she realized that they were depicting how the owners died.

I laughed at her expression and she slapped my chest before burying her head against my black hooded jacket. I kissed the top her head as we were led to our little car. Bella ran into hers, making sure she kept her balance on the conveyer belt. I climbed in after her and pulled her tight against my body before the bar came down to keep us in place. I watched as Bella eyes adjusted to the darkness, her legs rubbing together and she wriggled with excitement. I bit back a groan watching her legs.

I slid my hand up her thigh. Bella's head whipped around to look at me. I gave her an expression that exuded innocence. Bella shook her head and returned her attention to our surroundings. My thumb started to rub small circles inside her thigh which caused Bella's to open her legs a little further. I smiled; was that an invitation? I have wanted to do this since Emmett and Jasper both said that they had on this ride.

My hand inched its way upward under the hem of Bella's skirt. I was barely aware of my surroundings as I touched the edge of her lace panties. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Which panties are you wearing?"

Bella turned to look at me and smirked. "My black cheekies," she whispered, winking. I groaned as I slipped the fabric to the side and touched her slit with two fingers. Wet. I groaned again as Bella bit back a laugh. I glared at her and with my free hand brought her lips to my own. I plunged my tongue in her hot little mouth just as my fingers did the same. Bella moaned sending vibrations through my body. Bella's hips bucked against my fingers trying to convey that I needed to hurry. My fingers played her core and clit as Bella continued to moan as we kissed. I released her lips and kissed my way down her neck to the v of her sweater and licked over the swell of her breasts. Bella arched her back closer. I continued my ministrations as I felt Bella coming closer to her release. I quickened my pace adding a third finger, my thumb circling her clit relentlessly. Bella gasped just before she came with a load moan which I muffled with my lips.

"You are so going to get it," Bella growled before pulling away trying to straighten her hair out before getting off. Bella stomped to the nearest restroom to clean up and I did the same. My family was waiting for us outside, all of them giving us the I-know-what-you-did look.

"Damn it, I'm going to have to ride it again," Bella complained as she came out of the bathroom. She grinned at me and my laughing family and ran up to me burying her face in my chest.

"What's next?" Alice bounced beside Jasper.

"The Pirates of the Caribbean ride is open already. After we finish that, we'll grab some hot chocolate and then head over to Splash Mountain," Bella suggested. Everyone agreed. The line to get onto the boat for the Pirates ride was short. Bella took pictures of the inside of the building and all the cool decorations. She cocked her head, looking at me curiously.

"What is it, love?" I asked wondering what was going through her mind.

Bella blushed and shook her head. I brought her closer to me, but she avoided my gaze. "Bella," I started to give her a warning tone.

"I was wondering what you would look like dressed as a pirate," Bella whispered very low so my family would not hear. I laughed as Bella pouted. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to find out?" Bella visibly shuddered and I chuckled at her reaction. Bella slapped my chest and pushed me away and continued taking pictures. We all managed to get on the same boat. Bella and I were in between Jasper and Emmett the girls on the ends.

Alice suggested we scream out whenever we spotted Jack Sparrow and sing the Pirate song. Bella put her bag on my lap as she bounced in her seat. We were plunged into darkness quickly and then I felt it. Bella's small warm hand caresses my inner thigh.

_She wouldn't?_

Her hand went higher up my thigh adding more pressure just before she cupped me.

_She would._

Now I understood why she gave me her bag. I bit back a groan as she started to stroke me on the outside of my jeans. I moved my hand to stop her but she gripped me harder in warning. I looked at her as she cocked a brow. I shook my head. She wasn't going to give me a break. I tried relaxing but this was slightly uncomfortable considering Jasper was sitting beside me. I fought the urge to move my hips in response to her ministrations. I looked at Bella as she started biting her lower lip. Her hand stopped stroking me but it started to unbutton my button fly jeans. I shook my head at her but all she did was nod. She loosened my jeans just enough for her hand to fit inside and she quickly found the fly of boxers, making skin on skin contact. My head fell back the warmth of her hand overwhelming. I knew I wasn't going to last long. I bit my lip as Bella stroked me vigorously.

We came to the area where the pirates started singing the famous song "A Pirates Life". Bella started singing with the rest of the family. Every once and a while someone would shout out 'There's Jack!' and point him out. I was barely aware of anything, just Bella's body beside me and the wonderful job her hand was doing. I felt the familiar tug in the pit of my abdomen, telling me I was close. Bella's free hand grabbed some tissues from her bag the whole time singing with everyone else. She quickened her pace and increased her grip. I felt the edge and I fell over.

"Holy fuck," I yelled out as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Umm…there's Jack!" I pointed at a random barrel that happened to pop open slightly and there was Jack. Bella's laughter beside me caused me to glare at her as she removed her hand and buttoned me back up. She wiped her hands with some tissue and winked at me. She kissed my cheek then kissed me up to my ear, taking a nip at my lobe.

"Next time, don't do the crime unless you're willing to take the punishment." Bella smirked as she sat back and looked around at our surroundings.

I leaned in and whispered, "Baby, I'm always willing to take whatever punishment you dish out." I kissed the soft flesh under her ear earning a soft mewl. I smiled against her skin then she slapped my chest again.

Shortly after spotting the last Jack, we were exiting the boat into the bright sunlight. Despite the sunlight, there was a cold breeze every once and a while that caused Bella to shiver. We wound our way through Critter Country and found a vender selling hot chocolate. We made our purchases; Bella and I shared a churro.

We made our way to Splash Mountain. We sat along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett got into another log directly behind us. We enjoyed the ride, taking in the sights all around us. When we made the last fall, Bella screamed and laughed all the way down. Bella and Alice were giggling hysterically as we exited the ride and checked out our pictures. Bella's face was of pure joy and I looked just happy. Alice's mouth was open as she screamed and Jasper's was perfectly composed. Bella and Alice made a bee line for the cashier to purchase the pictures.

We waited patiently for Rosalie and Emmett but after 15 minutes we started to become concerned. Over the speakers of the building, there was an announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, currently Splash Mountain will be shutting down for one hour as we are having technical difficulties. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Jasper and I laughed our asses off at the predicament that Emmett and Rosalie were in. Bella asked someone and found out that their log got suck during the descent of the last fall. The riders have to climb down wet cement stairs very slowly to get down. Bella positioned herself just outside of the ride exit to wait for them so she could snap a picture.

We heard Emmett's grumbling as Bella snapped a picture of Emmett's pout. Rosalie grinned having seen Bella first.

"What the matter, Emmett?" Bella asked, concerned of Emmett's pale expression.

"Nothing," he grumbled stalking outside of the building. Bella turned looking at me in question.

"Emmett is always willing to ride a ride but he a little frightened of heights. So climbing the stairs…" I was explaining to Bella but Rosalie cut me off.

"That steep climb almost had him pissing in his pants," Rosalie indicated, shrugging her shoulders before walking after her husband. Bella bit her lip.

"Is he going to be ok?" I nodded.

"He'll be fine," I whispered placing a chaste kiss on her lips. We watched a few shows and rode some more of the smaller rides. Emmett had a blast in the Finding Nemo submarine ride, making fish faces along with the other kids on the ride. We got to the Disney Princess section where the all the Disney princesses were talking with a slew of little girls, most of them wearing princess hats or crowns. Alice was jumping up and down, watching the one named Belle wearing a red floor length coat lined with white fur. I could just see her internal wheels moving with new ideas for the upcoming wedding.

I turned to tell Bella this, but I noticed Bella had tears streaming down her face as she watched a little girl with brown curls wearing a frilly blue dress bounce upstage to take something from Cinderella. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What is it Bella?" I whispered in her ear as she buried her face in my jacket.

"We may never have children Edward" She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Why do you say that, Bella?"

"Medical reasons mostly. I know things will work out and that we'll be together, but I may never be able to give you a child."

"Maybe but it doesn't mean we can't adopt, Bella. I'm sure that you and I can give any child a loving home," I whispered trying to dispel this sudden bout of sadness. Bella nodded before giving me a tender kiss.

After a few minutes there, we circled the park and found the Star Wars ride and we happily took the front row together. We exited the ride laughing and buying tons of unnecessary Star Wars toys. Emmett and I were in a battle with our light sabers when Bella stepped up with her Darth Maul double ended one, knocking both of our sabers out of her hands in two swift flicks of her wrists.

We looked at her and gaped. "What? I used to play a lot with my dad?" Bella indicated before sashaying her cute little ass with her new purchases.

"Dude, imagine her dressed up as Princess Leia," Emmett said watching Bella walk outside. I watched her swaying hips and just pictured her beautiful body in the metal bikini. My eyes widened and I turned to punch Emmett in the arm.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" I glared at him as he unabashedly stared at Bella's ass.

"Sorry bro but after that little show she put on, I can't help myself," he shrugged putting up his hands up in defense as I punched his arm again.

"Edward, why are you hitting Emmett?" Rosalie came around a display filled with Star Wars figures.

"No reason, Rosalie. Just messing around," Emmett grinned. I gave him a smug look as I answered Rosalie's question.

"Three words. Princess…Leia…bikini," I said to Rosalie but Emmett -being the dumbass that he could sometimes be- decided to look at Bella again earning him another smack on the back of his head.

I walked away laughing as Rosalie pulled Emmett by the ear to bench outside. I walked up behind Bella wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Mmm…you look good enough to eat, love." I took her ear lobe in between my teeth causing her breath to hitch.

"Speaking of eating, I'm hungry," Bella said turning around to look up at me. I nodded in agreement.

We spent about twenty minutes deciding where we were going to eat. We had something simple; Critter Country mostly consisted of salads and delicious fried chicken. Everyone agreed to head to Disney California to ride some the newer rides there. We made our way over to the Screamer first and we laughed our asses off at everyone's reactions to the sudden take off.

We made it to the Tower of Terror and managed to get a row to ourselves. Bella held on to me tightly as the ride lifted her up easily from her seat. She kept her eyes open this time, watching the view of the park fly by. I heard Emmett and Jasper grunt with every plunge and Alice squealing with delight as she clutched her hands into Jasper's jacket.

When the ride finished, we had to check out the pictures and we were not disappointed. Emmett had a face of pure elation and Rosalie was smiling but her eyes were scrunched shut. Alice had her face tucked into Jasper's side as Jasper had his arms up in the air with his mouth wide open. Bella had one hand on my thigh and my hand was draped over her shoulder. My hand looked like it was cupping her breast.

"Damn, you guys look like were coping a feel." Alice chuckled. Bella shook her head.

"I grabbed the first thing within reach." Bella smirked giving me a wink.

"It looks like I was but I didn't, I swear," I smirked thanking the heavens above that there were no kids in this picture. Of course I bought it.

We made it through both parks and watched the parades and managed to do some shopping. The sun set just after six pm and the park lit up. It was breathtaking. Bella snapped pictures of all of us and of each of the couples around the towering Christmas trees. Everything was lit up. The castle looked glorious. When they finished the parade and it started 'snowing' Bella smiled and winked over at Alice.

"What was that little exchange?" I whispered to my Bella.

"We just found a way for it to 'snow' during our wedding." Bella smiled giving me a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Bella wanted to ride 'It's A Small World' since we missed it that last time we were here. We made our way to that end of the park and gasped at the lights of the ride and surrounding plaza. It was so filled with bright lights that Bella couldn't help herself as she took dozens of pictures.

The park was close to closing so were going to be the last to get on the ride. We climbed into one boat and coasted down. Bella watched as the familiar song that I knew I would have in my head for days to come, was sung out by the 'little children'. At one point, Emmett dared to get up in the boat to try and touch one something just out of his reach. That was a big mistake.

That's right- he fucking fell in the water.

"Emmett Cullen, if you get us banned from this park, I will kick your fucking hairy ass!" Rosalie screamed as he made his way back into the boat. His pants were completely wet and about half of his shirt was drenched.

We exited the ride and luckily the attendants didn't bother to reprimand Emmett considering how cold it was and now he was freezing his ass off and other things, too.

We made our way down Main Street, our purchases in our hands, my hand holding the love of my life's tiny hand. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Bella's phone rang then realized who would be calling this late.

"Daniel?" Bella eyes scrunched up in confusion.

_Why in the hell is he calling her?_

"Slow down Daniel. What was that about Derek?"

"What! Which hospital?" Bella screamed as she took my hand squeezing tightly. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Bella hung up and sobbed, clutching her chest.

"Love, what is it?"

"Derek had a heart attack…"

**AN: To clarify: Derek, as in Derek Blake, her other father figure, the one that paid for college and the one currently funding the team.**

**Please review!**


	32. Sprint Cup

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Like I said before 4 stories is not easy. Plus I keep writing other stuff too. Anyway without further delay. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Sprint Cup**

"_Love, what is it?"_

"_Derek had a heart attack…"_

About 20 minutes later, Bella was beside her mentor's bed. I watched her through the glass of Derek's room with his wife standing beside me.

"They said it was just a minor heart attack. He'll be fine," Margaret whispered as we watched Bella lean in and kiss Derek's forehead.

"Where was he when it happened?" I asked in a low whisper, highly aware of the stillness of the hallway.

"At home, Daniel is the one that saved him. If it wasn't for him administrating CPR, I'm sure we would've lost him."

"Where's your son now?" I asked looking down the hall of the Cardiac Wing.

"I sent him home. They both been running themselves ragged lately. With the way the economy has been going, they've both been working so hard to avoid job losses and bankruptcy," Margaret whispered while we both watched Derek caress Bella's cheek to wipe her tears away.

"He really does love her like she was his own?"

Margaret sighed and smiled. "You have no idea the brightness she brought into our lives when she moved in with us. Daniel was in his rebellious stage and it was constant bickering. Daniel hated Bella when she first arrived. Derek would spend more time with her, but that was because of Daniel's jealousy toward Bella. One day Bella slapped Daniel and I quote, 'Stop being such a pussy and just play a damn game of pool with us.'" Margaret laughed at the memory before continuing. "After that, their relationship grew to that of best friends, but he was heartbroken when she left to be on her own."

"If they had that kind of relationship, then why does he insist on pursuing her every time he's see's her?"

"That's because he knows he can't have her. You have to understand Daniel is very good at getting anything and everything he wants. When she tried to work for us, she came back drop dead gorgeous and she became a challenge to him."

"So the way he acts around her is to hide his real feelings?"

"You don't have to worry about Daniel sweeping Bella away from you, she loves you too much. Nothing can break the bond you two share."

"I'm not worried about Daniel taking her away. I actually feel a little sorry for him. To love something from afar, that has to be tough."

"My son is like his father in many ways. One of them is that he's strong. I think friendship will be good enough for him, eventually."

I nodded in agreement. "I think I'm going to pay a visit to a friend. Can you please tell Bella I went to see Jamie?"

"Of course I can, Edward. Thank you for bringing her tonight."

I nodded and walked down the hall where I knew little Jamie and her mother would be. I stood outside her room and watched her smile light up when she saw me enter her room. I spent thirty minutes playing Go Fish with Jamie and her mother until Bella joined us.

"How is he?" I asked while taking a card from a pile.

"He'll be alright. Margaret and Daniel are with him now."

"Bella, can I speak with you for a moment?" Katherine asked looking intently at Bella. Bella nodded and they both walked out of the room. I could see through the glass enclosure that they didn't go too far.

Jamie gained my attention by pulling out her laptop and having me play some game with her online. I tried to pay attention to what Jamie was doing but Bella's demeanor changed with every word that Katherine was telling her. I couldn't hear what the conversation was about but from the look on Bella's face it didn't look so good.

I silently prayed that Jamie's health was improving still and not getting worse. After a while, Bella smiled and hugged Katherine so tightly that Katherine laughed after giving Bella some kind of warning, earning a sheepish smile from Bella.

A few moments later, they both entered the room. Bella joined Jamie on the bed and they started reading a chapter from _Inkheart_, a book that Bella bought Jamie to read. I watched Bella interact with Jamie and it was a part of their relationship that pained me. Bella would make a wonderful mother and the possibility that she may never become one was just wrong. She deserved to become a mother.

We'd have to do some research on how we could have a child later.

Three days had past and we were sitting in a hotel near the race track in Miami, on a Friday night. Bella was on the phone speaking to Daniel about his father's condition. They were releasing him today. I was sitting comfortably on the bed watching my fiancée pace around the room while talking on the phone. There was a knock on the door. I reluctantly got up and answered. I suddenly wished I didn't.

_Jacob._

I knew that he, his father and Charlie were coming up for the race but did he really need to stay at the same fucking hotel? I didn't think so. There was a suitable Motel 6 a few miles away.

"May I help you?" I asked mustering all my devotion to my fiancée so I would not upset her.

Through gritted teeth he answered, "Is Bella here?" He craned his neck to see over my shoulder. Then he pushed his way in. I suppressed a growl.

"Hey, Bells," he said like a love sick puppy.

_Seriously, love sick._

Bella turned on her heels, her phone still pressed to her ear. Then she glared at Jacob, before returning her attention back to the phone call. I laughed.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with her?" Jacob whispered watching Bella pace around the living area of our room.

"She's talking with a friend and just checking to see if he's ok."

Jacob nodded, oblivious to the current situation. Bella battled with herself for the past two days. Did she go with her fiancé to his last race of the season? Or did she stay to make sure her mentor/father figure is fine? Ultimately, it was not her decision because as stubborn as Bella was, Derek was just as stubborn. He didn't let her stay.

After a few more minutes, she finally got off the phone and sighed deeply before turning to Jacob and me.

"Listen, I don't need a lot of drama and macho cockiness to ruin this trip, you two," Bella said her hands on her hips as she glared at us.

"I'll behave if the mongrel behaves," I said matching her tone.

"If he can do it, so can I," Jacob said not even bothering to cover the distaste in his voice.

"Fine. What's up, Jake?" Bella asked closing the distance between us. She placed one of her small hands in my own. I noticed that it was unusually cold.

"I just finished checking in and your father and Billy are taking a breather in the room," Jacob said with a big grin on his face. "It's a great room, thanks Bells."

"No problem, was the flight ok?" Bella asked walking over to her suitcase, pulling me with her.

"Yeah, thanks for those first class tickets."

"Hmm…is there something else you need, Jacob?" Bella asked removing a piece of lingerie from her suitcase before returning her attention to Jacob.

"Umm…I wanted to see if you guys are going out tonight?" Jacob said stumbling over his words. I was aware that he wasn't looking directly at Bella, but at the piece of black lace in her hands.

"Yes, we are. We're heading to a new place that opened earlier this year, Twilight, for dinner and some dancing," Bella mused, seemingly unaware of Jacob's sudden discomfort. I was very aware of it because he adjusted himself, which most likely meant that he was picturing her in what she had in her hand.

"Snap out of it, Jacob," I growled. Jacob shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Did I miss something?" Bella asked as she released her hand.

"Nothing," Jacob and I said in unison.

"Whatever, you two." Bella shook her head and walked over to the closet where two garment bags were hanging. "Want to meet us over there, Jake?"

"Can't I head out with you guys?" Jacob asked taking a few steps closer to Bella. I fought the urge to stand protectively in front of Bella. Like a fucking body guard. Yeah, that would set her off.

"Do you seriously think that's a good idea, Jake?" Bella shook her head. "You're an official, we shouldn't be seen together and you know that," Bella explained while unzipping one of the garment bags, unveiling a dark blue dress.

"You're right. I guess I can you meet you there."

"I have a friend meeting us there, Vanessa," Bella said before turning to look at Jacob with a grin on her face.

"Vanessa? Why does that sound familiar?" Jacob asked.

"She should I used to tutor her in college. She's flying up from LA," Bella said innocently.

_That's my girl, she's setting them up._

"Hmm…I think I remember. She was just starting out; she's a few years younger than us," Jacob stated more like a question.

"That's right, just by a few years. She's wanted to come out to a race and she didn't want to pass up Miami." Bella smiled then winked at me.

"She's the one with big brown eyes and reddish-brown hair?" Jacob said his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yup, so you'll meet us there?" Bella asked her tone soft and low.

"Sure, umm…I'm going to head out for a while. I'll see you there about nine, tonight?"

"That sounds great Jacob, give the phrase 'BSwan' at the door and they'll let you in. I have VIP room for the night," Bella indicated as Jacob headed out the door. "Oh, and Jacob…"

Jacob turned back to look at Bella. "Nemus Marcus is just down the street, if you're looking for something new to wear." Bella added with a smile. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know me too well, Bells." He huffed before leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"Jacob thought that Vanessa was cute the last time they met. So I thought it would be nice to re-introduce them. That and I know Jake well enough that he did not pack anything 'nice' to wear."

"Hopefully, they hit it off." I grumbled.

"You're not still jealous, are you?" Bella asked cocking a brow before she started to nip and lick at my neck.

"Yes, but right now I'm…" I gasped as Bella bit into my earlobe.

"Horny?" Bella smiled against the skin under my ear.

I moaned, "Fuck, yeah."

We were a little late to the club. It was ok because Vanessa -or as she pointed out, she preferred Nessie- kept Jacob occupied. We had an excellent dinner since the club had a five star rating. We enjoyed the modern flair to the cuisine and the atmosphere. After a pleasant dinner with my family, Jacob and Nessie, we maneuvered our way to the club area where the pulsating beats caused me to take Bella straight to the dance floor. The others went up to the VIP room where we'd meet them later.

With Bella's hand in my own, I wove through the moving bodies to the center of the dance floor and pulled my fiancée close to my chest.

"Love, you look breathtaking, tonight," I whispered placing a lingering kiss on her petal soft lips. Bella began moving her body in synch with my own. The silk of her dark blue wrap-around dress hugged her every luscious curves leaving little to my imagination. I was having a hard time keeping my hands off of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered wrapping her hands around my neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Dinner went well," I whispered in her ear before sucking on the skin under her ear.

"Yes, it did." Bella mewled softly as my hands grazed over the sides of her bodies. I loved the feel of the silk beneath my fingers, but still longing to feel nothing but skin.

"Let's go up to the VIP room to make appearances then go back to the hotel," I suggested. Bella laughed, her movements sending small vibrations throughout my body.

"You're insatiable," she accused.

"Yes, I admit. I am addicted to you, my love." I whispered, grasping her hips to ground against her showing her the effect she had on me. Bella moaned softly while shaking her head. She looked at me, her eyes locked with my green ones.

"OK," Bella agreed. My eyes rolled then I took her hand and we made our way through the mass of grinding bodies surrounding us.

We walked hand in hand into the VIP room. It was tastefully done in dark and light tones throughout the room. On a large dark chair, Jasper was sitting with Alice in his lap while she sipped away on what looked like a Long Island Iced Tea. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around each other, moving with the rhythm of the music. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on a cream leather bench along the south wall; Nessie's head was on his shoulder while his arm was draped across hers.

"Well, looks like everyone is in their own little world, love," I whispered in her ear. I hoped that she would want to leave now that she knew everyone was preoccupied.

"Sure looks like it," Bella whispered but then cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Is everybody enjoying themselves?" Bella asked looking at everyone.

Everyone murmured jumbled responses back to Bella which made her giggle silently. "Well the evening is on me. Edward and I are heading out. Just remember, we have to be at the track by seven."

Everyone groaned in unison. "Alice, you have permission to sign for the tab at the end of the night. Take care everyone," Bella indicated before we retreated back to the hotel.

The cab drive back to the hotel was quiet. I was watching Bella as she stared blankly out the window and wondered what she was thinking.

"Love, is there something on your mind?" I asked pulling her closer. Bella sighed.

"We need to talk," she mumbled. I stiffened at the dreaded words.

"Relax, Edward. It's just been on my mind lately," Bella whispered looking back out the window and watching the city lights pass by.

"OK, we'll talk when we get back to the hotel." Bella nodded in agreement. My stomach churned as we rode back to the hotel; I was a little nervous. I knew she wouldn't leave me but who knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

A few minutes later, we made it to our hotel and we walked slowly to our room. We slipped quietly into the room; Bella went straight for the bed and threw herself on it dramatically.

"I can't have children naturally, Edward."

Ok that was not what I expected but I knew that this was something that we needed to discuss.

"I know. I did a little surfing. Most of the anti-rejection drugs you'd have to take once you received your heart, would make conception difficult. The pregnancy itself would make it very dangerous."

"You've been thinking about this?" Bella turned to look at me, her head propped up on her elbow and hand.

"Yes, I see how you are with Jamie and I knew that a child would be something you'd want yourself."

Bella nodded. "There are some options we can consider."

"Adoption," I said.

"Yes, but I was thinking surrogacy." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, what does that entail?" I asked.

Bella smiled, "The baby would be ours, my egg plus your sperm equals embryo. We just need a willing person to carry the baby." Bella's smile widened.

"You've talked to someone about this already, haven't you?" I asked. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Yup, and I have already had eggs harvested before I started taking all this medication." Bella shrugged.

"Tell me more." I smiled, my smile matching the one on my lovely fiancée's face.

**Race Day**

I had a successful practice yesterday despite fact that 90 percent of my crew was hungover. I walked over to my car that was waiting for me in the pits. It was a surreal moment of my life.

Everything seemed to slow down. The cameras flashed and rolled all around me. Voices seemed too low and in slow motion as I watched the crowd. Many fans were holding signs with Team #186, BellEd, or Swan/Cullen Phenomenon. So much has changed. And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I stood beside my car with my hand over my heart as I listened to Ne-Yo belt out the national anthem. A few minutes later I heard the familiar voice of the announcer:

"Gentlemen, start your engines!"

We spent the next few minutes moving from the pits to the racing surfaces. Then at approximately 4:03 pm, the green flag was swung. I quickly took the lead from Reutimann and Kenseth.

For a short time, Kenseth took the lead but I managed to take the lead again in the fifth lap of this 267 lap race.

"Jasper, who is behind me?" I said through my radio.

"Edwards is second, Harvick, Reutimann and Sped taking up the fifth spot," Jasper relayed through the radio.

"Johnson?"

"He's moving up to the 20th position. Don't worry about him. Worry about Edwards."

By the 46th lap, I was only 2.138 seconds ahead of Edwards. In lap 51, I had to stop for four new tires but my team had my out in l2.234 seconds but Harvick took the lead. Luckily, Harvick had to make a pit stop in the next lap making Montoya take the lead. In the 53rd lap, I took the lead again with Edwards on my tail.

In lap 56, after green-flagged pit stops and filling up, I lead by a mere 1.439 second with Harvick still on my tail. In the 70th lap, we got a yellow flag when there was a spinout in Turn 4 that luckily led to no accidents. In the next lap, I came in the pits for another set of tires and adjustments to pressure.

In the 88th lap, Edwards is trailed by his teammate Ragan. Harvick fell into fourth place. I managed not to make another pit stop until lap 129, stopping for four tires and fuel; my crew got me out of there and beating their best time by 0.389 of a second. What a team!

After a yellow flag and another green flag with me still in the lead, we get another yellow flag in the 151 lap when Busch's flat tire sent him into the wall in Turn 2. But in the next lap, I clenched the 10 bonus points for leading the most laps.

Another caution yellow flag went up in the 168th lap when Ambrose slammed into the wall coming out of Turn 4, sending another car with him when it clipped another car. After another 2 yellow flags, Jimmie Johnson took the lead. By the 204th lap, I was head to head with Edwards for third position.

But after the next green flag, I took the lead again with Johnson tailing behind me. For the next 50 laps, I was in constant battle for first with Edwards, Johnson and Kenseth. By the 263 lap and with only four laps to go, Bella decided for me to conserve fuel behind Edwards. So I pulled behind Edwards and drafting conserving my fuel.

It fucking worked; Edwards ran out of fuel in the next lap, giving me the lead.

"Baby, you're going to do it! You're about 13 seconds ahead of Edwards and Harvik. But you're barely going to coast in past the finish line!" Bella screamed in my radio.

"Whoo!" I screamed out knowing that the victory was mine. Just as I coasted past the finish line, watching the cameras flash, the checkered flag wave I screamed, "I love you, Bella!"

"I love you, too," Bella said, her words choked with tears. "See you at the winner's circle, champ."

I got up to the winners circle where she was waiting atop of Emmett's shoulders and surrounded by my family, my crew, and Bella's father. Hundreds of cameras flashed as she screamed with tears running down her face and her hands up in the air. Moments later I was atop Jasper's and my father's shoulders beside my Bella. We reached out for each other's hands, quickly smiled at each other and put our hands in the air as we turned to grin at our crew.

I had a 69 point advantage over Johnson that led to my victory for the Sprint Cup. After the ceremonies and countless interviews and questions, Bella and I finally crashed into bed at the hotel. It was well after 2 in the morning, since we decided to celebrate at a local sports bar.

"So what can we do to beat this high?" Bella asked as I quickly tossed aside my t-shirt and pants, taking my boxers with them.

"Get fucking married," I said very seriously lying on my side, disappointed that Bella was still dressed.

"Ahh…the next big adventure." Bella laughed before taking an eye full of my body… _Yup, you know you want to._

"A beginning of something wonderful," I said sounding completely corny and a little drunk.

Bella slapped my chest then straddled me. "That was so corny. You just said that to get into my pants." She hummed as my hands slid up her thighs.

"I don't have to say anything to get into your pants, baby," I teased.

"Oh really, do you really want to play this game again, Edward?" Bella scoffed, cocking a brow at me.

"I'd win. I won the last time," I reminded her in a sing song voice.

_I'm fucking singing now. Yeah, I'm Drunkward, tonight baby._

"I don't want to play games, Edward. I want to have celebratory sex," Bella said blushing slightly. Like she needed to ask.

"Not until you admit that I can get into your pants without a word from me." I grinned. Bella scowled. She sat up, grinding her hips hard against my lower region, earning a feral groan from my lips.

"Fine, I admit it. You don't have to say a thing to get into my pants," Bella mumbled.

"What was that?" I feigned deafness, cupping my ear with my hand. "I couldn't quite get that."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Fine." Bella made the move to hop off of me. But my hands on her hips tightened, holding her in place. I looked pleadingly at her. I pouted. My eyes widened.

_I gotcha now, love._

Bella sighed, standing up over me; she undid the button of her black jeans. She shimmed out of them giving me a view of her sexy as hell black lace thong. I groaned then grinned as she tossed her pants aside. She removed her team tank top and threw it to join her jeans on the floor.

"See, I didn't have to say a word," I teased again bucking my hips upward, my cock desperate to get inside her.

Bella straddled me again, grinding her arousal hard against mine. Then she bit me. She bit my nipple sending a jolt throughout my body. I groaned and rolled us over. Her hair fanned out around her flushed face. I hovered over her, pinning her hands over her head.

"You're going to pay for that," I whispered in her ear before taking her lobe in between my teeth. I bit down earning a yelp and her hips thrusting hard against me. I bit back a groan she was not going to make this easy for me.

"Edward," Bella whispered, looking up at me, unleashing her big brown eyes behind thick long lashes. She started nibbling her lip.

_Damn those 'fuck me eyes' and 'suck these' lips, will be my undoing. Must not look directly at them… Look. Away._

"Yes, love." I whispered after averting my eyes and started nipping at her collarbone.

"Let go of my hands," she mumbled incoherently as I redoubled my efforts swirling my tongue over her pulse point.

"No," I said firmly. Taking both of her wrists in one of my hands, I led my other hand over her lace covered breasts. Bella moaned arching her back closer to me. I licked a trail to the front clasp, taking it between the teeth and causing it to spring open. Bella gasped as I nibbled on a hardened peak. Her patience must have been wearing thin, because she was thrusting and squirming against me with renewed vigor.

Then she locked her ankles high around my waist, pushing my erection closer to her. I groaned as she tightened her grip on me.

"Easy, love…" I gasped as she started to create friction against my hardened length.

"Can't…take it…" Bella gasped. She started to wiggle her wrists in my hand, trying to free herself.

"Behave, Bella," I scolded, laying another nip to her pert nipple. Bella gasped, her body arching bringing her breast closer to my awaiting mouth.

"Edward, I want to feel you inside me," Bella whispered, her voice low and husky. I bit back a groan. She didn't dirty talk, she just won't.

"Bella," I whispered before swirling my tongue around her nipple then dragged it across her chest to her neglected nipple.

"God, Edward that feels so good. I love what…your tongue can do to me," Bella uttered, her hands still trying to twist out of the prison.

I internally groaned and rubbed my tip against her warm wet pussy. "Ahh…Edward…god I want your long thick cock in my pussy," Bella gasped trying to bite into my neck, but I was just out of her reach.

_Holy shit, my baby just said pussy again. I can to do this. She's not going to get me to give in yet._

_As long as she doesn't call me Cullen, like she used to, then I'm good. I can do this!_

Bella thrusted her hips again but her vise grip with her legs loosened slightly. I was so fucking wrong. She dug the heels of her feet into my ass and pulled in hard!

"Cullen, stop fucking around and stick that trophy winning cock inside me!" Bella groaned in between gasps.

_He hee he he, I made Saint Bella Swan cuss and say cock…Score!_

_Damn, I'm drunk._

I buried myself to the hilt in one hard stroke. Bella screamed my name and clenched around me so tightly, I almost lost it then.

Bella was thrashing against the pillows and was trying not to scream as I relentlessly pounded into her.

"Don't…have…anything …to…say now, love?" I growl out in between thrusts. Bella shook her head and only uttered low grunts and mumblings.

_Pat yourself in the back. Bella Swan is speechless._

_Hand me another fucking trophy. Forget that, a medal so I can proudly wear it every day. _

I realized that my internal monologue was keeping my climax at bay. I should do this more often.

_Focus… _

I escaped my internal monologue to notice that Bella was sweating and her eyes were glazed over as she screamed my name so loud that the dead would wake the dead.

"Bella," I slowed my movements as her hot fucking core clenched me like a vise grip over and over again.

I jump started my cock again with renewed power. I placed each of Bella's creamy legs over my shoulders and pounded into her earning more gasps, moaning and screaming from my fiancée. I felt the tug in my abdomen but I wanted my baby to come for me one more time. One of my hands left her hip and brought it to her core to pinch her clit. She spasmed around me, sucking me in and sent me over the edge.

Spent, I rolled us over just enough so that Bella was resting on my chest.

"Holy shit Edward, you made …me come…3 times…" Bella mumbled in between breaths.

"I only counted two, love," I whispered, my hands ran up and down her back to help calm her breathing.

Bella chuckled breathlessly. "While you had this dazed look on your face, that was my first," she teased.

"Oh. I guess I was a little caught up." I smiled back at her. "Sleep, my love. We have a big day coming up soon," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, wedding dress shopping with Alice."

**AN: Guess what's happening in the next chapter? That's right the long awaited WEDDING! I'm jumping ahead from Nov. 16th which is when the chapter would've taken place to Dec. Whoo! Twilight the club metioned in Miami is actually inspired by my friends story Miami at Twilight by mischief-maker 1.**

**I've been doing a lot of reading and here are some of my faves.**

**Black and White- by Vixen1836 - it's so good**

**Through Your Eyes- by Megsly- this one is fluffy and sweet. Love it**

**The Wicked Game- by Emerald-Rosalie, Lipsmacked, HisCrookedSmile- smut-filled fun- _they have only one chapter up here but there are more on Twilighted. Check it out._**

**Erica Oh Yeah please review!**


	33. Winter White

**AN: Sorry it took so long. But weddings are hard to come up with. But it's a favorite mainly because of little Jamie and the last line of this chapter. Thanks to my beta kellyam who took time from packing (she's moving) to help with this. Thanks girl, love ya! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight but I just got a custom built computer desk, love that my husband has mad capentary skills.**

**Winter White**

"_Oh. I guess I was a little caught up." I smiled back at her. "Sleep, my love. We have a big day coming up soon," I whispered, kissing the top of her head._

"_Yeah, wedding dress shopping with Alice."_

We returned from the Sprint cup in uplifting spirits and tired as hell. There were endless interviews and photo opportunities during the rest of the weekend and more were awaiting us at home.

It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day with my love in my arms but no, Alice had to ruin it. She reminded us that our wedding was 4 weeks away and we needed to get fitted. So regrettably I was stuck spending my afternoon getting fitted for my tux.

Alice already had come to the shop where she sent me and the male half of our wedding party and previously picked the ones she liked best for us to try on. The one she 'highlighted' was a black tux but everything else was white on white for me. Everyone else's had hints of pale blue and silver on the vest. The cut of the tuxes suited each of us well. My father also joined us instead of going straight home.

I was standing in front of a three way mirror trying to tie my tie when he stood in front of me and undid the mess that I created. "Are you a little nervous son?"

"No," I answered immediately.

He chuckled as he finished my tie and stood aside. "Good answer."

"I love her so there's nothing to be nervous about getting married." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. A tailor was currently tucking and pinning here and there to make it perfect for me. I hated this shit but I knew I had to grin and bear it for Bella and for my sister.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" My father asked while tying his tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ah, my father knew me too well.

"Dad, I'm worried about Bella?" I expressed as I buttoned my jacket Alice had picked out for me.

"Why?" he asked as another tailor started working on him.

"Her hands are always cold and clammy now. I noticed it a few days ago." I shrugged my shoulders causing the tailor to hiss as the suit shifted. _Oops._

"Hmm…it may be nothing but I can check on her later," he said, no doubt trying to calm me.

"Thanks dad, now I'll have to convince Bella." I rolled my eyes knowing that she wouldn't willingly let my father or anyone else exam her.

She had insisted that she was fine but I had my doubts. I felt more and more that our time together was limited but that one spark of hope was that we'd find a heart in time.

How sick was it that you pray for someone else to die for another to live? I idly wondered the hell that other person's family would go through losing someone. But their loss would help many others, including my Bella, my life, and now my soon-to-be-wife.

Hours later, I got home and waited for Bella. She was being fitted for her one of kind Alice original along with Rosalie, my mother, Katherine and Jamie. Jamie was released from the hospital Monday morning and looked like an entirely new little person.

Her cheeks were more pink and rosy and her outlook on life was incredible and Bella stated that she could learn something from a 9 year old. I had to agree with her there, we all could learn something from a child.

Bella opened the door quietly and entered the apartment closing the door behind her. I was at her side in an instant. She looked exhausted. I pulled her in my arms and she sighed while leaning against my chest.

"Hi," she whispered looking up at me with her beautiful eyes. I pressed my lips to hers and lingered there for a moment.

"Hello my love," I chuckled tightening my arms around her. "Rough day?" I teased.

"Yes," Bella slapped my chest before laying small kisses along my jaw.

"I think a bath is in order," I suggested. Bella nodded and I quickly ran to the bathroom to get a bath ready. Bella was laughing; no doubt at my eagerness to get her naked.

I ran the water to fill the tub and started lighting all the candles placed around the room. I poured a cap full of bubble bath into the running water. I turned off the lights enjoying the look of the flickering candlelight as the reflections danced along the tiled walls. I called out to Bella letting her know her bath was ready.

I heard the door behind me and I turned to watch Bella walk toward me in nothing but a silk blue robe. I gulped as she stopped just out of arms reach and I watched the robe billow around her slightly as it pooled at her feet. I stifled a groan offering her my hand. She placed her dainty hand in mine and I led her to the tub before helping her in. She asked for her waterproof wedge to place behind her back to make herself comfortable.

Once she was more comfortable, I kneeled beside the tub and helped her wash her hair. I watched a particular trail of water travel from her dark wet tresses over her shoulder and down the valley of her chest. I groaned as I watched the trail slip under the rippling water because Bella started giggling. I rolled my eyes grabbing a wash cloth and lathered it up and had her sit up so I can wash her back. I ran my hands and the cloth over her expansion of her back wishing I was no longer holding the damn wash cloth.

Bella moaned softly as my hands rubbed her shoulders. I let my hands and cursed cloth caress her shoulders before following the curve of her slender neck. Leaning in, I laid kisses along her pulse point. Her small hand came to the nape of my neck playing with the soft hair there.

"Edward, get in this tub NOW," Bella growled tugging at my hair harder. I groaned and quickly discarded my clothes. Bella scooted forward so I could sit down behind her. Bella sat up and turned to face me, taking the forgotten wash cloth and started caressing my chest and shoulders. After a few moments, her frustration with the wash cloth became apparent as she tosses it aside and uses her hands instead.

I chuckled, "What did the wash cloth ever do to you?" She scowls at me before answering.

"It created a barrier between our skin," her hands traveled over my chest, gliding down my torso and gripped my erection. "Don't you agree?" My head fell back and was only able to answer with a moan while gripping the side of the tub with my hands. "Hmm…you like that don't you _Cullen_?" I nodded like the pussy whipped man that I was.

_Guess what? I don't give a fuck._

Bella did something that caught me completely off guard she straddled me in reverse. My head snapped up and I watched her muscles tense slightly in her back as she lowered herself onto my aching hard on. We both groaned as I fill her to the hilt. Bella stilled on top of me as her hands gripped my thighs while she gave herself time to adjust to me. She started to move, slowly grinding and rocking her hips to create delicious friction. I grunted and wrapped my arms around her pale body. My hands teased her already hardened peaks, eliciting moans from her sweet tender lips.

Bella tilted her head to the side giving me access to the sweet spot on her neck, which my lips quickly devour. One of my hands traveled from her a delicate mound, gliding down to her tiny bundle of nerves. Using the flat of my thumb, I rubbed her clit slowly teasing her and causing her to increase the tempo of her movements. I closed my legs slightly and thrust upward, meeting her downward stroke.

Both of us felt the pressure and continued moving in a frenzied state. Bella's back arched away from my chest as I moved my hand from her breast and watched it as I brought it down her back to where we were connected, watching her ass grind against my hip before I made the circuit several more times. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her back closer and thrust into her harder and deeper. My thumb and finger were relentless against her clit as she finally reached her peak with a scream of my name. She laid her head back against my chest as I continued my movements before I finally reached my orgasm.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" I gasped kissing her neck softly my arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"That was a last minute romp before everybody comes over for dinner in about an hour." Bella grinned slightly out breath. I groan.

"Why? Can't I have you to myself for a while?" I whined. I knew I was being selfish. But this was _my_ Bella I had every right to spend some alone time with her.

Lately, though we've been busy. There was so much going on. Between wedding plans, the new cars, meeting with architects for renovations, photo shoots and interviews we hardly spent any time alone since the race. I sighed against the skin of her neck. The scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nose making my mouth water.

It was also disappointing to find out that we wouldn't have a honeymoon. We found out from Bella's doctor that it was recommended that she didn't leave the state, much less the continental US.

The wedding was going to be held at the hotel we visited when we drove up Highway One. We decided to book the honeymoon suite for a few nights before we headed back home.

That night we nailed down our schedule for the new cars and renovations. We also had an announcement to make. Everyone was ecstatic at the news that we were going to try surrogacy and who was carrying our unborn children. She was doing us a big favor, but she was absolutely happy to do something for us that would make us happy.

Bella had her doubts, still. I closed up after everyone left. Bella went to lie down since she had been on her feet all day. I turned out all the lights and walked into our bedroom. Bella's back was toward me and even in the dim light; I could see she was crying.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked quickly lying beside her and pulling her into my arms.

"Edward, I may never braid our daughter's hair?" She sobbed against my chest.

"Bella, you can't think that way. You promised me you wouldn't." I tightened my arms around her waist.

"I can't help it, Edward. We're taking a huge step. If I don't get a heart, you're going to raise our child alone. Can you do that?" She pulled away from me, wanting an answer.

"Honestly, yes." I kissed the top of her head. "He or she will be a part of you and me. I will do everything I can to make sure that this baby will be loved and know that he or she was loved by his or her mother." She nodded and smiled at me kissing my lips softly tracing them with her warm tongue.

"Can you believe it? We get married in 3 weeks," Bella whispered kissing my chest.

"I can't wait until I get you to myself for more than a few hours at a time," I confessed cocking my eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm…and what are you planning to do with me with all that extra time?" She cooed.

"Would you like me to show you one of the things I plan to do to you?" I asked pulling on the hem of her silk camisole.

She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Holy shit. I'm getting married today._

_Fuck yeah._

_Finally._

It was 2 in the morning and I was not with Bella. I instantly wanted the wedding to be over so I can finally take my wife up to our suite and make love to her for the next few days. We wouldn't even leave the hotel. Hell, the fucking room for that matter. We agreed a couple of weeks ago to refrain from anything past 2nd base to make our wedding night all the more meaningful. I agreed. I took a lot of cold showers in the morning and at night.

Did I mention that I missed our communal showers?

Alice kidnapped Bella and made us sleep in separate rooms. The whole 'you can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck' crap was behind my current situation. I tried to sneak in earlier but Alice kicked me out. I hadn't seen her in 12 fucking hours and I was desperate to hear and see her. I had to bunk with Jasper.

Fifty of our closest friends and family were attending. It was funny that we were having a Winter Wonderland wedding, beachside in the middle of December and it was going to be 70 degrees outside. The cell phone vibrated in my pocket of my jeans that Jasper insisted I wore to bed since he didn't feel comfortable with me sleeping beside him with just my boxers on. He wishes.

_Fucker._

I received a text message no doubt from some exec from some big company that wanted a piece of me now that I'm a champion. Ha…where were they months ago? I opened my phone.

E,

Alice is busy downstairs decorating. Meet me by the ice machine, in five.

Love, B

I was beside the ice machine in 2 minutes. As she turned the corner into the little alcove with the ice machine, I grabbed and pushed her against the wall. I kissed her lips automatically and explored her mouth with my tongue. She pulled away to breathe and glared at me.

"Edward!" She slapped my arm feigning annoyance but her eyes told me differently, they were filled with desire and longing. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck. I groaned softly.

"I missed you," I whispered before darting out my tongue to taste the skin of her neck. She moaned and tilted her head just right, giving me better access.

"I missed you too," she admitted hitching her leg higher up my thigh. I groaned again taking her leg by the back of her knee and draping it around my hips. I ground my need against her thigh and core earning another breathless moan.

"Edward," she gasped her eyes locked with mine. "We need to find a more private place." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's not going to happen you two," a very angry voice said behind me. I groaned, laying my head back against her neck.

"Alice please, I just want to hold her for a while," I resorted to fucking begging but I didn't care, I needed her.

"Edward, you'll see her in 6 hours," Alice so kindly reminded us.

"Alice," Bella pleaded. I heard Alice sigh in defeat behind us.

"Fine, I'll go back to Jasper and Edward's room. But I'll be there to get her in a few hours to start getting ready." I released Bella giving her a quick kiss and quickly picked up my sister spinning her around. She giggled at me and screamed for me to put her down.

"Give me your key card," she said once I put her feet back on the floor. I grinned and thrust the key card in her as I grabbed Bella's and ran to their room. Bella was giggling behind me and shaking her head when we came to a stop in front of her room door. "Don't do anything I would do!" Alice called out before disappearing into my room.

Bella turned to me with a serious look on her face. Her hand was on the door but she wasn't fucking opening it. I looked at her door lock, then up and her face then back down at the door but it still wasn't opening. What the fuck?

"Edward, before we go in there we are NOT having sex." She cocked a brow daring me to argue.

I pouted but nodded reluctantly. Bella smirked and finally unlocked the door. Once the door closed behind us I swiftly picked up Bella bridal style and ran and gently placed her on the bed. I hovered over kissing any exposed skin my eyes feasted on. I hoped to torture the beautiful seductress beneath me to succumb to her desires.

"Edward," she gasped as I sucked on her hardened nipple through her t-shirt and bra. I looked up at her, her bottom lip was sucked in between her lips and her eyes lidded with desire. "Don't make this harder. You can wait until later."

I groaned and nodded. "I'm sorry it's been a while," I whispered kissing up to her neck. She sighed and agreed with me. "Just so you know that once we're announced as husband and wife, we're running back here for a quickie."

I chuckled. "I haven't had you for a couple of weeks and you expect me to settle for a quickie."

"Yes," she purred against my ear before taking it in her mouth and suckling on it. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her top of me so I was lying on my back. I ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, always," I whispered before placed a kiss on her head. "Let's just stay like this until Alice has to drag you away." She sighed again.

"Is something wrong, love?" I asked my hand rubbing slowly down her spine.

"I was just thinking…Isabella Marie Cullen," she said; her voice soft but surprisingly happy.

"Hmm…I love the sound of that," I said letting myself finally close my eyes and wishing that later would come.

Later, I awoke to someone pounding on the door. Bella moaned beside me stretching her body out like a little kitten. I kissed her cheek and hoped off the bed, opening the door for the overbearing pixie.

"Alice," I growled. "We still have over 4 hours until the wedding. Can't I have her for one more?"

"No. I have to get her ready and it takes time to primp and polish." Alice pushed me aside with Rosalie right behind her grinning. I growled slightly and Alice turned back to me and glared.

"You should be nice to me more considering everything I've done for you," she snapped at me but her eyes betrayed her and started filling with tears. My eyes widened and I immediately enveloped her into my arms.

"Of course we appreciate everything you've done for us Alice," I whispered kissing the top of her head. She sniffled.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. I'm so happy I got _my _brother back," she said looking up at me. I smiled and knew what she meant. I was a better person since Bella came into my life.

"Now get out," Alice said firmly pulling away. Bella giggled from the bed as Rosalie tried pulling her out of.

"I love you Bella, see you soon," I called as Alice pushed me out of the hotel room.

"Love you too," Bella said laughing.

I walked out to the grounds of the Ritz-Carlton and approached the wedding tent that was erected hours earlier. I walked inside wanting to see the magic I'm sure my sister and my mother must have pulled off. It seemed like I walked into a dream. Everything was mostly white on white but there were hints of iridescence, silver and ice blue. There was a large table for the wedding party against one fabric wall of the tent. Hanging from above were large glittering snowflakes that doubled as lighting. Sheer fabrics hung beautifully above filled with the snowflakes and Christmas lighting.

The table settings were truly beautiful set with white china and silver. The center pieces consisted of lit snow covered trees, white and silver trees that were bare but small snowflakes and baubles hung from each branch. The place cards were held up for everyone with small white round baubles with ice blue snowflakes painted on the surface. Candles were amongst the table decorations and it truly looked like a winter wonderland.

I walked across the tent to the other exit to where the seating for the ceremony was set up. The ground crunched beneath my feet as I walked outside to a winter scene. The ground was covered in the whitest snow I had ever seen. I knelt carefully letting the cold snow melt in my hand. There were six black iron light posts along the sides of the sitting area for our guests. I wasn't sure of their purpose considering it was already bright and sunny. I suppose nothing more than for looks. I shook my head at the absurdity of the need for lighting right now.

Upon further inspection of the sitting area and aisle, I found that all the chairs were covered with white fabrics with ice blue ties in tulle wrapped the back. The aisle led to a large white lighted arch where there was a man in a black suit already waiting there.

I walked up to him intending to introduce myself. Bella had picked out who was going to marry us and I wondered who it would be. When he turned around his grin told me all I needed to know.

"You're marrying us?" I asked laughing at the idea.

"Yeah man, Bella said I could get ordained over the internet." He grinned.

"Please tell me you succeeded." I cocked a brow.

"Yup, just last week, I became Ordained Minister for the Universal Life Church." Emmett's smile spread ear to ear as he held up his certificate.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. "Bella thought you'd get a laugh out of it," Emmett said. "She said that it would be easier for the both of you. Hell, I'm just honored to help you out, bro." He clapped a large hand on my shoulder as he looked at me seriously.

I nodded taking my brother up in a manly like hug. He was my bro and now an Ordained Minister. _Maybe he can marry his dogs now._

"Thanks Emmett."

"Anything I can do for you and for my new little sister." He grinned before picking up a book where he wrote notes in.

"Now is there somewhere I can put 'fuck like bunnies for the rest of your lives'?" he asked seriously.

I punched his arm while shaking my head.

Thirty minutes later, music was being played in the background as my father and Jasper stood beside me. The light posts that I thought were nothing more than décor started spewing out frothy bubbles. It looked like it was snowing. Just like Disneyland. That's my Bella.

Little Jamie walked down the snow white covered aisle in a white dress that was hinted with the palest blue. She had a grin that spread ear to ear as she softly threw out white pink edged petals behind her. Her hair was elegantly piled on top of her head with pearls and diamonds amongst the curls. Following her was her mother Katherine in a pale blue white floor length gown that was strapless but her shoulders were graced with a faux fur shawl and her hands instead of flowers were sheathed in fur cuffs. Rosalie followed Katherine in a similar dress just a shade darker her hair also pinned perfectly in place. She smiled at me and winked at her husband as she stood beside Katherine. Alice was right behind Rosalie in a darker shade of dress; her inky black hair glistened with tiny pearls and diamonds. She smiled at me before looking back to where Bella would come out of the tent.

The music changed to the Wedding March as the closed flaps of the tent were opened by two men dressed in white suits and Bella and her father stepped out. All I saw was Bella as she descended the aisle. She was breathtaking. Her eyes were locked with my own as I took in the vision before me.

Her dress was white but it was also hinted with the subtlest of blue iridescence. The bodice was strapless and the rim was incrusted with glittering diamonds that trickled down to barely there once it reached her waist. The skirt was not big like most traditional dresses but smaller and it covered in a few layers of white tulle that also glittered in the sunlight. Her hair was partially pulled up on the sides with curls cascading around her face and shoulders. On top of her head was a band of pearls that were flanked with diamonds. Over her dress she wore a fitted white damask fabric long jacket the edges lined with fur.

She was exquisite.

Our eyes remained locked as her and her father approached me. He stopped just within my reach and helped Bella out of her jacket draping it over his arm and then placed a kiss on Bella's cheek. He took her small hand and placed it in my own.

"Take care of her," Charlie whispered a tear escaping one of his eyes.

"I will," I said with so much conviction that I knew he believed me. He nodded and sat in the front row between Sue and Renee.

I kissed Bella's hand before we turned to face Emmett. He cleared his voice before he spoke.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the meeting of two life paths led them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and their growth bring us together today."

Emmett grinned looking at each of us before continuing. "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, will you take the vows here before all of us which symbolize the love you already have and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

Bella and I responded in unison, "We will." We turned to look at each other and said our vows by memory.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us," Bella stated so confidently that no one would doubt her.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us," I said wiping a tear with my thumb from her cheek.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and the universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring," Emmett said while I turned slightly taking Bella's ring from Jasper's palm as Bella took my ring from Alice, "be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness for all eternity." Emmett nodded for me to proceed.

I took Bella's left hand kissed her ring finger. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." I slipped on her finger a platinum band engraved with 'My hearts is yours' over her engagement ring.

Bella took my hand also kissing my ring finger before slipping my platinum band on my finger. Engraved in the ring was engraved 'Our hearts forever one'. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Emmett continued, "You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believe in yourself and believe in each other. Here, before your friends and family, you have declared your love and devotion to each other. I now announce you as husband and wife."

We looked at Emmett who was smiling but then wondered what we were waiting for. He cleared his throat in mock ignorance. "You may kiss the bride."

I cupped Bella neck with one hand the other cupping her cheek before placing my lips on her soft lips. Her lips molded to mine in the softest and sweetest kisses I've ever had. I pulled away looking into her glistening brown eyes. "I love you."

"I know," she whispered placing a chaste kiss. "I love you."

After a few hundred pictures and greeting each of our guests, we were finally allowed to have a few moments alone before we had to return for the reception. We went up to our hotel suite that had been filled with flowers and candle light. I carried Bella over the threshold of our suite placing her beside the door. She walked into the room, lifting a flower to her petite nose before closing her eyes taking in the scent.

I watched and I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye. She was _my_ wife.

"Edward," she whispered bringing me out of my thoughts. I was beside her in a flash cupping her face and kissing her lips. Sensing my urgency, Bella kissed me back passionately.

"We have an hour at most." She gasped as I suckled on her collarbone.

"Plenty of time," I said against the top of her breasts. My hand traveled from her face and neck to the back of her dress undoing the zipper quickly. She pushed me away and shimmed out of the dress and carefully draped it over a chair. I quickly turned away and placed my jacket on a nearby chair. I turned back to her and I groaned.

There she was with her arm barely covering her chest that was bare. She was in nothing but a tiny pair of lace panties, an ice blue garter and clear shoes. I pulled her arm from her chest and pulled her close to me.

"You have too many clothes on," she complained as my lips kissed her slender neck.

"So do you?" I said with a chuckle.

"Edward, please." She gasped. I groaned and quickly discarded my clothing leaving me in nothing but dark blue silk boxers. I led her to the large white bed and laid her down in the middle. I removed her heels, kissing her French manicured toes before ascending up her body, placing chaste kisses on her thighs, hips and torso. I kissed her lips and she parted them to give me access inside her mouth. I quickly removed her panties leaving her garter belt on. I quickly removed my boxers nudging her knees apart with my knee. We both groaned as I settled my body on top of her putting most of my weight on my elbows feeling inch of her skin against my own. I slowly sheathed myself in her core, relishing the feeling of warmth of utter completeness.

We moved together slowly our eyes locked when our lips weren't. I felt her nipples harden against me as I kissed down her neck, across her collarbone to her breasts. For every stroke, there was a swivel of her hips. For every groan from my lips, it was met with a moan from hers. For every whispered word of love and adoration, the other returned it because she was my wife and I her husband.

We fell into ecstasy together intertwined our bodies and held each other closely. Exactly 57 minutes after leaving Alice to her own devices outside, there was a knock on our door. I groaned in disappointment. It was time to go.

The dinner was spectacular as the guests were given a spectacular view of a beautiful sunset as the sun disappeared into the ocean's horizon.

During dinner toasts were given. Jasper regaled a childhood memory that embarrassed the fuck out me but Bella's giggle warmed my heart just enough for me to join in on the laughter. Alice graced us with a rendition of 'I'll Be Loving You Forever'.

Ahh…she's especially happy the NKOTB decided to reunite. Unfortunately, she already sucked Bella in to the dark side.

I had no idea what song was chosen for our first dance and much to my surprise neither did Bella. When Jamie stepped up to a microphone and piano Bella's eyes instantly started to water.

"This song is for Bella and for Edward. I composed it after Bella _and _Edward had given me such a wonderful gift."

Jamie didn't have words to her song but she didn't need it. She played the piano with such passion and she poured it into the song. It began as a sad and disjointed but suddenly it grew brighter and richer as Bella and I danced along. The song slowed tempo and it turned softer and once again melancholy. But it faded into soft lighter higher notes. The whole wedding party erupted in applause as she stood up from the piano and bowed.

I pulled her embracing her and asked, "What did you call the song sweetheart?"

"A Wish Granted," she answered quickly before placing a kiss on mycheek and then squirming from my grasp and ran away toward her mother. I looked at Bella who was giggling.

"What was that about?" I asked pulling Bella against my chest.

"That's Jamie being shy but determined to go back to her friends Monday with news that she kissed Edward Cullen." She giggled. I blushed.

Women.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Relax Edward," Bella said for the umpteenth time in 4 minutes. She was a picture of calm sitting our living room.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked her. Since the wedding, it had been a whirlwind of doctor appointments, lawyers, interviews, photo shoots, and days working on the prototypes. Christmas and New Year's passed in a blur.

I got up and started pacing and waiting.

"Dude, calm the hell down. You're starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry. We just want this so bad, man." I looked over at him and smiled. He nodded in response and I took a seat near Bella. I heard the door open.

She came out her face fallen and looked downcast. Damn. She walked over to Bella and held out the little plastic pregnancy test. Bella took it from her and studied if for several moments. She looked at me her face blank of emotion that suddenly was brightened with a breathtaking smile. I let out breath that I had no idea I was holding. She nodded.

I jumped up and pumped my fists in the air. "Alright! My sister is having my baby!"

**AN: Tell did you see that coming? The surrogant is none other than Alice. That's why she was a little emotional before the wedding, she was already hormonal. LOL. Thanks to a website I found the cermony that Emmett said and I loved it so I used it. Can't remember the sight though. Also the Friends line can you spot it?**

**Please review**

**Also I am working on a new story called Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me in collaboration with Emerald_Rosalie author of The Wicked Game. She does a real good bad ass bitch Bella and I needed that for this story. Check it out you won't be sorry. OK next update should be Beautiful Hitchhiker and Fame and Fate has been updated too. **

**Don't forget to review, please.**


	34. Working Hard & Playing Hard

**AN: A lot of things happen in the chapter...enjoy!**

**This chapter contains explicit material.**

**Working Hard Play Hard**

_I jumped up and pumped my fists in the air. "Alright! My sister is having my baby!"_

Three weeks ago, we announced to our family that Alice was carrying our baby. Everyone was of course ecstatic. Well everyone except for Renee, who cried for an hour over the web cam. She really wasn't ready to be a grandma.

Bella convinced her that the kids could call her Renee if she'd like. That helped for a little while. Then she got excited about shopping for our baby.

The news spread like wild fire and soon the whole world knew that Alice was carrying our baby.

"Ugh, I told you all. My egg and his sperm, but in her tummy. OK. Stop being so nosy," Bella snapped at a reporter one day.

Alice was excited at the prospect of carrying her little niece or nephew and took the role well.

Renovations had already begun on the top floor of the building. It was fucking perfect. Besides a huge master bedroom with adjoining master bath, we had a media room, a guest room, and a nursery. Then my lovely wife surprised me with a brand new baby grand piano.

I started to play again.

It had been too long.

Over the course of a few weeks, I managed to compose a few new songs. One that Bella inspired and a couple that I hoped to play for our children soon.

Work on the prototypes was moving along fast. The body and the new transmission system were completely constructed and we had been working on it for hours on end. I fucking loved it. The computer simulations showed that the car could run at speeds of up to 300 miles per hour, easy. And it ran on fucking batteries.

I loved it. I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of the car.

Valentine's Day came and I spent the weekend at a race of the new NASCAR season, which I won with 13.24 seconds in the lead. Bella couldn't accompany me out of state and I fucking hated it. I wanted to not compete this season so I could be with her. But she kept insisting that I needed to race because we had contracts we couldn't get out of. She wanted two cars on the track. But she couldn't find anyone that suited her expectations before the new season started.

***

"Alice, will you stop bouncing up and down; you're making me nervous," Bella said exasperated. The four of us: Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I were sitting at the OB/GYN that they chose to help deliver our baby. It was going to be the first appointment where we could hear the heartbeat and confirm the due date.

Bella and I had read everything we could get our hands on about pregnancy and parenting. We both were a little saddened that Bella would not be able to carry our baby, but it was best for her health.

Bella surprised me when I had mentioned the idea of adopting saying that she had already spoken to Alice and Rosalie about the another suggestion. Alice didn't give it a second thought. She spoke with Jasper afterward and he agreed that Bella and I deserved this.

So now we were all anxiously awaiting to be seen. "Alice Whitlock," a nurse with short auburn hair said from a door to our right.

Alice hopped up and followed the nurse. The nurse popped her head back out. "I'll call you all when the exam portion is finished." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Bella let out a breath I didn't think she realized she was holding.

Jasper started to tap his foot nervously. And I well…felt calm, happy and content. Bella and I were going to have a baby and she was my wife. I couldn't ask for anything more. Well that's not true; Bella needed another heart and soon.

Her medication had increased from every four hours to every 3 hours. I had to rub her legs and feet to help with circulation. Her heart was having trouble more than usual. Her time was running out.

After about ten minutes, the three of us were called to back to be with Alice. We filed into a small white room with a light brown upholstered exam table that Alice was currently lying on in a propped up position. Jasper took one of Alice's hands and kissed it while Bella took the other.

A doctor came in and smiled at all of us. He introduced himself as Dr. Dominguez and was rather tall and built like a linebacker. He was made aware of the situation and the reason that Alice was currently pregnant with my child. He was excited about something. Alice shrugged, not sure why the doctor's demeanor had changed.

"I have some suspicions about something and I decided to do an ultrasound instead. Mind you, it will be too early to tell what you're having," he stated look at Alice then at Bella. They both nodded as Alice laid back and pulled up her mint green top to expose her stomach. She giggled slightly when the doctor poured some translucent purple gel like substance on her abdomen.

Using some kind of wand like device that was connected to a machine that had a 10 inch screen, he let us hear a strong fast thumping. Bella had tears in her eyes and so did Alice, who kept whispering, "I'm an Auntie."

The doctor pressed buttons here and there and moved some mouse looking thing to enlarge certain areas.

I noticed Bella pat Alice's hand and walked over to the screen. Her smile widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bella whispered as she looked at the screen then to the doctor.

"Ah, you know how to spot what I was looking for?" Bella nodded.

"How many embryos were used?" the doctor asked looking at Bella.

"I only had 6 viable eggs. So we used three. It was two girls and one boy."

"Bella?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It looks like two of the embryos took, we're having two babies." Bella gasped, tears falling from her eyes relentlessly.

Alice giggled. "Shopping for two babies, I can't wait." Alice grabbed Jasper's shirt and pulled him for a deep kiss. "Oh…can we go now?"

"Alice, I'll agree to anything you ask. Thank you for this." Bella sobbed pulling from me and wrapping her arms around Alice's neck.

"So doc, when's the due date?" Jasper asked pulling himself from Alice's grasp.

"The due date looks like September 5th." Then the doctor sighed. "But since this is a multiple birth, be prepared for sometime in August."

"When can we find out what we're having?" I asked as Bella wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my chest.

"Alice is only about 12 ½ weeks now so I would say to be on the safe side sometime in May. I perform ultrasounds every other appointment to make sure the babies are progressing," the doctor answered before turning back to the screen. "Here is a recording of your children's heart beat and a few pictures." He pulled out a mini CD from the computer and handed it to me. He printed a few sets of pictures showing us our babies beating hearts. Our babies.

Once we were outside, Alice and Jasper climbed into her Porsche and we agreed to lunch. Bella and I climbed into my car and I looked at around. "We're going to need a van aren't we?"

"Edward, Bella Swan Cullen does not do mini vans. Whatsoever."

I laughed because she looked so fucking serious.

"We'll get a cross-over or something, but no vans," Bella stated rolling her eyes. But her lips twitched and betrayed her and she started laughing.

"If we end up in a van, I'm sure you can give it more power," I said grinning.

"Laugh it up; you're the one driving them to soccer practice," Bella growled, crossing her arms across her lovely chest.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I whooped in the confines of the car. Bella giggled and quickly straddled me.

"Umm…yes you are. And I'm going to be a mommy. Wow," Bella whispered her eyes once again filling with tears. I took her face in my hands and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

"I love you, you hot sexy momma," I said my voice laced with desire. It didn't help that her crotch was so teasing mine.

"Hmm…let's go before Alice calls," Bella whispered against my lips. I groaned. "Relax, how about we try out," she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "…sex in the bathroom stall?"

I moaned softly when her little tongue darted out and licked shell of my ear and grazed it with her teeth. My hands, moving of their volition, rubbed her thighs and made their way up to cup her breasts.

Then there was a knock on my window. "Knock it off, you two," Dr. Dominguez firmly said before giving us a wink and walked off.

Bella laughed and laid her head in the crook of her neck. A beeping sounded off from my watch. It was time for another pill. It was like being set to auto-pilot. I grabbed the bottle that she kept in the glove compartment and she grabbed a water bottle and took her pill. Then I reset my watch for three hours later.

I loved her, but with more time passing us by, I felt that it was going to come to an end soon.

We were sitting at a local pizza parlor where Alice insisted on having pineapple on her pizza. She never liked pineapple pizza. She said it was disgusting. But that's what she wanted, so we got her a small pizza for herself.

"Cravings Edward, remember she's going to be asking for weird stuff sometimes," Bella whispered in my ear.

Now, we had news to tell everyone. Bella first called Charlie and Sue. I called Esme. We both had to hold our phones away from our ears. Bella handed me her phone to help calm down Sue and I gave her mine my mom insisting on speaking with Bella.

Everyone one took the news well except for Renee, again. She really didn't want to a grandma yet. Bella assured her that once the babies were born, she'd change her mind. Renee responded saying she had to see her palm reader again.

Weeks passed and races were won. I was ranking in the top three so far. Everything was going so well. Then Bella decided we needed to start up our agreement of doing 'fun things' again. Her first suggestion caused me to think in my head, HELL NO.

"Bella we are NOT going bungee jumping," I said firmly watching her pace around our living room.

"Edward," she whined. "I already got approval from the doctor, please."

"Why? Bella, why now?" I asked watching her as she kneeled in front of me.

"Edward, you know why. I have to live _now_. I want to do the things I've always wanted to do."

"To live like you're dying," I whispered, my voice pained.

"Yes," Bella said softly peppering my face with small kisses.

I sighed, we've had this fight so many times and she still wouldn't get it through her head.

"Bella, god damn it!" I pushed her away and got up from the couch I was sitting on.

"Don't 'god damn it' me, Edward. You can't tell me you don't notice I'm getting worse," Bella said in a rushed voice.

"Yes, I do. Do you think that I want to risk you getting all worked up and lose you that much sooner?" I snapped, my hands roughly grabbing her shoulders.

"So is that why you've been a little _off_ in the bedroom?" Bella growled back purposely antagonizing me.

"Ahh…shit… no… yes…fuck!" I let her go and walked off, turning my back on her.

"So I'm supposed to just lie back and let death take me? Is that what you want, Edward," Bella whispered. "You want me to take it easy on what may be the last months of my fucking life."

"No …I have no fucking clue. I just want you around longer," I confessed my eyes fucking betraying me.

"You're not being fair, Edward. This is my life, too. I want to live everyday like it's my last."

"That's just it Bella, it fucking might be! I can't fucking handle it!"

"Just like I knew you couldn't," Bella quipped, her face livid.

"Don't. Don't you dare go there," I snarled at her. I stepped closer my face just inches from hers.

"I _will_ fucking go there. You wanted this. You wanted me. Do you want to walk away now?"

"NO!" I roared causing her to flinch back. I took a deep breath realizing that her eyes were flowing with tears. I sighed and tried to take her face in my hands. But she pushed me away.

"Edward, this is all I'm asking. I want for you not to treat me like a fragile china doll. I want to live outside of my box," Bella whispered then held out her hand and wiped a tear from my cheek.

I took her soft cool hand and pulled her closer, crushing her to my chest. "I can't lose you," I whispered in her hair.

"You won't. I still feel that I'll get the heart I need but Edward, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get too sick soon. I will be too sick to love you like I should. Too sick to even leave my bed. I just want to live now."

I nodded. I could see why. I understood. She wanted to live life like nothing was wrong. She wanted to be normal. Silly girl, she's never been normal. She's always been extraordinary.

I sighed and tightened around her. "Ok, Bella. Whatever you want and I will be there beside you."

"Ok," she whispered then she laughed. I looked down at her and she had this mischievous glint in her eyes. She smirked and then tore my shirt open.

_Fuck._

She laid kisses and teased my nipples with her fucking warm slick tongue. "Umm…baby what you are doing?" I gasped digging my fingers in her hair. My eyes rolled in my head when her mouth grazed my navel with her teeth.

"I want to _fuck," _she said seductively. I growled before I grabbed her head and pulled her up kissing her mouth hard. She moaned and grasped my hips causing my erection to dig into her stomach. I groaned as her hands quickly undid the string of my pants. She let my flannels and boxers fall before I quickly stepped out them. Tossing them to the side, Bella pushed my shirt off my shoulders and letting the shirt fall at my feet.

"No fucking fair," I whispered against her lips, pulling up her night gown. I groaned with approval at her lack of underwear. My lips traveled from her lips down an enticing trail to her perfect erect nipples. I took a few steps back and sat on the couch behind me allowing Bella to straddle my lap. We both groaned grinding our hips together. Bella threw her head back as I grazed her nipples with my teeth, flicking the small nub with my tongue. Bella's hands ran through my hair and tugged, earning a hiss of pleasure.

"We're trying something new," Bella gasped. I looked at her. "Just follow my instructions." I nodded looking in her eyes. Our eyes locked as she gripped my shoulders, my hands on her hips as we guided her entrance onto my erection. She moved slowly growing accustomed to me. Then she whispered, "Hold on to my hips, not my back." I did as she said. "Now as I move, you stand up slowly." I looked at her curiously but nodded. She started to lean back against my thighs as I started to get up from the couch. As I stood up more erect, I noticed the fucking angle caused me to penetrate her deeper. We both gasped and groaned.

As she leaned further back, her hands rested flat against the floor just as I stood up completely. Fuck.

"Move…Edward." She gasped in between breathes. I groaned and held her hips firmly as I pulled back and then slammed back in. Oh fuck, it was so damn good.

Bella moaned and I grunted with each thrust. Her beautiful chest moving keeping my eyes entertained. Bella pulled her head up and watched us where we were joined. Fuck. The angle and the fucking view were going to be my undoing. Bella cursed and gasped. My eyes snapped to hers and she winked at me teasing me, goading me. I knew it. She wanted more. I gave it to her slamming my hips against her over and over again. I was amazed at her upper arm strength and grunted with the pleasure that was threatening to overtake me. She threw her head back and started shifting her arms just enough to meet my thrusts.

We were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I felt her walls starting to tighten around me. I groaned and pounded into her harder. She let go with a scream of my name trembling around me. I followed with a few more thrusts and a guttural groan of her name. I took a hold of her back and lifted her upper body up before sitting back on the couch.

Bella buried her head in the crook of my neck and I felt her smile against my skin. I heard and felt her laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked running my hands down her back.

"We have to thank Emmett for that one." She giggled blushing.

"What!?" I growled tightening my grip on her naked body.

"Calm down, he bookmarked a page and called it 'Em's Gift to Bella' so I was curious. It was a site listing sex positions." Bella licked her lips.

"Hmm…anymore we can try?" I purred taking her lower lip in my mouth.

"One hundred and one to be exact," she cooed licking my lower lip. I groaned, making a mental note to check out that website.

***

"Now just sign here and here," our instructor Joe pointed out where to sign the disclosures. "Well that's it. Peter is at the bottom of the ravine and will be filming the whole thing. Are you two ready to take the plunge?"

"I already took that plunge this morning Joe, twice." I smirked earning a punch in my arm from Bella. Jasper was standing beside me shaking with laughter. He decided to come and join us, Alice refused claiming that she still had more shopping to do.

"Holy fucking hell, you will NEVER get me to do something like this Bella," Emmett hissed looking over the bridge then quickly backing away.

"Nonsense Emmett, if you want those new rims for your jeep, you're going to have to go sky diving with us," Bella said grinning at Emmett's scowl.

Rosalie laughed throwing her head back. "I'm so freaking there, Bells."

"Same here," Jasper expressed as Joe checked on his harness. Bella and I were harnessed together. Jasper and Rosalie were in their own harnesses. We were all about 7 feet apart from each other.

"Ready?" I looked at Joe. He nodded. "Ready?" I asked looking at Jasper. He nodded.

"Ready?" Bella asked Rosalie. She nodded and smirked giving a quick kiss to Emmett.

"Ready, tiger?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yes," I whispered giving her soft lips a chaste kiss.

Bella and I said, "One." In unison.

"Two," Rosalie said getting into position.

"Three," Jasper said and we all jumped off the bridge.

"Whoa, woo hoot..." I heard from Rosalie and Jasper. Bella tried to keep her elation to a minimum. But it won out and she screamed tightening her grasp around me. I laughed and hoot and hollered the whole way down.

There were hanging upside down while the crew up on the bridge scrambled to get us up. Jasper screamed.

"I want to do that again! Whooo!" He screamed waving his hands around.

"Rosalie, how you doing?" Bella called out.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing? That was fucking…awesome!" she screamed as her laughter followed her proclamation.

"So Edward, do you regret doing this for me?" Bella whispered breathlessly. Her faced was flushed and her eyes wild.

"Fuck no, I love you."

***

It was May and he were all were sitting in an imaging room. Bella and Alice wanted us to get 3-D pictures of our children instead of the old school ultrasound. We were all curious, excited and I was fucking scared. What if they were both girls? They would so not date until like they go to college. Then I remembered my college years, fuck no. No dating until they were married.

Shit, what if we have a boy? Ah, didn't my mother warn me what comes around goes around. Shit, my son was going to give us hell. I know it. It would be payback for all the crap I put my family through.

Bella noticed my scowl and placed her hand on my face. "Don't worry, we'll raise them together and we'll be fine. And they'll be home schooled." Bella grinned. She always knew the right thing to say.

I laughed and nodded just as the technician walked in. Jasper had to do some work at the garage and was unable to get away. So Alice, Bella and I watched as the tech got everything ready.

Our eyes glued to the screen we watched as an image came into view. A pink, milky image of a face was our first view of one of our babies. I knew that this baby was going to have Bella's small nose and beautiful lips. The tech moved the instrument over Alice's growing belly and confirmed the sex, a girl. We noticed her jerk slightly and the tech said that she was hiccupping. Bella with tear filled eyes laughed and trembled slightly beside me.

"Yay! That's my niece," Alice sobbed looking at Bella tightening her grip on Bella's hand.

The tech moved the wand like device to Alice's right side of her belly and it gave us the view of our other child. The baby's features were slightly more angular, the nose was more like mine; thin with a slightly rounded tip. The cheek bones were more defined. My son. I knew it. The tech just confirmed it.

We were having a boy and a girl. Bella smiled and looked at me.

"Masen Edward Cullen and Lilli Alice Cullen," Bella whispered. Alice's eyes widened and tears started to form.

"You're going to name her after me?" she whispered looking up at Bella.

"Yes," I said touching her cheek. Alice nodded and sniffled. Then she snapped out of it.

"Oh my god! I have to shop and we have to pick out cribs and we have to expand the nursery," Alice said excitedly.

After we got pictures printed and video recorded, we left the office. Alice was unusually quiet while sitting in the back seat with Bella. Bella looked at her wrapping her arms around Alice.

"Why so quiet, Alice?" Bella asked curiously. I watched the two interact from the rear view mirror.

"Sorry, I was mentally listing everything you're going to need for the nursery." She laughed and got lost in thought again. "Ooh," Alice gasped touching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked hovering over Alice's stomach.

"I think the babies just kicked," she whispered. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"It's not uncommon. You are carrying two babies," Bella whispered. "May I?" Bella's hand hovered over Alice's tummy. Alice nodded and smiled. Alice took Bella's hand and placed it on her stomach and held it down. Bella gasped and sobbed slightly. They both laughed.

"That's my baby kicking," Bella whispered her eyes glistening with tears.

"That's my niece or nephew kicking," Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, when is it my turn?" I said from the driver seat.

"Pull over, I want Chinese food anyway," Alice stated pouting.

"You want something to eat. We ate like 45 minutes ago," I complained pulling over to a local favorite.

"Yes, but I lost that lunch, so now I want another one," Alice said her little lip pouting further, while her eyes widened. I hated when she made that face.

"Fine, the usual?" I asked getting my wallet. Alice nodded with a grin. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Wait, come back here really quick," Alice said.

Bella laughed as I quickly opened the passenger door of my Volvo to sit beside Alice. Alice took my hand and put it close to Bella's on her abdomen. "Your babies want to say hi to you," Alice whispered watching me.

There was a sudden push against my hand and my eyes widened. "That's a strong kick."

"Ah…he or she is going to have a lead foot like his father," Bella said giggling and Alice nodded in agreement.

"If they're more like you love, they'll be geniuses. I don't think I can handle that much brain power." I smirked causing Bella's eyes to roll.

"You're smart too. If you weren't you wouldn't have won that bet," Bella reminded me.

"Yeah you're right. Our kids are going to have the total package."

"Auntie Alice gets to spoil them rotten and leave you two to deal with them," Alice said smugly. Bella groaned and whispered something like 'spoiled auntie equals spoiled kids'.

***

"Hey Edward, come on in. The new driver is here," Bella said over my radio. We were currently working on my car; I had blown the radiator in the last race but luckily after I had placed in second. I finished my lap and parked near the pits. Standing there was an old friend of mine in college.

A street racing friend of mine. He taught me everything I knew about racing. "Hey Stewart, fucking Cummings, what the hell are you doing here?" I grabbed his hand shaking it and pulled him closer for a hug. His gray eyes and light blond hair with sun kissed skin looked like he's been living up in the California sun.

"You're buddy Jasper looked me up and you're wife is offering me one hell of a deal if I drive one of your cars."

"You want this fucker to drive one of cars, babe?" I asked Bella who was standing just behind Stewart.

"Yup, I watched him race and he's good. He was driving one of the cars last weekend while you were racing," she explained.

"He didn't try to make a pass at you, did he?"

"Over-protective much?" Stewart said cocking a brow.

"Have you seen my wife? I have to be," I said seriously. Then I started laughing. Stewart was one of the ones that pushed me away from drinking and partying in my college days and helped me fill it with racing instead. I fucking loved it. I had some great college years and it wasn't the booze, partying or the women; it was racing.

"Ok, Stewart let's see what you got," I said punching his arm.

"Let's get to it," Stewart said pulling out a helmet from behind him.

I kissed my Bella and swatted her ass. "God, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get your ass in the car," Bella said playfully.

Stewart and I raced several laps so he can get a feel for the car. He was just as good as I remembered him. After a few hours, we managed to call it a day.

Stewart was placing in the top five for the last 4 races as June came and went. For the holiday weekend in July, Bella gave me the weekend off so I could spend time with everyone including my parents, who were here for a visit.

Bella said that she had a surprise for me at the track and we all went down. Derek, his wife Margret and Daniel left in our truck. We met up with Alice and my parents at the track. Our racing crew including Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all currently in Florida with Stewart. We got to the track and we all were lead by Bella to the track and sitting there on the track was prototype number one.

"Bella," I said turning to look at her face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked looking for answers. Bella smiled her eyes filled with excitement nodding.

"It's ready for driving," Bella said. I hoot and hollered and took her into my arms and spun her around and around.

"This is so fucking cool!" I kissed her full in the lips earning cat calls from our friends and family.

"Can I try it out now?" I asked like a little kid in candy store.

"Yup, your new suit is in the locker room. Go get ready. Daniel tried out their prototypes a lot too and he wants a go," Bella said cocking her head in his direction.

"Hey Daniel, come on, let's get suited up." I said throwing the ass a bone. He's been incredibly supportive of the team and lending a hand with new cars. The experience of almost losing his father and saving him seemed to have humbled him.

"Really? Fuck yeah," Daniel said running ahead of me toward the building.

I had first try and the car was fan-fucking-tastic. It rode like a dream. "Bella love, this is so freaking smooth. I barely feel the switches in gears."

"That's what the idea was, tiger. Ok give me a little more and another two laps before you come in. Daniel is starting to get antsy." I heard her laugh through my radio.

I put a little more kick and sped up. I wish I could put the pedal to the metal but Bella said not yet. "Ok you just hit 243 mph on the back stretch. That's 20 more than earlier. Does it feel any different?"

"Nothing noticeable," I said through the radio.

After another lap, I brought the car into the pit and left it running while a few members of the new car crew did some quick read-outs.

"Well there you go, Daniel. Give it a try." I cocked my head toward the car and he grinned and ran to the driver side pulling on a helmet before sliding in.

"He looks excited." Bella said looking at Daniel and waving. Derek and Margret stood beside us as Daniel drove off. He was good. All of his time on testing facilities for his prototypes has left him with excellent driving skills.

"Daniel, give me another 20 mph for two more laps and then slow it down and come in," Bella said into the radio head set she was wearing.

"I gotcha, little B," Daniel said playfully through the radio. Apparently little 'b' was Bella's nickname when she used to live with them. She really hated it.

"Watch it, Daniel," she growled.

Daniel brought it in a several minutes later and I watched him bring in the slick new car. The crew picked up the hood and started running tests. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," I heard Derek say behind me. "What's wrong, Bella?" I turned quickly and Bella's face was pale all of the color is her cheeks was gone. She was grasping for breath.

"Bella," I whispered. Her eyes glazed over and rolled in her head and she collapsed in my arms. "Bella!" I screamed, "Dad!"

My father rushed to my side as I laid Bella on the concrete. "Esme, call an ambulance." My father took Bella's wrist in his hands then checked her neck. He laid his head on her chest.

"She's not breathing," he whispered tearing her shirt open. He pulled up her chin and looked at me. "Edward, do you remember your CPR training?" I nodded tilting Bella head back and pinched her nose. I looked at my father and he gave me a nod. I breathed into Bella's mouth; her chest rose and I breathed in her mouth again. My father started chest compressions to keep her heart beating. He nodded at me again and I breathed for Bella again.

"Baby, please don't leave me," I whispered looking for her eyes to open. My father was counting away as he pressed the heel of his hands on Bella's chest. I was barely aware of the sobs that were heard around us; I was barely aware of the paramedic shoving me out of the way. My father started spewing out words on Bella's condition as they took over for us.

Bella's heart was still not beating on its own. I cried, "Bella, don't you fucking leave me!" A paramedic pressed on her chest again and then Bella gasped and her whole body jerked up and trembled.

A paramedic put an oxygen mask over her face and I found her beautiful brown eyes looking at me. I sobbed so thankful that _she_ was still there.

***

Several hours later, I was sitting in a chair holding my wife's cold hand. I whispered that I loved her over and over again. I whispered that she was my wish, my angel personified. She was my whole world. Her doctors told me she wouldn't make it to see the birth of our children.

I told them to go to hell. My father told me that it was too late. The damage to her heart was too much; he wouldn't be able to prolong her life. I may lose her. I told him to join her doctors.

I apologized later telling him that it was too much right now. I only wanted to concentrate on her.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and I felt her squeeze my hand harder. She was unable to speak, her throat raw from the tube they removed under an hour ago.

"Please Bella, don't make me race anymore. I just want to be with you. I don't want to leave your side anymore," I said pleading. Bella nodded minutely and patted beside her. I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered standing up to kiss her forehead.

Her eyes widened and she squeezed my hand harder. I sighed before I carefully climbed into her bed. I laid my head on her stomach and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face against her.

"Please don't leave me," I sobbed tightening my grip around her. Bella's free hand ran through my hair and lulled me to a fitful slumber.

**AN: Well a lot happened and you all knew this was coming. I going to tell you right now so I don't get flamed, this story will have a happy ending. Will it make everyone happy probably not, but Bella and Edward will have ther HEA.**

**Please review.**


	35. Scrapbook

**AN: ****Enjoy, well actually grab some kleenex and immerse yourself. Thanks to my beta kellyam, love you!**

**Scrapbook**

_Her eyes widened and she squeezed my hand harder. I sighed before I carefully climbed into her bed. I laid my head on her stomach and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face against her._

"_Please don't leave me," I sobbed tightening my grip around her. Bella's free hand ran through my hair and lulled me to a fitful slumber._

***

"It's been two weeks Edward. I just want to go home," Bella whispered as I held her cool hand in my own.

The doctor said that she could be cared for at home as long as a nurse came by several times a day to check on her. Despite that fact, _I_ was reluctant to take her home. I felt if I took her home, that if something happened again, we might not make it on time.

I didn't want to risk losing her.

"Bella, please stop." I didn't want to fight with her. I feared that it would trigger her heart rate or blood pressure to spike and possibly stop her heart. I'd…oh God I couldn't even think of it.

"Edward, no you stop. If this…is it… I want to be at home. I want to be with you and everyone else, not in this room," she said wiping a tear from her cheek.

I sighed; I knew that I wouldn't win this. I just wanted her happy and healthy. Since I couldn't give her health, the least I could do is make sure she was happy.

I nodded. We made arrangements with her doctors and nurses. They instructed me on monitoring her equipment. Her doctor indicated that she since she seemed to be getting better daily that soon she would only need to carry her oxygen tank and ditch the heart monitor.

A few days later, I was sitting her down in the living room couch. She sighed getting herself comfortable in her favorite spot. She curled up to my side as I wrapped my arms around her. She adjusted the tubing around her nose and laid her head on my shoulder.

"When is everyone going to get here?"

"Bella, I still think you should take it easy today," I complained.

"I feel better here Edward. I want to see everyone. I want to make them, please," she pleaded with me. I nodded as my chest trembled trying to hide my pain. The pain I felt of the hole that was tearing through my body. I had a few short weeks.

A few weeks - that's all they gave her.

It was fucking unfair. But I had to be strong so I could be here for her. I bit the inside of my cheek and agreed with her.

Shortly after arriving from the hospital our families, Derek, Margret, Daniel, Katie, and Jamie all arrived. We all took seats around the dining table that was filled with scrapbooking materials.

There several large albums, hundreds of photos, glue, scissors, pen and pencils. Lots of things that I couldn't for the life of me know what they were.

Bella wanted to scrapbook her life. She needed everyone to help. Scrapbooks for me and our kids. Something to remember her by.

"Thank you everyone for coming for helping. I have several hundred pictures that I wanted to record. I wanted to get them all in albums and have my memories and yours recorded. Just in case," she said before sighing, a tear falling from one her eyes. "All of you have been a part of my life in some way or another. Just take a picture from the stacks on the page and tell me what you see and your memory of it. I encourage you to pass pictures along. Ask questions to those who may remember it. And please share your stories and remember mine." She sat down trembling lightly.

No one made a sound. No one moved except for…

"Hey! I found a picture of Bella naked in a bath tub! Her butt cheeks blushed when she was a kid," Emmett said laughing and clutching a picture in his hand. Bella started giggling and asked for the picture.

After that everyone got into it. Jamie and her mom, Katie worked on several wedding pages including those of Jamie playing for us and Bella walking down the aisle.

I just walked around and listened to Charlie's stories of all Bella's injuries when she was a kid. I laughed with Renee when Bella failed miserably at ballet when she was small. I watched as Bella put together a Disneyland album. The first picture of that album was the one of us on the Ferris wheel that she took when she agreed to be with me.

We looked so happy, even at that moment. Even though our relationship was fresh, you couldn't deny the love that was in our eyes.

After a few hours, we had a completed wedding album, one of her childhood, a Disneyland one, one of Bella's accomplishments, and one for our racing team.

"Edward," Bella whispered from her chair while I was looking over an album with Jamie. I looked up at her. "I think I need to lie down now." I nodded as Jamie climbed off my lap. I walked over to her and picked her bridal style. My father also stood up and helped take her tank and walked behind us.

I laid her on her side of the bed and my father and I started hooking up the monitors to her heart. Bella's eyes closed as soon as her head touched the pillow. My father took her vitals and made a few notes in her chart for the nurse that would arrive in a few hours to check on her.

I tucked Bella in bed drawing the comforter around her body. I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes while my lips felt the coolness of her skin. I fought the pain when I pulled way. I fought the pain when I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. I fought the pain as I walked out of the room. I fought the pain as I walked the hallway back to the living area where my family was waiting.

I couldn't fight the pain any longer. Two weeks, I had kept it in. Two weeks, I remained strong for her. Two weeks too fucking long.

I dropped my knees and let it out. My father clung to me. My mother sobbed beside me. I sobbed and shook and prayed. I knelt beside Alice and touched her tummy and I cried. I cried because Bella should be carrying them. She should be the one creating their first baby album.

I cried because the love of my life was in her bed, her life hanging by a thread. I cried because her life was slipping away. I cried because there wasn't I god damn thing I could do about it.

My family tried to comfort me but their voices were distant. I felt like I was in a hole. A hole I couldn't dig myself out of. A hole that would only be healed if someone else died.

A hole that I'd gladly tear open. If my heart actually was a good match for her. I checked. I wasn't. I had it all planned out. I'd die for her. But the test came back. If she knew I'd been tested, she'd be pissed. If my family knew, they'd be horrified. But I didn't care. I'd die if it meant for her live. She is a much better person. So fucking self-less; she cared for everyone but it wasn't enough.

I would do anything at this point to save her. The problem was there was absolutely NOTHING I could do. I was totally fucking useless. I hated that.

I didn't know how long I stayed curled up on the couch and I didn't even notice that everyone was leaving.

"Edward," my father whispered kneeling in front of me, "don't give up son."

"I know. But when I see how fragile she is now, I can't…." I choked back a sob, "…help it. I feel her slipping away. Every time I close my eyes, I see myself with her in my arms, lifeless."

"I know son. I understand where you're coming from, but you…"

I cut him off, "I know, 'be strong for her.'"

He nodded. "I'm going to check on her again. The nurse won't make her first stop until tomorrow morning. Your mother and I are staying in your old bedroom." I nodded watching him get up and walk into the hallway.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into a couch cushion. I few minutes later, I heard my father walk through the living area to the other half of our floor. The renovations were still not complete but the hallway that separated our apartments was torn down last week. A new entrance and hallway was created. If a person came to our floor from the stairway or elevator, it would lead them through a small hallway and straight to our new front door.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things to make a simple sandwich. I ate quickly and cleaned up my mess. I walked over to the dining room table and opened a black leather album. The first page was picture of Bella three weeks old.

She was absolutely beautiful. The 12 by 12 page contained a 5x7 picture of my Bella swaddled in something pink and soft. She was lying on a blanket covered in rose petals. Her little head was covered in soft brown hair. The red highlights were brighter back then. Her eyes were opened wide and so warm. Her pink lips were formed in a small 'o' her cheeks tinged with pink. One of her little hands was raised above her slightly. Her tiny fingers reached out, ready to touch the world.

I let out strangled cry of pain. Pain because there was a great possibility that she would not see our daughter or our son. I turned page after page of her childhood memories. When she got her first tooth to when she lost it. I read her report cards - straight A's. I looked at her old tests - all with 100 percents or A's. There was one that made me laugh.

There was an essay question that she originally received only half credit. The page explained that she actually had the teacher attend a college course with her that justified her answer and she received full marks. She was only seven.

In another, she was in a pink tutu and I laughed at the scowl on her face. She didn't seem to want to be taking that picture. There was another though of her and Charlie. Charlie hand one of her little hands wrapped around his finger while he spun her around. The look of elation on her face was so beautiful and she looked so carefree.

I passed all the other albums and looked at my wedding album. There was a page that stood out the most. There in the page was Bella a candid shot of her profile as she looked toward the ocean.

She looked peaceful.

Beside the photograph was something handwritten in Bella's script.

_Who Am I_

_Who am I but one person?_

_Who am I but one half? _

_Who am I but one piece of a puzzle?_

_Who am I without you?_

_Without you I am strong_

_But with you I am stronger_

_Without you I am alone_

_But with you I am loved_

_Without you am I incomplete_

_But with you I am whole_

_Who am I?_

_A friend, a sister, and a daughter_

_But only you can make me,_

_A wife, a lover and a mother._

_Who am I? A half of our soul._

_~Isabella Marie Cullen_

I laid the book down and sobbed, but I had no more tears having used everything my body could earlier. I quieted down after a few minutes when I heard her call from the room. I quickly wiped my tears and pulled myself together.

I walked into our bedroom and immediately dimmed the lights so she couldn't see me too clearly.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from what you were doing?" Bella whispered from across the room. I shook my head.

"I wasn't doing anything important."

"I needed something to drink, I feel a little parched."

I nodded. "It's just after seven in the evening, are you hungry?"

"A little, some fruit and yogurt would be nice." She smiled then her smile faded. Her tiny hand touched my face just under my eyes.

"Don't cry, Edward," she whispered and leaned forward just enough to press her soft lips on my own. "Please… don't cry."

I nodded and quickly got up. "Let me get you your food." She sighed but nodded. I turned to look at her once I reached the door, her eyes were closed and her hands were wringing a corner of the sheet.

I cubed some cantaloupe and mango - her favorites- and grabbed some red seedless grapes. I plated some low-fat yogurt and then her fruit. I grabbed one of her bottles of pills and water. I arranged everything on a tray and walked back into the bedroom.

Her eyes were closed but fluttered open when she heard me approach. She patted my side of our bed, silently asking me to join her. I placed the tray bedside table carefully avoiding the monitor attached to her body.

I helped her up into a sitting position, placing pillows against the headboard to make her as comfortable as possible.

I placed the tray on her lap and walked to the other side of bed before I climbed in with her. She smiled at me, taking a grape in her mouth and humming softly in satisfaction. I laughed at how easily it was to please her with food.

We sat in comfortable silence, feeding each other from her plate. She'd start throwing grapes in my mouth. She had terrible aim.

"I thought you'd at least by able to make a few of those Isabella, considering you're a genius and all," I teased as she readied another. I opened my mouth, waiting for her to miss.

She scowled, "Your pretty mouth is distracting me." She looked at me for a few moments before she squinted one eye then twisted her wrist slightly and launched it. It landed perfectly just inside my mouth earning a squeal of delight from Bella.

I laughed at her and took a piece of mango and put it to her lips. I swept the fruit over her full soft lips and leaned in for a kiss. I pressed my lips on hers before sweeping my tongue over her lips savoring the taste of her mouth hinted with mango. I closed my eyes allowing my tongue to enter slowly into her warm mouth.

We kissed slowly softly but the monitor started beeping erratically and pulled away quickly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked getting out of bed swiftly and made my way to check on the monitor.

"Edward, my heart always does that when I kiss you. It's fine. See?" She pointed at the monitor showing that her heart rate had slowed a bit.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one night," I said firmly taking her tray leaving the room and a very upset Bella behind.

***

This was what our routine consisted of for a week. First thing in the morning, a nurse would come in at the crack of dawn and took Bella's vitals. I helped her shower which was the only time we were even close to being intimate. I never let it get to far, which only frustrated her further. Breakfast, sit around the house as construction workers worked. I read to her or she read to me. Lunch and the same lazy, easy on the heart activities.

She was getting bored. She didn't complain but insisted on daily reports for the cars. She still wanted to make sure she'd be able to finish the car for the big race in August.

The car was completed but it seemed to have gremlins. Just when we fixed one glitch, another would surface. Derek and Daniel worked hard to make it reality, not for the company but for her. It was all for her.

During her last doctor appointment, they were able to take her off her oxygen and take off some of her restrictions since she seemed to have recovered enough. Enough for her at least.

Dr. Platt gave Bella and I consent on sex but we should still take it easy.

I still refused.

I wasn't about to give in. If we had to refrain to protect her well being, then we would.

She was pissed.

She was angry.

She made me sleep in the spare bedroom.

Here I was sleeping in a brand new bed with brand new bedding and I was extremely uncomfortable.

Why was I uncomfortable?

Because I should be with Bella.

Why wasn't I with Bella?

Because she was freaking stubborn as hell!

Why couldn't she understand that my rejecting her advances were nothing more than my need to keep her alive?

I couldn't take it any longer. I flung myself off the bed and made my way to our bedroom. I walked around to her side of the bed. I checked her pulse lightly by pressing my lips to her pulse point.

I felt her shift slightly, "Edward," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep. I pressed my lips on her neck against and started circuit from her ear to her collarbone. I repeated my soft assault on her neck several times causing her to sigh.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry," she sobbed lightly throwing the blanker off her and wrapping her arms around me lightly.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one being an ass when I should be with you and love you," I whispered against the skin of her neck before laying my head on her chest where her dying heart was beating.

"I'm sorry that I can't hold you as tight as I want. I'm sorry that I can't show you just how much I love you."

"Don't Bella. You show me every day. With every breath you take. You know why? Because you're my wife. Because who am I, without the other half of _our_ soul."

"You read that?" Bella asked averting her eyes and blushing lightly.

"I did the night you wrote it," I answered looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, so much," she whispered her fingers ran through my hair.

I hovered over her soft cool body, resting my weight on my elbows. Bella looked at me confused by actions. Until I put just enough of my weight for her to feel every inch of my body pressed against her.

"If at any time you feel that's becoming too much, you must tell me," I said, my tone laced with concern.

She nodded then her fingers at the nape of my neck pulled me closer giving her access to my lips. I chuckled as she bucked her hips.

"Impatient," I teased. She snorted and laughed and shook her head, smiling.

I nipped at her bottom lip before pulling it between my lips and pulled slightly. She moaned softly and arched her body closer to mine.

She was wearing a simply lilac silk chemise and tiny matching panties while I was just in a pair of boxers. For this, I was thankful. I pulled down one of the thin straps of her top, kissing the newly exposed skin.

Her soft whimpers and moans helped me monitor if it was becoming too much. I slowed down until her breathing calmed more before continuing. She noticed what I was doing and didn't push for anything more. We made love for hours that night. It was slow, intimate, and so us. We needed this closeness right now. We didn't know when it would end and like she said before, 'we had to live like every day could be her last.'

We made love every day after that and we did something out of our norm.

A week has passed since that night and we were once again more comfortable with each other. I took her to see The Lion King and she loved it. The smile she wore was truly breathtaking. I took her to see an action film at the IMAX theatre. She was in awe and she pretty much remained quiet the whole movie. But once she was in the car, she decided to tell me just what was possible and what wasn't.

I smiled at her. Silly girl.

I took her to Pismo Beach, mainly because I wanted to see her in a bikini again. This time she wore a tiny black one that was mostly strings. We splashed in the water and spent most of the time wrapped around each other. I loved watching the glistening drops of water all over her pale body; she looked like she was sparkling.

That Thursday evening, I had decided to step out and grab our Chinese food we had ordered from the joint down the street, since they told us it would take ninety minutes to deliver. I returned home about 15 minutes later and heard the TV on.

"Baby, the food is here," I called out to Bella.

After a few minutes, I realized she wasn't answering. I went to check on her and she wasn't sitting on the sofa where I left her. I started to walk toward our bedroom when I noticed something slick on the floor.

Vomit.

Oh no.

I pressed the panic button my father had me wear. I ran into bathroom and Bella was lying on the floor. Her panic button was on the other side of the floor across from her. She dropped it. I checked her pulse it was barely there. I pulled her hair from her face and whispered her name repeatedly, taking her into my arms.

"Son!" Carlisle cried out from the hallway. He ran and launched himself at Bella's wrist and hand. His stethoscope swung around his neck. He placed the piece against her chest.

"What is it?"

"She needs oxygen and her pills. She's really weak. But her heart sounds the same, but with the fact she's getting sick…"

"Don't say it dad. Don't say it," I pleaded, he nodded. I stood up with Bella in my arms. I laid her on the bed and started cleaning her up. My father quickly returned with her oxygen tank and the monitors that we had decided to keep.

We called the doctor, he made a house visit.

"Edward, she's too weak to do much again. The only thing we can really do now is keep her comfortable and pray."

"Will she be removed from the list since she's so weak?"

"No, she won't, she's still number one on the list."

I nodded.

I laid beside her for 3 days, 14 hours, and 23 minutes. Her eyes opened every once and while. She would smile. She would tell me she loved me. A nurse was currently staying in the spare bedroom. Bella needed help with everything. I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me.

Stubborn as ever.

You would think that she would've eased up a little by now.

Today, she only remained coherent for 3 hours. I read to her and she'd smile at her favorite parts so I knew she was listening. I made it my mission to whisper that I loved her at least a hundred times a day.

My cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. I looked at the clock; it was well past midnight. Who would be calling me at this hour?

I picked it up annoyed as hell. "This better be good," I whispered not wanting to wake her.

"Edward, its Dr. Platt."

I sat up quickly.

"There's a heart. It's already here. Bring her in now."

"We'll be right there, Doctor."

I buzzed for Bella's nurse. Ruby entered thirty seconds later.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she said groggily.

"The doctor called; they have a heart. Get her ready. I have to call some people."

She smiled taking her necklace in her hand, a tiny cross. She made a silent prayer before she set to work on packing a small bag.

I ran over and grabbed my cell phone and called Alice.

"Edward!" she cried; she had been fearful every time I called her.

"Alice, relax. The hospital called, they have a heart."

I heard her sob on the other end. "We'll be right there."

"Can you call everybody else? Call our parents, Bella's, Rose and Emmett, Jacob, Derek, Margaret, Daniel, and Katie and Jamie."

"I will Edward. We'll see you at the hospital."

I hung up just as Ruby called from the bedroom.

"She's ready."

I ran to the room and my Bella was still sleeping soundly with a long, pale blue cotton nightgown. I made my way to the bed and swept her up in my arms.

"Edward," she whispered in her slumber.

"Shhh…"

"Where…where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to get your heart."

"Ok."

***

"I called everyone. Dad and mom are somewhere at a hotel this weekend, I got their voicemail. I couldn't get a hold of Derek and Margaret, but Daniel said that he'd keep trying. Rose and Emmett are on the way. Jacob and Nessie are on the way. I left Katie a message but there was no answer."

I nodded at Alice, who was all business. Once she finished talking, her body slumped against Jasper.

"Please let this finally happen," she whispered against his chest.

I'd been at the hospital for an hour. They were prepping her for surgery. Apparently the donor was still in her early twenties and died quite suddenly. Upon searching for a cause, they determined that they she died from an aneurysm.

I sighed, so young.

"Mr. Cullen. We're ready. Please come see her for a moment before we take her up to OR. She's in and out of consciousness. But she seems to hear what we're telling her."

I nodded and followed him. Alice joined me taking my hand in her tiny one. I squeezed her gently and walked into my wife's room.

I sobbed slightly looking at her tiny frail form lying on that bed.

"It's ok Edward, she's in there," Alice whispered then she moved closer to Bella's side.

"Hey, Bella," Alice whispered taking one of Bella's hands and laid it on her tummy.

"I ate Taco Bell tonight. It's not something I do often, but your babies don't like it." She chuckled.

"See, they're agreeing with me when they kick like that."

I bit my lip watching my sister with my wife. The way Alice held her and talked with her; it was like she was holding on to her big sister.

Tears streamed down her face as she leaned down and whispered something in Bella's ear.

"We love you, Bella. Soon I'll be in a hospital bed giving birth to your babies and cursing at you."

I stifled a laugh.

"We need you Bella, please come back to us."

I closed my eyes and made the same prayer.

BPOV

I felt him take my hand from Alice. I felt his warm soft lips on mine as he whispered that he loved me over and over again. I was so tired; I couldn't open my eyes. I managed to squeezed his finger a little.

"Bella," he sobbed. I wanted to tell him not to worry. Tell him that I would see him soon.

"I love you," he whispered one more time leaning in and pressing his lips on my own again.

"Mr. Cullen, it's time."

I felt his hand moving from mine. I wanted to cry out for him not to let go.

I felt myself being lifted. I was only slightly aware of a little pain in my left hand. There was also some beeping in the background but it was growing more distant.

I felt something pressing around my mouth.

"Mrs. Cullen, we're administering your anesthetic and we're going to start really soon," a voice to my right said. "We'll see you when we're done." I nodded minutely.

I heard voices around me but they felt like I was hearing them through a tunnel.

The darkness that surrounded me shortly started getting brighter. From black to purple to a soft yellow before turning to white. Not bright white but warm white.

I felt comforted in this light. I felt myself looking around and saw very little in the light. I heard a tree nearby the leaves softly playing melody with its leaves in a light breeze. I walked toward the sound and found someone sitting in a swing. One of those old fashioned swings that was nothing more than a slab of wood with two ropes holding up haphazardly.

"Do I know you?" I said looking at the woman swinging slowly. Her whole body held and earthly glow, the edges of her silhouette was blurred. Her hair reminded me of golden hay; she was quite young. It shimmered in the warm light that engulfed us. Her face was peppered with freckles and her big blue eyes reminded me so much of someone.

A ribbon in her hair was falling out and I watched it as it was caught in the wind. I followed it and watched it fly away.

"Who are you?" I asked before turning back to look back at her.

I gasped expecting to see the young woman there, but instead was met with another woman with graying hair. Despite her age she looked content and happy; she looked lovely with the glow that seemed to emanate from her. The eyes were same as the woman before

"I'm sorry my dear, I showed you a more familiar face at first," she whispered.

"You're Jamie's grandmother," I said, I knew it was. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Yes."

"She has your eyes."

She smiled and nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point. You should know better Bella."

I blushed and toed the vivid green grass that I failed to notice earlier. The grass reminded me of something.

I gasped and looked around.

"Edward!"

"He's fine, Bella."

I turned back to look back at her. "Why am I here?"

"To make this easier." She pointed at my heart.

I placed my hand over my heart.

"What do you mean, 'to make it easier'?"

"She means when you find out who died to give you a heart," a voice whispered from somewhere behind me.

I turned and fell to my knees sobbing.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"It was my time."

"No! Not you!"

"It's alright Bella." I felt soft arms wrap around me.

The voice whispered, "Live each day like it's your last. Take care of all those around you. Take care of my little girl. Tell my little bunny-boo that her mommy said I love you."

"Katie."

**AN: No one guessed Jamie's mother. The day she talked with Bella outside Jamie's hospital room was because she was asking Bella to be Jamie's guardian since she had no remaining family left if something should happen to her.**

**I had Bella's part of this chapter written for months, I just had to find my way there. I hope you liked it. It kind've reminded me of certain part in a certain book.**

**Sorry mischief-maker 1 I really did have this written before reading your last chapter of MAT. Love you!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**E**

**PS. Visit my profile to find the stories I'm currently reading and totally loving!**

**And if you haven't already check out my newest story Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me- Its different than most of my Edwards. And I find that refreshing.**


	36. So Much

**AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. This one was a little hard to write. I got a little writers block on how Edward should find out about Katie and how he deals with telling Jamie. But I like how it came out. Enjoy.**

**So Much **

_I turned and fell to my knees sobbing. _

"_You're not supposed to be here."_

"_It was my time."_

"_No! Not you!"_

"_It's alright Bella." I felt soft arms wrap around me._

_The voice whispered, "Live each day like it's your last. Take care of all those around you. Take care of my little girl. Tell my little bunny-boo that her mommy said I love you."_

"_Katie."_

**EPOV**

It had been 67 minutes since they took my wife from me. It had been 67 minutes too long. I paced and I swore I thought I was losing my hair. Every time I ran my fingers through it, my sister would say I needed to stop.

That was easier said than done. I insisted that she go home and rest. She, of course, refused. She wanted to be here when the doctor came out with the news.

"Mr. Cullen," I soft sweet voice said behind me. I turned and recognized a woman I had met before, Angela Weber. She worked in the Children's Wing of the hospital where I first met Jamie.

"Do you remember me, Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course please call me, Edward." She smiled but I notice it didn't really meet her eyes.

"I heard about Jamie's mother and came down to see if there was anything I can do to help Jamie."

_What?_

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. What happened to Jamie's mother?" I asked suddenly worried for who had become one of Bella's best friends.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I thought that was the reason you were down here."

"No, Angela. I'm here because Bella just got into surgery. She's getting her heart," I explained.

Angela's hand covered her mouth in a gasp and a few tears escaped her eyes. "Oh god, I'm so happy for her. I thought…we'd lose her."

I nodded and I took her hand, squeezing it. "What happened to Katie?"

"She died a couple of hours ago. She had the night shift here at the hospital and collapsed."

My chest constricted. Oh god. She was so young. Little Jamie losing her mother at such a young age was devastating.

"How?" I asked still in shock.

"She died of an aneurysm. It's a good thing that her neighbor is watching, Jamie. It would've terrible if she found Katie."

Oh my god. I remembered what the doctor had said about the donor, dying in her early thirties of an aneurysm.

"Oh god, Bella's new heart was Katie's heart," I said sitting back down my seat.

Angela looked at me then at the operating room doors. Her eyes widened. "Oh wow."

I nodded.

Oh wow was right. Less than 3 months ago we had just signed ago papers giving us guardianship of Jamie if something should happen to Katie. She must have known something was wrong. She was anticipating what could happen to Jamie since her father died in Iraq and had no other family.

I sobbed for Jamie. I sobbed for Bella. I sobbed for Katie. I sobbed because despite that someone we loved had passed, a little piece of her would still live on. I sat in my chair in utter disbelief, sadness and joy. Katie would live on in Bella's chest, in our memories and in Jamie's. Bella and I would make sure Jamie would never forget her mother.

I had to find Jamie.

Angela said that she'd get the number for the neighbor from Katie's cell phone that she had in her locker. I nodded and spoke with Rosalie and Alice. We needed to make sure that it was one of us that told her about her mother.

Alice volunteered to pick up Jamie and bring her to the hospital first thing in the morning. I called the babysitter. She had already been informed of the situation and that Jamie was sleeping peacefully. I told her as soon as I could I would have Alice pick her up.

I sighed. How did you tell a child that her mother was gone?

***

My family and I waited patiently for some news. Charlie and Renee were heading here on the next flight they could find. I hated that they weren't able to see her before she went into surgery to say good-bye, just in case. But I put that thought out of my head. It wasn't good-bye. It was going to be 'good morning beautiful' when she next opened her eyes.

A little over an hour since Angela told me that Katie passed, a doctor came out dressed in scrubs. He smiled and nodded. I fell to my knees and thanked god. She made it through surgery.

The doctor proceeded to tell us that if all went well Bella would be in ICU for about 3 days then she'd be moved to a private room for about 10 to 14 days. She was currently already on anti-rejection drugs and the first few days they would cause her to become disoriented and nauseous.

I could see her in a while.

I waited with my family. I had to be patient. The nurse would come and get me when I could see Bella again.

_Waiting is hard._

A little after eight in the morning, I sent Alice and Jasper to pick up Jamie. They were not to tell her what was going on with her mother; they were just to talk about Bella.

A nurse came into the room I was waiting in. She smiled and cocked her head toward the ICU doors. I smiled darted to her side. I wanted to see my Bella again. I needed to see her again, like I needed air.

I followed the nurse named Betty, Bella's nurse during her stay in ICU. I passed a glass wall of windows until I stopped before going into the room.

Oh god. She looked so small and pale in that bed. She's still here I told myself. My angel. My life. My other half. She didn't leave me.

I walked into her room trying to stop the flow of tears falling from my eyes. I stood beside her bed and pulled up a chair. I stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered slightly but did not open.

I looked at the nurse. "She'll wake up in the next hour or two," she said quietly. I nodded and sat beside her and held her small warm hand in my own.

Her hand was warm. I smiled. It might have seemed like it was no big deal to anyone else. But this one little change meant the world to me. It signified that just maybe we would be fine and move on from this, together. It signified that we'd return to normal.

_Well, normal for a genius and a racecar driver raising two…no three children._ I laughed slightly at the thought. If anyone can do _we_ can.

Bella's eyes furrowed slightly and she mumbled something I couldn't make out. I leaned a little closer, her shallow breaths fanning across my ear. "Bunny-boo," she whispered.

_Bunny boo?_

The name made no sense to me. It didn't sound like something that came from her childhood. I was about to sit back down when mumbled something else. "Katie," she whimpered.

I sighed and wondered if just maybe Katie made a visit to Bella's dreams. I smiled at the thought just like Jamie's grandmother paid her visit to give her a message for me.

I sat back down and finally allowed myself to think about how much my life had changed in such a short amount of time.

I wrecked my car.

I met the most stubborn, infuriating and sexy as hell woman on the planet.

I found out that she was dying.

I didn't let that stop me.

I found out how much I loved her.

I made love for the first time in my life.

I won races.

I almost lost her because of both of our stubbornness.

I won the cup.

I married the woman of my dreams.

We decided to have children despite everything going on.

I had a home and it was with her.

Then I had to watch before my eyes her life slowly leave her body.

I held on to her despite all that.

I held on so death wouldn't claim my angel.

We lived a lifetime in less than a year. Now I sat beside her hospital bed and prayed that she'd continue living _this_ lifetime with me.

_Please don't leave me, my love._

An hour later, the nurse came back and started taking vitals and told me that Alice was asking for me. Since visitation was limited to one person at a time, she wasn't allowed in.

Jamie wouldn't be allowed in at all. She'd have to wait until Bella was out of the ICU.

I told the nurse I would send someone in while I talked with my family. But she had to call me the second Bella came to. She agreed and I walked back out to greet my family.

Everyone was sitting on the plush chair of the waiting room. All of them were in various stages of hope and happiness. All of their lives continued on while Bella was sick.

Emmett finally proposed to Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice announced that they are buying their first house.

My parents were now looking for a home, here.

Emmett decided to open up his own motorcycle shop.

Rosalie is going to be his head mechanic.

Everyone's life was moving on all around us despite that mine for the past couple of months had been by Bella's bedside.

Bella wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched them all for a few more moments. Jamie was sitting on Emmett's lap eating a donut. I couldn't help but laugh.

Yeah, sweetie Bella doesn't allow donuts at home. She's a health nut and all.

When Jamie saw me she gave me a big toothy grin. I couldn't help but to smile back. She placed her donut on a napkin on the coffee table in front of her and ran and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed my hands on her back and little head.

"It's going to be ok, Edward. Mommy said it would be."

I let out a whimper as tears filled my eyes and I looked down at the little girl wrapped around me. God, she was damn smart. I kneeled down and I was met with her big blue eyes.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Edward. Mommy knew something was wrong for a while. She said that one day she was going to go with Grammy and that I will become a big sister." She smiled despite tears filling her eyes.

I nodded. "You are going to be a big sister. Bella and I are your family and yes, so will the babies."

Jamie smiled and nodded just as her tears started to fall from her eyes. "Edward, um…did my mom…um was she in pain?" She placed her forehead against mine and wrapped her tiny hands around my neck. More tears fell from both of our eyes.

"No, sweetie. The doctor said it happened suddenly. She wasn't in any pain." Jamie nodded and whimpered slightly placing her head on my shoulder.

"I miss her already. But I know she's happy," Jamie whispered as I lifted her off the ground and walked over to my family.

"She is happy because she knows you're going to be happy." I sat with her in my lap in the waiting room. We both allowed ourselves to cry a little for our loss and our gift.

Jamie pulled away and smiled at me after a several minutes and turned toward Emmett. "Can I finish my donut now?" I smiled and chuckled before nodding at her. She hopped off of me and ran back to Emmett's lap. He just laughed wrapping his large hands around Jamie and gave her donut back.

"Edward," a whisper said behind me. I turned and Renee was there looking so vulnerable. "Can I go see her?"

I nodded. "There can only be one person at a time. So go ahead for a while then we'll let Charlie see her." Renee nodded and walked inside the ICU doors. I sat down and let out a deep breath. I covered my face with my hands. I felt a warm hand touch the back of my neck.

"She'll be fine, son," my mother reassured me.

I nodded. "I know she will."

***

"Mr. Cullen, she's stirring," Nurse Betty informed me. I looked up at her just as Charlie walked out. I darted passed the doors and walked quickly toward Bella's room. I quickly sat down and took her hand in my own.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. She turned to look at me and whimpered. "Love, I'm here."

She nodded. "Jamie," she asked. I was a little surprised that she'd think of her when first coming to. But then I remembered that Jamie had said that she got a visit from her late grandmother.

"She's with our families."

"Katie," she whispered. I nodded. Bella closed her eyes and a few tears fell from her eyes. I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"She knew all along that something was wrong with her," I whispered in her ear placing another kiss under her earlobe.

Bella whimpered slightly and nodded slowly. "I love you, Edward," she whispered so low that it was hard to catch. I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

They looked so warm and inviting. So filled with love and yet sadness. I wanted to take that sadness away.

"I'll love you always," I reminded her and I pressed my lips against her petal soft lips.

Bella closed her eyes and sobbed, "Yes, always."

I smiled.

She was a believer now.

And so was I.

* * *

It was moving day. The nurses and doctors were bustling to move Bella out of ICU. Bella was happy and was desperate to see everyone, especially Jamie.

Bella's eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation. For the past three days, she had been in out of consciousness from the meds and just exhaustion.

"Bella, calm down," I said laughing. The way she was bouncing in her bed, you'd think she was Alice.

"I can't. I want to see everybody. I want to hear one of Emmett's stupid dirty jokes. I want to hear one of Jasper's explanations of the strategic battle decisions of the civil war. I want to hear all about Emmett's proposal to Rosalie. I want to hear about the house and job hunting for your parents. I want to hear about Alice's last shopping adventure. I want to put my hands on Alice's tummy and tell my babies that momma can't wait to hold them. And I want to see Jamie."

She said all that in just one breath and smiled at her accomplishment. She would've never been able to do that before. She said all that with tears filling her eyes, tears of joy.

That was the Bella I wanted to get to know again.

The happy one.

The content one.

The smart one.

The healthy one.

I nodded at her lists of wants that I wanted to make sure she was able to do. But I had to remind her.

"Just one thing at a time, love. You're still recovering."

She smiled widely and nodded.

A couple of nurses came in with a gurney.

"Are we ready to move out yet?" Nurse Betty said with a smile.

"Ah I see you can't wait to get rid me of huh?" Bella looked questionably.

Nurse Betty laughed. "Yes. Honestly, I'm not sure how you managed to have the nurses and doctors throw you out sooner. You questioned everything that they were doing."

Bella pouted sheepishly and blushed. "Sorry, it's in my nature to be inquisitive."

I laughed. "More like a nosy genius."

Bella scowled then she turned thoughtful.

Oh no, I knew that look.

The look that told me she was thinking hard about something.

Something profound.

"I need my laptop."

I shook my head no. "Why?"

"I'm going to look into medical school," she said with a grin.

I groaned.

She laughed.

The nurse laughed at us both.

"Mr. Cullen, now that's she's all good, you're going to have your hands full."

Bella snorted and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'my ass and breasts'.

I looked and her and quirked a brow.

She shook her head blushing again causing me to glare at her.

Bella laid back down as per instructions of Nurse Betty. The nurses worked to move her monitors, wires and IV without causing Bella any distress. They lifted Bella off the bed using the strong sheet underneath her and placed her on the waiting gurney.

Bella grinned at me and motioned with her hands to get a move on to the nurses. They all laughed at her enthusiasm. I held her hand while they wheeled her out of ICU. I hoped it would be the last time she'd ever have to cross those doors.

Bella kept her eyes locked with mine and kept her smile on her face. She looked a little nervous and slightly nauseated. The nurse blamed the medications but Bella and I knew better. She was so scared of Jamie's reaction to her.

She feared that Jamie would blame her for her mother's death. She feared that Jamie would eventually resent her. She felt that Jamie would never love her again. I tried to calm her. I tried to reassure her but nothing I said soothed her fear.

She needed that sweet little girl to set her fears aside. That little girl loved Bella like no other. I was sure in time Bella would believe that she deserved that love.

The family was waiting for us in the room they had set up. Bella smiled as Emmett held the door open for us. She smiled when she met the eyes of each one of our family members as the nurses helped her into her new room and bed. She smiled when Alice walked into the room with Jamie by her side.

Jamie and Bella's eyes met and instantly filled with tears. Jamie ran from clear across the room and jumped on the bed careful of Bella's monitors. She knew what was tolerable and what Bella could handle. She crawled along from the foot of the bed to Bella lap. She looked at Bella awaiting permission and Bella nodded her consent. Jamie gave her a toothy watery smile and sat in Bella's lap and laid her head on Bella's chest.

Bella sighed as silent tears fell from her glistening brown eyes and rested her head on top of Jamie's. She ran her free hand through the little girl's hair humming an unfamiliar tune. Jamie smiled against Bella's chest and sighed.

"Bunny-boo," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"Your mommy told me to tell her bunny-boo that she loves you."

Jamie smiled wider. "Mommy told me last night in a dream that she loves you, Bella."

Bella sobbed a little causing Jamie to do the same.

"Love you, girly," Bella chuckled and tickled Jamie's side.

"Love you too, smarty pants."

Bella chuckled again and kissed Jamie's forehead.

"So, what do you want to do once I get sprung from here?"

Jamie sat up making sure that she was gentle as possible. "I'd say Disneyland but I'm sure you've done that to death. So how about we just go home." She looked at Bella with wide questioning eyes.

"And where is home now?" Bella asked quietly unsure of what we were going to do or how Jamie felt living with us.

Jamie smiled at her sweetly.

"Silly, Bella. Home is wherever you are."

Bella nodded and more tears fell from her eyes.

Jamie kissed her cheeks and held Bella's gaze. It seemed like they were sharing something that no one else was privy to. At the same time Jamie reached to touch Bella's heart with her tiny hand and Bella placed her hand over Jamie's heart.

They both smiled as Jamie leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Now Bella, Edward told me you don't allow doughnuts at home." Jamie sat up straighter and crossed arms across her chest. "Is that up for negotiation?"

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"So Jamie, you like the Jonas Brother's I see," I asked slightly amused as I helped put up posters up in her room.

Jamie blushed a little as she nodded, turning away quickly as I unrolled a poster of me. The blush of her cheeks reddened and she groaned.

I chuckled slightly and asked where she wanted this poster. She scoffed at me with a glare that matched Bella's intensity and thumped my head with a Twilight poster.

I dropped my poster and put my hands up in defense. She shook her head and unfurled a poster ignoring me.

Bella was asleep in our bedroom exhausted from a long morning since we had just arrived from the hospital less than a few hours ago. I looked around to what was our guest bedroom that has now become Jamie's bedroom.

There were several moving boxes throughout the living room that came from Jamie's apartment that she shared with her mother.

I remembered when my family and I helped her pack up her belongings. Everything she didn't need any longer was donated to the local Goodwill. Alice and Rosalie took Bella's credit card and bought everything a little girl her age would need. And much more.

Katherine was laid to rest four days after her death, but Bella was not allowed to attend. She was still too weak and her immune system would not be able to handle if she exposed to a virus while outside the hospital walls. We felt bad that Jamie was having to sleep at her neighbors, or with various members of our family until Bella was released. But it was the only way to make sure she was being watched.

My father recommended that Jamie and Bella both start some kind of grief therapy. At the time it seemed unnecessary, but one night that I managed to spend the night at home, I found her crying in her sleep.

It would take time to heal or at least to move on.

Bella called me from the bedroom while I continued helping Jamie decorate her bedroom. I smiled and winked at Jamie who laughed and shook her head. I went to the bedroom and Bella was sitting at the edge of our bed waiting for me to give her a hand.

She smiled at me when I entered the room and puckered her lips. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. She placed one of her arms around my waist while I wrapped an arm over her shoulder helping her up. Her limbs and joints were a little weak so she needed a hand to move about.

After a few steps, she stood up more upright and squeezed my waist tighter. I leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips. With the increased circulation, her cheeks were always tinged pink as well as her lips which were redder.

I loved it.

I was looking at a new and improved Bella.

I didn't think it was possible.

"You know I just realized what the date was," Bella whispered as we walked over to Jamie's room.

I looked at her curiously unaware of anything important coming up. Bella's smile widened when she realized I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Silly, it's your birthday on Monday."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want for your birthday, Edward?" Bella asked which caused Jamie to quirk an eyebrow toward us.

"I have everything I'll ever need," I said kissing her lips again.

Jamie snorted. "Someone is sucking up."

Bella chuckled. Two against one; I was outnumbered.

"Really Bella, I don't need anything else. You, Jamie, my family and our children are everything I'll ever need."

Jamie sighed. "Well Bella, I guess that means you have to put up the island for sale."

I snapped my head toward Jamie who started pointing at my face and laughing. Bella joined her, taking a seat on Jamie's purple comforter on her bed.

"Island?"

Bella smiled and winked. "Yup, I bought you an island. It's really beautiful. That's where your parents went for me last week for a few days. They went to close the deal."

I stumbled backward toward the bed and sat down. My head was reeling.

Just how much money did my wife have?

She fucking just bought me an island.

Hell yes.

I looked at her and smirked. "I guess it's time to shop for bathing suits."

Bella slapped my arm and Jamie snickered.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happppy birthdaaaaay to Eddie…" Emmett belted out as Jamie and Bella walked out with a race car cake made perfectly like my car.

I was surrounded by my family and friends.

Alice was round and bumping into everything. She was passing out plates and forks for everyone so we could enjoy the chocolate cake Bella and Jamie worked hard on all morning.

There was about seven weeks left until Alice's due date and the doctor said that our children were healthy and just the right sizes. He didn't anticipate any problems besides possibly going to labor much earlier than September 5th.

The nursery was breathtaking. My mother and Alice did an amazing job. They created the perfect little place for us to take care of our children. The center piece was a large custom made circular crib with soft sheer fabrics suspended from the ceiling that draped over the canopy of the crib.

I didn't even want to know how much it cost.

Especially when my Bella wanted everything to be earth friendly.

She was still trying to save the world one tree at a time.

Bella, Jamie, and I were sitting down in the short perfectly trimmed grass around the headstone a few weeks later. A cool breeze ruffled Bella's and Jamie's hair as they sat hand in hand talking to Katie. They have been doing this since a few days after my birthday every day.

I didn't mind. Jamie would regale the current events of the day. I found that Jamie was smart and loved to read. Just like her mother and like Bella.

She spent hours reading daily and when we got to the cemetery she would read a chapter of the latest book to her mother. Bella would just sit beside and stroke Jamie's hair and listen.

Therapy started the previous week. They were attending together and Bella or myself would sing Jamie to sleep every night.

Today Jamie was spending the night with Emmett and Rosalie. We got approval from the doctor to… um…well, have relations. We dropped her off and went to have a nice dinner at Spago's.

"Edward," Bella whined when I was a little too slow to remove her dress. I chuckled and continued my tortuously slow removal of her clothing.

I kissed her little toe of her left foot after removing her heel. Bella tried pulling her foot away but I didn't allow her. I kissed her cute little ankle and then licked a trail up to…the back of her knee. After placing careful attention to her other calf and knee, she was squirming under me. Her hands were tugging at my hair roughly trying to move my mouth to where she wanted me most. But I wouldn't be having that.

I grabbed both of her wrists and held them in one of my hands and held them over her head. I kissed the length of her neck down to her chest. I wrapped my lips around one of her hardened nipples earning a soft moan.

Then the phone fucking rang.

Yup. Cock-blocked.

Bella started t giggle and picked up our cordless phone on our bedside table. She looked at the caller id and her eyes widened.

"Alice," she said in low whisper as she answered.

She held out the phone so we both could listen. "Bella, it's me Jasper. It's time. Her water just broke."

**AN: Ok I hope I didn't disappointment that I didn't dwell too much on Bella's recovery. I felt that wasn't necessary because they have already been through so much why add more anguish. Anyway the timing for her recovery is accruate according to four different medical sites. Let's see there are still a few things left unresolved:**

1. The GreenGo race

2. The birth of their two children

3. A belated honeymoon

4. Future plans

**Ok I need two names. For a boy and a girl. Some suggestions would be very good. Also what would you like to see before the end. **

**Please reivew!!!**

**E **


	37. Little Hands and Little Feet

**AN: Sorry for the delay. My beta is out for a while. So I had to make a choice to submit or not to submit. I didn't think you'd like to wait any longer. So please forgive my errors. I'm really trying hard. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or Nascar.**

**Little Hands and Little Feet**

_Then the phone fucking rang._

_Yup. Cock-blocked._

_Bella started t giggle and picked up our cordless phone on our bedside table. She looked at the caller id and her eyes widened._

"_Alice," she said in low whisper as she answered._

_She held out the phone so we both could listen. "Bella, it's me Jasper. It's time. Her water just broke."_

"Holy fuck!" I screamed falling off the bed, landing on my ass hard.

Bella's laughter filled the room shaking her head. "Ok. Jasper we'll meet you at the hospital. Tell her to take deep breaths and start timing her contractions."

Bella hung up the phone and cocked a brow in my direction. I grinned hopped up and pounced on her. She giggled squirming under me.

"We're going to have our babies…" I sang as I continued feeling up my wife.

"Stop it, Edward. We should go. They are about 2 and a -half weeks early. Even though the OB said they were the right size already doesn't mean there aren't any risks. So we gotta to go!" Bella said firmly pushing me off of her.

"Love, she'll be in labor for hours. Just a quickie," I said huskily trying to pull her toward me.

Bella hopped off the bed and put her hand on her hip cocking her brow daring me to continue. It was the look that meant she'd withhold sex if I didn't listen.

I pouted but she just shook it off, quickly slipping off her dress. That sure didn't help matters. She walked over to the dresser to pull out yoga pants.

"Seriously, Edward, get your ass up."

"My ass isn't what's up," I grumbled walking into closet to grab a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my bare torso her lips kissing a trail along my spine. I shivered groaning.

"I'll make you a deal. If the doctor says she'll be a while and we get a chance to take a break, we'll sneak in some room…"

I turned around swiftly crashing me lips onto hers.

"Deal," I whispered against her lips. "Let's go. My sister is having our babies." I grinned throwing my t-shirt on. I grabbed Bella's hand and picked up the small overnight Bella packed just in case.

We were at the hospital within 10 minutes. Jasper came running out to the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Oh thank god you two are here. The doctor said any minute now." Jasper said gasping for breath.

"What? God, that was quick." Bella brushed past him and ran to the room Jasper pointed out for us. Both Jasper and I ran behind Bella into delivery room.

"Alice!" Bella cried out and wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny frame.

"They're almost here. I can't believe it!" Alice gasped her face all sweaty and her usually perfect hair was sticking to her forehead.

A nurse looked at all of us and started shaking her head. "Not all of you can stay here."

Jasper said, "I'm the pregnant lady's husband," taking Alice's right hand.

"I'm the babies' mother." Bella quipped taking Alice's other hand.

The nurse turned to look at me and I laughed because no matter how I say it, it just sounds wrong. "She's my sister and I'm the father."

Alice giggled at the nurse's expression. The doctor luckily came in. "Relax, Patricia. She's a surrogate."

"Oh thank goodness, because I was just about to call Jerry Springer," Patricia said rolling her eyes at me.

Now that it was settled we were all allowed to stay. Alice was able to concentrate. She was too close to delivering for drugs to be administered.

After a few more contractions Bella traded off and I held Alice's hand. I swear I heard a few of my knuckles crack she was finally allowed to push.

"Seriously, Edward, you know I can't do this again for you two!" Alice screamed as the doctor coaxed her to push again.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to, Alice. Besides I'm sure you want to have one of your soon enough."

Alice screamed holding on to both mine and Jasper's hands as Bella was bouncing watching from behind the nurses and doctor.

She was really starting to annoy Alice.

"Bella, damn it, I'm fucking hurting and you look like I do whenever I go shopping." Alice grumbled taking a breather.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see Kaitlin Alice and Masen Edward!" Bella explained. Another contraction hit and the doctor asked Alice to push again.

"Oh god, the baby's crowning." Bella said excitedly. Jasper whispered words of encouragement to Alice. I looked at my wife who had tears falling down her eyes.

The doctor said, "The first one is a boy!" A nurse took my son from the doctor and within a few seconds his cries filled the room.

Bella followed the nurse tears still flowing down her cheeks as she watched the nurse clean him up. Bella smiled at me giving me the thumbs up.

Alice laid back on the pillows sobbing lightly. She squeezed my hand, "That's your son, Edward."

"My boy." I cried looking at Alice. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. The doctor instructed that Kaitlin was ready and on the next contraction Alice had to push.

Alice for the moment was comfortable as Bella walked over with my son swaddled in a baby blue blanket. Alice grinned as Bella leaned down enough for the four of us to look at Masen Edward Cullen.

His tiny head was covered in red peach fuzz. His eyes were closed but his lips were slightly parted.

"God you make beautiful bab…ugh!" Alice cried just as a contraction hit.

"Ok, push Alice." The doctor said.

Bella hands Masen to me quickly and I stood there frozen with the tiny little person in my arms. I looked down his little right hand somehow managed to escape the confines of the blanket. His hands and fingers are so small…tiny. But strangely long.

I grinned, just like me. His eyebrows are darker in color than his hair. His nose was small and tiny just like his mother's. His lips were similar to my own. His jaw was currently angular but I knew it would fill out but I could see how his cheek bones and jaw line would be sharp. I put my own pinky against his tiny hand and his fingers instantly curled around my finger. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

My son.

Bella went back to watching our daughter being brought into the world while I stood by Alice's side holding my son.

A few minutes later Kaitlin Alice was born. Her cries filled the room as the nurse cleaned her up and took all the necessary measurements. I watched as Bella tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and waited patiently by the nurse. After a few minutes our daughter was placed in Bella's arms.

We were asked to leave the room while they cleaned and cared for Alice. Alice kissed her nephew and niece before we departed. The nurse led us to Alice's private room that had an extra bed for Bella and I to sleep in and two small plastic cribs. The nurse placed a little card in the pink crib and the other card in the blue one.

I walked over to the crib while the nurse explained where everything was for cleaning up after our children including the bottled formula.

On the little blue crib on the blue card was:

_Masen Edward Cullen_

_6 lbs. 8 ounces_

_21 inches long_

_Born July 27, 2009 at 11:56pm_

I looked at the pink card in the pink crib:

_Kaitlin Alice Cullen_

_6 lbs 3 ounces_

_19 inches long_

_Born July 28, 2009 at 12:01am_

I laughed, they don't share a birthday.

Oh hell.

Bella looked up at me with an adorable look on her face. "What so funny?"

"Did you see what time our children were born?"

Bella continued to look at me confused but walked over to me. Her eyes widened as she read the cards on the cribs.

"Our daughter was stubborn to make sure she had her own day, huh?" Bella said quietly stifling her laughter.

I chuckled, "Just like her mother."

Bella punched my arm while still holding Masen. She has holding the baby down to an art. She didn't need two hands. I haven't yet. So I couldn't save my poor arm from her assault.

The nurse showed us how to properly feed our babies and how to burp them. Masen totally barfed on me when I put him on my shoulder.

Yeah, that seems a little foreboding of things to come.

Bella laughed at me while she laid our daughter in my arms and took Masen from me. The door to the room opened relieving Alice being brought in on a gurney followed by Jasper and the rest of our family. The nurse was looking at us and wanting to complain but seemed to think better of it.

My mother in record time had Kat in her arms and started cooing at her granddaughter. Even my father started making faces at our children. They had yet to open their eyes so we had no ideas what color they ended up with.

We both spent the night with Alice and our children along with Jasper who slept beside Alice on a chair.

The morning hours dawned upon us and a couple of nurses came in and helped Bella and I change diapers and bathe our babies. Pictures were taken throughout the day.

"Alice, you did such a wonderful job last night, thank you." Bella whispered to Alice, while Masen slept in Alice's arms.

"I'm just happy that everything worked out, that they are here happy and healthy." Alice said, kissing Masen's forehead handing him back to Bella.

Masen's mouth parted and formed a perfect little 'o', yawning. His little eyes scrunched slightly before opening fully.

Bella gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her son who was watching her. She looked at me with a bright smile, her bottom lip quivering. "He has his daddy's eyes."

I nodded gently rocking our daughter who seemed to be a deep sleeper and refused to wake up. Bella giggled beside me shaking her head. We traded children.

"Masen needs a diaper change," Bella said, with a wink. I groaned but we were in this together and I had to practice.

I took him to the changing station on the other side of the room and prepared myself the best I could. I removed him from his blanket and unsnapped his onesie. I noticed he was only wet and I thanked the heavens.

I removed the diaper and wrapped it up throwing it in the wastebasket beneath the table. I grabbed the diaper lying beside Masen. I was just about to put it on…

But he had other ideas.

Yeah, that's right. He peed on me.

All I heard was Bella and Alice's tinkling laughter behind me. I managed to finally get him cleaned up before Bella came to rescue me handing me a bag filled with clothes and toiletries.

I grumbled my way in the tiny shower.

A next day the doctors deemed our children and Alice healthy to be released. Everyone was waiting for us back at our place. I drove our new car with Bella and our babies in the backseat.

Bella was making kissy faces at our daughter who was wide awake staring at her mother with matching eyes.

I carried Masen's carrier and Bella took Kaitlin's up to our new home. Our door flew open with Jamie just on the other side.

"Bella! Edward!" She gasped, covering her mouth. Bella shook her head leaning down to kiss Jamie's cheek. We made our way inside where everyone was waiting for us. After proper introductions with everyone Bella and I finally managed to lay down for a while in our bedroom.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. "Love, now that the babies are here, are we still going to the race in October?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Edward, I worked so hard to compete in this race. Stuart isn't eligible only you are. It's only for a few days. I don't want to leave them but…"

"Love, I'm not saying for us not to go. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I know what the race and the project mean to you. We can set up something with the family. I'm sure they will be happy to help us."

Bella nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Edward," she whispered, laying a few chaste kisses on my face. "Can we go to the island once we get approval from the doctors? I want to take the whole family and show everybody."

"Show everybody what?"

"I had 5 homes built on the island. One for us and four others so we can vacation together."

"So you and Jamie weren't joking about you buying me an island?"

Bella shook her head giving one of her smiles. I chuckled and kissed her soft lips.

"I'll do whatever you want, love. We'll go as soon as they give us the ok."

Bella grinned happily, but yawned. "I'm tired."

"Well, it's a good thing we have an army of people outside this room willing to watch our children. So get some sleep. I'll check on everyone before joining you."

Bella nodded and settled into bed. I left the room leaving my wife to rest.

Despite her recovery Bella still required lots of anti-rejection drugs that usually made her tired or nauseated. She was managing well enough but with sleepless nights at the hospital she was much more exhausted than usual.

I walked out to the living room where my mother and Renee were holding my children. Jamie jumped into my arms kissing my face with tiny kisses thanking me for bringing the babies home. I laughed at her silliness and carried her to the sofa telling her all about how Masen's accident at the hospital she laughed at me clutching me tighter.

"Edward, can I hold one of them?" Jamie asked her big eyes shining and lower lip in a pout. I laughed at her and told her to sit in the corner so she'd have more support. She held out her arms like a cradle as I took Kaitlin from my mother and laid her into her big sister's arms.

"Oh, she's so pretty, Edward." Jamie whispered, not wanting to awaken Kat. Jamie nuzzled her nose softly against Kat's cheek. "She smells just like, Bella. Sweet."

I smiled and agreed with her.

"Son," my father called behind me. I walked over to him and he leaned in to tell me something.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. Words fail me today. You have no idea what it feels like to see you like this now. A father, a loving husband and son. The devotion you have shown to your wife, to your sister and your children already shine through. You've opened your heart and allowed Bella in and now you've opened your heart to a child who lost her mother. You are so brave to take on all the responsibility that you have taken since your accident."

I nodded and embraced my father telling him that I loved him and thanked him for still believing me.

"The babies and Bella should be able to travel in two weeks. So…I'll make arrangements for all of us to go to 'Isla de Corredor'."

"Umm…dad what does the name mean?"

My father chuckled, "It means Racer Island."

I laughed. "Umm…dad just how much does an island cost?"

My father clasped his on my shoulder. "Edward, you really don't want to know. And you have nothing to worry about. You and Bella can buy a dozen more and still have enough money to live off of."

I nodded my head reeling from the fact that I own a fucking island. I own a fucking island.

I own an island and we're going in two weeks.

Bikini, sunscreen lotion…Bella in a bikini.

Score!

"Alright, we're all going to the island!" I screamed.

Then Masen started crying which woke up Kaitlin. Both of them screaming from daddy's outrageous need to see their mother in a bikini.

Oops.

**AN: This story is coming to it's end. The next chapter will be longer than this one is. It's full of family fun activites at the island and some nice little lemons. Because seriously these two need to make some love. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last then an epilogue that includes the GreenCo Race. **

**Please take the time to review and thank you for all your support.**


	38. Isla de Correndor

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this one. I think I just had a hard time ending this. This was one of my first multi-chapter fics. I hope you enjoy the last leg of this story. Thanks to Kassiah, my beta for this chapter, she encouraged me to get this done.**

**As always I do not own Twilight or Nascar  
**

**Isla de Correndor**

_Bikini, sunscreen lotion…Bella in a bikini. _

_Score!_

"_Alright, we're all going to the island!" I screamed._

_Then Masen started crying which woke up Kaitlin. Both of them screaming from daddy's outrageous need to see their mother in a bikini._

_Oops._

**~Two Weeks Later**

I'd been insatiable. I couldn't help myself. We had lost time to make up for. Plus I'd take what I could get at that point. Weeks, not days, it had been weeks since I'd touched my wife intimately. I missed her touch and fuck, I missed touching her.

Now being thrust into fatherhood, I knew sex could be hard to come by, especially with our newborns. But hell I'm a man and _need_ my wife.

We'd been cock-blocked since the babies came home. If it wasn't the babies it was the rest of my family dropping by _uninvited_. I didn't resent my family, I loved them.

Their timing just sucked.

Take foreplay. Three times we found ourselves in the middle of an intense session of foreplay before one of my beautiful babies woke up or Emmett was pounding on the door, wanting to see his niece, nephew, and Jamie.

Emmett confessed yesterday he would be working really hard during our vacation to get Rosalie pregnant. Who knew he had a soft spot for kids? Rosalie smiled knowingly, alerting us that if the island shack is a rocking, don't come knocking.

At this point, foreplay was overrated.

Bella's breasts said otherwise, as they lured me in for a nibble.

"Bella," I sighed exasperated as she straddled my hips. Really I was _whining_.

We didn't have time for slow and passionate.

Bella's teeth grazed my nipple, eliciting a groan to escape my lips. I bucked my hips as my hands were otherwise preoccupied with groping her ass.

"What?" she teased further with a swirl of her tongue.

"Baby, I really need you," I groaned, writhing under her ministrations.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Bella said, grinding her ass against my erection which was currently standing tall and twitching behind her.

"Stop teasing. We don't have time. We have to leave for the airport in about an hour," I said firmly, glaring at her evil smirk. I returned her grin with my own and wrapped my arms around her. Bella's eyes widened when I suddenly flipped our positions, pressing her back against the soft mattress.

I laughed and licked and nipped her lovely neck. Now it was my turn to tease. I looked up at the clock on the bedside table and rethought my tactics. I swirled my tongue over her pert nipple and played with the other with my nimble fingers.

"Edward," Bella gasped as she arched off the bed. I chuckled at the turn of events. I gripped her hips roughly as I kissed my way up to her lips. With a feather light touch of my lips against hers, I thrust deep inside her. "Oh god," she cried out. Realizing her mistake, she bit her lip to maintain a certain level of quiet.

I grunted deeply, she felt so tight and warm. I felt my impending climax not far off, but I squashed the need back as far as I could.

She was going to come, damn it, and _hard_.

I thrust my tongue in her warm mouth, exploring the length of her tongue before I lightly sucked on it. My hips slammed into her core rhythmically. Bella's silent cries fanned across my ear, exciting me further. I angled her hips a little higher just as her legs wrapped high on my torso, taking me deeper. A groan rumbled in my chest and snaked down my spine into the pit of my abdomen.

Fuck. Not yet.

I redoubled my efforts. Going faster, harder, deeper panting and holding off. I didn't want the feeling of being so deep inside her to ever go away. "Love, touch yourself, please," I pleaded, feeling the burn ignite and start to flare up.

Not yet.

Bella moaned when her delicate fingers played with her little clit hard and fast. I groaned again, unable to hold it as I watched her. I propped myself up on my elbows, kissed her hard and bit her lower lip. She keened and arched against me further. She was so close.

Her core tightened around me telling me of her impending release. I sucked her tongue in my mouth eagerly, muffling her scream as she clenched around me hard.

I groaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. God, it was like she was holding me in a vise grip around my hard, pulsating cock. She felt so damn good as she rode out her orgasm with me still pounding away into her body.

I wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

I angled her hips and my own, hitting the spot deep inside her that always brought her to the edge within moments. She silently cried out with every thrust of my hips until she collapsed back on the pillow, thrashing and writhing beneath me.

I gloated gleefully; she was going to come again. I did that to her.

I loved that fact.

I brought her joy, happiness, love and I fucking make her come over and over again.

I nipped and sucked her pert little nipples on her lovely breasts, earning more cries of pleasure. I continued my relentless pace until I felt her tighten around me once again.

I watched as her lips parted, her pulse quickened under my lips, and her hair stuck to her flushed face as she gloriously came again. Long and hard, her breaths short and ragged, I allowed myself to succumb to her body as I watched her. I spilled inside her with a deep guttural groan against her ear; my breaths were just as shallow and ragged.

God I love this woman.

We managed to hold each other for a while before we trudged into separate showers to get ready for our flight. I was really looking forward to our trip to the island. I was excited about vacationing with our entire family but mainly, after seeing the contents of Bella's suitcase, I couldn't wait to see my wife in all those bikinis.

Fuck…I shivered against the cold water as I pictured her perfect body in the tiny black one.

Alice and Jasper had volunteered in the evenings, while on the island, to babysit the twins and Jamie. Considering that Alice still needed time to recover from the birth, I knew this trip wasn't going to be like their second honeymoon.

The good news was that Bella was going to surprise them by allowing them an extra two or three weeks there. They would be able to make up for lost time, after all.

Meanwhile Stewart, the team driver was moving up the ranks. If all went well, he'd be pretty close to earning our team another few cups on the shelves.

Since Bella was able to flush out the gremlins, the prototype for the GreenCo Race was coming along much better

All in all life was perfect.

There was an underlying suspicion that things could fall apart like they were always bound to in my life. I didn't allow myself to dwell on that sinking feeling. I deserved to be happy and so did my Bella. _Especially her_.

I loved her so much and I had to…no I believed that we had found our happiness in each other and our family.

Surprisingly, we made it to the airport on time. Between the six of us, we had enough trunks and suitcases to fill an entire fifteen passenger van. In fact we did just that. It pretty much took an army of family to help remove everything including the babies and Jamie.

Emmett held Jamie up on his shoulders before leading us along the tarmac to Bella's private jet.

Yes, private jet. In fact, she booked an extra jet just for everyone's luggage.

Kat and Masen managed to sleep through most of the first leg of our flight. We landed in Mexico for a quick layover and refueled before proceeding to a tiny airport. From there, we found a small fleet of boats to take us to the island.

I watched as Kat was cradled in my father's arms and the look on his face as he was feeding his granddaughter was priceless. Masen was being changed by grand master Emmett, who was showing Jasper the proper way to change a diaper without getting peed on.

I laughed at Emmett who managed to keep a straight face as he quickly removed Masen's diaper while Jasper looked on like he was ready to puke.

Alice watched happily and snapped a few pictures of her nephew who was currently gurgling and smiling. Masen's grin almost looked smug just as he peed, causing Jasper to jump backward and fall on his ass. Emmett quickly found cover and managed to cover Masen back up.

Alice and Bella were howling in laughter at them while I remained composed. Fuck that, I joined in on the laugh fest, wiping tears from my eyes.

Bella still hadn't managed to get peed on. I think my son had it in for the men in our family. I'd have to show him when he got older that dudes have to stick together. If not we didn't stand a chance against the ladies.

Jamie had fallen asleep but woke up to the laughter and quickly helped Emmett clean Masen up, giving Emmett more pointers.

The driver of the boat announced that our destination was close and gestured ahead. I looked in the direction that he was pointing and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as we watched the island come into view.

I'm sorry to say it, but it was kind of scary. Clearly I'd seen 'Lost' one too many times.

"For some reason I'm thinking of that scene in Jurassic Park, the second one just now," Bella said. I laughed because it did look a little like that island.

"I was thinking Lost."

Bella chuckled, turning to face me. She nuzzled my five o'clock shadow along my jaw. "Mmm…just a few a little more stubble and some tattoos and you'd make a sexy Jack."

I growled, pulling her closer and nipping at her neck as my jealously got the better of me. I knew how much she liked that character on the show. She practically drooled over him.

"What, you're much sexier than him! Anyway, I'd take a sexy race car driver over a doctor any day."

"Good save, love."

An hour later, my family and I stood with all of our luggage sitting beside us as the small fleet of boats left the pier. I couldn't even begin to grasp the enormity of the house in front of us.

It was more like several houses, not just one. Each additional building circled the main house, all connected by winding paths and covered walkways.

A large Spanish influenced home with terracotta colored roofing tiles loomed in front of us. The smooth stucco was a deep cream, appearing darker in some areas due to age. The front of the main house consisted of a large arch-covered entrance that led to an ornate set of double doors.

Every window was curved on the top except for a few circle shaped windows that seemed to surround a part of the house that was rounded. All of the widows were white with grids and reminded me of homes in Florida. There was a three car garage to the left of the home, and each garage door was open.

One garage stall had four ATV's and the remaining two held speed boats.

Fuck yes.

A walkway wound just beyond the garage, leading to a smaller house. By the looks of it, it was at least 1500 square feet. It was dwarfed by the main home, which according to my father, was over 6000 square feet.

Along the right of the main home was a rounded part of the building. From the outside, it was obvious that it was some type dining room. A walkway led to another smaller house.

"Okay, let me explain how this goes. The main house is for Edward and me," Bella said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "It has two kitchens, 5 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a game room, an indoor pool room, a media room and a bunch of other rooms. In addition to the main house, there are four separate homes on this island.

The left front house is a 2 bedroom bungalow but its main feature is a private garden accessed only from the master bedroom.

The right front house has 2 bedrooms with its main feature being a giant accessible deck, complete with Jacuzzi tub.

The right back house is a 3 bedroom house that features an indoor pool and a media room. The left back house has 2 bedrooms with a huge outdoor kitchen.

Each of these houses, including the main house, are connected to the gazebo in the center of the courtyard, which we all share. You are all welcome to decide among yourselves where you would like to stay."

Everyone stood in awe for a few minutes while Bella carried Kat in the house to feed her. With Masen in my arms, I walked behind her. My mouth was on the fucking floor when I saw that we had an open court yard in the middle of the house.

I looked up into the bright blue sky and was utterly amazed at the size of the palm trees in my living room. I followed behind Bella as she made her way into the kitchen to warm up bottles for Kat and Masen.

"You haven't been here, have you, Bella?"

She shook her head before looking up from a smiling Katilyn, "No, I haven't. But the realtor took amazing pictures. The main home was built in 1933 while the others were added over the last ten years. Everything has been renovated over the last year. I bought the island before I met you, but once I saw the home, I knew I wanted it to be your gift."

I kissed her lightly, mindful of Kat and Masen. "It's wonderful, love. Does it rain a lot here?"

"Not much, just a few inches a year. A crew will be coming every few days to help maintain the gardens, clean up, and stock us with supplies."

"Wow, there are no words for how wonderful this place is Bella," I kissed her forehead and carefully held her beside me. She shifted slightly, checking the bottles and handing one to me.

She led me towards the living room, trying to navigate through uncharted territory. "Lost love?"

She laughed, "A little I think I got turned around. Wait, now I remember why. There's more than one living room," she giggled, shifting Kat on her lap as she took a seat on the cushy microfiber suede couch.

"I think we'll need a map then." I quipped, mindful of Masen who was currently suckling on my arm. I moved him slightly, moving the nipple of his bottle toward his mouth. I teased him a little, denying him what he wanted then relented when he whimpered.

"And you wonder why he pees on you," Bella teased.

I looked at her innocently, "What?"

She laughed. "Don't give me that, mister." She cradled Kat in her arms and started feeding her. I leaned my head on her shoulder watching my son and daughter, occasionally watching the love of my life.

After a mean burp from my son, it was time for their naps. Right on time, my mother, followed by my father, came into the living room to take the children for the afternoon.

"Go have some fun, everyone is waiting outside," my mother said, making her way toward the stairs.

"I think Emmett is itching for a race around the island," Carlisle said cautiously, looking at Bella.

"I'll be careful," she assured him.

Carlisle nodded, "The same goes for Alice, please remind her."

We made our way outside towards the back patio. The back of the house had floor to ceiling windows. In the center of the breathtaking view was a beautiful gazebo with winding ivy covered walkways leading to each of the other the houses.

What made the gazebo unique, though, was that it was surrounded by water. Bridges linked each house, allowing safe passage over the water. The pool expanded from the gazebo. On one side I could clearly see the deep depth of the pool. On the other side was a shallower area that held a gorgeous water feature that danced across the surface, causing water to fall around the area like rain.

There was a swim up bar on one side that gave the whole thing an island-like theme. Wonderful arrays of color sprung up from gardens that peppered the landscape.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever want to leave."

Bella laughed and tugged on my hand. We walked toward the huddled group of our family.

"Okay Alice said she's tired so she's sitting out while we," Jasper said grinning, "race."

"Bella, you up for a race?" Emmett clasped his hand on her shoulder.

"No, not really. Boat lag," she huffed, obviously annoyed by her still recovering body.

"Alright that settles it. Only the big boys are playing," Emmett said joyfully. He quickly passed us and the way to the garage.

"Excuse me, Emmett. What about me?" Rosalie asked, her hands on her hips, glaring at her fiancé.

His eyes widened at his mistake. "Um…do you want the pretty pink one?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed further, her lips in a thin line. Oh man, _the look_.

"I call the pink one!" Emmett called out, running quickly as Rosalie followed right on his heels.

Jasper laughed, "I think that must be the color of Rosalie's rab…"

"I can hear you, Jasper!" Rosalie roared.

Jasper cursed under his breath and followed. I leaned down and kissed Bella soft lips. "I'll be back soon, love."

"Hurry back, if you want to see me in my new bikini," she whispered against my lips. I groaned and pulled her closer and deepened our kiss.

"Damn it, Bella. Now I'm going to riding on one of those with a hard on," I growled as I ground my hips against her.

Bella giggled, "Just think of Emmett playing with a pink rab…"

Eww.

"That worked." I placed another lingering kiss on her lips before following the sounds of the Jasper and Emmett playful banter.

"I was only kidding. I don't want to ride the pink one."

"Too bad, you called it."

Jasper and Emmett argued back in forth while Rosalie and I quickly mounted two ATVs. She straddled a red one while I took a blue one after discreetly putting on our helmets. We left the others in the dust as we followed a trail toward the western part of the island.

We left Emmett and Jasper to fight over the purple and pink ones.

We of chased each other around the west beach and the trails that led through thick canopies of trees and bushes for hours.

Jasper motioned toward the house and we all agreed. The sun was starting to settle and the ATVs did not have lights. We all separated after Jasper, Emmett, and I had to pay up. Rosalie beat us hands down while racing.

After a quick clean up upstairs, I made my way outside.

The twinkling lights illuminated the courtyard in a warm glow. My family was settling down for dinner under the large gazebo.

I watched Bella move about with a plate where they must have set up a buffet table with an assortment of foods. She looked so beautiful, so carefree in the simple white sundress. As if she could feel me watching her, she raised her eyes to meet with mine.

A striking red flower graced the side of her hair and a breathtaking smile broke across her face. She motioned for me to join them. I smiled and made my way to her. "I missed the bikini," I said simply, pouting playfully. She laughed joyfully and shook her head.

"One track mind," she teased. I grinned unashamed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh yes I do, Mrs. Cullen."

She hummed slightly before taking my bottom lip in between hers. I groaned softly and quickly deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett complained. "You two are causing a traffic jam. I want _food!_"

Bella laughed and bumped the side of her hip against Emmett, causing him to howl in mock pain.

"Bella you can't bump and hurt my thunder thighs," Emmett scoffed, nudging Bella. Bella took it in stride and without a stumble. She quickly grabbed a hot dog and stuffed it in Emmett's mouth.

"That should shut you up!" Bella giggled at Emmett's widening eyes. Emmett quickly chewed and swallowed his impromptu dinner.

Emmett grinned mischievously his eyes dancing with glee. "I heard one of these shuts up you pretty good too."

Bella mouth stood open then she whirled around and slapped my chest. "Ugh."

Bella stomped away from me and Emmett and took a seat by Rosalie. I glared at Emmett who just shrugged. "Thanks, Emmett. I wonder if Rose still wants to know your computer password…"

"You wouldn't."

I cocked a brow, "Try me. Apologize to her."

Emmett went over to Bella and whispered something in her ear. Bella laughed softly and kissed his cheek. She still glared at me throughout dinner though.

After we helped get the kids to sleep, we decided to start up a fire. There was a large circle fire pit in the middle of an open area with built in stone seats. Among the seats were cushions of deep oranges and reds with coordinating pillows.

Jasper and Carlisle had managed to build a nice roaring fire. Bella placed a baby monitor beside us, curling up in my lap as we talked amongst ourselves. All was forgiven.

Carlisle pulled out a harmonica and Jasper led them both into song with his guitar. We let the music wash over us as we watched the dark sky light up with millions of points of light.

A falling star flashed before us, and I pointed it out to Bella. "Make a wish, Edward."

I remained quiet for a moment. "Star light, star bright. I have all I wish, tonight."

Bella turned to face me. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her nose and each of her eyes, taking her face in my hands. "I couldn't wish for anything more. I love you."

The remainder to our stay we raced, we explored, swam and snorkeled. It was the most fun my family and I had had in a long time. I taught Jamie to swim and snorkel, which turned out to be something she enjoyed immensely. She seemed to find it quite enjoyable and she was a natural.

Even Kat and Masen enjoyed the warm ocean waters. Bella and I took them swimming occasionally but only for short periods of time.

I lifted Masen out of the water, his green eyes glowing as I held him above me. "My boy, my beautiful boy," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. He gurgled with glee and smiled down at me.

I heard the laughter from Bella as she floated on her back with Kat lazily lying on her chest. "Kat's hungry," Bella giggled as Kat suckled on her collarbone.

"Hey that's my spot," I teased.

Yes, it was a perfection vacation. Something we needed away from cars, cameras, and reporters. Though we enjoyed racing, we didn't feel pressured here. All too soon, we were heading back to reality.

Tomorrow we were going home.

Our family gave Bella and me privacy, taking the kids for the night. Bella was upstairs in our bedroom. I quickly finished cleaning the kitchen after the quick dinner we had. I made my way to her to find her standing outside on our balcony, looking out at the ocean.

The night was warm, almost stifling and affording Bella the lack of clothing. She was in a miniscule red and white bikini that barely covered her assets. I bit back a moan as she bent slightly to lean her elbows on the railing.

"I know you're there," she whispered.

"What gave me away?" I asked closing the distance between us, bringing her to my chest.

"I can always feel when you are near. It's like magnetic. When you're near me, I feel a pull."

I laughed a little. "I've never really put it to words, but that's exactly how I feel when I'm with you."

I kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck and sucked on the soft skin lightly. Bella moaned softly. melting against my body. She quickly turned to face me but stepped back. She pulled the strings of her bikini top, allowing the tiny scraps leave her body.

I groaned and pulled her closer, quickly wrapping my lips around her nipple. "So good."

She moaned, tugging at my hair. "Take me to bed," she gasped as I lavished attention on her other nipple.

"Gladly," I groaned as she hopped up, wrapping her legs around me. I carried her to the bed as I kicked off my sandals and pulled off Bella's bikini bottoms. I placed her gently in the middle of the bed while her feet tried in vain to remove my board shorts.

I pulled away and dropped the shorts and kicked them away frantically, accidentally knocking down a lamp. Bella giggled and pulled my mouth to hers.

"In a hurry," she teased, nipping at my bottom lip. I nodded and deepened the kiss. My hands sought refuge on her hips as I thrust deep inside her.

We both moaned at the power of our union as we continued at a relentless pace. Bella threw her head back a string of profanities fell from her lips. I licked and sucked on her neck as I continued to slam into her over and over.

She took out my arms from under me and with my help, she rolled me on my back. She slammed back onto me, backward.

I groaned and grunted as I watched my cock slip in and out of her. Her round ass and hips ground into me with surprising force. I grunted and groped, pinched and slapped that little round ass of hers. Bella's movements slowed, her breaths coming out in pants as she shifted onto her hands and knees.

I groaned at her pert pink ass in the air as I slammed into her. I pulled her body up against me, her breasts in my hands as one of hers tugged at my hair. Her face was flushed and her hair matted against her cheeks. "I love you," she gasped as she screamed and shuddered around me.

"And I you…forever," I groaned. I thrust up once more before gripping her hips tightly as I released inside her.

We collapsed on the bed in sweaty, thoroughly exhausted heap of arms and legs. I wrapped my body around Bella, earning a content sigh from her swollen lips.

"That was one hell of a last night session," Bella said in a low whisper.

I laughed. "Just wait until the last morning session," I said truthfully. She giggled again, reminding me of my one track mind.

Funny, I told her, it seemed all the tracks of my life led to her.

**Epilogue**

The purr of the engine would not have alerted me that it was on. The car was so quiet that I had to press the gas to remind myself that I turned it on. The car had been a hit since we unveiled it last night to mass crowds.

I pulled up the car to await further instructions near the starting line. Cameras rolled and flashed from the rows and rows of people that came to watch this event.

"Drivers, please leave the cars on the tarmac with your engines on," an announcement was heard over the loud crowd.

Bella said that the officials were going to perform two diagnostics. Tests would be performed once before racing and once after racing. They wanted official fuel efficiency and smog tests to ensure the cars met their strict standards.

I made my way towards my team who were all in green and black Team Bella shirts. I laughed that Bella made me one to wear under my racing suit, after making sure it was fire resistant.

I pulled Jamie, who was talking with Bella, into a hug. "Edward!" she squealed. "I made a new friend and his name is Brian and he's so nice and he wants me to join him and his family for dinner."

I looked at Bella who smiled and nodded, "Well we have to meet the boy first and his parents."

"Oh you know his uncle, Edward."

"Brian is Stewart's nephew."

"Wait how old is this boy?" I asked them both.

"He's ten, Edward," Jamie said pulling away from me. She jumped up and down while Stewart and this Brian made their way to us.

Stewart held out his hand, and I clasped an arm around his shoulder. "You're doing great this year, man. Thanks," I said.

"Hey, no problem it's a pleasure driving that car. But man, it can't compare to driving that," Stewart motioned toward my car in the lineup.

"I'll let you have a spin back home," I said as his smile deepened.

"I'd like that. That car is the talk of this whole race. I hope it meets everyone's expectations."

"Trust me, it will," I said, keeping a close eye on Brian and Jamie whispering to each other.

I kissed Bella's cheek and Jamie's before whispering in her ear, "Do you still have the can of pepper spray in your pocket?"

Bella and Jamie both pushed me away as they called the drivers back to the cars.

"Good luck," my family said with a wave. I waved back to them and turned to wave to the crowds and camera.

_**Five Years Later**_

**First Day of School Kaitlin**

"Dad, what time will you and momma be here to pick me up?" Kat asked, her big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Right after school," I assured her. I knelt down and pulled her face in for a little kiss on her dimple.

Kat swayed lightly, her pig tails moving along with her. "You promise?"

"I promise, baby. Be a good girl and learn something for me today."

Kat bit her lip nervously looking toward the door of her classroom. Her little hand clung to the hem of her blue dress as she nodded. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too," I whispered, placing another kiss on her forehead. I stood up and held out my pinky. Her little fingers curled around my finger as we walked to Mrs. Gomez's Kindergarten class.

**~Bella**

**First day of School Masen**

I straightened his tie and ran and hand over the lapel of his coat. "Mother, its fine," Masen huffed in annoyance.

"You look wonderful, son." I said in a low whisper, trying to stifle the flow of tears threatening to spill over.

Masen sighed and tugged on my shirt to pull me closer. I knelt down and he took my face in his hands, his bright green eyes glistened a little.

"Mom, I'll be fine."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I knew this was coming."

Masen smiled, "Yes, you did. Like mother like son."

"I know you've had tutors for the past few years but this is different, Masen."

"I know mom, but like you said I need to make friends so I can actually have a social life. Remember?"

I sighed, he was right. I didn't want him to have the isolated childhood I had. He needed to be with children with the same level of intellect he had and his own age. I nodded again and kissed his cheek quickly wiping my eyes.

"I love you, mom."

"Love you, too."

With my hand on his shoulder I walked him to his class of gifted children.

~**Edward**

I made my way to the apartment and tossed the keys on the side table. I maneuvered my way around a precarious tower of moving boxes.

"Bella," I called out slipping out of my shoes. I heard her call out from Masen's bedroom. I made my way toward the room and watched her slip his memory book onto the shelf.

"How did it go?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. I started walking us back towards the living room.

"How do you think? Masen was perfectly at ease."

I laughed. "Did you expect anything more from our genius of a son?"

Bella huffed, "No." She sat down cautiously rubbing her back as she perched herself on the corner of her favorite chaise. "How did it go with Kat?" I sat down shifting her slightly so she was on my lap.

"She was nervous and only a few tears. She fell in love with teacher immediately."

Bella smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "My feet hurt," she complained. I laughed. She slapped my chest grumbling.

"Just a few more weeks, love." I whispered against her forehead, my hand rubbing her swollen belly.

"She better be on time," she mumbled.

"I'm not sure Carlie will be able to meet your schedule," I teased.

Bella sighed placing her hand on mine moving it to where our daughter was moving. I sighed too, so happy.

"Jamie already called before her class started. She's excited that Brian moved back. She says he's cute."

"She's not dating yet. She's only fourteen."

"I agree, only group dates."

"Ugh…I still don't have to like it," I grumbled.

We sat in silence, both of us rubbing her tummy.

"Bella, since I've met you, we have accomplished so much. We won three Sprint Cups, two GreenCo cups. Have sent our babies to school, managed to get pregnant against the odds, what else is there left to conquer?"

Bella smiled and laughed. "Well, I got a call from NASA. They want to move forward with my design."

I looked at her in surprise, "Space?"

Bella's smile widened, "The final frontier."

"Damn, now I'll never keep up to speed with you."

_**THE END**_

**AN: OK that's it. I'd like to thank Kassiah once again and Kellyam they helped beta most of the chapters. I have a few outtakes I plan for this story. I plan on writing the entire GreenCo race, the day they find out Bella is pregnant, as well as a few fade to black moments in the story. Any requests? Let me know. Now please review.**

**Thanks so much to all of you that started reading this story which led to the success of Womanizer and my other stories. **

**Erica  
**


	39. Outtake 1 Masen's Great Day

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 for helping me with this chapter. This is just a sweet look at Edward - race car driver/dad. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Up to Speed

**Outtake One – Masen's Great Day**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

There was a knock on the door that I quickly made my way to answer. I hoped that Masen and Kat would remain asleep while Bella was away.

I answered and put my finger to my lips to quiet down my guests.

"What? Can't you handle the kiddies with all the ladies gone?" Emmett teased, holding up a case of beer and two boxes of pizza.

Jasper snickered behind him with another two pizzas. I motioned for them to come in, and we walked into my living room. "It's not that I can't handle them, you ass, it's that they just fell asleep."

Jasper patted me on the back and handed me a large supreme pizza – my favorite – before settling down on the couch. I turned on the TV and changed it to the basketball game. I quickly checked on the kids to ensure that they were still asleep. I grabbed the baby monitor and brought it with me to the living room.

It'd been nine months and my babies were quite a handful, but so worth it. They'd both sleeping through the night since they were about six months old, but Bella hadn't found time to herself. So, today I'd booted her and Jamie out of the apartment to spend a day at the spa. They both deserved it.

Jamie had been such a tremendous help while I was away racing and traveling. Bella and I both knew raising children would be hard with our busy lives, but with the tenuous hold on life she had at the time, we both felt it was right.

Now, with all the women gone for the day, Emmett, Jasper and I were left to watch over my children. Carlisle was joining us later after a scheduled surgery was completed. He'd found an excellent place at the local hospital and loved it there.

We sat and watched the basketball game, eating merrily while fucking around when Jasper asked to arm-wrestle me.

"Go," Emmett called out, watching Jasper and me. We both were kneeling on the ground beside the coffee table.

Jasper was trying to intimidate me by glaring at me, but I just smirked and taunted him. "What's the matter, Jazz, all these years on the sidelines made you soft?"

He might have no longer been behind the wheel of a car, but fuck, the man was strong. "Ha, Eddie," Jasper teased. "Looks like you've gone soft, too. Does Bella have your balls in her purse?"

Emmett laughed and seemed to be nodding in agreement with Jasper. "Fuck you, asshole. If Bella has my balls, Rose has your whole package."

Emmet glared at me and started rooting for Jasper. My hold seemed to overpower him, so I grunted and put more force in my arm.

Then the monitor erupted with a cry, and it was such a distraction that Jasper easily slammed my hand onto the table.

"Fuck, Jasper, no fair," I said glaring at him and grabbing the monitor. "I'll go check on Kat, it sounds like she woke up. I want a rematch."

"Whatever you want. I can take you," Jasper said with a smug look on his face. I flipped him off and hopped to my feet, but Emmett beat me to it.

"I'll go get her, I need to practice," he called out. He did need the practice; Rosalie was due any day now.

I sighed and flopped back down onto the couch. "Edward, where's your kid?" Emmett said, his voice heard from the monitor.

I jumped up and quickly ran into the nursery. Emmett was standing in the middle of the room with Kat in his arms, looking at Masen's empty crib.

Oh fuck.

I'd lost my kid.

How the fuck had that happened?

"Did he escape?" asked Jasper, pushing past me to get to the crib.

"He's never done that before," I said numbly.

Jasper crouched down and looked under Masen's crib. He shook his head looking at me. I ran and looked under Kat's, and he wasn't there, either.

"Where the fuck is my son?" I asked to no one in particular. "Start looking."

Emmett continued to coo and keep Kat calm while I looked for her brother. He wasn't in the closet, he wasn't in any of the cabinets, and he wasn't hiding behind the door.

"Was the door open when you came in, Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Shit," I cursed as I scrambled out of the room into the hallway. "Masen!" I called out, hoping to elicit some verbal response, like he usually did when we said his name.

I heard a giggle.

I ran into my room and found the little critter trying to climb onto my bed. As soon as he heard me he flopped down on his butt and crawled under the bed.

"Grab him!" I called out. Jasper and I both dived onto the floor, and we missed his little ankle by a mere inch.

Masen was still giggling.

Jasper headed him off on the other side of the bed. He pulled up the bed skirt to see my son grinning at me. Masen looked over at Jasper with the same grin, then back over to me before heading toward the foot of the bed.

"Gotcha, little guy," Jasper said as he grabbed a hold of Masen's ankle. Masen turned to look at him and laughed, trying to get away. I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Masen, you're supposed to be napping, and don't ever scare me like that again," I said, walking back into his room. Kat was standing up in her crib, and she reached out for me as I entered.

"What does my pretty girl need?" I asked, after putting Masen back in his crib. I turned to look at Kat as she puckered her lips. I laughed, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her lips. She laughed brightly and then fell on her rump.

Masen was calling for me as I checked Kat's diaper. "Da…dad…da…daaaaad."

I sighed; ever since he'd learned to call me "Dad," I'd been powerless to deny him anything. The kid knew it, too.

I gave Kat her teething ring and turned back to Masen, who was standing in his crib butt-naked. I paled.

"Masen," I chastised, and made him lie down. "Don't take off your diaper, buddy." He just laughed and kept pulling at my hair.

"Ouch," I said, wincing. Masen giggled and clapped his hands merrily. I managed to put his diaper back on and gave him his favorite toy. He already four teeth, but more were quickly coming in for him.

"Sleep," I said firmly. I could have sworn that Masen scowled at me. His brow furrowed, and his nose scrunched adorably while his green eyes darkened. Oh hell, this couldn't be a good thing.

I kissed his forehead and checked on Kat one more time, and seeing that she'd fallen asleep.

The guys were each on their third round of arm wrestling when I finished with my kids. I sat on the couch and watched the guys wrestle for a few more rounds while we waited for another game to start.

Suddenly, the baby monitor went off, giggling coming from the small device. "Sounds like Masen is awake," Emmett said.

Then we heard the giggling again, but this time in the hallway.

"How… Did he learn to open doors?" I said, jumping up to my feet.

"Looks like it," Jasper said with a laugh.

"He is your wife's son," Emmett said.

"That's all I need, another genius in the family," I said, grinning.

We had noticed that he was advanced in many ways, but I had always thought that it was Bella's insistence to explain anything he had shown curiosity toward.

I found Masen in the hallway, using the wall to support himself – standing.

My boy.

I was such a fucking pussy, because I had tears brimming in my eyes. But he was my boy. He had taken his first steps two days ago, but it got me every time.

Then I noticed he was butt-naked again.

"Christ," I muttered. I took a step toward him, his green eyes looking at my feet. Another step toward him caused him to move backward. I stopped, he stopped. I ran toward him and he fell on his butt, laughing as he crawled toward the bathroom.

I managed to catch up, and I threw a squealing Masen over my shoulder. I redressed him in a diaper and brought him out with the rest of guys. Kat had remained like a sleeping angel in her crib.

I found something for Masen to chew on and sat him on my lap. I explained some of the rules about basketball, his eyes widening as players bounced the ball across the screen.

After a while he started squirming in my grip and patting my face. I settled him on the floor and watched him crawl to Emmett. Emmett laughed and put Masen on his shoulders.

Soon we were halfway through the game, and Masen was crawling around everywhere. With the ability to stand up now, he was trying to climb everything.

I pulled him out of the kitchen cabinets three times and out of the laundry room. For some reason, he kept going to the bathroom in the hallway. He removed his diaper fourteen times, even though I put pants or shorts on the little guy.

He even managed to remove the diaper without removing his pants.

So, now I was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Jasper, and we were wearing diapers strapped to our legs.

Hey, you never know. Masen could have an accident.

His giggles alerted us that he was once again up to no good. I watched him disappear into his bedroom. Emmett thankfully went after him before he woke up Kat, who I had successfully fed just a while ago.

"Damn, that kid of yours is a handful," Jasper said. He grinned and cocked his head toward Masen.

So far he'd escaped his crib, the bedroom with a closed door, the security gate, and the playpen. There was nothing else here to keep him contained.

Emmett came back with Masen, holding him away from his body – just in case. Masen looked at me and laughed heartily and squirmed in his uncle's grip.

"I have an idea to make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Emmett said.

"I'd do just about anything."

Emmett grinned.

***

I heard the door close, alerting me that Bella had returned. She had called earlier and said that Jamie was spending the night with a friend. Jasper and Emmett had left a while ago, leaving me alone with Masen and Kat. I was sitting on the couch, playing with Kat as Masen cooed from his little prison.

"What the hell?" Bella said as she came into view.

"Um, I can explain."

Bella cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She waited for an explanation while I put Kat in her playpen.

"He kept escaping," I said.

"From?"

I threw my hands up in the air and cursed. "His crib, his room, over the gate and the playpen. No matter what, he escaped."

Bella laughed and looked at the disarray of the living room. Our two large couches had their backs parallel to each other, forming a large rectangle with two arm chairs at the ends. She peeked inside where Masen was laughing and reaching out for her.

The entire surface of his little cell was padded with diapers and towels, since he refused to keep his clothes on.

"He wouldn't keep his diapers on."

Bella laughed and kissed my lips softly. She moved one of the chairs and took Masen's hand. He immediately stood up.

"Where do you want to go, Masen?" she asked. He pointed down the hall. "What do you need to do?" He pointed down the hall again and then looked down.

"Show me," she said. She looked at me and cocked her head for me to follow. Masen led his mother, pointing while Bella helped keep him upright, since his footing was still unsure.

He paused by the bathroom door and pointed inside, looking up at Bella. "I see." Bella handed me Masen's little hands and went to grab something from his room. She came back with a small step stool that Masen sometimes used to sit up.

Bella placed the stool by the toilet. No fucking way. It was way too soon for that. Wasn't it?

"Okay, Masen. Daddy is going to show you what to do."

I gawked at her stupidly. "What?"

Bella giggled and blushed beautifully. "That's the only way he's going to learn."

"I learned sitting down at first," I said, trying to reason with her.

"Just do it," she said firmly. She led Masen to the toilet and explained that he was never to put his hands in the water and showed him how to flush it. Masen watched, fascinated, as the water swirled. He cooed softly and looked at his mother.

Bella looked up at me as she helped Masen steady himself on the stool. "If he can manage to stand up without assistance, he should be fine." Masen balanced himself, his hand on his mother's waist.

"Go on," she said to me.

"Bella," I said, biting my lip. "I don't think I can do this with you in here."

Bella sighed and nodded. She placed Masen's tiny hand on the clean toilet top.

"Explain every step and let him watch. He might follow your example, but then again, he might not."

I nodded, and Bella left the room. I looked at Masen, who watched me expectantly. "I can't believe your mother is making me do this."

"I heard that."

"Bella," I groaned. "I can't do this if you're listening."

Her laughter continued until she was no longer in the hallway.

I sighed. I could do this. I could teach my son how to do this.

***

I washed my hands and Masen's and met Bella in his room.

"Well?" she asked, while changing Kat's diaper.

"He did it."

"Really?"

"He missed, though."

She laughed.

"Made a mess on the rim."

She laughed harder.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing."

"Well, you deserve it. How long had he been holding it?"

I gaped at her. She was right; he hadn't gone all day.

"You mean all those escape attempts were nothing more than his way of telling me he had to go?"

"Yup."

"Wait – he kept going to the kitchen, too."

Bella's eyes widened, and she placed Kat in her crib. She cringed. "You're cleaning up and buying new Tupperware.

I groaned, and Masen giggled like mad.

* * *

**AN: For those of you that think its not possible to train a child at nine months to pee, wrong because my son did. :D I want to write two more outtakes but I haven't decided on what. I know I want to do when B and E find out she's pregnant and everyone is curious on what happened with the others. Any thoughts?**

Please review.


End file.
